Disney x Reader Love Stories
by Near Death Happiness
Summary: This is a Disney x Fem Reader series of a different variety of stories. I have an account of Deviant Art that has these same stories. Many of them will be gender-benders and some of them will be just average ones. I hope you all enjoy these stories that I have written for you! Please make sure to read and review!
1. Male Belle x Reader

**Male Belle/Reader - A Book for Two**

 _(Belle = Bellsen) (Gaston = Gastonia) (LeFou = LeFouna)_

* * *

There he was again. Peeking shyly around the corner of the bakery, you watched him sit there at the town's fountain with a bunch of sheep gathered around him. He was reading a lengthy book that he's probably read about three times by now. You never spoke to the one named Bellsen but you knew quite a bit about him from watching from afar. His father was an inventor of the town who many people downplayed to being an eccentric nutcase. You didn't believe that though. You've seen some of the things Bellsen's father had made and every single one of them were truly amazing. You also knew Bellsen was very distracted, he always had his head in the clouds dreaming of adventures and wonders far from this little town full of little people. He walked around in a dream world that you just wished you could step into with him.

Sighing longingly for the short brunette haired boy with the biggest brightest brown eyes ever. You kept watching him for while as he read to the sheep in an excited dramatic voice with sweeping hand motions that showed just how truly passionate he was with the fairytales he loved reading. You smiled to yourself and even giggled when you noticed one of the sheep step forward to take a big bite out of one of the pages of the book. Bellsen gave the sheep an irritated look before bursting out in laughter. You wanted to go over there and laugh with him. His laughter was contagious and sounded like small chiming bells that was sweet to the ear. Pressing your cheek against the stone wall you kept watching him fondly until your least favorite person in the world showed up.

The most popular and beautiful pony-tailed black-haired girl named Gastonia began strutting up with her little short chubby sidekick LeFouna. The popular woman wore a bright red dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. She was the most beautiful girl and everyone in town knew it. Sensing a feeling of jealousy boil in your blood, you glare Gastonia from afar as she approached the boy you had your eyes on for as long as you could remember. Gastonia smirked smugly with her bright red lips and then snatched the book away from Bellsen's hands. Bellsen was in such a daze, he was startled when Gastonia stole his book. Bellsen jumped and then looked up as Gastonia held the book by the ends of her fingers. "Reading again are we? Shouldn't you be out and hunting or something like the rest of the boys do?" Gastonia said while she scoffed at the book and threw it into the fountain carelessly.

Bellsen gasped as he noticed his book being tossed into the water of the fountain. As quickly as possible he reached forwards into the water to grab the book from being ruined beyond repair. "Gastonia!" Bellsen exclaimed with a faint sound of annoyance.

"Yup, that's my name. Don't wear it out!" Gastonia laughed airily and glanced at LeFouna who was staring blankly at Gastonia. It took Gastonia glaring at her with her icy blue eyes and stomping on her foot to get her to start laughing awkwardly alongside her. Bellsen stood up with his damp book in his hands and was staring at it with sad sparkling brown eyes. It was ruined! The print on it was all blurred because of the water. You frowned in sympathy for Bellsen. The poor boy was Gastonia's new target to seduce. She claimed that Bellsen was the most handsome boy in the town (and herself the most beautiful). You couldn't disagree with that but Bellsen obviously had no attraction to Gastonia and she just wasn't giving in!

Sighing you watched as Bellsen tensed up and was attempting to speed walk away from Gastonia. She didn't give in that easily though as she called out to Bellsen. "Where are you going, Bellsen? Surely, you want to stay here with me. Don't you, darling~? Bellsen!"

"Uhm, maybe another time Gastonia. Sorry!" Bellsen piped up sheepishly and began running through the crowded cobblestone streets with his ruined book under his arm. You frown again and begin trying to follow after Bellsen through the crowds who were all staring at him and gossiping about how odd he was. You hated that everyone talked so lowly of Bellsen! He had dreams and aspirations that might have not been the most rational but they were still dreams! You admired him for stepping out of the box and wanting to follow his dreams not matter what anyone said about him. You admired everything about Bellsen, it was too bad he didn't even know you existed…

Keeping up with Bellsen through the hordes of many busy people. You saw Bellsen running towards his cottage but stopping once he was in front of it. Leaning against a large tree, he sighed and lowered his eyes down to his book with a sad frown. You felt so awful for him. How you wish you had the courage to go speak to him. He looked like he was in need of comforting but being the shy person you were. You hung back in the shadows like always and watched as Bellsen groaned and then leaned off the tree to go walk into his cottage. "I'm so sorry, Bellsen." You murmur before you start walking away with a single tear cascading down your cheek and chin and down onto the ground below you.

* * *

The next day you were pulled away from your outside chores when you saw Bellsen once again strolling on by with a new book in his hands. His nose was practically in the book as he walked and stared down at the pages in deep concentration. You smiled dreamily to yourself as you put down the wet laundry you held back onto the clothing line to dry off. You didn't mean to stalk the boy but you just couldn't help yourself. You were truly hoping one of these times he'd actually look up from that book for once and notice you. It would make things so much easier if he took notice of you first, so you didn't have to initiate the conversation. You chase after the boy for awhile as he walks through the streets, you see him walking towards the local book store to probably get more books.

You stop in front of the book shop as he enters through the front door. Should you go in? Gulping nervously, you fumbled with your hands in front of you with uncertainty and a blush. Walking up to the window of the book store. You instead step up onto a bench and peer through the window with your hands over your (e/c) eyes to help you get a better look. You saw Bellsen talking with the book shop owner and laughing together. You smiled and loved to see Bellsen laugh. It was the most adorable sight. You then watch him barely gaze at the supplies of books before he quickly nabs one without even looking at the title. Shaking your head, you smirk in amusement as the book shop owner looks surprised by Bellsen picking out a book he's probably already read countless times. You were so busy giggling over the fact Bellsen was smiling sheepishly at the old man in the store. You hardly noticed when the bell to the door jingled as the door flung open. When you finally stop laughing you were taken by surprise when someone nudged you from behind.

Gasping out loud, you nearly fall off the bench in a stupor. You hear another gasp that sounded more masculine and familiar. "Be careful!" The voice cautioned but it was too late. You went stumbled backwards in a wobbly fashion before falling backwards towards the ground. You thought you were going to plummet down to the rough surface of the ground but instead you felt two warm arms wrap around your waist and pull you backwards from collapsing. The person had you steadied you so that you weren't off balance. You whirl around in the person's arms and come face to face with big bright brown doe eyes. Your (e/c) eyes widen immediately and your face heats up into a blush. "Are you okay, Madame!? I was so worried!" The boy, better known as Bellsen said with a look of concern written all across his face.

You open your mouth to speak but nothing comes out except embarrassing breathy noises. You didn't know what would have knocked the wind out of you more, the hard rough ground or being in the very arms of the boy you've crushed on for ages! "Mademoiselle?" He questioned again since he wasn't getting a proper answer.

"Uh-um sorry! I mean… yes! I'm fine!" You finally reply. Bellsen still doesn't let you go just quite yet. You begin to blush as he still had his arms around you. When he finally notices, he too blushes and backs off while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"I'm certainly glad you are. You almost fell and hurt yourself! Just what were you doing?" Belslen asks as he goes to pick up the books he had dropped since he so hurriedly came to your rescue. You watch him pick up his fallen books before looking back at you with a skeptical look. Your face reddens more if possible. How were you going to explain to him that you have been sorta stalking him? He would think you're a creep and never want to see your face again! You didn't want to be shunned away from him like Gastonia! No, that would break your heart into pieces!

"I-I was… I was looking through the window." You reply to him with honesty while at the same time leaving out the fact you were staring at him from afar. He raises an eyebrow in skepticism.

"Really now? Why exactly?"

Of course, he had to go and keep prying! Now what were you going to say!? "I was just looking around?" You say dumbly and lower your eyes away from him as you begin to feel stupid.

Bellsen stares at you for a moment before chuckling, "You do know you can enter the book shop, right? You don't have to go browsing though the window!" He said and smiled at you which made your insides twist and turn violently. How you loved that smile! It was even better because you knew it was directed towards you. This certainly was not the way you wanted to meet Bellsen but him being such a sweetheart, he wasn't making fun of you are thinking you were a weirdo.

"Um, yes of course. I should do that next time." You stammer which makes him chuckle some more at your very cute demeanor.

"It certainly would help. And if you don't mind me asking. Who are you? I swear, I've seen you somewhere before. You look very familiar." Bellsen says as he tucks his books under his arm and begins studying you closely.

You smile sweetly at him and reply, "My name is (Y/n) (L/n). You are Bellsen right? The son of the inventor?"

Bellsen smiled back and nodded, "I sure am. I didn't know so many people knew about me."

"Your father is quite a well-known person in town." You respond and he nods with a thoughtful look appearing on his near perfect face.

"I um like your name by the way. (Y/n)… That's a very beautiful name." He says as he tries out your name of his tongue and finds that he likes it and thinks it suits you.

You blush deeply an nod, "T-thank you."

"You're very welcome." He says with a grin and then suddenly frowns. You think for a moment he was frowning at you until he suddenly looked you in the eyes and grabbed your shoulders and began pushing you away with him. Your eyes are wide and you were quite surprise that he was literally pushing you away past a corner and behind some stack of large boxes. "Shhh, be very quiet!" He whispers to you and places a finger to his mouth. You don't know why he's wanting you to do this but you play along and fall silent. You and Bellsen glance in front of the crates you were hiding behind as Gastonia and LeFouna amble on by.

"Where is Bellsen? I've looked everywhere! Where could that boy be?" Gastonia huffed poutingly and crossed her arms.

"U-Uhhh, I don't know Gastonia! Maybe we should keep lookin'! He's gotta' be around here somewhere!" LeFouna replied and shrunk back at the deep penetrating glare she was getting by the much taller Gastonia.

"He better show up soon! How am I supposed to get him to marry me if he's not around!?"

"Uhhh-… I don't know! L-let's look over there!" LeFouna pointed in a random direction. Gastonia glared over in the direction she was pointing and scoffed obnoxiously loud.

"Fine, but hurry up! ... I will find you Bellsen and when I do you're gonna' fall head over heels for me! Because who wouldn't!?" Gastonia laughed wickedly to herself and began storming away in the direction Lefouna had directed.

Bellsen sighed in relief and wiped his brow, "That was close. Sorry, to bring you into that but I didn't want Gastonia to see me." Bellsen said to you. You gave him a sympathetic look and shook your head.

"Its fine. She sounds like a real witch." You say and he chuckles.

"She kinda is but you didn't hear it from me." Belsen jokes back and then stands up and helps you with his hand. You blush from the contact of hands but even more from the charming smile he was now giving you.

"It has been really nice meeting you, (Y/n). I'm sorry to do this to you but I need to go back home. I told Father I wouldn't be out long."

Internally, you were disappointed he had to go to soon but you reasoned that maybe tomorrow you could see him again. Smiling towards him you nod your head, "Its so nice to meet you too, Bellsen. Perhaps, tomorrow we can see each other again?"

Bellsen grin and nods eagerly, "Yes, of course! Then we could talk more."

The both of you smile at each other before Bellsen waves you a farewell and takes his leave. You watch him walk away and let out a long sigh. He was even sweeter than you imagined he would be. "I can't wait." You mummer and walk back home to finish your chores that you've already put off long enough.

* * *

The very next day you went to the book shop and went looking for a book to gift Bellsen with. He did love his books after all! It would be a great way to repay him for saving you yesterday! You settle on a book that has far out places, daring sword fights, magic spells, and a prince in disguise! It was one of your personal favorites that you had read once. You had a feeling Belsen would love it too!

Walking out of the book shop with the book you paid for. You start looking around for Bellsen and there he was sitting at the town's fountain and as always stuffing his nose into a book. You chuckle and begin making your ways over to sit next to him. He doesn't notice you right away and it takes you nudging his shoulder to get his attention. He looks up a bit startled but calms down when he sees its you. "Oh, (Y/n)! You made it!" He said excitedly and smiled with closed eyes.

You smiled back and then take your book you purchased and drop it onto his lap. He looks surprised for a moment as he glances down at it. "What's this?" He asks as he looks between the look and you. You keep smiling at him and reply.

"Its for you! Its for saving me yesterday from falling. So thank you, Bellsen."

His big brown eyes were wide and sparkling, he looked so surprised but grateful by your gift to him. "How did you know I liked books!?"

"Lucky guess." You teased as you gestured to his other book that he had been reading.

He blushes at this and laughs airily, "Well, thank you! Thank you very much, (Y/n)! I kinda thought you'd think I was strange for reading books. Since most guys my age are out hunting or doing something sportive... unlike me." Bellsen says and looks down at your book with a sadder expression. You shake your head and place a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think it is strange at all. I think it is admirable that you do what you love no matter what others say. Plus, books are great! They take you to incredible places and let you meet interesting people that you could never meet in reality. Books are what inspire our soul and let us take glimpse into our dreams we all aspire to live and adventure through!"

Bellsen's eyes were wide as he stared at you in admiration. No one ever cherished books the way he did or understood them for that matter. Bellsen blushed and smiled brightly. "You couldn't be more right, (Y/n)! Its so nice to meet someone who actually understands."

You nod at him and he smiles gently as he gets an idea. Opening your book that you had gotten him, it rests in his lap on the front page. You look at him with curiosity as he turns his big shining eyes over to you. "(Y/n)... Would you... Would you want me to read to you? I cannot thank you enough for actually getting me this. It means so much to me."

You've read the book before but the fact Bellsen was offering to read it to you was too enticing. You quickly nod your head and scoot closer to him so that your bodies were touching. The both of you blush from the contact as Bellsen clears his throat and looks somewhat shy. "Okay then! If you're sure." Bellsen glanced at your face that he found really pretty, especially your (h/l) (h/c) hair that shined bright from the sun's light hitting it. You seemed to glow which made him blush even more. He only just met you and was getting to know you but he couldn't help but feel drawn in to you. You were the only girl who seemed to understand him and not think he was odd for diving into books, dreaming, and wanting adventure in the great wide somewhere.

Bellsen sat up as he cleared his throat one more time before beginning to read to you, "Once upon a time in a land far, far away..." He started reading aloud so you could hear him. You stare entranced by his passionate voice that was full of longing. It was then you could truly see him speaking out his dreams that he wanted to experience for himself. You listened to him and couldn't keep your eyes off of his expressive face that altered and changed to something different from every word he read. You soon lean your head towards him and lie your head against his shoulder. He was so invested in his book reading he didn't seem to mind it in the least. He did blush but he kept reading with so much exhilaration and life! Hearing him was investing and put you on the edge of your seat!

The two of you remained reading and listening to the riveting whimsical fairytale of the book you both found to love. Bellsen never read a book he adored so much, it certainly was becoming his favorite. It was even more special since you bestowed it to him from the kindness of your heart.

Once Bellsen read a couple chapters to you, he finally turned his gaze to look at you. Only, to find you had fallen asleep on his shoulder! Bellsen smiled softly and with a blush he leaned in and placed a soft and very gentle kiss on your cheek. "Sweet dreams, (Y/n)." Bellsen whispered and then stuck his nose back into the book while your head was still resting soundly on his shoulder. When you woke up he had to thank you again for the present. He had a feeling you two would become the best of friends, unlike everyone else in this provincial life.

And for once it was grand because he had someone who understands. Perhaps, one day the two of you could set off on an adventure like no other. Just the two of you. Even, if that meant it was just reading a book for two.

What an adventure to share.


	2. Male Jasmine x Reader

**Male Jasmine/Reader one-shot - Flying Free**  
 **(Jasmine = Jasmond) (Rajah = Raja; female tiger) (The Sultan = Now a Queen) (Jafar = Jafarah) (Iago = Iaga)**

* * *

"Mother, not another princess. Do I have too?" Jasmond complained in exasperation to his short pudgy mother dressed in white royal garb. The Queen sighed heavily and nodded her head to her son, the Prince of Agrabah. Jasmond grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms as he glared his mother as she was trying to flee away from her son's arguing. "Why? I don't lovethem, Mother! I want to marry for love!"

"Jasmond, you know this is what must happen. You are a prince and one day you'll take my place as a Sultan and you need aproper Queen of royal standing. You'll learn to love whatever princess comes your way." The Queen explained with anothertired sigh. Turning back to look at her son who was pouting with a glower on his tan face.

"It's not fair!" Jasmond scoffed loudly enough for everyone to hear and started storming away from his mother and past theroyal guards to go back to his room. "Why does Mother not understand?! I can't marry some girl I've never even met before!"Prince Jasmond growled and plopped himself down on his variety of cushions that made up his bed. Taking a pillow, hescreamed into it to get out his frustrations. Squeezing the pillow against his face, he laid there for a couple of minutes incomplete silence. Raja walked over towards her owner and snuggled her head against Jasmond's hand that was now danglingoff the side of his bed. Jasmond gazed over at Raja with a sad smile, "Thank you, Raja. At least you understand." Jasmond saidas he trailed his fingers through Raja's soft orange and black striped fur. Raja purred under Jasmond's hand, he kept petting heruntil the sound of horns went blaring from outside his balcony. Sitting up he went to stand up and stroll outside to his openbalcony to see what the commotion was about. Pushing past the violet curtains that shielded the balcony, he stepped outside and crossed his arms grouchily at the sight. There a crowd of peasants were parading joyously around a palanquin that most defiantly was carrying the newest princess that his mother would try to make him wed.

Rolling his deep chocolate brown eyes, Jasmond didn't even want to stand around and wait for this 'princess' to show up. She would probably be as stuck up as all the others he's met in the past. The last one he almost let Raja attack because she was so touchy and fervid to seduce him, which didn't work one bit. Jasmond wanted love, he truly did, but finding it seemed to be impossible, especially when you are enclosed in a palace your whole life. Scoffing again, he turned on his foot and stormed back inside his room and sat down on his bed with his face planted in his large hands that covered his whole face. Raja sat by his side and stared up at him with sympathy. Even she knew her owner was upset and in need of comfort. It wasn't much but Raja would be there for her owner, no matter what.

* * *

Drumming your fingers irritably against the sides of your golden jewel encrusted palanquin. You fidgeted uncomfortably from the bounciness of the palanquin being carried. You just wanted to get out of the stupid claustrophobic box of a chair. Swaying back and forth from the movement, you sighed heavily. Sticking your head out of the palanquin, you look down at one of the servants that was carrying it. "Are we almost there yet?" You ask with a much more annoyed voice then you were intending. The servant looks startled that you the princess was actually speaking directly to him. His eyes were shifty as he pointed at himself in confusion, as if not believing you were speaking to him. You roll your (e/c) eyes and continue speaking to the man. "I said are we there yet?"

The servant nods his head, "Yes, your highness! We're merely seconds from approaching Agrabah palace's front gate!" He replied with a sheepish smile that showed his less than hygienic teeth that were missing in random places. You crossed your arms against your chest and nod with a frown. "About time. I'm losing my mind in this small thing!" You complain while slumping your shoulders and pouting. "I don't even want to do this." You murmur quietly to yourself while adjusting the translucent (color) half niqab veil that covered your mouth. "But nooo, mother and father said I have to meet some prince I've never even met before and possibly marry him." Huffing you kept your arms crossed and waited for the servants to set down your palanquin. Then it would be your time to shine in front of some prince that could very well end up being your future husband or worst nightmare.

Just like the servant had said, it only was a few seconds more until you felt the servants put down the palanquin. Brushing away crimson red curtains, you look out to see the servants kneeling down and bowing to you. Sighing, you wish you could just hide away from the world but it never was that simple. Taking a step out, you stand up and begin walking through the tiny aisle of bowing servants that had been carrying you through the streets of Agrabah. You were in a large throne room and in the front where the throne chair was, you saw the very short and somewhat stout Queen of Agrabah. She was sitting next to her advisor who was a tall creepy looking woman with a golden snake staff with red ruby eyes and a red parrot on her shoulder. Something about the advisor gave you the creeps, you planned to stay clear of her. Strutting up to the throne you stand in front of the Queen who stood up from her throne to come over and shake your hand. You were a bit surprised by it but shook her hand none the less. She seemed a bit goofy for a Queen. She grinned and started greeting you in a way that sounded a bit too happy.

"Greetings to you, its such a pleasure! You must be Princess (Y/n)!" She said while at the same time still shaking your hand which was becoming slightly awkward. You smiled politely nonetheless at the Queen and nodded your head.

"Yes, I am. It is a pleasure to meet you too. Agrabah is very beautiful." You say while rehearsing much of what you thought you would be saying to the Queen. She smiled brightly and nodded repetitively.

"Oh, thank you! Agrabah is quite lovely isn't it!? But please! Make yourself at home, (Y/n)! I will get Jasmond down here so you can met him!" The Queen said and finally stopped shaking your hand to your relief. You forced a tight smile and nodded again. 'So his name is Prince Jasmond, huh? Wonder how stuck up he is?" Rolling your eyes at your thoughts, you try to ignore the feeling of eyes scrutinizing you. From the corners of your (e/c) eyes you could visibly see the creepy advisor staring you down with a dark expression.

You awkwardly stand in the middle of the giant throne room waiting for the Queen to stop talking to her servants to get Jasmond. It only took a few seconds but it felt like a lifetime, especially when you were being watched by everyone in the room. The servants took off to go get the prince while the Queen looked back at you, clasping her hands in front of her and grinning ear to ear. "Jasmond will be here any moment now!" She exclaimed much more excitedly then you would ever be to meet this prince. You nod your head in acknowledgement and cross your arms insecurely. You hated being in the spotlight, everyone expected you to be perfect. Life as royalty was harder than it looks, that much you could guarantee anyone.

It took a few minutes until you heard footsteps approaching towards your location. Tensing up, you stare at the empty hallway that led into the throne room and were slightly taken back by the sight. A very handsome tan man walks in with short jet black hair with a golden circlet that had a bright sparkly blue jewel encrusted in the middle. He had the deepest alluring twinkling brown eyes that were set on you the moment he walked in. He was dressed in a light blue royal sherwani that fit him perfectly. From first impressions you thought this prince was absolutely ridiculously attractive but just because he was nice to look at didn't mean his personality was nice to match. You still remained unimpressed or at least you kept that demeanor about you. You refused to think this prince would actually be worth your time, as no prince you ever met was.

Prince Jasmond took one good look at you and was taken back for once in his life by a princess. You were absolutely gorgeous to him with your shiny (H/l) (H/c) hair and bright elegant (e/c) eyes. The (color) sari dress you wore was stunning on you and fit your body shape altogether in perfect fashion. You also wore a gold tiara in your hair that had beautiful (color) gems that glittered in the light that shone into the throne room. Entirely, you were a sight to be seen. But just as you were, the prince remained to stay composed and look unfazed by your breathtaking radiance. Jasmond kept his brown eyes on you but held a blank stare and straight laced pursed lips. He refused to be enamored by someone he has never met before. For all he knew you could be like the last princess that wouldn't stop trying to seduce him with all her inappropriate advances towards him.

He made a nod to you in acknowledgement but that was about it. You eye him up and down and also nod firmly back at him with an equally uninterested expression on your face. The Queen seems to notice this intense stare down and thought it was a good sign instead of what it actually was. You were sizing each other up, expecting one or the other to act in a way that was obnoxious or negative, but neither of you did a single thing. That was until the Queen butted in to the mix.

"Jasmond… Don't be rude." She whispered as she put her hand to the side of her mouth and rather loudly whispered to her royal son. Jasmond held back an eye roll and with much reluctance he held his large hand out towards you.

"Hello…- Princess… It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Prince Jasmond. I want to welcome you to Agrabah and hope you enjoy your stay here." Jasmond rehearsed the usual lines he would use to say to any of his possible bachelorettes.

You made a tightly knit smile and nodded at him, "Thank you and the pleasure's all mine, Prince Jasmond. My name is Princess (Y/n) by the way." You reply back to the handsome prince who couldn't help but think your voice was almost as enchanting as your appearance. His Mother sure picked a princess that was actually up to snuff this time. 'Let's see how long that'll last.' Jasmond thought bitterly with a mental roll of the eyes.

"Oh, you two are so adorable together! Please though! Let me not intrude! I have a feeling you two will get along just splendidly!" The Queen clapped her hands together giddily as you and Jasmond kept staring at each other. Neither one of you wanted to back off and show any sign of weakness to the other. The Queen pushed you two along and the both of you started moving. Jasmond sighed and began walking back into the hallway while waving you from over his shoulder.

"Come on, Princess." He says in a slightly irritable tone. You frown at his bitter tone but follow him, seeing as he was a better option then staying with the overly peppy Queen and her eerie advisor that had kept her unsettling eyes on you the whole time.

Prince Jasmond was barely letting you keep pace with him as he sped walked through the halls. You had no time to look at anything as the two of you walked out into the palace's gardens that were full of life and pretty fountains. The second Jasmond closed the door behind you, he turned to you with a tight-lipped frown.

"Look, I don't mean for us to get off on the wrong foot right away, but let's just say I'm not quite thrilled about this meeting." Jasmond put it out bluntly which made you furrow your brows at him in offense.

"If you think I'm any more thrilled about it then you're mistaken." You reply back with a faint scoff following after. He keeps glowering at you with his arms crossed but after hearing what you said his eyes soften just ever so slightly.

"You mean you're not going to try and seduce me?"

You can't help but laugh at that and shake your head, "Defiantly not. The only reason I'm here is because Mother and Father wanted me to be here. I actually would rather be doing other things right now then being here." You say to him truthfully and begin walking over to a white fenced cage that was full of cooing doves. Jasmond scratches the back of his pitch black hair and looks slightly taken back by your blunt honesty to him. You sounded a whole lot like himself. It was refreshing to meet a princess with a little bit of backbone and not afraid to state her own opinions, rather then pretend to agree with everyone's code of conduct about what is right or wrong.

"I could say the same." Jasmond responded casually and went pacing over closer to you as you were watching the doves from inside their cage. You felt like those poor little doves, stuck in their itty-bitty cage and never to fly free. You wanted to burst out of your cage and fly free to do what you pleased and go where you wanted to go. Sighing, your mind was elsewhere as Prince Jasmond stood beside you, looking in between you and the doves. "So we both really don't want to be here, huh?"

You nod and glance at him, his face was looking back at you with curiosity. He didn't think he would be this fascinated by a princess. Just the fact, you had a lot of the same problems he had intrigued him. It made him feel less alone in the world. Jasmond gulped nervously and didn't know what to think about the odd fluttering feeling inside. He just met you but he was feeling something he never felt for a princess before and that was chemistry. Was this really the feeling what it felt like to be attracted to someone? He never knew it could come on so suddenly. Still, he should get to know you better before he even ever considers anything like taking a chance on you.

"Seems so." You reply softly. Jasmond and you fall into silence as you both stand awkwardly next to each other. Jasmond was the first one to take the initiative to speak again after a couple minutes.

"So… I would guess you want to marry someone for love right? Not because someone tells you too?" Jasmond says and leans up against the cage, trying to look as cool and casual as possible. Why did he feel like he needed to impress you suddenly? He wanted you to think of him in a positive light. Unlike, all the other princes you ever met, he wanted to be different and not like the princesses he was forcefully shoved together with. He wanted to leave an impact on you, unlike the rest.

You place your hand gently into the cracks of the cage as you stare at the cuddling groups of doves and speak, "I want that more than anything. For all my life I have been told how to feel, what to do, where to be… I just want to be…-"

"Yourself?" Jasmond cut in which made you turn away from the birds to look at him meaningfully. You tilt your head and nod, you felt a sudden heaviness on your chest as he said that word…. He understood. He got it. He was dealing with the same situation you were. Your whole world didn't seem so endlessly vast anymore. There was another just like you, who understood the pain you dealt with everyday of your life.

Your eyes softened, you didn't feel the need to grimace at him any longer. He seemed actually.. sweet? "Yes… Myself. I've always felt like these doves probably do. Always cooped up in a cage or palace and never to fly free."

Jasmond smiled softly and placed his larger hand over yours on the cage. You lightly gasp and shift your (e/c) eyes to look at him in silent surprise. He keeps smiling at you and speaks up with a calm soothing voice that sent shivers down your spine.

"I've thought the same way you have about these birds…. So how about this?" Jasmond said thoughtfully as he looked into your eyes and then back at the birds. "How about we settle something for the both of us? A commitment." Jasmond brushed his soft hand away from yours and went to open the latch of the cage.

You stared at him with wide eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Making a commitment for the two of us. When I let these doves fly, we must swear we will never stay caged away. That one day we will find our wings and... soar!" Jasmond exclaimed with bright excited brown eyes as he pulled the cage door open and immediately the doves saw their freedom and took it. You gasp as you raise a hand to your mouth in surprise, the rush of wind from the birds breezed through your hair. You were too busy watching the doves fly away up into the blue skies above to care. Jasmond smiled brightly and you soon found yourself smiling at the beautiful symbolization of both of your freedom to live life freely.

"They're free…" You whisper breathlessly with a smile laced on your soft pink lips. Jasmond watches the skies where they took off with you and nods before turning back to you and grinning widely.

"We will be too! One day…" Jasmond trails off and continues to smile sweetly towards you. You look away from the skies and look back at Jasmond with a faint blush and smile. His words and his commitment for the both of you was dazzling and formed a newfound hope deep inside your fluttering heart.

"One day." You repeated with a nod in agreement. "Thank you, Prince Jasmond. I really needed that. It was beautiful." You tell him graciously. He looks away and blushes as he rubs the nape of his neck shyly.

"You're welcome… But please, just call me Jasmond. Too formal." He chuckled sheepishly and looked back at you with his brilliant shining eyes.

"Right, Jasmond then… Then you must just call me (Y/n). No Princess."

"I can do that, (Y/n)." He replied with a white toothed grin. You giggle at his adorable face and then look away in slight embarrassment from blushing so much. Never in your life would you think you would be attracted to a prince that your parents wanted you to meet. You and Jasmond just… clicked.

"I really like you, (Y/n). You know? You're not so bad. That's saying a lot since your one of my Mother's picks but I think this time she got it right." Jasmond said and began walking over to a rose bush. Plucking out a bright red rose that was in bloom. He ambled back over to you and tucked the rose into your hair behind your ear. "You're special."

You blushed deeply and lowered your head timidly, while looking up at him from under your black eyelashes. "You really think so? You're not just saying that like all the others?"

Jasmond smirked at you and shook his head confidently, "I'm not like the others."

You pause for a moment and then smirk back at him, "No… No, you're not." You reply and step closer towards him. He smiles and takes a step near you and goes to take your hands into his own. You feel your cheeks were burning as were your ears. He was none the better as he too was burning up and blushing furiously. You both glance from each others eyes as you look down at your intertwined hands that fit so perfectly and just seemed… right. "I like you too, Jasmond. You are special…"

Jasmond leaned in towards your face and you moved in sync with him. The only sound heard were the chirping birds that flew around the both of you in a dance. You and Jasmond tilted your heads as you pressed your lips up against each others. It was soft and completely gentle and innocent. Everything about it was sweet as honey but even sweeter. Your remained pressing your lips up against each other before backing up with just your foreheads touching each other. You stared into each other eyes with smiling faces on both you and Jasmond's handsome face.

"Now that was special." Jasmond said quietly to you, like a secret only for your ears.

You giggle and he chuckles back with you. Leaning back from each other but still holding each others hands. You stare at each other and don't dare look away.

"Fly away with me, (Y/n)"

"Only if we fly together."

Jasmond smiled and pressed another quick kiss onto your lips. "Forever." Jasmond replied and then brought you into a warm embrace. You hugged Jasmond back and the two of you remained there in each other's arms.

* * *

"I told you Jafarah and I'll tell you again! I knew this one was going to be it! I knew it!" The Queen exclaims giddily as she claps her hands together in excitement as she watches you and Jasmond from afar on a balcony. The advisor of the Queen makes a tight-lipped glower and glares down at the two of you.

"… It appears you were right, your majesty." She replies monotonously to the Queen. The Queen keeps jumping up and down clapping from seeing her son finally opening up to a princess of his picking.

"This calls for a celebration!" The Queen states loudly and then suddenly takes out a cracker out of nowhere and forcefully shoves it down Iaga's mouth. The red parrot chokes on the treat and deathly glares the Queen as she continues to bounce up and down on her heels in delight. "Come on, Jafarah! There's much that needs to be done! Oh, I'm so happy! Such a splendid day!"

Jafarah watches the Queen waddle off with her eyes before turning to look at Iaga who was sitting perched on her shoulder.

"BLEH, I HATE CRACKERS! HOW ABOUT I SHOVE A CRACKER DOWN HER THROAT!?" Iago screams and begins throwing a tantrum as she wipes the cracker crumbs off her tongue with her feathers.

"Shut up…" Jafarah growls lowly to Iaga and shoots you and Jasmond one more dark hateful glare before sharply turning on her heel and storming off after the Queen.


	3. Male Pocahontas x Reader

**Male** **Pocahontas/Reader one-shot - Different**

 _(Pocahontas - Pocahon) (John Smith - Jane Smith)_

 _(Little side fact: 'Que que na-to-ra' means 'you will understand' in Algonquin.)_

 _(Y/n) = Your name_

 _(L/n) = Last name_

 _(S/c) = Skin color_

* * *

 _"Ay ay ay ya_  
 _Ay ay ya_  
 _Que que na-to-ra_  
 _You will understand._

 _Listen with your heart_  
 _You will understand_

 _Let it break upon you_  
 _Like a wave upon the sand_

 _Listen with your heart_  
 _You will understand_

 _You will understand…"_

Pocahon sat cross-legged on the thick large branch in front of Grandma Willow. His eyes were closed as he stood still with nature as it was as silent as himself. The passing breeze blew through his long silky black locks of hair in a hushed whisper. The the only other sound made other than the whispering wind were the chirping birds and the sound of his own steady breathing. "I feel today will be different from others…" Pocahon spoke up calmly as he opened his dark brown eyes to look up at Grandma Willow. "I do not know why. I just feel it surfacing soon. I am unsure if it will bring something bad upon us."

"Difference is not always to be feared, child. Sometimes, difference and change bring things we would have never first imagined, good things and bad things. Look deep inside your heart to embrace the winds of change as they come rolling by like tides of the ocean." Grandmother Willow answered in a soft motherly voice that was full of unearthly wisdom.

Pocahon frowned lightly in contemplation as he placed his hand onto his bare chest where his heart was beating. "I want to embrace difference, which my family does not. Whatever change will come, I will accept." Pocahon said in assurance to himself as he glanced down where his heart was then back up at Grandma Willow who was smiling down at him with an insight past Pocahon's understanding.

"So you will, child." Mother Willow agreed gently. Pocahon looked back down to his lap as he placed his hand back down to his side. He was pondering just what could possibly change for him and if this change would be good or bad. Pocahon dreamed of change in his secluded world where nothing but the outreaches of the woodlands was his home, his friends and siblings at heart were the animals of the forest. Pocahon fell back into silence as Grandmother Willow also kept quiet as both reveled in the wonder of nature and what it had to give. Pocahon closed his eyes again and meditated to the spirits of nature to ease his mind from worry of forthcoming change, whatever it may be, he was prepared.

Sitting in pure peace and tranquility with Grandmother Willow. Pocahon was taken out of his mediation once a chirping was heard cheeping in his ear. Pocahon reopened his eyes to glance to his side to see his hummingbird friend Flit buzzing by his left ear. Meeko the raccoon had also found his way up into the tree and went to sit in Pocahon's lap. "What is it?" Pocahon questioned his two friends who seemed to be alarmed of something in the far distance. Flit kept chirping while Meeko stood up on his lap on his two back legs and began pointing in a certain direction with his paw. Raising an eyebrow at their curious behavior, he gazed off to where Meeko was pointing with curiosity on why they were both so worked up. "I am going to go now, Grandmother Willow. I will see you again. Goodbye." Pocahon told Grandmother Willow who nodded.

"Goodbye, Pocahon. Remember to embrace difference and so you shall understand."

"I will." Pocahon nodded and then put Meeko aside as he stood up to his full height and kept looking in the distance the two animals were fretting over. Taking a deep breath and wondering if this was going to be the change that he felt coming to him. Pocahon started to climb down the massive willow tree that made up Grandmother Willow. Meeko and Flit followed after their Indian friend as they left the tree and began heading towards the west. The second Pocahon's feet touched the lush green grass of the ground, he took off in a swift sprint past and through the trees and shrubbery of the Virginian forests. He was on the search for whatever Meeko and Flit were pestering him about. Perhaps, he should be wary of adventuring forwards as he might meet the change he felt back at Grandmother Willow. He would accept it though and embrace difference, he would not be like his family who shunned everyone who was different.

Meeko sped in front of Pocahon and kept pointing in the direction he wanted him to go. Flit was flying next to his face as he ran past a couple more trees until stopping once he saw a clearing where something caught his eye. Ducking low into a bush of red berries, he kept quiet as he took in the sight of something very different to him. There in the clearing was a young woman with (h/l) (h/c) hair and pretty (e/c) eyes. You were wearing something particular to him which he didn't know was a dress that was in a (color) color and a strange headpiece on your head which was called a bonnet. Pocahon's eyes widen at the sight of you, you were fascinating right when he set eyes on you. You certainly were not like him but you were very different.

'Accept what is different…' He thought to himself from what Grandmother Willow had told him to embrace. He stays there crouching in the berry bushes and remains stealthy as he watched you. You were growling in frustration to yourself as you looked around in annoyance at the vast forest around you. "Go into the forest, (Y/n), they said. You'll defiantly not get lost, they said. I swear, I'm going to beat Jane Smith over the head when I see her again for suggesting this was a good idea." You complain out loud to yourself in obvious distress that Pocahon picked up on quite easily. "And if I have this wear this bonnet for two more seconds I'm going to die from a heatstroke!" You continue to complain as you reach up and tear the bonnet off your head and throw it carelessly off to the side. Your hair was more noticeable to Pocahon now since the bonnet was now off your head. He thought that you had very unique beautiful hair that he's never quite seen before on anyone. 'It suits her…' He thought and crept a little closer but not close enough to be spotted.

Sighing heavily, you wipe your forehead of perspiration with your hand and then kick at the ground in annoyance. "What am I supposed to do out here? I bet I'll get eaten by a grizzly bear or something and there's so many nasty bugs! UGH! How could anyone stand being in the forest!?" You gripe to yourself and randomly glare a stone that you also kicked.

'She does not seem to like my home very much.' Pocahon thought to himself in some amusement as you stomp around like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Pocahon contemplates whether he should approach you or not seeing as you already looked very upset. Before, he could even decide on the matter, Meeko slips past the bushes and walks over to sniff you. You were glaring just about everything you looked at until you felt something touch your ankle. You let out a girly scream and stumble backwards when you see a raccoon sniffing you, "AH, RACCOON! I hear you creatures are prone to having rabies! Get away! I don't want rabies!" You try shooing the puffy tailed creature away who was looking you on like you were crazy. Pocahon brings his hand to his mouth and stifles a laugh as you almost fall over in fear from Meeko.

'What a strange girl.' He thinks to himself as he watches you take out a odd device that was unknowingly to him an umbrella. You take the handle of the umbrella and pathetically try prodding the end of the umbrella at Meeko to get him to run away. Meeko only sits there with a cocked head as he stared at you funnily. Flit flies away from Pocahon and zips over to fly around your head. You scream again and finally fall when you walk backwards into a rock. You go tumbling backwards and fall on your behind, your umbrella flying forward and opening up from the impact with the ground. Meeko and Flit look at each other and then back at you and you swore they were laughing at you.

Your face goes red with both embarrassment and outrage from the two horrible animals that were scaring you to death. It wasn't everyday you ventured into a forest and this might just be your last from the awful experiences you were having. You were lost because of Jane Smith saying it would be a splendid idea to take a stroll through the forest and now you were being attacked by a rapid raccoon and vicious hummingbird. It seems like today couldn't get any worse! "I hate the forest!" You squeal in hysterics and kick your legs on the ground in a fit. Pocahon sees that you're having quite enough fun with is mischievous friends and decides to finally intervene for your sake.

You sit there almost in tears as you bring your hands up to your eyes and sniffle. You just wanted to go back on the ship and go home. This was not how you imagined your adventure with your friend Jane Smith would go. You were alone and lost and had no clue how to get back to the ship. You can't help but softly cry into your hands as you sit there on the dirty ground where you had fallen. Pocahon steps out of the berry bushes and very cautiously begins stepping towards you. 'She's crying…' Pocahon thought and felt bad for you. He should have stopped Meeko and Flit before they tripped you up and made you cry. "Are you alright?" He asked in a soft-spoken voice that was as calm as the breezing wind. Hearing the unfamiliar male voice that sounded like it had a strange slight accent you've never heard before. You lower your hands from your (e/c) eyes and look up to see Pocahon standing there in front of you with a sympathetic frown.

Your eyes immediately widen and you gasp as you take in his entire appearance. He was different looking! He was an Indian! You've heard horror stories of Indians pillaging, murdering, and kidnaping young women like yourself. You begin trembling and back away from him on the ground in fear of the Indian in front of you. Pocahon furrows his brows in confusion as you retract away from him as quickly as possible. Meeko and Flit go back to Pocahon's side and watch as you lift a finger and point at Pocahon shakily. "Y-You… D-don't come any closer." You tell him with a quivering voice that hardly sounded intimidating. You were scared out of your wits by what this Indian was capable of. He didn't make a move to harm you though, he just stared with confusion written all over his face.

"Why?" He asked as innocently as he actually was. He had no idea why you were so terrified of him. He had done nothing wrong to you.

You narrow your eyes and keep pointing at him with a shaky finger, "Y-You're a…an- Indian. H-How do you know what I'm saying, Indian? I thought all of you were-"

"Ignorant savages?" Pocahon finishes with a hurtful frown. You furrow your brows and gulp nervously. Pocahon shakes his head and takes a step near you and extends his hand out to you. "No, not a savage, maybe ignorant, but a not savage. Now take my hand. You don't belong on the dirt of the ground." He says as he has his copper colored hand out for you to take. You stare up at him in bewilderment before very hesitantly reaching out to take his own. He clasps his large hand around yours and with ease pulls you up to your feet. You keep your eyes on him warily as you were now standing face to face, though he was quite taller than you, which made you have to look up slightly.

"Um… Thank you." You say with anxiousness as you eye him up and down to take in his appearance better. He had very long flowing inky black hair, the deepest dark brown eyes that were almost black in color, and he wore a tunic that was made of animal skins that cut off to reveal some of his bare chest. He also had a light blue necklace that was very pretty in the light and he was bare foot. You wondered how he traveled around the forest with no shoes? Wouldn't it hurt to walk around with barefoot on the grass that had rocks, twigs, and other very sharp things?

He stares at you with a calmness that you never seen in someone before, he seemed completely in tune with himself and everything around him. "You're welcome… Are you alright?" He asks again and this time you are willing to answer now that you feel a little less afraid.

"I am… I am fine. Um, if you wouldn't mind me asking. Who are you?"

He runs a hand through his long black hair and replies with a voice that was so soothing and soft but at the same time full of strength, "My name is Pocahon and this forest is my home. Might I ask who you are? I've never seen a person like you before."

You shuffle on your feet nervously and blush in embarrassment under his intense gaze that you had to admit was slightly attractive, which was weird to you considering he was an Indian. The very same type of people that you were always warned about, but this Indian didn't seem like he was out to kill you or kidnap you for whatever reason. You felt like you could trust this Indian and you hoped you wouldn't regret doing so. "My name is (Y/n) (L/n). My home is defiantly not here… Um, you actually live here, like in the forest? By yourself?" You ask in disbelief that someone could actually live like this out in this place you just yelled to the world you hated. You hope he didn't hear that…

"I don't live alone. I live with others but you cannot meet them. They might not be as… sympathetic to your kind." He said lowly and glanced down for shame that his family would not accept someone of another skin color. (S/c) and Copper skins just did not go together or at least that is what everyone keeps saying. But Pocahon didn't see what was so wrong with the (s/c) people, they didn't all seem so cruel. Not that he has meant a lot of (s/c) people, if any at all till this day. He heard the stories of what the (s/c) men and women do and doesn't condone the violence but that didn't mean all of them were bad. He refused to believe it. You didn't seem bad just lost and confused.

"Oh… They don't like people like me?" You ask with worried eyes. He keeps his head lowered and shakes his head.

"No."

"But you're okay with me?" You continue to question him and he finally looks back up into your (e/c) eyes. His look send shivers down your spine, he smiled very faintly which was incredibly attractive. You shouldn't be thinking this way for a copper skin but how could you not? He was genuinely handsome in a very natural way.

"Yes, I am." He nods and smiles more. "I'm glad to hear you are alright, (Y/n). I do not wish you harm. I apologize for Meeko and Flit they were just overly excited to see someone new." Pocahon says with a smile and gestures to the raccoon and the hummingbird that were still at his side.

You smile back sheepishly and look between the two animals curiously, "Are they your pets?"

"Pets?" Pocahon furrows his brows in confusion and doesn't understand. "No… They are my friends. Not 'pets'." Pocahon quirks and an eyebrow and you stare with wide eyes.

"Ah, I see then…" You weren't quite understanding what the difference was between the two but it seemed Pocahon saw it. He was a strange but fascinating man. You never thought you'd ever be talking to an Indian and one that was seemingly kind and had animal friends. "Back in my home we call them pets."

"That is… strange to call a friend. Shall I call you my pet?" He offers with a warm smile. You stifle a snort and laughter and shake your head.

"Oh no! That's not how it works. A pet is an animal friend to a human. A person picks a pet and then they own them and then they are considered a pet." You explain which only makes Pocahon frown in distaste at the concept.

"I don't own my friends. Must you always have to claim things as your own? My friends are free and are not pets. Pets seem more like slaves to me."

"Uh, well not really. We don't quite put pets at the same level as people, you see?" You say and watch as Flit flies around your head and chirps angrily at you in offense, as if he was furious that you didn't consider him at the level of a human. You tilt your head and wonder what in the world was wrong with the little chirping bird.

"Its okay, Flit. She comes from a different place than us. She doesn't understand." Pocahon told his little hummingbird friend who seemed to snort at you and then fly back over to his Indian friend.

You place your hands on your hips and take offense that he was accusing you of being ignorant, "And what's that supposed to mean?!"

He sighs and begins pacing away from you as he starts to sing in a soft beautiful voice as gentle as the wind that blew by. You keep your narrowed eyes focused on him as he walks, "You think you own whatever land you land on. The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim, but I know every rock and tree and creature. Has a life, has a spirit, has a name... You think the only people who are people are the people who look and think like you, but if you walk the footsteps of a stranger. You'll learn things you never knew, you never knew…" Pocahon turns to look back at you as he sings the next verse, "Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon? Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind~?" You stare at him in bewilderment as he suddenly smiles and grabs onto your hand and begins running into the depths of the forest with you. You gasp in shock and have trouble keeping up with his swift pace as he sprints through the woodlands with expertise like skill.

"W-what are we doing!?" You blurt out in astonishment while you stumble awkwardly behind him as he keeps running with you behind him hand in hand.

"Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest! Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the Earth! Come roll in all the riches all around you! And for once, never wonder what they're worth!" He grabs a bundle of editable purple berries and pours them into your hands. You stare at him in confusion as he takes one and plops it into his mouth and chews it with forthcoming grin. You make a face and cautiously take one berry and also eat it and find that it actually wasn't that bad!

"Wow, that was actually really goo-" You were cut off as he yanks you forwards again, so roughly that he accidentally has you rolling with him down a hill nearby. Typically, you would find this experience rather unenjoyable but for some reason when you were with him you felt like a free spirit. You never felt so free before in your life! You burst out in laughter as you rolled down the soft grassy hill with him, until you came to a stop at the end of the hill and were lying next to each other. He turns to face you and you turn to face him. You felt a tingling sensation inside as you stared into his beautiful dark eyes. He leans in and takes his hand and brushes away some loose hair from your face with a warm smile on his lips. You smile back at him and feel yourself blushing from your cheeks to your burning ears. He chuckles lightly and once again tugs you back up to your feet. You were getting pulled around like a rag doll by this incredible man and you didn't even mind one bit! You were always confined back in your hometown, you never got to do such amazing and wild things like in this world, his world.

He begins taking you down the side of a rushing river and starts singing again in that lovely voice of his, "The rainstorm and the river are my brothers. The heron and the otter are my friends!" He gestures to the river's creatures that were in the river water before grabbing onto both your hands and beginning to twirl you around in a never ending circle. "And we are all connected to each other. In a circle, in a hoop that never ends!" You can't stop giggling as he spins you round and round to the point your world was nothing but a blur of wondrous colors. You and him were grinning ear to ear at each other as you stop spinning but were still holding hands. "How high will the sycamore grow? If you cut it down, then you'll never know! And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon! For whether we are white or copper skinned. We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains. We need to paint with all the colors of the wind…" He leans in towards your face as he sings the last verse of his song that had touched your heart and opened your eyes to a world unknown. "You can own the Earth and still. All you own is earth until… you can paint with all the colors of the wind…" He finishes quietly and you were nose to nose in closeness. You shutter at your proximity and look into his dark eyes that were looking back into your own bright (e/c) eyes.

"That was so beautiful…" You whisper to him and he smiles to you.

"Do you understand now?"

"Yes, I think I do." You reply breathlessly, your blush was clearly on your redden face and Pocahon could see it. The intensity of both of your matched stares were both filling each of you with a fluttering warm feeling. Pocahon very slowly leaned in closer and closer until his soft lips brushes up against your own. Your eyes flutter close as you feel Pocahon tilt his head and close his eyes as he kisses you more intensely. "Pocahon…" You murmur into the kiss. He stops for a moment thinking you were protesting against what he was doing. "N-No, don't stop." You lean back in to kiss him. He wraps his strong arms around you and holds you in place as he goes back to kissing you now that he knew you were allowing him. Your hands run through his long black hair that felt just like silk from how soft and smooth it was. You lick his lip and ask for entrance in which he was somewhat unsure of what to do at first, but lets you in. Your tongues both tangle with one another and you taste him. He had the distinct taste of the fresh sweet berries you had both just eaten and you almost giggled from it during the kiss. "You taste like berries." You tease into the kiss and he chuckles.

"You do too." He replied and fell silence for a moment before speaking up again, "Do you like this, (Y/n)? What we are doing?" He suddenly asks you as he pulls away but still holds onto you tightly in his arms. You look up into his eyes and smile brightly.

"I'll admit it is a little unorthodox but I really do love it."

"I'm glad… Today I felt like something different was going to happen this very day. I just never thought I would meet someone like you. Grandmother Willow was right, accepting those who are different then ourself brings out the good in people. I wish many would learn this." Pocahon said which made you tilt your head and nod in agreement.

"I wish my people would be more accepting of your people. When I first came here I'll admit I thought all Indians were cruel, barbaric people. I've been taught nothing but that ever since I was a little girl, but now I see they've all gotten it very wrong. You aren't an ignorant savage, Pocahon. You are a wonderful kind person and the rest of the world should know that too." You tell him with nothing but sincereness. He smiles sweetly and kisses your lips before letting you go and looking off into the distance, his long hair dancing with the wind behind him.

"It will take a long time for people to not judge others for who or what they are. My own people are just as guilty to such a crime but they would never admit it. We should all come together (s/c) and copper skin, because deep down we are all the same inside. We all have spirits and souls…" Pocahon replied and turned his head to look back at you with a wider smile. "Different but the same… And different is good."

You nod your head agreeably and smile as you reply, "Different is good."

Pocahon grabs your hand and starts walking with you through the forest's woodlands as the sun was setting on the horizon. Your mind has completely changed ever since Pocahon opened your eyes to a world that was different but also good, to different people that were also still good. You and him stroll along through the forest admiring nature's raw natural beauty that it showed off for the two of you. The skies were lit up in yellows, pinks, oranges, and purples. It was like the wind had actually been painted just for the two of you as you walked together. You had no idea where he was taking you but you now fully trusted Pocahon. He walked with you for awhile, the both of you were silent and just enjoying each other's company.

It was when Pocahon abruptly stopped and turned to look back at you with a sad smile appearing on his face. "You should go back to your people now. The sun sets in the far horizon and it is time for me to go as well back to my people." He tells you which makes you frown as a sudden realization hits you.

"But will I ever see you again?!" You ask him almost in a panic, "I don't want to leave if I never see you again! I'm leaving on the ship tomorrow morning!"

Pocahon smiles at you and pats your head affectionally, "We will always be with each other right here." He says as he takes his hand off of your head and places it where your heart was. You still frown and shake your head stubbornly, you were obviously not satisfied with that answer even if it was sweet.

"But I don't want to just remember you in my heart! I want you to always be around with me. You have so much still to teach me about your world, Pocahon." You beg him and he glances down at the ground and frowns to himself.

"I wish it were that simple but your people would never allow me-" You cut him off and grab onto his hand tightly with determination in your eyes.

"No! Different is good, remember?! They'll see that too! Please, come with me, Pocahon."

The Indian man looks surprised by you as you began to tug him forwards towards the ship that was seen in the distance at the shoreline. "(Y/n), I do not think this is a good idea."

"We'll never know till we try. Come on! I want to show you my world now. I'll teach you!" You tug him again and he finally budges and lets you start leading him towards the ship. You grin and keep pulling him with you as you head to the large ship that was your ticket home to your world and home. "We'll teach others that different is good, that it can bring good out in people like you said and have taught me. Please, Pocahon. Do this for me! We could change people's hearts."

He pauses in contemplation and looks up at the massive wooden ship and then back at your shimmering pleading (e/c) eyes. "Alright. I will go..."

You squealed and laughed giddily and hugged onto him with a tight hug. He holds you back and the two of you embrace each other until it was time to go set sail on the ship to the new world that Pocahon has never set eyes on before. The two of you boldly hold hands and take your first steps on board the ship. Everyone was left aghast by Pocahon's presence but Jane Smith being your greatest loyal friend and the captain of the ship had agreed to let you bring Pocahon along even when the others protested against it.

Together you would show each people you come across that being different isn't so bad, once you look past the color of one's skin. The true beauty of someone is shown and everyone is bond together in a circle, in a hoop that never ends. We're all the same but different.

And different is good.


	4. Male Merida x Reader

**Male Merida/Reader one-shot - Faerie Tale**

 **(Merida - Meridd)**

* * *

"Faster, Angus!" Meridd yelled out as he ushered forwards his horse to go faster through the vast woodland forest. Angus leaned forwards and picked up his speed and the two now appearing to look like a black and orange blur through the woods where Meridd usually practiced his archery by himself. Meridd took up his bow and arrow and pointed at a tree in the distance as the rode on. Sticking his tongue out to side as he concentrated, he shot out the arrow that wisp through the air and hit targeted tree dead on. "Yes! Got it!" He grinned at his small victory and began shooting off more arrows at more trees in the distance, he never missed one shot. "Too easy!" He laughed in triumph and began tugging on the reins to slow down Angus down to a trot.

Taking a deep breath of the crisp natural air of the outdoors, he ran a hand large calloused hand through his thick wild wavy long orange locks of hair that was put back in a messy ponytail. "I'd think I'm gettin' too familiar with these parts… Its gettin' too simple for me." Angus came to a halt when he stopped at a small creak and went to get a drink of water. Meridd pat the side of Angus' neck and looked off into the distance with his aquamarine colored eyes. The forest was silent other then the sound of rushing water, birds chirping, and the quiet sound of the breeze wafting by and blowing his hair along with it. "Mum says not to go any ferther' then here…" Meridd trails off as he keeps looking out where the forest went much deeper and was left unexplored by him. "But what could be so terrible about goin' just a little ferther'? That side of the forest couldn't possibly be any more dangerous then this side?" Meridd narrowed his eyes in contemplation. He really wanted to go farther and explore and see what new territory he could mark up with his arrows. New training grounds meant he could hone his skills much more than he was in such familiar grounds where he had always been shooting at.

"What do you think, Angus?" Meridd leaned in to look at Angus in the eyes. The horse snorted which Meridd took as a 'let's do it!', mostly because that is what he wanted to hear from his horse companion. "Mum won't even know where I wus'. What's the worst that could happen?" Meridd gripped onto the reins tightly into his hands and decided to go onwards. "Let's go, Angus!" With a pull of the reins, Angus obeyed and began galloping through the stream and to the other side of the forest where Meridd had been forbidden to go by his parents. The wind flowed through his long locks of orange hair as he rode through the forbidden forest with Angus. Meridd couldn't stop gazing around him and taking in all the wildlife that could be seen everywhere he turned. The forest was as quiet and seemingly as peaceful as the other part of the forest he was in before. Occasionally, Meridd would notice ancient looking ruin parts left for the moss to grow and take over. He wondered what the ruins could have possibly been there for. Meridd found that the deeper he went into the forest the more he was finding to enjoy it. "Why on earth would my parents keep me from this place? Its amazin!" Meridd smiled to himself and gasped when Angus and him reached a giant crystal clear pool of water that had a gorgeous large rocky waterfall that's fresh water was flowing down into the giant pool that was full of waterlilies and cattails on the sides. "Beautiful.." He murmur in awe and went to get off Angus. "You stay here, boy. I'm goin' try to do some shootin' here." Meridd told Angus as he got off and stepped over toward's the water's edge. Meridd glanced down at his reflection in the water and smiled. This place was so tranquil, it even had a mysterious and almost magical aura around the place. There were even some more stone ruins randomly scattered around. The whole place was truly ethereal. Meridd reached behind his back and grabbed his bow and arrows. Pointing his bow into the distance past the pool of water and waterfall, he aimed at a single column ruin. Drawing his arrow back on the bow's string, he pulled his arm back before releasing the arrow. It whisked in a blur through the air pass the pool of water and then through a couple of trees but this time Meridd had aimed a bit off. The arrow flew past the ruined column and hit something else in the distance.

Meridd made a frustrated face that he missed his shot by barely an inch but he quickly got over it when he heard a feminine scream. Meridd's eyes widen fully and for a second he thought he heard the cry of a banshee from how shrill and terrifying it was. "Hello!?" Meridd called out with a rush of concern consuming him. He couldn't have possibly shot someone had he?! Meridd started running around the lake and towards the area he had shot and heard the blood-curling scream. "Hello!?" He called out again and was looking around for the person who had screamed. "Are you hurt!? Where are yuh'!?" Meridd frantically scanned his eyes through the overgrowth of the woods. It wasn't until he heard the faint sound of crying when his attention was drawn down by a giant hollow log that had a girl sitting down on the ground and doubled over in tears. However, this was not an average girl because this girl had broad colorful translucent faerie wings on her back! Meridd's eyes were wide and his breath had hitched as he took sight of this weeping lass in front of him in complete silence. You were absolutely breathtaking with your shining (h/l) (h/c) hair and your (e/c) eyes that looked beautiful even though you were currently crying your eyes out. He'd never seen a girl with wings before! What possibly could you be? Meridd's eyes finally trailed down to your right leg where you were holding the sides of a bloody wound that had his arrow sticking out of. It was then he realized what he had accidentally done and he felt extremely guilty. "Oh no! Are you okay!?" Meridd asked as he quickly went to kneel down in front of you. You looked up at him with fear and shook your head repeatedly as you attempted to back away from him by using your hands to pull yourself away.

"G-go away! Don't hurt me!" You cried as you quivered away from his hand extended towards you.

"Its alright, I'm not goin' hurt you." He tried to reassure you but you shook your head more and glared him with the flash of your (e/c) eyes.

"You already hurt me! Go away!" You keep backing away from him until you back up into a large thick tree that blocked your escape. You glance back at the tree and then look back at him nervously. He creeps up to you and still had his hand extended towards you.

"I know I did and I'm really sorry. I didn't mean too, it was an accident. I hadn't seen you when I shot my arrow."

"Well, sorry is not going to fix this." You complain while a new stream of heated tears pour down your cheeks and down to your chin. Meridd frowns and runs a hand through his wild locks of hair as he thinks of what to do.

"I know… but we need to get that arrow out of you." Meridd reaches down to his large kilt that went up over and draped over one shoulder and tore off just enough to wrap around your wounded leg. You glared him as he kneels down right next to your leg and was about to grab onto the arrow. Before he could even touch the arrow, you slap his hands away.

"That's going to hurt!" You cry out at him. He looks you in the eyes and sighs heavily.

"I know but it will only be for a quick second. Just close your eyes and it will be out before you know it." He told as he looked you in the eyes with a sad frown. You furrow your brows and frown. Seeing as you had no other choice then to let this human who had been the one to shoot you pull out the arrow. You take a deep breath and turn your head away from him with your eyes clenched closed and waited for the pain. Meridd seeing that you letting him pull out the arrow, he very gently grabbed onto it and as quickly and painlessly as possible yanked it out of your bleeding leg. You squeaked and started shaking from the ting of pain that came from the removal of Meridd's arrow.

"OW! T-that hurt!"

Meridd made a sheepish smile as you opened your (e/c) eyes back open to look at Meridd as he placed the bloodied arrow to the side of him and went to wrap your leg with the torn piece of cloth from his clothes. You winced at the bloody sight but were thankful not to have that arrow painfully lodged in your leg any longer. You watched very closely as Meridd with as much gentleness as possible started wrapping the green cloth around your wound to stabilize it for the time being so it wouldn't keep bleeding. Meridd tied a tight knot into it to keep it from untangling and then veered his kind blue eyes to look up into your own. You were still frowning but now looking at him with curiosity rather than the nasty glare from before.

"… Thank you… uhm human." You said quietly as you glanced down at your leg that was taken care of. Meridd smiled and shook his head with intrigued eyes.

"You're welcome, um…"

"(Y/n)… My name is (Y/n)…" You tell him with your own small but sincere smile. He looks mystified by your words and nods his head as he takes in your whole unique appearance again.

"My name is Meridd. I wish we've met on better terms but it is still nice to meet you, (Y/n)." He said and then went to go stand up from crouching. You were still on the ground but you shocked Meridd when your faerie wings began to flutter behind your back as they pulled you up from the ground. Meridd's eyes were broaden in wonder as he saw you floating right in front of him before his very eyes. "Wow! Are you a-… Are you a faerie?" He said in disbelief that he could possibly be in the presence of a creature he didn't even knew existed and only had heard of in folklore.

You smiled sweetly at him and nodded your head, "Yes… I never met a human before." You say and inspect him with full on curiosity.

Meridd smiles and shrugs his shoulders, "I've never met a faerie before." He said back. You giggled and went to fly around him as you took in his appearance. He seemed like a tough sort, very muscular, blue eyed, with thick wild fiery orange hair put back in a messy ponytail, and a stubby chin with a slight beard. He was wearing peculiar clothing something green and called a kilt but it was larger then a normal one as it draped over one shoulder. He wore a black shirt under it and had black boots with light fur on them, he also was wearing a thick black furry cape that appeared to be made out of some kind of animal. The only thing on him you didn't like so much but were curious by was the strange device on his back that was made of wood and had string attached to it. There was also a holder on his back that held those awful sharp sticks that had pierced your leg. "You don't have wings… Are humans usually wingless?" You ask as you float back in front of him with a questionable look.

Meridd laughs and shakes his head, "No, we don't. Is that odd to you? To me it is strange that you have wings." He says as he takes a gander at the beautiful flittering translucent wings attached to your back. You snicker at that and glance back at your own wings then at him.

"Nothing is strange about it! But I suppose a human would be curious to something they've never seen before. Speaking of which, what is that awful thing on your back that shot me? Were you trying to shoot me?" You ask and he quickly shakes his head.

"No, of course! I wus' just… practicing. When I shot off my arrow I wus' not expectin' my aim to be off. Nor was I expectin' you to be there to be shot at. I really apologize for hitting you. I would never shoot someone on purpose." He said sincerely and glanced back at your leg that covered up but he could tell it was still slightly bleeding from the fresh blood that was soaking it. "Are you sure you're going to be alright? You still look like you're bleeding a little." Meridd said with concern for your wellbeing. You glance at your injured leg and shake your head.

"With some magic from the faerie pool, I should be as good as new. Faeries heal quite quickly, I don't know how quickly humans heal. Do you have magic to heal yourselves?" You ask as the two of you start traveling away from the hollow log in the forest and back to the lake and waterfall. Meridd shakes his head as he glances up at you as you fly next to him.

"No, we don't have magic like that. We take a while to heal and have to use medical equipment." Meridd explained as the two of you arrive back at the water's edge. Angus was grazing through the grass and caught the attention of you. You were going to reply back to Meridd but you were quickly taken in by the unfamiliar animal. Flying over to him you startle the horse who looks up at you in shock. He wails a neigh and stands up onto his back legs and panics. You being also startled by the sudden actions of the strange animal, you back away in the air and glance over Meridd for help. "Whoa, calm down, Angus! She's a friend!" Meridd rushes over to the horse's side and pet the side of his snout once he lowers back down onto his four legs. You shutter but look at the creature curiously.

"What type of animal is this? I've never seen any kind like it in this forest. Is it angry at me?"

Meridd chuckles and shakes his head as he soothes Angus who was staring at you warily from his spot. "He's a horse and not at all. He's just never seen a faerie before. Shhh, calm down, Angus. She's just a friend of mine."

You hear him say this again and feel a strange fluttering inside as if your wings were inside of you rather than on your back. You didn't know why but you kinda like this interesting human calling you his 'friend'. You never had a human friend before, of course, you never met one until today. You try to ignore the fluttering feeling as you fly over cautiously to the large black four legged animal. "A horse? Will he let me touch him?" You ask and Meridd glances at Angus who looks back at him. Meridd doesn't think Angus will freak out again so he nods his head and lets you come closer. You extend your hand and gently place it on his head. Angus at first seems uneasy but when you start petting through his mane, he seems to calm down very quickly as he relishes in the feeling of your soft gentle hands running through his hair.

"He likes that!" Meridd exclaims and laughs as Angus's eyes become half-lidded as he pushes his head up against your hand that was petting him.

"He likes me?" You say with a cute grin appearing on your face. "I like you too, horse!" You chirp in happiness.

Meridd chuckles with his hand to his mouth and shakes his head, "His name is Angus." Meridd inquires and you 'ooh' and nod your head in understanding.

"I like Angus then! He is a nice horse. I love meeting new animals, especially ones I've never seen before. It seems I'm coming across a lot of newness today." You say and go to stop petting Angus who looks somewhat disappointed that you stopped. You look back and Meridd and then fly over Angus and him to hover over the water of the lake. "Time to heal this pain…" You trail off and float lowered down to the clear water. Meridd watches in astonishment as you begin concentrating and a gorgeous radiant light starts glowing from your hands. Meridd and Angus both watched with wide eyes as you lowered your glowing hands into the water and the whole lake shimmered with the same brilliant light from your hands. Meridd leaned against Angus and kept watching in silence as you imbued the lake with faerie magic. Cupping the enchanted water that glowed in your hands, you begin to pour the water over your wounded leg. The magic illuminated even brighter when it touched your leg before dripping back down into the lake that was beginning to fade back to it's original color. "That should do it!" You say as you glance over at Meridd who was still gawking at you. Never in his life had he experienced something so beautiful and magical. He was left in even more bewilderment when you untied the kilt's cloth from your leg and threw it off to the side of the lake. Your bare leg was shown and there was not one sign of any harm done. The magic had completely healed your wound from the arrow's damage.

"Astoundin'! How'd you do that!?" Meridd leaned off of Angus and went back to the edge of the water. You flew over in front of him and smiled brightly.

"Magic!" You exclaim and giggle as you zip around him before stopping back in front of him after a few spins around him.

Meridd shakes his head and laughs, "It's brilliant!"

You nod and then suddenly grab his bow from his back and begin twisting and turning it around in different angles as you look at it with confused narrowed eyes, "What is the point of this device? It hurts people. I don't like it!" You scoff and were about to throw it into the water carelessly but Meridd grabs it away from you before you do.

"Hey! Don't do that! That's my special bow!"

"It is called a bow? I still don't like it." You frown and cross your arms stubbornly while floating in front of him over the water.

"Well, I like it. It's my special bow. My Father gave it to me when I was a just a wee lad. It means a lot to me." Meridd explained seriously. You don't get why he would like something that hurt people, it was dangerous and very unneeded!

"Why would you like something that hurts and kills? I don't understand humans. I hear they destroy everything they touch with such weapons like this. Its barbaric." You tell him with a sad frown. Meridd glanced down at his bow and shakes his head disagreeably.

"I do it for fun and I don't hurt people with it. Not all humans are bad. Archery can just be for sport not always for hurting or killing." Merida replies, though you feel doubtful of his words.

You 'hum' and then sigh heavily. "If you say so, Meridd. Though such a weapon has hurt me even when you weren't trying too. Faeries are not fond of humans for their violence towards nature and others. All nature has life and meaning which many humans disregard without a thought. You're not like that are you, Meridd?" You float closer towards him, so you were very close face to face. He seemed uncomfortable at such closeness and couldn't fight the blush that tinted his cheeks, making his freckles more prominent.

"I-I… No, I don't condone violence but I don't think archery is bad. Archery is my life." Meridd replied and slightly backs away as you keep coming closer and closer towards him, almost dangerously close. You stare at him with slow blinking eyes that showed off your sparkly (e/c) eyes that shimmered in the light. He couldn't tear his own eyes away from your eyes that were enthralling even almost enchanting. He never felt so drawn to someone before, you were like a siren calling out to him that he couldn't ignore. Liking someone romantically was something he put way low on his priority list but you somehow were making him feel strange things he never felt before.

"Close your eyes." You whisper to him in a quiet voice. He stares at you in wonder and hesitantly obeys as his blue eyes flutter close. You lean in and very gently place a soft kiss onto his lips. It was very short and fleeting but sweet as a flower in spring. He shutters at the kiss and his eyes immediately snap open to see you flying across the water and giggling. He placed his hand onto his kissed lips and stared at you with widen eyes that you just kissed him.

"Why did you just kiss me?!" Meridd exclaimed in a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"Because I think you're cute for a human. Even if you did shoot me. I forgive you now." You say as you dance across the water, your bare feet just barely grazing the water's surface. It was just enough to leave a ripple in it's wake. Meridd was mystified and part of him hungered for more and he didn't even know why. He never felt such tightness in his chest and that funny feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"T-thanks but c-cute? I'm not cute! I'm…-"

"Handsome? Tough? Adorable?" You teased and flew back over to him and circled around him again. He was just about to answer back as you flew back in front of him and tilted your head as you stared at his blushing face.

"Tough… I like that one. I'm tough!" He answered with firmness while trying to sound gruff and able-bodied. You put your hand to your lips and giggle at him as he tries to puff out his chest and put his hands on his hips as he raises his head to look big and tough like he says he is.

"You're so funny, Meridd." You tittered and fly up and hug him. He almost falls over from the unexpectedness of the hug you were giving him. His face was almost as red as his wild mess of hair. "I like you a lot." You tell him and place a quick kiss onto his cheek before backing off and grinning widely at him. Meridd looks embarrassed and scratches the side of his red cheek while glancing away from you sheepishly.

"I… I like you too, (Y/n)." Meridd admits and wasn't even being in the slightest dishonest. He just had some kind of odd attraction to you and he couldn't understand it. He was feeling for a faerie in the woodlands. His parents would never let that one down if it were ever spoken nor would they believe him. After all, the possible bachelorettes he's been through, each and every one of them were nothing but nuisances. Meridd wasn't looking for love but instead it seems love has come to track him down and it was hardly ever the way he'd expect it. He wouldn't quite say he was in love with you as you only just met but there certainly was something that drew him in and made him want more.

You smiled warmly at him and nodded your head. "I'm glad I met you… You're a real nice human."

"And you're a real nice faerie, (Y/n)…" He replies with a playful smile of his own. You keep smiling at him until Meridd looks off into the distance and frowns as he sees the sunsetting in the distance. "I'm sorry…but I really ought' to be going now. My parents are expectin' me home before sun down."

"Ohh…" You reply with a dispirited look falling upon you. "Will I ever see you again?" You ask Meridd hopefully as you fumble with your hands in front of you. Meridd smiles sadly and shrugs.

"I hope so. I'm not sure." He confesses unsurely which makes you frown deeply.

"Oh… well, okay then. I wish you well, Meridd. Thanks for being my friend." You tell him and fly over and place another soft kiss onto his lips. Meridd didn't know how to respond and internally panics but it doesn't last long as you pull away with sad eyes that made his whole body tense up. "Be careful where you shoot from now on. You might shoot a faerie that'll curse you next time. Consider yourself lucky." You say with a small teasing smile. He smirks back and shakes his head.

"I will, I promise."

"Thank you. Goodbye, Meridd." You waved him a goodbye and left him in a stupor once you magically vanished and transformed into a much smaller faerie that was the size of his hand. His mouth was agape as you blew him a kiss goodbye before flying off into the forest's trees. Meridd kept watching until you were out of view before murmuring breathlessly in awestruck wonder.

"Goodbye, (Y/n)…"

* * *

Meridd couldn't get you out of his mind when he got back home. The only thing he could think of was you and if he could ever meet you again. Thankfully, his parents hadn't found out about him going into the forbidden parts of the forest that apparently were teeming with faeries. He first thought faeries were nothing but fairytales that were told to the children but now he saw that they were truly real and now he was especially worried that he might of been captivated by this one. Faeries were known to be tricky and maybe even deceitful, he hoped he hadn't been tricked or even worse cursed by you. You seemed kind and innocent enough, maybe helping you after shooting you made you change your mind from setting a horrible curse onto him. He internally shuttered at the possibilities of what a faerie could inflict on him, he was sure it would be nothing worth finding out.

Meridd sighed as he laid in his bed. He had just had a tiny war with keeping out his three wee little devils a.k.a his sisters from running amuck in his room that evening. Groaning to himself, he plopped down on his bed and imagined what you would be doing right now. He pictured how you danced across the water so gracefully, it was truly a sight to be seen. Sighing a bit longing, he tossed and turned in his bed and was annoyed that he couldn't get you out of his head. 'I'll visit her tomorrow. It couldn't hurt to see her one more time." He thought to himself agreeably with his mind. He let out a drawn out yawn and closed his aquamarine colored eyes and let himself drift off into sleep. That night he dreamt of a certain beautiful faerie kissing him in the bright day of the forests, but this time he was kissing back full of passion that he never knew he had for anything but archery. It was then he wondered if he fell in love with a faerie that day, the faerie named (Y/n).

Meridd woke up to the light that was cast down through his window and in his face. He groaned groggily and put his arm over his eyes in annoyance.

"Rise and shine, Meridd! You can't sleep forever on me!" A familiar voice chirped. Meridd panicked and almost slammed his head into the bed's headboard as he snapped his head up and his eyes open to see you sitting at the edge of his bed with a large grin plastered on your face.

"(Y/n)!?" Meridd almost screamed as he stared at you with wide eyes that were full of disbelief that you were actually sitting in front of him in his own bedroom.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!" You snickered as you stared at his hair that was even messier than usual. His hair literally looked like a fiery orange bird's nest! He ran his large hands through his hair in embarrassment to try and smooth his hair down a bit but it hardly helped.

"What are you doing here!? How did you find me?!"

"I followed you, silly. You told me you might not come back. So I took the initiative to make sure we see each other again. I don't have many friends in the forest other than some other faeries but they're nowhere near interesting as humans like you. Plus, I really like you! I didn't want to say goodbye forever." You tell him and frown at the possibility of never seeing him again. Meridd blushes and hides himself from you with his covers as if he was afraid you'd see his bare chest and pajama pants he was wearing.

He smiles nervously and replied, "You followed me, huh? Well, it is good to see you again but you really shouldn't be here. If my family sees you they'll freak." Meridd says worriedly but you were too focused on his blankets that were shielded in front of him to care. You smirk menacingly and lean forward and yank his blankets away from him. Your eyes widen and your mouth drops a bit as his bare and extremely well-toned chest and abs were clearly there for your viewing pleasure. Meridd's face goes as red as his hair again and he was about to panic and grab for the blankets again but you stop him as you place your hand on top of his. He looks down at your hand and then your face with surprise. "Meridd… You're… you're really handsome. You shouldn't be afraid." You say quietly as you look him over and then up to his eyes. He stares and finds himself lost in your eyes again. He couldn't find words to say as you sit in front of him and very gradually place your soft hands onto his bare chest. You feel the firmness of his muscles and the softness of his skin and find it to be a perfect combination. This human was making you feel strangely and you found yourself liking it. You liked Meridd a lot and you didn't find any reason to not show it. What was holding you back?

"(Y/n)… I d-don't-" ….

"Shhh…" You hush him and lean in and press your lips up against his own. He feels a warmness rush throughout his body and without even registering what he was doing, his strong muscular arms wrapped around you as you kiss him. It was just like his dreams were playing out in reality. The rebellious side of him wanted to reject this and run away but another part of him that was full of passion wanted this more than anything he could think of. Very slowly and with much uncertainty with what he was doing since he never actually kissed someone before, he begins to kiss you back. Immediately, he feels a heightened sense of wanting as he was kissing you. He wanted much more, he wanted more intensity. You bring your arms around his shoulders and run your hands through his long wavy orange locks of hair that were softer than they looked. Meridd licked the bottom of your lip for entrance and you opened your mouth and let him have access. Still being unsure, he went with the flow of it and began intertwining tongues with your own that danced together just as gracefully as you had on the lake. He tighten his hold around your waist and pulled you in as he deepened the kiss.

Letting out a low guttural moan, he send shivers down your spine from the sensual noise. Both of you were reveling in each other and savoring the taste that was only described as either Meridd or you. You run your hands through his thick locks and lean in as closely as possible as you kiss more roughly when Meridd gets the hang of it. You were just as new to this as he was but both of you were finding out that you were both amazing kissers. "(Y/n)…" Meridd moaned into the kiss as he flickered his tongue in your mouth and dominated your pink muscle. You also moaned and kept kissing him until you both needed to separate for oxygen. You were nose to nose, staring deeply into each other's eyes. You smile at him lovingly and he can't help but smile back.

"I think I might like you too much, Meridd. I don't think I'm ever going to leave now." You say to him which makes him chuckle and lean back in to kiss the side of your jawline, making his way gradually to your soft lips.

"Is this the curse of a faerie?"

"I'd consider it more of a faerie blessing." You mummer and giggle a little from being slightly tickled by his little stubby beard as he kissed your lips passionately. He still had his strong arms wrapped around you and the two of you just peered into each other's orbs comfortably.

"I don't mind if you stay but my parents are never going to understand this."

"I certainly think they could very well try." You reply and then lean forward and rest your head against his chest and listen to the wonderful rhythm of his heart beat. He hugged you back and rested his chin onto of your head and the both of you remained like this in silence for a few minutes.

That was until Meridd's sisters came charging in screaming at the top of their lungs. Meridd gasped and pulled back as he stared wide eyed as the three little sisters that were all staring at Meridd and you with large eyes. "You wee little devils get out of here!" He shouted at them and they giggled and started singing together obnoxiously loud.

"Meridd has a girlfriend, Meridd has a girlfriend~!"

"Get out you buggers!" Meridd shooed them out but they didn't leave as they were now staring at your wings.

"Is she a faerie!?" One of them asked in awe. "Meridd has a faerie girlfriend!" Another one teased and began giggling with the others as Meridd grabbed a pillow and began swinging at them to get them to leave.

"Get out and stay out!" Meridd yelled as he finally was able to get the three girls out of room, all three of them giggling loudly as they fled. You were bursting out in laughter as Meridd was furiously blushing and running his hand down his face in embarrassment. "Now mum and dad are SO going to hear bout' this."

"What's wrong with that?" You ask and jump up from the bed and walk over to Meridd. He turns to look at you and sighs. "Isn't this how your human fairytales go?" You question him and go over and hug him. He looks down at you and can't help but smile crookedly.

"I suppose this kinda is like a fairytale… I'm just living one."

You smile up at him and he smiles back. "Happy ever after?"

"Happy ever after." Meridd repeated and leans down and presses his lips up against your own again. The two of you kiss and are completely unaware of the three sisters that had run back into the room and were watching from under the bed.

"Ewww, gross!"

…

"GET OUT, YOU WEE LITTLE DEVILS!"

"Uh oh…" They murmured and squealed with laughter as they went charging back out of the room with a furious blushing Meridd chasing them down the hall with a pillow in his hand. You laughed and followed them as you flew after them and watched as the wonderful chaos truly began.


	5. Male Megara x Reader

**Male Megara/Reader - My Hero** **(Megara → Just Meg)**

* * *

You ran as fast as your legs could take you. Anything to get away from your boyfriend that had just dumped you in front of all your close friends. He didn't even give you a satisfying answer on why he broke it up. He just said it was, 'Better of this way'. You knew the truth though, he left you for another girl he has been bragging about for the last couple of weeks you have been together. You should have saw it coming a mile away but instead of facing reality, you pretended like it wasn't really happening. Now its come to this and you were left heartbroken.

You sped through the streets of the large Greek city, accidentally shoving away bystanders as you fled away with tears in your (e/c) eyes, They would look back at you with odd looks and glares but you just didn't care. Your heart was torn from your chest because your now ex-boyfriend cheated and left you in the dust. You continued to sob as you ran straight for the forest to get away from everything and everyone. You just needed to get away and feel bad for yourself. Your heart felt so empty. Your ex and you had been dating for a year now. Why would he give up everything you both had for some girl he barely knew? Running out of breath once you were deep within the forest. You miserably stormed over towards a large boulder in the middle of a grassy clearing where you kneeled down and wept for your loss. Having your arms resting on the boulder as you sobbed into your arms, you continue to cry for a while until you heard something in the distance cry out.

A rippling shrill that sounded much like a bird but scarier sounded through the once quiet peaceful forest. Picking your head up and brushing away your (H/l) (H/c) hair from your face. You look in the direction of where the sound came from with wide eyes. 'What was that?' You think with fear bubbling in the pit of your stomach. Once you hear a masculine scream in the same direction as the shriek that sounded like a demonic bird, you instantly stand up to your feet and gaze intently into the woods to see if you saw anything. You heard someone scream, your first reaction should be to run away but you had other ideas. You couldn't let that poor innocent person be harmed if they were in trouble! Working up enough courage or stupidity, you start rushing to go see where the commotion was coming from.

You pushed away the thorny shrubbery that was in your way as you went through the sharp branches and thick layers of bushes. Passing a grouping of huge trees, you finally reach your destination. There in front of you is another opening near a rushing river and waterfall. You see a man with short dark brown hair with a lilac headband around is head with a long thick bang hanging on the left of his face. He also had unique vibrant violet eyes and was dressed in a long light purple chiton that matched his eyes. He appeared to be running from something with a frightened expression on his finely chiseled face. You raise an eyebrow and look behind him to see no one there. What was he running from? "Hey, are you okay!?" You yell to the man that stopped running to look over at you.

"Get out of here, girl!" The man shouted to you as if he was agitated by your presence. You give him an odd look and were about to ask him why but were left bewildered when something flew down from within the air. You gasp loudly as you see a black and silver feathered harpy opening its talons to grab onto the man from behind. You scream for him to watch out but were too late. You watch helplessly as he is nabbed onto and flown upwards into the sky. The man struggles in the harpy's deathlike grip and it was then you knew you had to help him before the harpy stole him away and possibly ate him.

"Hang on! I'll save you!" You shout out to the man before thinking hard on what to do.

"Help would be nice!" He replied sarcastically while trying to throw punches at the bird half woman but it wasn't helping much. You bite the bottom of your lip as the harpy circles around the area around you. 'Think (Y/n)! Think!' you mentally panic to yourself as you watch the flying creature above. Now looking around for something to use as a weapon. The only thing you could possibly use was a rock. It was better than nothing and worth a shot. Picking up the biggest rock you could find, you stick your thumb out at the harpy to improve your aiming accuracy. Locking onto the harpy with your thumb, you pull back your arm and toss the heavy rock into the air at full force. The rock zips through the air and with a lucky hit, it smashes right into the harpy's face. The man gasps as the harpy flinches from the rock to the face and loses control of its flight. You watch with nervousness as the harpy goes skyrocketing down while at the same time dropping it's victim before it crashes into the river with a loud splash.

You rush over to the brunette that was now rubbing his backside in pain from the fall. "Are you okay, sir?" You question him with concern. He grunts and shifts his narrow bright violet eyes to look at you with a clenched jaw and teeth.

"Never been better in fact. Nothing brightens my day like being kidnapped by a hungry harpy. How are you doing?" The man says with more sarcasm as he begins to pull himself up, while ignoring the hand you had out for him to take. You cringe slightly from his blatant sarcasm that seemed to even radiate off of him. He didn't look so gracious after you had just saved his life. He kinda seemed like a jerk, a handsome one, but still a jerk.

"Hey, I just saved your life. The sarcasm is really not necessary." You said and crossed your arms over your chest as he now is standing in front of you. Staring at you with a blank stare, he rolls his eyes and frowns.

"Yeah, what do you want a medal? Thanks, but I probably could have escaped that harpy myself. But whatever, you're my hero. Just don't expect me to get sappy about it." He replied and begins to stretch his well-toned arms out with a small yawn.

Now you remembered why you temporarily hated all men. The one just broke up with you unfairly and now this one is too prideful to be appreciative for saving his petty dumb life. Frowning you eye him down through narrowed eyes, "You're welcome…" You grumble and decide to ask him his name. Might as well know the name of the person you just saved, whether he's grateful or not. "Who are you exactly and why were you out here?" You ask him skeptically. He blows his long bang of hair out of his face and replied very unenthusiastically.

"Name's Meg." He drones and tilts his head with his stare still held on you with much disinterest. "I'm out here because I can be. Why are you out here, hero?" he asks with a monotone kind of voice that hardly sounded that intrigued to hear what you had to say to him.

"My name is (Y/n) (L/n). I'm out here because I can be." You mock his voice which barely seemed to bother him. You keep your arms crossed and look annoyed by this Meg character.

"It appears we're two birds of a feather… Or perhaps, harpy if you know what I mean." Meg joked as he glanced over at the harpy that had fallen unconscious in the crystal clear river. He gazed back at you with a half smile, "Well, (Y/n)… How ever can I repay you for saving my life? I'm sure that is why you're still standing here." He asked very backhandedly.

You furrow your brows in offense. Why does he think you want something for saving him? You could've just done that out of the kindness of your heart! Meg notices your glower cast on him and sighs with a faint eye roll. Why were women so uppity to get defensive over every little thing? He just didn't understand women or care for them too much. Not after his experiences with them in the past. All women were slime to him, only looking for something in return or something to complain about. Meg's lips twitched back to a frown that was his usual facial expression he typically held.

"What makes you think I want something for saving you?"

"What are you saying? You did that from the 'kindness of your heart'?" He scoffed and flipped his bang out of his face. "I know how you women work. What do you want? I don't have much." He stated bitterly.

You couldn't believe he made such a sexist comment but for some reason you got the vibe that there was more to it then just simply thinking lowly of women because he could. "Actually, yes I did it from the kindness of my heart. Believe it or not, I am a happier person knowing you are not a harpy snack right now." You tell him plainly which makes him scoff again.

"How good-hearted of you. You are truly a hero and a saint. Now if you excuse me…" He trailed off and tried to leave you right then and there. You instantly turn around as he brushes past you. You bring your hands up to your hips and glare his back that was turned to you.

"What's your problem, Meg? Why are you being so mean to me? I just saved you for Zeus' sake!"

He pauses next to a tree and places a hand against it and lowers his head with his usual frown. "I don't have a problem with you, hero. Are you happy now?" He retorts and glances over his shoulder at you. You frown poutingly and shake your head.

"No, I'm not… Look, I think we're starting off on the wrong foot. How about we redo?" You say to try and make amends with the handsome boy that was obviously skeptical of your intentions. He blew on his hair's bang again, which seemed to be something he did often as he turned around to face you again.

"I hope you don't mean to redo the part where you save me from the harpy and decide to change your mind and leave me to die."

You roll your (e/c) eyes but can't help but chuckle at his odd sense of humor, that was highly sarcastic in nature. Then again, he seemed like he was always teeming with sarcasm and witty remarks. "No, that's not what I meant. I would still save you from evil hungry harpies even if you're a bit of a jerk." You say and he smirks surprisingly. His smirk was very attractive, it was slightly crooked but it made him look more personable. You bet if he genuinely smiled for once it would actually make him seem… nice, not to mention drop dead gorgeous.

"A jerk, huh? I can tell we're starting off on the right foot now." He quipped and began walking back over towards you from the tree he was leaning his hand against. You give him a small playful smile and couldn't help but do over your introduction.

"Hello, Meg. It was sincerely a pleasure to save you from that harpy. My name is (Y/n) (L/n) and I hope you know I saved you from the bottom of my heart because I cared NOT because I was expecting something from you."

Meg's half smirk turns into a full one as you rather dramatically reintroduce yourself with a melodramatic bow to him. He snorts and even chuckles a bit. "Hello, (Y/n). I 'sincerely' thank you for saving me from that harpy. You just said my name so as you know my name is Meg. If what your saying is true, I thank you for not trying to badger me for what I have. Or rather don't have, but you think I do have. You get my point…" Meg played along and even bowed to you with his smirk still in place. You chuckle and he joins in on the laughter.

"I feel we've come to a much better place now." You nod your head and he nods back with the faintest of smiles. It was just enough for your heart to pace faster than normal. He really was charming… for a sarcastic jerk.

"Agreed. But now that we're 'on good terms', I think you should tell me what you are actually doing out here in the forest all by yourself. I heard crying earlier was that you?" He questioned with the raise of an eyebrow. You look embarrassed by his accusing tone and look away unhappily. Your thoughts were now back on that big stupid idiot you used to call your lover and friend. Sheepishly, you nod your head and look away from his watchful eyes.

"Why were you crying?" He pried on, obviously noticing your discomfort but curious enough to ignore it.

You sigh and shake your head. "It's nothing really… I just broke up with my boyfriend… or well he broke up with me for another girl. He told me it was just… better off this way." You tell him which makes his eyes flash with recognition. He frowns almost sadly and glances down at his sandals.

"You too, huh?" He says quietly and looks back up at you, while flipping his bang again out of his face. You stare at him with narrowing confused eyes.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed and put his hands on his hips as he looked over towards the unconscious harpy that was still in the water as he spoke rather hesitantly. "I had a girlfriend one time. Promised her I would do anything for her, like a good boyfriend and lover should. Her life was on the line one day, she was near death, and I was willing to do anything to save her from it. I ended up selling my soul for her life. She did live on after that. I was so happy until she walked off with another guy. Now I have to pay my debts and suffer the consequences of my actions. It was stupid of me to give so much into a relationship. I was just simply in love and that all came crashing down on me. Heh, you must think I'm an fool, right? But no matter, I won't ever fall in love again and make the same mistake. Love is for fools."

You frown sadly by his very personal story that you were shocked he even shared with you. You couldn't imagine selling your soul for another's life. What he did was so valiant and compassionate. To think that girl had literally the perfect boyfriend at her fingertips, who risked his life for her own. Then to ruin it all by ending up with another man that would never even scratch the surface of what Meg did for her. It was so sad… You honestly wanted to cry for Meg. No wonder, he thought so lowly of women and love. For some reason, you wanted to convince Meg that love isn't so bad even if love has hurt you. You knew you just needed the right person and, unfortunately, Meg had sold his soul for one that wasn't his significant other. 'Poor Meg…" You think glumly as you watch him looking back down and appearing troubled by his own thoughts and memories.

Stepping forwards towards Meg, you place a hand on his shoulder. His eyes quickly veer back to look you in the eyes with that disturbed hurt look in his sparkling light violet narrowed eyes. "Don't give up on love, Meg. I know that's easy for me to say since I didn't go through that, but not all love ends in tragedy. Be glad you didn't end up with the girl who would stab your back in seconds like she had. You don't deserve someone like that. You deserve someone with a caring heart, who would die for you if you were in the place of death instead. Love is not for fools and you are not a fool either. You didn't do anything wrong. You never knew she would abandon you like that. You need to forgive yourself." You comfort Meg, who was staring into your eyes and taking in everything you had said to him to heart.

"You don't understand, (Y/n)… I sold my soul to Hades for that girl! Is love worth the pain that it brings if you chose the wrong one, which could happen over and over again?"

"Is love worth it if you find the right one, which only happens once?" You counter which makes him fall silent and look away from you with a deep grimace. He hated love. He promised he would never say he was in love ever again. Why were you even making him reconsider his thoughts on the matter?

"No! I won't…I won't fall in love. I won't say I'm in love. Just get off my case, okay?" He tried turning away from you but you weren't giving in. You chased after him as he began walking away aimlessly from you.

"Meg, if you found someone you love, who truly loves you back. There would be nothing to regret. Just because you did something in the past doesn't mean you have to let it affect your future!"

Meg lowered his head and growled under his breath in aggravation before turning sharply to look at you. You were slightly taken back by the angry look on his face. "What are you trying to prove, (Y/n)!? Why do you care?"

You fell silent for a moment but kept your wits about you under his intense glare. "I care because I know how it feels to be hurt and I care because you are such a hurt lonely person who deserves true love without heartbreak. You hide it, but I see you are a compassionate good-hearted man behind that wall you built up to keep everyone out, including love. If you just let someone in again. You could find true love and a girl who truly cares about you."

"Like you?" He suddenly questioned with a softer look in his eyes. Your cheeks flushed red as he said those two words. You couldn't get the thought of being his out of your mind. Why would he say that? You cared for him, but did you care about him like that? You were still basically strangers, but still...

"I-I…" You stammer and now were the one looking down, adverting your (e/c) eyes from his own. He stared at you blankly and brushed his bang out of his face with his hand.

"Well?" He said.

"I-I-I meant someone… a girl but- I meant-" Meg placed a finger to your pink lips to stop you from rambling on anymore. He genuinely smiled at you which made your heart beat at what felt like a unhealthy pace. His smile was truly drop dead gorgeous.

"I know what you meant, hero." He teased with his smile never fading away, "But to be honest. If I ever fall in love again. It would be with someone like you…. Uh, sorry, that was rather cliche to say, but I do mean it." He said and lowly chuckled at the blush dusted across your cheeks that was even brighter than before. Leaning in, he placed a soft kiss against your lips that was quick but painfully sweet. "You're all right, hero. Maybe, I'll need you to save me again, sometime. Just keep your eyes on the sky and hopefully I won't be there." He laughed which inherently made you giggle along with him. The both of you smiled at each other. Meg started walking away from you while putting up his hand in farewell, "But really, (Y/n). I hope I see you again. I'm sure, I'll be here again waiting. Just don't leave me hanging too long or I might have to come looking for you myself." Meg said over his shoulder and grinned. "Stay safe, my hero." With that he walked off into the depths of the forest, leaving you there with a meaningful bright smile.

"You too, my damsel in distress." You smirked and chuckled to yourself as you looked off in the distance Meg had walked off into and out of sight. Feeling a newfound source of happiness, you also began to stroll out of the forest to go back home. You couldn't wait for your next visit with Meg.

He might need saving again, after all… And you would be there to protect him.


	6. Male Sally x Reader

**Male Sally/Reader - Something in the Wind**  
(A Nightmare Before Christmas)

 **(Sally = Sal) (Jack = Jackie) (Zero = Same name but is now female ghost cat)** **(Dr. Finkelstein = stays the same but it now female)** **(Just pretend you're some kind of Halloween Town creature in this fan fiction; like a vampire, witch, etc.)**

* * *

Your best friend Jackie Skeleton was obsessing over this strange brand new holiday called Christmas. The tall lithe skeletal woman dressed in a gothic black and thin white striped dress was currently wrapping objects in colorful paper, many in green and red. You didn't quite understand it but you were determined to help her nonetheless. She was your best friend, after all.

"So what is this again, exactly?" You question Jackie with a raised eyebrow as she finished up wrapping a voodoo doll to apparently give to someone for free. Jackie stops humming a chirpy happy tune that was some Christmas song called, 'Deck the Halls'. It was kind of annoying but you weren't going to admit it aloud to Jackie. The Christmas obsessed skeleton woman turns around to face you with a bright smile on her face.

"It is called a present! You're supposed to give it to someone on Christmas Day! Santa Clause also comes to good well-behaved people and gifts them with whatever they want!" Jackie exclaims with much excitement in her tone. You nod unsurely, not quite understanding why you would do such a thing. Do you even get to scare them once they received it? Jackie sure was strange but she seemed so sure this would be a great idea for Halloween Town, so you went with it. "Here, help me wrap this present and I'll let you give it someone but you must only give it to someone on Christmas Day! Or it will ruin the whole point!"

You still didn't get it but you agreed to help Jackie wrap the gift. You wrapped it a bit clumsily but with Jackie's help it came out to look quite nice. "So who do I give it to?" You ask Jackie who put a bony finger to her chin in thought.

"I don't know, (Y/n), You can give it to one of your friends. But not me though or it wouldn't be a surprise! Certainly there must be someone special you could if it too!" She exclaimed with a wink toward you. You stare at her and shrug. You couldn't really think of anyone in Halloween Town that would want one of Jackie's eccentric little Christmas presents. Biting your lip lightly, you think about it while continuing to help Jackie wrap her colorful bows filled with odd but intriguing trinkets.

* * *

Gazing out of the tower's window, Sal sighed gloomily as he watched you with your best friend Jackie Skeleton. His deep brown eyes remained on you. How he longed to stand by your side by you and be around you but he couldn't because of his mother Dr. Finkelstein kept him locked away in his tower of the observatory. Sal drummed his stitched up fingers on the window seal. He was so lonely being all by himself. Why didn't mother let him outside? The only time he was allowed out and about was when Dr. Finkelstein would need something for her experiments. Sal continued to watch you from afar with a wistful frown on his pale bluish white face. He couldn't help that he was attracted to you. Ever since Jackie had introduced him to you. His heart inside his chest has ached for your presence and touch. He couldn't feel anything physically, of course, but deep down he still had many feelings that have been locked away for far too long, just like himself.

"Oh, (Y/n)... One day I hope more than anything we can be together forever. If only mother would let me out more often." Sighing again, he began to pace back and forth in his room. He just had to see you again! Even if it were only for a short amount of time. The shoulder-length ginger haired rag-doll made a determined expression. He would see you again and talk to you! Even if that meant he had to poison his mother again.

Sal went over to his table that was full of different herbs and concoctions and began gathering together some nightshade, worms wart, and frogs breath. "This should do the trick." Sal murmured to himself as he walked over to his personal cauldron and placed the ingredients inside. He lit a fire under the cauldron and let it start to begin to sizzle and bubble. Taking a ladle, started swirling the bubbling green concoction together until it was all mixed in just right. "She'll never suspect a thing." Sal nodded to himself and was very excited to go see you again. He knew you knew about him but he also knew you weren't aware of the affections that were dwelling deep inside his stitched up body full of dead withered leaves. One day he was going to find the courage to finally reveal his feelings for you. Maybe, not today but he was certain he would find a way some time. If not he would be lonely forever and he refused to settle for that!

Pouring the foul gritty green substance into a wooden bowl from the cauldron. Sal put up his best acting skills and began ambling down stairs of his tower to go give his mother her very favorite 'soup'. Dr. Finkelstein was in the main floor of the observatory like usual. She was scratching her brain and looking thoughtful as she was working on some kind of experimental cadaver that was incomplete. The bleach white old woman on her mobile wheelchair noticed his son heading down the steps with a bowl in his hands. "Hello, Mother! How is your experiment going?" Sal asked with a bright polite smile on his lips. Dr. Finkelstein grumbled under her breath and closed the latch on her bald head. She turned herself to look over at Sal with a frown on her beak like mouth.

"Just fine as always. Is there something you want?" Dr. Finkelstein questioned Sal with her constant usual grumpy scowl laced on her face.

"Not really. I was just wondering if you wanted some of my special soup that I know you like so much!" Sal exclaimed as he lowered the bowl for Dr. Finkelstein to smell. She grinned and nodded her head eagerly.

"Yes, that would be nice." She replied and waited for Sal to take the wooden spoon inside the bowl and plop some inside her mouth. Sal stirred the icky poisonous mixture with a smile before taking some into the spoon and bringing to to her beak for her to sip. Sal observed her mother drinking the brew and it wasn't very long until she fell into unconsciousness.

Sal inhaled a deep breath of relief, now having done the deed. He ran a hand through his ginger hair and with almost a spring in his step. He went rushing towards the entrance of the observatory that would be his exit out and a step towards seeing you!

"I'm so excited!" Sal whispered to himself as he started going down the steps of the observatory as swiftly as possible.

* * *

Having a whole stack of festive presents now placed under a bizarre tree that was actually lively and not dead with many strands of colorful lights placed on it. You eye the tree up and down and guess this is what Jackie calls a 'Christmas tree'. It was actually quite beautiful but it stuck out like a sore thumb in the middle of the dark dreary town. The monsters and creatures of Hallows Eve were all as equally intrigued by the concept if not baffled. They trusted their Skeleton Queen as did you, but some weren't too certain this whole Christmas thing was a very good idea. It was so far from what anyone was used too in Halloween Town. Jackie was absolutely certain that this would be just what Halloween Town needed. You felt bad for doubting Jackie but it seemed a little... off.

"So why do we put the Christmas presents under this tree?" You ask Jackie skeptically as she starts dressing in a short red and white dress that was apparently styled like this Santa Clause character.

"Uh... Well..." Jackie made a thoughtful expression before replying with an excited passionate voice, "Its just tradition! Its where Sandy Claws always places the gifts!"

"... Right..." You reply with a strange expression. Sometimes, you just couldn't understand Jackie Skeleton. She was so bizarre at times and unpredictable. Putting colorful boxes under colorful trees? Who thinks of this stuff!? You'd rather do what you're good at and that was scaring humans stiff! Not giving them presents that weren't even spooky in the least.

Shaking your head you continue to watch as Jackie was now in her 'Santa' outfit and was now practicing making these 'ho-ho-ho' sounds. Yes, Jackie was absolutely losing her mind. It wasn't until you swore you felt eyes on you from afar when you broke your gaze from your nutty friend and began looking around you. There in the distance where the entrance of the graveyard was, a fairly tall familiar rag-doll man was watching you from around a corner. He must of noticed you sighted him because he speedily retracted and hid behind the stone wall's corner.

'Is that Sal? What's he doing out? I hardly ever see him.' You think to yourself with curiosity. Taking a glance over at Jackie who was still practicing her odd but kind of funny chant of 'ho-ho-ho's'. You roll your (e/c) eyes and begin heading over towards where you saw Sal behind the graveyard's walls. There sitting down in the grey dead grass was Sal. He had his knees up and was looking down in what appeared to be embarrassment. "Sal?" You speak up which catches his attention right away.

His dark brown eyes widen as he catches sight of you. If he weren't made out of dead leaves inside he would've been blushing. "(Y/n)!" He says in surprise and goes to quickly pull himself off the ground a bit clumsily. "You're here..."

"I saw you over here by yourself. Is everything okay?" You ask him softly, he looked pretty cute when he was all embarrassed. Not that you would admit that aloud.

He lowered his head and looked at you from under his eyelashes. "I'm fine! ... um... How are you?" He asks back, unsure of what else to say to you. He didn't think he would get this shy being around you but it was happening and he sure didn't like it! It was one of his only times to be near you and he swore he was going to run and flee in the other direction like a scared human child. He had to be brave! How was he ever going to get you to realize his feelings for you if he couldn't even speak to you correctly?!

"I'm doing well... I'm just dealing with Jackie and her obsession over this 'Christmas' thing." You told Sal and rolled your eyes again at the thought. Sal glanced in the direction of where Jackie was practicing her Santa routine but this time with a small group of vampires gathered around her. They obviously were not quite understanding what she was doing either.

Sal looked back at you and smiled softly, "I saw you working with her... Its very kind of you to help Jackie."

You smiled back and nodded your head, "Its not so bad. I'm just not so sure this Christmas will be essential for Halloween Town. Did you know you don't even get to scare anyone on Christmas!? Its really weird." You tell Sal who looks surprised by that.

"None at all?"

"None whatsoever." You reply and Sal shakes his head but still continues to smile.

"Its sounds strange but I'm sure Jackie knows what she's doing." Sal encourages and you nod your head. Both of you glance back at Jackie and then back at each other.

"Yeah, I know. Its just hard to get used too... but enough about Jackie. How are you? I haven't seen you in a long time. Where have you been?"

Sal lowers his head almost shamefully and replies softly, "I know... I'm very sorry, (Y/n). I have been stuck in mother's observatory. She doesn't like it when I leave..." Sal trailed off and adverted his eyes away from you with a frown.

You frown back and the both of you fall into an awkward silence. It wasn't until Jackie came running over to you with Zero her ghost cat flying next to her. "(Y/n)! What are you doing? We have so much work that needs done before Christmas! Its only three days from now! Time won't wait!" Jackie exclaims a bit dramatically. Zero floats over around you and begins rubbing up against your leg and purring. You look down at Zero and chuckle before looking back at Jackie.

"Oh, yeah sorry Jackie." You apologize and then turn to look at Sal who was looking disheartened that you might have to leave. You grimace at his sad look until an idea popped up in your mind. "Hey Jackie...?"

"Yes, (Y/n)?" Jackie replied with a bright smile.

"Do you think Sal could join us?" Sal's eyes widen and he appears very surprised that you were willing to let him join in on the fun. Deep inside his heart was picking up in rapid pace. You were actually wanting HIM to be around you! Today was a great day, indeed!

Jackie glanced at Sal and nodded, "Sure! The more the merrier! And what a merry Christmas we will have!"

Sal grinned at Jackie's answer before turning to look back at you, "Is that okay with you?" You ask Sal.

He nodded vigorously, "Of course, I'll help!" He agreed and was internally dancing with joy.

"Great! What else needs done Jackie?" You ask your skeleton friend who smirks.

"Oh, I can think of a couple things!" Jackie says and waves you two over and soon the real fun began. Jackie had you and Sal wrap more presents which you had to show Sal how to wrap them properly like Jackie taught you. Soon the student became better than the teacher because Sal was cranking out some gorgeously well-done present boxes with large fancy bows.

"Wow, Sal its ... Christmasy!" You grin towards him and he smiles softly back in that shy was that he does.

"Thank you, (Y/n)!" He says bashfully and then the both of you chuckle together as you see Zero was running away from Jackie since she was trying to put the poor ghost cat into a reindeer costume with a red blinking nose. Once, Jackie had finally caught Zero who was hissing at Jackie for successfully shoving the ghost cat into the costume. Jackie then had the two of you stream lights around Halloween Town's main square where the well sat in the middle.

"Jackie should be doing this. She's taller than me. I can't reach all the places she wants these lights." You say to Sal who makes a thoughtful expression as he thinks about it.

"Uh, well... Maybe, I could help you reach." Sal said which made you nod.

"Yeah! That sounds like a great idea! You're pretty tall! Could you please hold me up while I strip these lights on?" Sal nodded though was very shy about doing this. He would actually have to touch you and that would of surely made him blush if he could.

Gulping nervously, Sal went behind you and very timidly placed his hands around your waist to lift you up. You were thankfully very light to him and not heavy. So he wouldn't have to worry about accidentally dropping you which would have made him feel guilty for the rest of eternity if he did that. This was an awkward position for him as he heaved you up so you could begin strapping on the colorful blinking lights to one of the mausoleums. He watched you work but mostly he watched you as a person. He could clearly get a view of your beautiful (h/l) (h/c) hair that he could smell from where he was standing. It smelled so lovely. Mentally sighing, he just wished he could tell you his feelings for you. He's had them for so long and they only grew stronger when he was around you.

He fell into a lovey-dovey daze and wasn't paying attention when you kept asking him to put you down. "Sal?!" You assert much more loudly than the first couple of times you said his name, which brings him back into reality. He gasped quietly and felt embarrassed as he quickly lowered you back to the ground once the lights were all put up on the mausoleum.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." Sal apologized but you brushed if off.

"It's okay, Sal! Thanks for not dropping me!" The both of you smile at each other and both laugh at the thought. If Sal would have been the one to strap on the lights and fall, at least, he wouldn't have felt pain. Even if he did lose a limp or two, he could just resew it back on like he always does.

Sal nods his head and the two of you continue to repeat the same process with different areas around the Halloween Town main square. After, the two of you were done stripping up the bright lights around town. You go back to Jackie for another task. She was quick to give you something else to do. As she told you to put up these strange random objects onto the Christmas tree. Apparently, they were call 'Christmas ornaments' or at least that it was Jackie was calling them. "Christmas sure is strange." You say to Sal who nods and smiles sweetly at you.

"It really is… I hope Jackie knows what she's doing." He agreed and began fumbling around with a box that was full of those decorative 'ornaments'. Jackie said to be very careful with them because they were very fragile to the touch. You and Sal take the best of care not to accidentally drop one as you started hanging them from different branches. This task was much simpler than the last one, it actually was kind of fun. "I wonder what this is?" Sal questions as he picks up a white and red striped cane that was meant for the tree. You go over and analyze it and shrug.

"Beats me. Ask Jackie, she's the Christmas expert. It kinda looks like it could be scary if it were much sharper at the tip, like a hook!." You say and watch as Sal stood up tall and placed the cane like ornament onto the tree high above, almost at the very top.

"I'll ask her when she gets back from… Whatever it is she's doing." Sal replied and nodded while you rolled your (e/c) eyes.

"She's probably practicing that ho-ho-ho thing she keeps saying. I wonder if it is some kind of spell or curse or something? Why does she keep chanting it?"

Sal shrugs and the both of you end up laughing because you both were so clueless about this Christmas thing. Hearing your laugh was refreshing to Sal, it meant you were happy which made him happy as well. He was skeptical of Christmas in a whole but he was truly glad it was bringing you happiness. So it couldn't be all that bad but still Sal wasn't too sure.

Sal and you keep putting up decorations around town for Jackie, who was not surprisingly practicing her Santa Clause impression around the other creatures of Halloween Town. You couldn't tell if she was doing it right or not though but she certainly seemed dead-set on getting it perfect. Sal and you put up the last of the 'garland' and then look at each other. "Its looks… colorful." You say as you briefly glance at the garland. Sal nods with a smile and chuckles lightly.

"Christmas is very colorful! Not anything like Halloween."

You shook your head and smiled back, "No, not at all."

Sal and you fall into an awkward silence that was unsettling the both of you as you stood staring at each other. "Well, Sal its been fun but I really need to get going. I have some things I need to do before Jackie forces me to do something else." You tell Sal who tries not to frown at the seemingly sudden farewell. He didn't want you to leave, he was having so much fun preparing for Christmas with you. If you left he would just have to go back to his cold tall dark tower in the observatory and be lonesome again.

Sal didn't want to beg you to stay though. You probably had something much more important to do then hang around him, any longer. Sal forces a smile that felt painful to endure. "Oh well… goodbye (Y/n)… Please take care." He said and shifted his brown eyes down to the ground. You don't catch on to his obvious yearning for you to stay by his side. You smile brightly at him and wave.

"I'll see you later then, Sal!" And just like that you ran off back home. Sal was left standing there by himself watching the place you had run off in. Sal sighed in sadness. Why did you always have to leave? It might have not been so bad if he could see you all the time, but he could only poison his mother so many times before she might catch on he was fleeing from the observatory to go see you. Sal walked over and leaned against the frigid stone wall to the graveyard like before. He stared off into the distance where the big spiral hill was where the moon always hit just in the right spot to look deeply enchanting.

"And will we ever end up together…? No, I think not, its never to become… for I am not the one…" Sal sang a gloomy verse of a song to himself as he closed his dark eyes and left the breeze of the wind blow through his shoulder length ginger locks of hair. If he could cry real tears, he would be crying right now. He dreaded the thought of going back to his cramped little room but worse of all to be by himself again. Sal held onto his one arm and sighed heavily before leaning off the wall and heading back to the observatory before his mother woke up.

* * *

"Its Christmas, (Y/n)~! Its Christmas~! Aren't you excited, (Y/n)!?" Jackie blabbered way overly excited as she was bouncing up and down on her heels as she held your hands. Your arms bob up and down with her bouncy movement and you can't help but sigh. This was probably the trillionth time Jackie Skeleton has declared its Christmas Day, it was starting to get irksome.

"Yes, so you've said." You say and Jackie let's go and was on hyper mode today. She was determined to celebrate this holiday with all of Halloween Town's citizens. Nobody understood it except Jackie, of course, but everyone kept following along pretending they knew what was going on. "So what exactly do we do now?" You question Jackie who was humming a Christmas song and preparing the presents for everyone.

"Simple! We open each other's Christmas presents! It'll be a surprise for everyone what's inside! You do still have that gift I told you to give to someone right?" Jackie asked and you nodded as you pointed at the green present with a neatly done red bow on top of it.

"It's right there. So I just give it to someone? No scaring involved?"

"None at all!"

"Er, right…" You drone and then try to think who you were going to give your present too. You had many other friends in town but none of them seemed right for this gift. Jackie said it had to be someone special. Going over and taking the present into your hands, you look around at the other monsters and creatures around you in contemplation. It wasn't until an idea hit! It was brilliant! You could give your gift to Sal! He was very special to you and a great friend, but he wasn't out of the observatory Dr. Finkelstein always cooped him up in. Maybe, you should go visit Sal yourself. "Jackie, I'm going to go. I know who I'm going to give my gift too now."

"Great! Who is it!?" Jackie exclaimed and lurched over towards you with curiosity all over her skeletal face. You feel your cheeks burn with a blush and sheepishly tell Jackie who the special someone was.

"Sal." You said and she clapped and nodded in agreement.

"That's great! Sal will really love a gift from you! ... Especially from you." Jackie smirked and gave you a wink. You didn't quite know what she meant by that but you shrugged it off and started heading towards the observatory. Jackie watches you from a far and continues to slyly smirk to herself as she pulls out a small plant with white berries. "This will be fun!" She giggles and begins walking away.

You entered into the observatory and saw Dr. Finkelstein experimenting as usual. "Hello, Dr. Finkelstein." You greet as you walk on inside and over towards the old scientist who turned her wheelchair to face you.

"(Y/n)… What are you doing here? I'm quite busy." She says with an expectant look. You glance down at your present and then towards the circular stairway that led up to Sal's room.

"I came here to see Sal since today is Christmas."

"Well, then what are you bothering me for? Go see him!" She asserted and looked annoyed by the fact you pulled her from her work for two seconds. You glance at the lifeless cadaver she was working with and then smile sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'll just go then." You apologize and then go heading up the stairs. Dr. Finkelstein snorts and turns back to her table to continue to work. You walk up the steps that led up all the way to the top of the very tall observatory. Coming up to a door, you feel somewhat excited to give this Christmas gift over to Sal. You hoped he liked the gift you chose to give to him. Knocking on the door with your free hand, you wait for Sal to open it.

"Coming!" You heard him call out immediately the second after you knock. The door swung open to reveal a surprised looking Sal. "(Y/n)! You came!" He says in disbelief. "Please, come in!" You smile at him as he keeps the door open for you to enter on through. You step inside and look around Sal's room before turning back to him when he closed the door behind you. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Jackie since today is Christmas." Sal said.

You smile at him and shake your head, "No, I wanted to come see you."

"O-oh! … Really?" Sal exclaimed and was obviously stunned you would bother to come see him. He didn't think himself to interesting or exciting like Jackie. Nevertheless, he was thrilled to have you come here rather then having to out and poison his mother again to go see you.

"Of course, I would lose my mind if I stayed with Jackie the whole day during this Christmas thing. If you think she was bad before today she's 5x worse." You chuckled and then glanced down at your present again before looking him back in his pretty deep brown eyes. "Also, I wanted to give you this." You go over in front of him and show him the present in your hands. He blinked a few times as he looked down at the present in some confusion.

"What's this for?"

"Its yours, silly. I made it just for you. Its a Christmas gift. Its for someone… special." You tell him genuinely and couldn't help but blush a little. He would have blushed too if he were capable of doing it. He looked back and forth between and you and the present.

"… You think I'm special?" He couldn't believe it. You just called him special!? Him of all people!? His heart was dancing with joy inside his chest. You didn't just come to visit him when you didn't have too but you came to give him a gift? 'She's so sweet…' He thought with a bit of sadness that he knew that the two of you would mostly likely never be meant to be.

"Defiantly!" You chirp and push the present into his arms. He gawked down at the green box with the ribbon with his mouth agape. He didn't even know what to do! Could he open it or would that be rude to ruin the beautiful job you did with wrapping? How he wished Jackie was around to tell him. You titled your head as you watched him stare at your present with nothing but confusion. "What are you waiting for? Open it up! Don't be shy." You say while smiling at Sal who looked back up at you.

"Are you sure? I would hate to ruin this wonderful job you did with wrapping…"

"I think the point of it is to tear it open. I don't understand why you wouldn't just give it to someone without the paper… but that's what Jackie said. She said it has to be a surprise."

"Well, I am surprised!"

"But you haven't even opened it yet!" You say and snicker at Sal's face. He smiles and chuckles along side you before very carefully taking off the red bow of the present. You didn't think you would be so excited to give a gift but Jackie was right about one thing. It did make you feel all gushy inside to give it to someone special like Sal.

Sal set the ribbon aside and began peeling the sides of the paper instead of tearing through it and shredding all your hard work. You wait for Sal to finish opening it which was a longer process since he was being so careful. When the wrapping paper was finally gone there in his hands was a small black painted wood box. He curiously opened the latch of it and was pleasantly surprised when a little zombie ballerina was spinning around in a circle as the most hauntingly beautiful music chimed along with it. "A music box? This… This is beautiful, (Y/n)."

"You think so?" You reply and rub the nape of your neck shyly. He stares with the biggest smile on his face as he watched the little ballerina twirl around in one spot to the music.

"I do… It truly is beautiful… like you. I-I-I mean!-" Sal almost dropped the music box as he panicked by what he had just said. Your eyes widen as he had said this. It made another gushy like feeling rush throughout your body and a blush heated on your cheeks.

"What did you just say?" You ask him even though you knew what he said but you just wanted to confirm it. He looked mightily embarrassed as he stared at you with wide eyes.

"I-I…" He stammered and drifted his eyes away to a random wall. "I t-think the music box is beautiful."

"Like…?" You tried to get him to continue on to the other part of what he said. He would have been flushed red if he didn't have dead leaves inside his body.

He gulped and with enough courage he looked back at you and said, "Like you… You're beautiful, (Y/n)" He confirmed to you what he said was true. You smile nervously and take a step nearing him. He didn't back away but looked terribly unnerved by the closeness. "Thank you, Sal. I've never been called beautiful before."

Sal almost looked surprised by that, "Y-You haven't?"

You shake your head and smile sweetly at him, "No, never."

Sal feeling a little more courageous from your words smiles at you, "Well, you are! Thank you so much for this Christmas gift. It means so much to me, (Y/n). I will treasure it forever." He said and looked back down at the gothic styled music box with a warm feeling deep inside. He just didn't know how to express his thanks to you… and his feelings. Now seemed like the most perfect time to admit them but he was so afraid. He just couldn't find the words… Maybe, it wasn't meant to be?

Sal puts the music box on his table and looks back to you with a frown back on his face, "I'm sorry to say though, I did not make a Christmas gift for you. I do feel terrible for accepting this without giving you something back."

"Its a gift, Sal. I don't expect anything back. I'm just glad you like it." You tell him with a closed eyed smile. He chuckles nervously and rubs the nape of his neck.

"Oh… If you're sure, (Y/n)." The two of you fall into silence and stare into each others eyes. Sal after a moment takes the first step near you and you can't help but look up with curiosity at what he was going to do. "(Y/n)…"

"Yes, Sal?"

"I-I…" He stammers and somehow looked even more anxious than before. Reaching out he gently places a stitched hand up to your cheek. You blush at the contact but don't dare move. The feeling of his hand was so soft and gentle, like he was touching fragile glass and was afraid it would break. "I just want to say that I…"

"Yes..?" You encourage him and he shutters.

"I…. Hope you're having a great Christmas." He mentally wanted to throw himself out the window. Not that it would really affect him but it still seemed like a better option then standing in front of you and failing as he did. He was around horror and terror all the time but nothing was as horrifyingly scary as trying to admit his inner feelings for you.

You looked disappointed by what he said but nod nonetheless, "I hope you're having a great one too."

"No… That's not what I meant to say! I meant…-" Sal closed his eyes tightly and did the only thing he could think of to admit his feelings. Take action. Sal leaned towards you and kissed you on the lips. He didn't kiss you for too long as he was terrified you would reject him right after it. But he was left without being slapped or yelled at as he backed away and you looked confused.

"Sal…"

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that! That was absolutely-" You shut him up as you lean back in and press your lips up against his own. His eyes fluttered close this time as he kissed you back with such gentleness and sweetness. The two of you remained in a kiss that was interrupted when the door slammed open.

Jackie gasps in pure horror as she sees the two of you in mid lip-lock. "NOOO! You're doing it ALL wrong! You were supposed to wait for the mistletoe!" Jackie exclaimed and stomped her foot in aggravation. Zero the ghost cat zoomed past her and flew around the two of you as you both pulled back right away and stared at Jackie with wide eyes. "See this?" Jackie said as she showed you guys a leafy plant that had white berries. "This is mistletoe! You're supposed to kiss under it on Christmas! You did it wrong! Do it again but right!" Jackie says as she goes over and raises the mistletoe over your heads. "Go ahead. Now kiss!" Jackie grinned as she shook the mistletoe and giggled as she waited for you to kiss Sal.

Sal and you looked back and forth between each other and Jackie. She kinda ruined the mood but you both knew she wouldn't leave you alone until you did it. "Christmas is so strange. It has a tradition to kiss someone under a berried plant?" You say and shake your head disbelievingly as you glance up at the mistletoe that Jackie still was holding over you and waiting impatiently.

"Yes, it does! NOW KISS!" Jackie shoves Sal and you together so that your lips were touching again. Sal and you gasp but both take the initiative to do as Jackie said and kiss. This time it was much more passionate but still gentle and feathery.

"Awww, SO cute!" Jackie squealed in delight as she watched you and Sal kissing. You break apart again and both look at Jackie with some annoyance. She giggles and puts her hands to her cheeks.

"Merry Christmas! This is so delightful! We should do this every year!"

You sigh at your best friend and then look back at Sal who was smiling at you. You smile back and take his hands into your own. "Merry Christmas, Sal."

"Merry Christmas to you, (Y/n)."

Jackie 'aw'ed' some more as she cooed over you both. Zero meowed and began purring as she rubbed against you and Sal's legs. You and Sal chuckled and gazed into each other's eyes as you still held onto each others hands.

It appeared there truly was something in the wind that Christmas day and that was love. You and Sal were meant to be... now and forever. For it is plain as anyone can see... You're simply meant to be.


	7. Male Tinkerbell x Reader

****Male Tinkerbell/Reader - Just Believe**** ****(Tinkerbell - Tink) (All other characters gender stay the same)****

 ** _(Y/n) - Your name_**

 ** _(L/n) - Last name_**

 ** _(B/n) - Brother's name_**

 ** _(H/l) (h/c) - Hair length; Hair color_**

 **(P.S. If you don't have a brother just pretend it is your sister. If you don't have a sibling then just make up a name. *shrugs*)**

* * *

"There's no such thing as fairies! Why can't you get that through your thick head, (B/n)!?" You shouted out at your little brother who kept pestering you about ridiculous things such as fairies and magic. He ran up to you and pointed accusingly at you with a heated glare.

"Yes, there is! And there are also Indians, pirates, and Peter Pan!" He said with a pouting frown lingering on his young face. You scoffed and rolled your (e/c) eyes at this. Your dumb little brother just needed to learn such things like magic and his stupid obsession with this fictional 'Peter Pan' person are nothing but fake childhood idiocy that's passed down from kid to kid. Typically, you wouldn't be arguing with him over something so stupid but you and he had gotten into a little tiff and this is where it ended up, bickering over the existence of Peter Pan and fairies. You don't even quite know how it ended up to this argument but it was a great waste of your time, that was for sure! You used to believe in nonsensical things like Peter Pan when you were younger but you grew up. You weren't some ignorant child like (B/n) who was nearing the age he need to grow up like you had.

"Yes, there are pirates and Indians but fairies, magic, and especially Peter Pan don't exist. It's all nonsense moms and dads tell you to make your life all 'magical' as a little kid. That's about it. You need to grow up already." You attempt to finalize with your little brother. He makes a disgusted face and sticks his tongue out at you defensively.

"They are real! I know it! I've seen Peter Pan and he has a fairy too!"

"Stop making stuff up, you've never seen Peter Pan or fairies, maybe in your dreams…" You reply and turn away from your brother with your arms crossed over your chest. He narrows his eyes and lowers his head with his frown still on his face.

"You don't know what I've seen, (Y/n)! Just wait! One day you'll see Peter Pan and his fairy too! It'll happen I know it!"

"Yeah, right," You scoff again and begin storming away from your little brother and back to your room for the night. "That'll never happen." You say and slam your door closed loudly behind you. Your brother looks back up where you slammed your door and rubs at his big doe eyes as he sniffles.

"They are real… I'll prove it to you…" He murmurs and wipes his tears from his eyes as he goes back to his bedroom to go to sleep before your parents caught him still up past his bedtime.

You were back in your bedroom and glaring a random wall from your fight with (B/n). "He really just needs to grow up already! I can't believe he has the nerve to say he's seen Peter Pan and a fairy. Gosh, he's so immature. Mom and Dad really just need to sit him down and tell him the truth already." Shaking your head, you stroll over to change into your pajamas and brush your teeth for the night. You gaze out your window that you decided to leave open because the air outside felt nice and cool before heading over to your bed and lying down. You snuggled into your warm comfy blankets and closed your eyes to go to sleep. Little did you know there was someone watching you with curiosity.

A little male fairy that had flaxen blonde hair pulled back in a very short stubby bun and had bright aquamarine eyes was peeking in through your window at you. He glanced over at his companion Peter Pan who was flying next to him. "Come on Tink. You're always look at the girl every time we visit. What's so special about her?" Peter Pan floated over and also looked over through the window and over at you who was sleeping restfully in your bed. Tink glanced at Peter and glared him and then flew in through the window to fly over towards you. Peter Pan cocked an eyebrow and leaned against the window's frame as he watched Tink fly over closer towards you. "You're gonna' wake her up! We're here to see (B/n). He said she's grown up and doesn't believe in us no more." Peter said and frowned in annoyance as Tink wasn't listening to him. Instead, Tink was insisting on staying with you.

Peter Pan and Tink had been visiting your household for about couple months, just to share visits with your younger brother who wished to go to Neverland with them. Of course, that hasn't happened yet but Peter was deciding on whether he would make a good lost boy. He wasn't so sure since he had parents who would worry about him if he was taken away unlike his own Lost Boys. You just so happened to be in the picture and for some reason Tink took an odd interest in you that Peter just didn't quite understand.

"She's just some girl, Tink. Come on, already." Peter waved Tink over but Tink shook his head and shooed at Peter to go away. Peter sighed dramatically and tilted his hat on his head, "Fine, stay here but I'm telling you she's all grown up. She doesn't believe in you. I'm going to go see (B/n) now. You just do whatever it is you're doing." Peter Pan says and flies back out through the window and goes to the other side of your house to go visit your brother. Tink remains in your room and flies down next to your pillow to study your face. Tink smiled to himself and went to grab onto a single lock of your (h/l) (h/c) hair. He smiled more as he felt the smoothness of your hair, he was tempted to tug on it but he resisted as it would surely wake you up. Tink didn't know why he was fascinated with you but there was just something about you that attracted him. Peter was probably right at the fact you didn't believe in him, which sadden him because the less believers out there the less fairies would exist. Tink really wished he could wake you up. After all, what would be so horrible about waking you up? You couldn't be that grown up, you didn't appear so old that you couldn't ever believe. If you just saw him that would have to change your mind, wouldn't it?

Tink twirled your hair around in his small hand and pouted as he watched your pretty face looking so peaceful as you slept. Tink glanced down at your hair in his hand and then your face before smirking to himself. He just couldn't help it this time, it was much too tempting. Chuckling quietly to himself he took his other hand and gripped your hair before suddenly yanking it as hard as possible. Your peaceful sleeping form quickly shot up from your bed with a loud gasp. You felt the side of your head where your hair had been pulled and you stared fearfully with wide eyes at whatever possibly could have tugged on your hair when you were sleeping. Tink was back to flying in midair as he was almost thrown off the bed from your sudden jerking movement. His sparking translucent fairy wings were fluttering and keeping him floating beside your bed as he carefully watched you looking around the room confused and afraid.

Tink didn't know if what he did was a good or bad thing, but it was quite amusing to him by your shocked reaction. Fairies were notorious for being rather mischievous after all. Tink was debating whether he should make his appearance known as he went over and hide behind your bedside's lamp that was turned off. He peeked out from behind it and kept his eyes on you as you kept frantically looking around but ended up seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"That was weird.. Maybe, my hair got tied on to something by accident? But that really felt like something actually grabbed my hair." You said aloud to yourself and rubbed the back of your neck as you looked worriedly around your room that was only lit up by the light of the full moon outside. "Strange… It must have been nothing."

Tink didn't like that answer as he wanted you to know it was him that did it. It would have been a lot funnier if you did know it was him. Tink thought of what Peter Pan would want him to do which would probably be to stay hidden. However, Tink wanted to fly out in the open and fly around your head and show off just how awesome he was to you. You were a fascinating human, probably the only one that has ever been interesting to him before. You hesitantly lay back down and blow off the hair tugging as nothing as you close your eyes shut and try to go back to sleep. Tink pursed his lips and flew back away from the lamp as he went across your room to see what other mischief he could cause, preferably something to wake you up for good. Tink put a hand to his chin in thought and gazed around until he got a tricky idea that was sure to wake you up for a real treat.

Tink flew back over to your bedside on the other end that had a glass of ice cold water that you had gotten for bed. He landed next to it and tapped it with his finger and smirked slyly again. Putting both his hands onto the glass, he began pushing the glass of water that was bigger than himself to slide off the side table and onto you. He leaned his head down and kept pushing as hard as possible, which was a bit of task for him but it came out successfully when the glass neared the edge of the table and tipped over. Tink's eyes widen in excited anticipation as the glass of water went tipping over and then falling and splashing the freezing cold water onto you with the ice cubes also following after. It took no more than a few seconds for you to jump up into a sitting position and let out a shrill squeal from the cold water and chilling ice. Tink put a hand to his mouth and started bursting out in laughter to the point he was falling over himself laughing like what he did was the funniest thing in the whole world. You had your arms out as you stared down at your drenched self that was damp from the water. "What the heck just happened!?" You say in nothing but shock before your narrowed eyes veer over to your side table to see your glass was no longer there.

However, your immediate shock over the water falling on you was instantly dismissed when you saw a little glowing tiny person with wings rolling with laughter on your side table. Your (e/c) eyes broaden and you gasp in horror. That was certainly no insect you've ever seen before! It looked like a miniature human with shimmering wings! You did the only thing you could think of and screamed as you kept your eyes on the creature on your table. Tink immediately stopped howling in laughter once you began screaming. His bluish green eyes widen and shot up to look up at you who was still staring straight at him. He was found out, he should have thought that out a little more. Then again, he did sorta of wanted to be found out but he certainly didn't want you screaming your head off! That would attract negative attention and could bring your parents into your room or worse. Tink flew up from the table and sped over and placed a single hand onto your lips to silence you. His hand didn't cover your mouth completely but it was enough to shut you up quickly.

You were trembling on the spot and just staring almost cross-eyed at the little fairy flying in front of you with his hand on your mouth. With his other free hand he put a finger to his lips as to tell you to be quiet. You didn't know what to make of this situation and you were absolutely certain you had to be dreaming. This 'thing' looked exactly like a fairy but that just couldn't be possible! Fairies don't exist! You finally give in to what the fairy was trying to convey to you as you nodded your head to it. He narrowed his eyes skeptically as he gradually took his tiny hand off of your soft lips. Your mouth fell agape right after but you didn't scream, you just gawked at the little fairy who was tilting his head and watching you with wide-eyed fascination.

You were afraid to speak but you didn't get the vibe that something so tiny could hurt you. After all, you must be dreaming anyways so it couldn't actually harm you. You could very well just swat the thing like a pesky mosquito out of the air and be done with the whole bizarre appearance of such a creature. He seemed to be staring at you like you were some kind of mysterious artifact because he was studying you from head to toe in interest. "W-what are you?" You finally found your voice that came out sounding more fearful than intended.

Tink shook his head at you and pointed at himself, mainly at his wings. It appeared the little creature couldn't actually speak. Was he mute? You stare at him blankly and don't quite get what he's saying. He notices this and flies forward and flicks your forehead. You flinch and glare the little fairy, "What was that for!?"

He half frowned and points back at himself again and looks at you with a look that said, 'isn't it obvious?'. Your mouth opens again and you hesitantly take a stab at what he was. "You're a …" you sigh heavily and roll your eyes, "A fairy? … I must be dreaming. Fairies don't exist." You say blandly and stare at the little fairy disbelievingly.

The pale blonde fairy nods but then glares at you when you say fairies don't exist. He flicks your forehead again and you flinch again. "Hey, stop doing that! What's wrong with you, ya little pest!?"

Tink crosses his arms in defense and keeps glaring you. You assume that he was not thrilled about you telling him that his type didn't exist. _'Well, they don't exist. This is a dream after all.'_ You think to yourself and then make a sigh. "Alright, so you don't like me saying you don't exist but let's be honest. You don't… This is just a dream. You're a figment of my imagination. I'm gonna pinch myself right now and wake up." You tell the fairy firmly before going to pinch your arm. Tink looks at you like you're stupid and watched you with a smug expression as you pinch yourself as hard as possible and let out a small yelp. "Ow!" You hiss and then turn to look back to see where the fairy was, only to be confused at the fact he was still floating there with his arms crossed over his bare chest. "W-what?! I was sure that would work!" You complained and pinch yourself again but still nothing. "Okay, obviously I'm just in a really deep sleep." You try reasoning to yourself. Tink rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

You look back at him and study him, he was pale and well-toned as he was bare chested and was wearing some kind of leafy type skirt and had brown shoes that had bells on them that jingled a bit every so often. You didn't want to admit it since he was a a figment of your imagination but he was pretty handsome… for a fairy. "Are you the one that tipped my water over on me?!" You finally accuse and he smirks smugly and nods repeatedly at you. You glare at him and go to get out of your bed that was slightly soaked from the water. Tink watched as you stand up to your full height. He floats up to be face to face with you so you didn't have to look down at him. "Well, that was really rude of you! You must have been the one to tug my hair too! Do you have some kind of problem with me?" You question the fairy that couldn't even give you a vocal response but his actions and wide variety of expressions seemed to fully make up for his lack of speech.

He blinks a couple time and frowns as he shakes his head, he then smiles and zips around your head which makes you gasp again. He grins and goes back in front of you and places his hands onto his hips. "Uh, okay then…" You say with furrowed eyebrows. "You can fly… That's not surprising for a fairy. If they did exist. Huh, I wonder how long this dream will last…" You trail off and pace across your room. Tink stares at you and looked annoyed and somewhat sadden by your disbelief in him. "So since we're stuck in my dream until who knows how long. What's your name? Do fairies have names?" You question and glance at the night sky before looking back at Tink. He rolls his eyes and nods at you before taking notice of a pen that was on your dresser and flying over towards it. Landing on the dresser, he takes both of his hands to lift up the pen that was slightly too big and somewhat heavy for him. You walk over to your dresser curiously and watch him attempt to write on a notepad you had left on your dresser at some point in time.

It was kinda funny watching him trying to maneuver the pen since it was so big for him. He put the tip of the pen onto the paper and very messily attempted to write something. He drew a vertical line and then another horizontal line on top of it which formed a 'T'. He had his tongue sticking out at the side of his mouth as he concentrated on moving the pen to write out the next letter of the word. It took some time but he was able to write out a four letter word that looked like a two year old wrote their name out, but you couldn't knock him since the pen was rather large for him to carry around. The word 'Tink' was written out and you took a mighty large guess that the word was his name like you asked of him.

"Tink? That's your name?" You question the pixie who set the pen down to look back up at you. He puts his hands back on his hips and gives you a firm nod and smile. He was obviously proud of his little accomplishment but you guess it was a big one for him since everything was so large compared to his stature. "That's an interesting name. It suits you… for a fairy. You're probably wondering what my name is, huh?" You inquire and Tink nods enthusiastically as he floats back up near your face to look you in the eyes.

"My name is (Y/n) (L/n). It would have been a pleasant meeting if you hadn't dumped ice cold water on me and yanked at my hair. That hurt you know?" You accuse the tricky little fairy who only smirked and began laughing at your face. You shake your head at his laughter and frown lightly, "Ha-ha very funny…. Jeez, I can't believe I'm even talking to a fairy right now and to think I was just arguing with (b/n) saying that you weren't real…. Well, not that you are real. I am still dreaming."

Tink stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes with a very irritable frown appearing on his face. He goes over and takes a strand of your hair and pulls it as hard as he could. You yelp and back away while at the same time trying to swat Tink out of the air with your hand. "Stop that!"

He shakes his head and glares you and he points back at himself and nods his head firmly as if saying, 'I am real!'. You glower slightly at the tiny little fay that really apparently was hot-headed. "OKAY, I'll stop saying you're not real but you aren't so…" You trailed off as he floats there and glares you down, his whole body was actually glowing a faint red. You were assuming this meant he was quite angry at the fact you kept denying his existence. "Look I'm sorry okay? There's no need to get fussy over it. I'm really sorry."

Tink gawks at you skeptically and is still irritated at the fact you still don't believe in him but he accepts your apology, anyways. Only because he kinda liked you for some reason that even he didn't know why. You just fascinated him and even more so now that you were actually aware of his presence. He still frowns but looks more sad and his body goes back to it's original yellowish white glow. "So uh you forgive me right?"

He slumps his shoulders and nods slowly to you. You smile lightly at him, "Thank you. We might as well get along until my dream ends. You know my brother (b/n) would be freaking out right now. He believes in fairies and some guy called Peter Pan who can fly and stuff." You tell Tink and his bright blue eyes wide in recognition when you mentioned Peter Pan. He nods his head excitedly and does a flip in the air. You raise an eyebrow and weren't completely sure what he was getting so excited about. He started pointing out the still opened window with a large grin. You wished so badly he could speak right now because he was not making any sense to you. What did he want you to jump out the window? You weren't even sure anymore, he was rather inconstant. One moment he seemed joyfully and then the next he looked like he was going to kill you with his fairy magic. _'Can a fairy even kill someone?'_ You wondered dumbly to yourself and then were taken back when Tink flew over and grabbed onto the sleeve of your pajamas and tugged.

"What do you want? I'm not jumping out the window if that is what your suggesting. I don't have wings like you do."

Tink stares at you and face palms and shakes his head. He makes a thoughtful expression before zipping out of the window himself. You gasp and grab onto the window seal and stare out at him as he makes a stopping motion with his hand for you to remain still in your place. You furrow your eyebrows in confusion and do what the fairy was asking of you as he flies away, out of view. "What a weird fairy…" You mutter and wait for whenever Tink would get back.

* * *

Tink soars to the other side of your home where your brother's room was. Peter must have opened the window because it was cracked open enough for Tink to get through. The little fairy drifts into (B/n)'s room and sees Peter Pan laughing and talking with young (B/n) who was watching his hero in awe. Tink flew over and circled around your little brother's head which made him gasp out and grin even wider than before. "TINK!" He squealed and jumped up and down on his bed in excitement.

"There you are Tink! What took ya so long? That girl couldn't be that interesting." Peter said to Tink who glared him for calling you uninteresting. He didn't know why he felt defensive over you but he didn't like how Peter kept riding you off as boring because you considered yourself grown up.

"Are you talking about my sister, (Y/n)?" (B/n) asked curiously as he turned his big eyes to look over at Peter who was lounging in the air on his side.

"Oh yeah! (Y/n) is her name!?" Peter asked and your brother nodded repeatedly.

"Um yes, She doesn't believe in magic or anything. She says she's too grown up to believe in things like magic or you guys…"

Tink nodded and tugged on Peter's sleeve and started speaking to him which only Peter could understand. He put his hand to his ear and listened to Tink. Peter's mouth fell agape and he looked surprised by what he said to him. "You mean she's awake right now? You woke her up?" Peter crossed his arms and looked at Tink disapprovingly. Tink shrugged and pointed out the window. Peter glanced over at (B/n) who smiled up at him. "Go see (Y/n)… She really needs to know." He said, making Peter nod and smile back.

"Alright, I'll visit her. Maybe, some good ol' magic will open her eyes." Peter replied and then flew out the window with Tink to go back over to your room. Your brother stood there and smiled to himself with a sparkle in his eyes. He knew more than anything that Peter Pan of all people could reopen your heart back to what it is like to see through the eyes of a child. He just hoped more than anything he could have his old sister back, the sister that wasn't all grown up and lost the magic that was in your heart years ago. With just a little pixie dust and good thoughts, just maybe the child inside would resurface.

"Just believe, (Y/n)…" (B/n) whispered as he stared out at the starry night sky where Peter Pan and Tink had flown out of. "Just believe…"

* * *

You sighed as you stared out your window at the full moon. You were losing hope that Tink was going to come back from wherever he went. Frowning you shook your head and closed your window after a couple minutes. "What am I doing? This is all a dream. Fairies don't exist. He's nothing but a figment of my imagination." You chide to yourself. Going back to your bed you lie down on the side that wasn't wet from the water and snuggle back under the sheets and blankets. You closed your eyes and waited for sleep to overcome you but it didn't, at least not when you heard after a couple minutes the sound of tapping on your window.

You quickly pull yourself up and scrutinize your window where you kept hearing the sounds of taps on it as if someone was knocking on it. There outside your window you saw Tink floating there but this time he wasn't alone. A slim boy was floating next to him! He had short vibrant orange hair that was hidden under a green hat that had a red feather sticking out of it. He wore green attire that reminded you much of an elf and had a leather belt that had a small dagger holstered at his hip. Your eyes widen fully as you stare head on at the sight of the two flying people outside your own window. "Now I know I'm dreaming…" You mummer and stand up from your bed to stroll over to your window where they were waiting for you to open it. You narrow your eyes and take the latches of your window and pull them open.

"Hey there!" Peter greets with a boyish grin and playful wave of his hand. Tink smiles and flies in as you back away from your window in bewilderment as the mysterious pair takes their entrance on inside your bedroom.

"W-who are you!?" You exclaim in alarm as the eternally youthful boy swiftly flies in and glides around your room before stopping and looking at you with a grin.

He takes his hat off of his head and with a gentlemanly bow with his hat, he replies, "My name is Peter Pan! And from what Tink and your brother tell me your name is (Y/n)!" Peter said and floated over closer to you. Tink grinned and flew around your head which made you turn around in a circle in awe as fairy dust glitter trails around your head in Tink's wake.

"Peter Pan?! Oh… No way…" You say and he grins at this.

"No way is right! I'm the one and only!" He chuckles and goes back to lounging on his side as he floats lazily in the air in your room.

"No! That's not what I meant! I meant no way as in there is no way you can be real!" You retort with a sneering scoff. He frowns and glances at Tink who was also frowning from your little comment of unbelief. Tink flies in front of your face and wags a finger in your face as if telling you that you're wrong. You furrow your brows and shake your head at the fairy. "You can't be real. Both of you! I must be just dreaming all of this because my brother and I were arguing about you before I went to bed. Now its just stuck in my mind." You accusingly pointed at Peter Pan and declared, "Because of you my little brother won't ever shut up about nonsense like you, fairies, and other magical rubbish! You're not real! It's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible and I'm certainly no dream! Maybe, a dream come true but not an actual dream. Have you tried pitching yourself awake?" Peter asked and you nodded with a glower.

"Yes, I have and I didn't wake up! I'm just dreaming deeply."

"Riiigght… (B/n) told me that you were just some grown up girl who didn't believe in anything no more." Peter crossed his arms and glanced at Tink who began speaking to him again in a way that only he could understand. "Why don't you believe?"

"Why would I? Flying is impossible for one thing... which you are doing now." You assert seriously and he laughs and shakes his head. Tink shakes his head too and flies over to you and smiles brightly as Peter speaks.

"You think flying is impossible!? Certainly not! All you need is a little pixie dust and to think of the happiest thing in the entire world! It is that simple!" Peter told you and gestured for Tink to do his thing. Tink floated closer towards you which made you hesitantly take a step back. He smirked and flew in anyways and tapped your nose with his finger playfully. You look at him in confusion as he looks like he takes a hand full of something and suddenly throws it into your face. Your (e/c) eyes widen as beautiful yellow and white sparkles fly into your face, it didn't feel like anything but the sight was amazing. "Now just think of the happiest thing you could possibly think of!" Peter Pan says and watches you in obvious amusement as you make an uncertain expression but do as he says out of curiosity.

 _'Okay, this seems really dumb but I'll do it…'_ You think to yourself and then clench your eyes closed as you began to start thinking of (one of your favorite things). You focus on that and don't even notice as your feet start to levitate from the ground you were standing on. Tink grins cutely and does a does a flip in the air excitedly as he watches you float up with them. You have the feeling something was off and you were certainly correct! You were off the ground! Your eyes widen again and you gasp loudly as you peer down at the floor underneath you. Tink smiles and Peter grins toothily as you come to realize you were floating. "T-this can't be happening!? I can't seriously be… flying!? I must be dreaming, I must be… I-I…." You trail off and you couldn't describe the overwhelming feelings you were getting from actually doing the single thing you've always wanted to do ever since you were a little girl who used to believe in such things.

"(Y/n)… You just have to believe. This is real, you're not dreaming." Peter says and flies over to you. You stare at him and awkwardly float in the middle of you room, you were too frightened to move anywhere else. Tink flies over even closer to you and waves you to follow him. You shake on the spot and were brought into a stupor when Peter suddenly rushed at your back and pushed you forwards towards the window. They were pushing you out of the window! You were going to die! You screamed and went tumbling through the air and out of your window. You closed your eyes again thinking that this was going to be your end but you didn't feel like you were falling. You reopen your eyes and look down to see the ground way below you. It was then you realized you were actually flying outside your window! You turned around to look back at your room as Peter and Tink rush out and fly next to you. You look at Tink with a face still baffled by what was going on. He smiles sweetly towards you and waves you again to follow him through the starry evening sky. You get enough courage to cautiously glide yourself over towards him, you actually were moving on your own through the sky! Your mouth was agape as you followed after Tink who was flying higher and higher into the black sky above. You looked up at him nervously as he kept waving you encouragingly to follow him.

"Go on, (Y/n)! Follow Tink! He'll show you a great time! I'll be right back you two! I need to pick someone up for a ride!" Peter stated and then flew back to fly towards your brother's window. You did as Tink was wanting you to do and chased after him rather slowly at first. Tink actually seemed patient with you to much of your relief since you were going so slow from the fear that the magic might just stop working and you would plummet to your untimely demise. But plummeting you never did, instead you went higher and higher until you were able to touch the misty clouds. Tink grinned and kept waving you over.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" You exclaim and fly after him while gaining some speed. You finally manage to fly by his side and both of you were now going quite fast. The crisp wind felt wondrous as it breezed through your (h/l) (h/c) hair and onto your face. You couldn't stifle the giggle that came bursting out as you eyed down at your hometown below you. Everything under you looked like the size of ants but at the same time it was gorgeous from all the lights and buildings. "This is… This is amazing!" You finally confine to your fairy friend who turned his head to look at you and nod excitedly. He being much faster than you and agile, he zipped around your body playfully with a trail of sparkles left behind him and then ended up right in front of your face. You gasped and halted in the air before you crashed right into him. You couldn't fight the blush that had for some reason appeared on your reddish pink tinted cheeks as you stared at him face to face.

He smiled sheepishly and you could see his face turn a complete shade of pink. You look at him shyly and tilt your head, "This is a lot of fun… If only, I weren't dreaming. I actually don't think I would mind waking up to find that this was for real. If only…" You sighed heavily and Tink's smile and blush quickly washed away as you said this. He was absolutely frustrated you kept thinking this was a dream! Tink shook his head angrily and went to tug your hair again as a clear sign to show you he was upset. "HEY, stop pulling my hair! It hurts! Are you mad at me?!"

He let go and nodded his head and stubbornly crossed his arms in front of you with a sadder expression rising on his face. You furrowed your brows and were confused on why he seemed so in the dumps now. He wished he could tell you why, it upset him but he couldn't since only Peter and other fairies could understand him. He lowers his head and shakes it gloomily. Seeing that you made him all sad all of a sudden, you feel guilty and bit the bottom of your lip as you stare at him worriedly. "I'm sorry that I upset you. I just don't believe in these kind of things. I don't know how to believe in these kind of things when I know they're not real." You say softly to him. He stares at you with his bright blue eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness of the sky. It wasn't until Peter Pan flew back up where you were but this time had someone familiar with him.  
"(B/n)?!"

Your little brother grinned, his middle tooth was missing so it looked goofy, "Hi there (Y/n)! We're flying can you believe it!? You have to believe in magic, fairies, and Peter Pan now!"

"Yeah, you have too!" Peter added in just as enthusiastically as your brother. You frown and shake your head.

"I'm only dreaming this up… This is all impossible. I can't really fly, Peter Pan isn't real, and fairies don't exist." You say and Tink gasps in horror. Peter turns to look at Tink who looks absolutely mortified by what you said and he knew exactly why. Peter turns to sharply glare at you while your brother looks concerned by whatever was happening.

"Why would you say that, (Y/n)!? Do you have any idea what that does when you say that?! You could've killed Tink! Your disbelief has probably killed other fairies! Fairies survive off the belief of others, especially children. Just because you're so grown up doesn't give you have the right to say that!"

You glanced at Peter in shock and over at Tink who was looking at you with the saddest blue eyes you have ever seen on someone. It twisted your heart and you felt nothing but remorse for what you had said. This was just a dream though, none of this was for real. When you wake up you would find yourself in bed and everything would go back to your normal mundane life you lived. "But… I'm dreaming… I-I… I have to be."

"(Y/n)… This is for real. Don't you remember what it feels like to believe?" (B/n) said quietly as he looked at you with hopeful eyes. You felt small in the middle of the group who were all staring at you disapprovingly, though Peter was quite upset with you for denying that fairies existed. You felt awful and glanced down to look at the towering buildings below you. You wanted to cry from the way they were making you feel. You couldn't possibly act like you believed in such fairytales, it was so elementary. You were grown up now, too old to believe in such whimsical drivel.

"I do remember…" You murmur in anguish. Tink flies up to your face and gives you sad puppy eyes. You look straight at him and feel your heart strings tugged heavily in your chest. The look he was giving you was painful to bear. You actually wanted to believe he was real. What if he was?

… No! You couldn't… It's childish to think that any of this is for real! You are grown up! But then again… It couldn't hurt to believe in them if this is all pretend in a dream, right?

Tink flies over and grabs on to your finger and rests his head against it as he looks up at you from under his eyelashes. You feel your heart still drowning in your chest as he looks at you like that. Peter Pan watches Tink and then looks back at you with crossed arms.

"He really likes you for some reason, ya know? Even though you keep saying he isn't real. Just try really hard to see the way we see things, back when you weren't so grown up."

You see a single tear fall down Tink's cheek and you almost feel physical pain from it as it wretches your heart into pieces. "I…I… I want to believe… I just don't know how."

"Well, its really simple. As simple as flying!" Peter exclaimed and floated closer. "All you have to do is close your eyes and repeat after me~!"

You weren't too sure of his words but you do as he says and close your eyes. Tink stares up at you as you had your eyes closed. The little fairy flies up from your hand and watches your face closely as Peter speaks up.

"Repeat after me. I do believe in fairies."

Your face scrunches up in distaste at the words as you mutter them almost incomprehensibly, "I do believe in fairies…"

Peter furrows his brows at your barely spoken words as he puts a hand to his ear, "What was that, (Y/n)? Say it again but WAY louder!"

Tink looks at you hopefully as you struggle with these childlike words, but you do as your told and say them again a bit more loudly than before. "I do believe in fairies."

"Good... but this time trust in what your saying! Don't just say it! With all your heart at this very moment just take a little pinch of faith, trust, and pixie dust and say it as loudly as you can to the whole entire world! I do believe in fairies! Say it!" Peter shouted and looked at you with hope next to your brother who was also putting full believe in you that you find it in your heart to pull back out those childhood beliefs that were tucked deep inside your heart for so long.

Your lip twitches as you dryly gulp and speak up not quite as loudly as you wanted, "I… I do believe in fairies…" You said then suddenly feel more confident in what you're saying as you open up your eyes and are now staring into Tink's eyes confidently. "I do…" You trail off in a quiet voice and look at Tink who was smiling softly at you. His mere smile lit up something in your heart and then with all your might you yelled out to the heavens, "I do believe in fairies! I do! I believe! … I believe in fairies! I believe in Peter Pan! I believe in pixie dust, flying, and magic! I do!" You felt that heaviness in your heart chisel away and in its place a lightness elevates your heart, especially when seeing Tink grin from ear to ear in delight. A brighter glow shone off of him and suddenly he flew forwards and laid a quick but soft and very magical kiss onto your lips. Your eyes widen as he smiles at you bashfully and goes to hide behind Peter who didn't quite get the point of a 'kiss'. He heard Wendy tell him about it but he still didn't get the point of it, even when she had placed one on his own lips.

Tink goes to whisper something in Peter's ear and Peter glanced at him with his brown eyes before looking back at you. "Uh, Tink told me to tell you that he really, really likes you, (Y/n)." Peter repeats and chuckles at the blush that appears on your face. You glance behind Peter Pan and over at Tink who was hiding behind Peter's neck and staring at you with shyness and with a reddish pink glow on his own cheeks.

You cannot help but smile at this as you reply back, "I really, really like him too." Tink's whole face goes red and he giggles and hide completely behind Peter. You feel an airy feeling that was full of happiness overwhelm you. Apparently, Tink had a crush on you! You keep smiling until (B/n) speaks up.

"We should fly more! Its so super awesome being up here and flying like birds!" He exclaimed and you nodded with a smirk and flew over towards him. He giggled and dodged while he flew around you playfully. You start chasing him throughout the night sky both of you laughing loudly and enjoying this magical moment together. Tink and Peter watch you with smiles and Tink whispers in Peter's ear again. Peter makes a thoughtful expression at his inquiry and sighs.

"I don't know Tink. Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tink nods eagerly with a grin and points at you in excitement. Peter looks over at you and then Tink, "You just want to keep (Y/n) around for yourself!"

Tink smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck and nods with his blush coming back. Peter rolls his eyes and doesn't get stuff like crushes and love. It all sounded kinda girly and gross to him, but respecting his best friend's wishes, Peter flew over and went in the middle of your little game of tag in the sky. "Hey! (Y/n)! I got something that will really get you to believe in us!"

You stare at Peter oddly and gasp when he took your hand and began flying you in a certain direction. Tink appeared quite jealous as his face turned red at the fact Peter was holding your hand. Tink pouted and chased after Peter and was probably going to pull his hair or play a mean trick on him for holding hands with the girl he likes! Peter obviously not getting the concept because he was young and naive, he started flying to the second star on the right.

"Where are we going!?"

Peter looks at you and grins with childlike excitement, "Off to Neverland!" He said before laughing and also grabbing onto (B/n)'s hand once he flew closer. Tink flew where Peter was holding your hand and began trying to rip his hand away from your own. You felt his tugging and smiled shyly as he glared your intertwined hands. You decide to let go of Peter's hand to make Tink happier which he seems to be too much of his own relief. He knew that you and him were very different, especially in size, but he didn't care! He really liked you and he decided that you were now going to be his human! His favorite one and only human! Just like Peter got to claim Wendy as his own! Tink smiled at you as you let go of Peter's hand. Peter was not even paying attention as you let go. You smile at Tink who is beside you and decide to extend your hand out to him with your pinkie outward towards Tink. The little pixie notices this and grins as he reaches out with his own hand and holds onto your pinkie, which was just tiny enough for him to hold as if he were actually holding your hand. You giggle as Tink stares at you with a happy dazed expression.

"Apparently we're going to Neverland." You say to Tink and the pixie nods and smirks at you. He points his free hand's finger at the star to the right and you look up to gaze upon it as you go closer and closer towards it. "That's where Neverland is?" You guess and he nods eagerly as you get what he was trying to convey to you. "Well, I'm not so sure about this but if I'm only dreaming-… I mean… Never mind. I can't wait to visit Neverland!" You exclaim and Tink notices the change in you that seemed to blossom back to your childhood self that loved fairytales and all things seemingly impossible, even if you were considered grownup. In Neverland you would never grow up ever again, you could be a child at heart forever!

It seemed like magic when you flew through a cloud and in a rainbow of light you were suddenly flying overhead an entire bright ocean and gigantic island that was nearby. You and (B/n)'s eyes were wide in awe from the breathtaking beauty of the blue skies, the crystal clear oceans, the lush green forests of the island, the many rainbows, and just about everything else that was revealed to you like a treasure chest with gleaming solid gold inside. "OH my gosh! This is SO awesome!" You scream to the skies and Tink laughs at your enthusiasm. Peter Pan also laughs from you and your brother's astounded reactions. "Welcome to Neverland, (Y/n) and (B/n)! Here you will never grow up and you can live with us forever and ever and go on many wild adventures together with me and the Lost Boys! Its all up to you!" Peter Pan exclaimed with a closed eyed smile as you all sailed through the windy gorgeous azure blue colored skies.

"I can't be dreaming… I don't want to be dreaming." You whisper to the air. Tink hears you and nods his head. You glance at him as he points at you with his free hand that wasn't holding onto your pinkie and shakes his head. You were assuming he was trying to say that he agreed that you weren't dreaming, in which you weren't so certain you were anymore.

"I'm not dreaming…" You finally say to yourself and Tink grins and vigorously nods his head up and down in excitement. He lets go of your hand and flies around you in a flurry, his sparkly magic as always trailing behind in his wake as he flew. He stopped you in your tracks and kissed you on the lips again with a quick peck. You stop midair and bring your hand to your lips in shock. He smiles again in shyness and with his hands he forms the shape of a heart and then points at you. Your heart races as the little pixie confesses his feelings for you. You never thought you would ever have a fairy have a crush on you but for some reason you didn't think it as weird as you would had first thought.

You smile sweetly back, "I like you too."

Tink grins and claps his hands joyfully before going back over to your side and grabbing your pinkie. He waves you to start moving as Peter and your little brother were nearing the island but stopped when they noticed you had stopped following. Peter whistled and waved you two over. "Come on you two slow pokes! Let's get a move on!"

Tink and you giggle as you fly back through the air and follow after Peter to go whatever Peter Pan was taking you. You knew for sure now you weren't dreaming and that this was all for real this time. This dream was a dream you would never wake up from because it was as real as real could be. So maybe you were grownup but that doesn't mean you couldn't see things through the eyes of a child. Your heart is still the same as when you were a child, it just took some digging to find that part of you again. You didn't quite mind leaving your old life behind because who would give up a chance to live in Neverland, not you!

The four of you flew until you reached the island and arrived at Peter's hideout where you met new boys dressed in animal furs who were about the same age as your little brother. You found out that all the little boys were called the Lost Boys and they were a band of children that accompanied Peter Pan in Neverland who were all against the nasty evil Captain Hook who ruled over the oceans on his ship the Jolly Roger. You decided that day to stay in Neverland forever with Peter Pan to be a friend to the Lost Boys and something special to Tink. You didn't know how your relationship with Tink would work out since you were both very different. But he showed he cared about you in many ways than just one by his actions, he would hug you, fly with you, give you special gifts, and from time to time he would still give you quick kisses on the lips that were all soft, sweet, and especially innocent.

When you went to sleep the first night, you vaguely were expecting to wake up back in your bedroom and back to your humdrum normal life. You snuggled into the comfy animal furs that made up your entire new bed and closed your eyes. Unaware that Tink had flew over and cuddled next to your side and fell asleep next to you. When the sun was blaring through that morning and reaching your eyes, you opened them warily.

You were met with a familiar smiling face in front of yours. Tink was sitting cross-legged in midair and watching you as you slept. You gasped and were left astonished. "Tink? Is that really you?!" You whispered out in awe and he nodded eagerly and floated over to kiss your cheek lightly before backing away with a sweet smile towards his favorite human girl. It was then you realized for sure that you weren't dreaming, that this was all for real.

Fairies were real, Peter Pan was real, magic was real, Neverland was real….

All it took was some faith, trust, and some pixie dust and all your childhood dreams came true.

All you had to do was just believe...


	8. Male Tiana x Reader

**Male Tiana/Reader - Mardi Gras Mambo!**

 **(Tiana -Tian) (Charlotte - Charlie La Bouff) (Naveen-Navenea)**

**The song I used is** _ **Mardi Gras Mambo**_ **by the Hawketts  
**

* * *

 **"Down in New Orleans**

 **Where the blues was born  
It takes a cool cat to blow a horn  
On LaSalle and Rampart Street  
The combo's there with a mambo beat**

 **The Mardi Gras mambo, mambo, mambo  
Party Gras mambo, mambo, mambo  
Mardi Gras mambo, ooh  
Down in New Orleans!"**

You've always greatly admired Tian. He worked so terribly hard for his dreams but he never seemed to quite reach them. He held such a positive outlook on life that you wished you had. He really did believe deep in his heart that one day he would earn enough money to finally run that restaurant that he has been dreaming for ever since you've known him. You fully trusted and had full on belief that Tian would one day reach that big ol' dream someday. You just couldn't stop smiling to yourself as you watched Tian skillfully pass by different tables with plates of food piled on his arms. Each plate he slipped down his arm with perfect precision and onto each and every table they belonged. The customers were soon chowing down on whatever cajun dish they had ordered and they too were smiling right after. Tian was a pro, if not a little too good at what he did. Now if only you could get Tian to stop working for two seconds to actually have a conversation with him. Now that was truly wishful thinking.

Your other best friend Charlie strolled inside the cafe and was wearing some extravagant light blue suit that looked to be almost as expensive as the restaurant Tian was wishing on. You rolled your (e/c) eyes at his over the top dressiness but still smiled. Charlie was a great friend but sometimes he was a big hand full if you weren't prepared for his eccentric lively personality. "OH, Tian! There you are! OH and (Y/n)! You're here too! Goodness, I'm so glad you two are here in the same place because I have a wonderful announcement for you!" He gushed and began shoving his hand into his breast pocket to pull out a folded up flyer.

Tian glanced at him curiously as he put down a plate of those delicious beignets that everyone in New Orleans just HAD to love. You were actually eating some right now as you watched Charlie squealing over this 'announcement' he had for Tian and you. "What is it, Charlie?" You asked after swallowing one of the beignets. Tian nodded in acknowledgement and brushed his hands off from some of the white powder getting on his hands as he stared over at your blonde friend.

"Two days from now there havin' this Mardi Gras in town! Everyone and I mean EVERYONE is going to be there, which includes me! Oh, I'm just so flippin' EXCITED!" He hugged the flyer to his chest and squealed again before speeding over and slapping down the flyer on your table that you were sitting at. Tian taking a very short break comes over and leans against the table next to you to look down at the flyer himself. "You two gotta' go with me! We will have the time of our lives! Gosh, I don't think I can wait two whole days! This will be so much fun! What do you think!?"

"Well, I don't know… I've never been to a Mardi Gras before… Pretty sad for someone who lives in New Orleans, right?" You chuckle and glance up at Tian to see what his response on the matter was.

"I've never been to one either, (Y/n). So don't feel left out." He said and placed a comforting hand on your shoulder. You involuntarily blush from the contact and advert your eyes to keep looking at the flyer and not Tian's pretty light brown eyes. "I just don't know if I have the time for it, unfortunately. I have work to keep up which is much more important than some Mardi Gras." Tian says, giving you the answer you were pretty much expecting someone like Tian to give. The poor guy could never just take one day off and enjoy himself, he was such a workaholic. You were only hesitant on attending because you would be alone… well sorta, You'd still have Charlie but he most likely would be floating around like a social butterfly and leaving you in the back playing the role of wallflower. Not that he meant to leave you alone but you knew how Charlie was.

"On come on! You're always working, Tian! And (Y/n) you have to go if you've never been to one before! Its silly to never go to a Mardi Gras when you even live in New Orleans! You need to take this chance before it flies away!"

"Its not like there won't be another…" You mumble which made Charlie put his hands on his hips and look at you with narrowed blue eyes.

"You're coming, sister! I'll never let you live it down if you miss this!" He kept insisting and by the looks of things you weren't going to get out of it.

"Fine, I'll go but only if Tian goes." You say and then turn to smirk at Tian who sighs and shakes his head.

"I really can't. Its not even because I don't want too. I just-"

"You just what? Work? That's all you ever talk about or do! Come on! (Y/n) is coming! Don't you want to go with her to her first Mardi Gras?" Charlie brought up as if he was hinting on something to Tian. He frowns at this and rubs the nape of his neck and glances down at you. He really wanted to go, he honestly really did, especially if he knew you were going. Tian and you were such good friends, even closer then Charlie was with Tian. You have been best friends ever since you were children and Tian probably has crushed on you for that long too. He'd never wanted to ruin what you two had though as your friendship meant as much to Tian as his future restaurant. If he lost his friendship to something as seemingly selfish as wanting more than what he already has with you, he would never forgive himself. He was content just staying friends even if that meant he'd have to suffer with his feelings for you forever. "So what'll it be, Tian?!" Charlie pressed on and kept pressuring Tian.

You look up into his eyes and he suddenly has a hard time swallowing as you look at him with your beautiful (e/c) eyes. "I…I… I'll go." He finally said which made Charlie almost scream throughout the entire cafe. He jumped up and down on the backs of his heels and clapped obnoxiously loud. Tian and you ignore Charlie and keep looking at each other. He smiles at you even though it was a bit out of nervousness. "For you." He adds which makes you smile back with just as much nervousness.

"Thanks, Tian." You tell him graciously back and he nods and then finally turns to look back at Charlie who was looking like he was about to jump out of his own shoes in excitement.

"This will be the best Mardi Gras ever!" Charlie giggled while you rolled your eyes and stood up as you took a beignet and shoved it into Charlie's mouth to shut him up. His eyes widen and he looks like a chipmunk with his cheeks puffed out. He chews and Tian and you laugh at him until he finally swallows and starts blabbering again. "Hey, (Y/n)!"

You snigger and set a pat onto Charlie's shoulder as you start to walk by, "They're good aren't they?"

Tian smiled at this and watched as Charlie turned around and nodded enthusiastically towards you. "SO GOOD!"

You laughed again and began waving Tian and Charlie goodbye as you walked out of the little cafe, the bell jingling as you open the door and take your leave. Charlie waved back before looking back at Tian who was staring off in a slight daze. "Seriously, Tian you need to tell her how you feel before I have to go on and do it myself."

Tian's cheeks flush red and he turns back to look down at the table you were at. There on it was the money you paid with but Tian could also tell you put in a large added tip, which could only make him smile and sigh. "You know I can't Charlie. (Y/n) wouldn't want someone like me. She's got so much better waiting for her out there." He said and pocketed the money before walking over to grab a wet rag to clean your table off with. Charlie tilted his head while shaking it at the same time.

"Now, how in heavens do you know that? This Mardi Gras you have the perfect chance to tell her. You know if you don't you will lose your chances and then you'll be kicking yourself for the rest of your life regretting what you missed out on. This has been going on ever since we were kids, Tian. Come one and put on a brave face and do it, already! There's nothing more sure I can be then the fact that (Y/n) will accept the way you feel."

"And how do you know that?" Tian retorted with the roll of his eyes as he began scrubbing the table.

"Because she's my best friend too! I know (Y/n)! … And let's just say she didn't have those feelings back. She wouldn't be caught dead giving up such a close friendship with you over something so silly. Don't give up on your chances of love, Tian! She isn't going to wait forever."

"I know…" Tian replied with a heavy sigh. Finishing up scrubbing the table, he took out a clean dry rag from his apron and started drying it off. He knew what Charlie was saying was right but even Charlie couldn't be sure that you wouldn't feel awkward after him confessing his feelings and then failing. He didn't want to cause an awkwardness either between the two of you. The whole situation was a difficult one. He knew better than anyone if he wanted to get what he wished for, he had to meet up the wish half-way there. Wishing only went so far, you must work hard to achieve what you want in life, at least, that is what his dad had told him countless times while growing up. Charlie couldn't be more right and his time was running thin. Just maybe, he could find it in himself to go out and tell you. If this is what he truly wished, he had to fight for it as much as his dream to own his restaurant one day.

"Then at least consider it, Tian. I want more than anything for you to be happy! So, I'll see you tomorrow. We have much shopping to do for the Mardi Gras! I'm so excited!" Charlie grinned at Tian and began rushing out of the cafe. Tian was left alone to his thoughts that were occupied on you.

"I'll find some way…" Tian sighed again and finished up your table and then looked out the window to see Charlie giggling and running on by past a group of New Orleans band members playing swinging blues music out in the front. He smiled lightly and ran a hand through his short puffy black hair. "I promise, (Y/n)…"

 **"In Gert Town where the cats all meet  
There's a Mardi Gras mambo with a beat  
Join the Chief with the Zulu gang  
And truck on down where the mambo's swing**

 **The Mardi Gras mambo, mambo, mambo  
Party Gras mambo, mambo, mambo  
Mardi Gras mambo, ooh  
Down in New Orleans!"**

Charlie had drug you out of your home to go shopping with him and Tian for the upcoming Mardi Gras that was tomorrow. You felt slightly bad for Tian as you knew shopping was one of his least favorite activities since he wasn't the most wealthy of people. You and Charlie were well off but Tian had to work very hard for himself to keep up. You tried asking Tian if he needed any financial assistance with buying all the things he needed for the festival tomorrow but he kept up that wonderful positive smile and politely declined. This was one of the reason you admired him so much, you weren't sure if you would do the same but it humbled you nonetheless. "So what exactly do you buy for a Mardi Gras?" You ask Charlie as you and Tian were strolling down the streets of New Orleans and looking around at the workers that were already setting up the party decorations for tomorrow's festival. Loud blues music was wafting through the open air as bands were playing on the sidelines for money. You, Charlie, and Tian paused to watch one of the bands who were really getting down with the music as they sung and played to their heart's delight. Charlie was grinning and clapping to the rhythm while you were swaying and smiling between the musicians and Tian.

"I just love how there's always music playing in New Orleans. You don't see that in many cities. It makes this place so special to me." You bring up to Tian who nods with a small smile working on his face.

"New Orleans is the place if you're looking for live music day in and day out." Tian replied agreeably. Charlie was now dancing alongside the saxophone musician who was tilting his sax up and down as he got down deep with the music. You giggled as Charlie was copying the rhythm of the man, Charlie then waved you over to take his hand and dance with him. You smiled awkwardly and shook your head in embarrassment. Charlie rolled his eyes and slid over and went to dance at your side to get you to move with him. You couldn't stop laughing as Charlie danced like a fool. You weren't expecting him to grab onto your hand and then grab onto Tian's and force your hands together. The two of you started blushing immediately after Charlie's dirty trick to get you two to start dancing together. Tian smiled sheepishly, "Looks like we don't have much of a choice." He said which made you nod with a brief shrug of the shoulders.

"Dance you two! The music is swinging today~!" Charlie chirped happily as he continued dancing solo. You were pleasantly surprised when Tian finally got enough courage to spin you over to him. You find yourself laughing again as you spin into his arms and soon the two of you join both hands and begin swaying back and forth to the upbeat music. "Yeah! That's more like it!" Charlie exclaimed and started clapping again as he watched the both of you. This time you were hardly paying any mind to Charlie as you danced with Tian. You both were looking each other in the eyes intently while letting the music take you wherever it willed. You never thought you could ever dance but Tian was a better lead then you first perceived. Twirling you around again, he let you drop back so your head was leaning back towards the ground. You were grinning to the point it could hurt if it widen anymore. Tian brought you back up and laughed at your cute grin. The band was obviously getting a real kick out of your two's dance because they were dancing and playing all around you two in a circle.

"I didn't know you could dance, Tian!"

"I didn't know I could either." Tian teased and spun you around one more time before finally letting you. You and Tian were laughing together while Charlie was grinning ear to ear at you two possible love birds.

"You two are cuter than a box of puppies! Now come on! We got some shopping to do!" Charlie waved his hand and began ushering you two forwards and away from the musicians that Charlie made sure to tip for their little New Orleans style serenade. Tian smiled at you and you surprised him when you took his hand into your own and kept walking down the busy street hand in hand. Tian was anxious at first but seeing as you were the one to initiate it, he felt better about it. Charlie sped forwards in front of you and started frantically pointing at a large costume store that already had Mardi Gras merchandise out in public displays outside the shop. "Here we are! Let our Mardi Gras shopping spree commence!" Charlie swung the door open ran inside all giddy like. Tian dropped your hand for a moment and went over to open the door for you like a gentleman. You smiled at him and nodded in thanks as you walked on through with him following behind.

The shop was literally Mardi Gras central as almost 95% of the store was full of party items such as masks, costumes, beads, noise makers, and everything that made Mardi Gras what it was. "I don't think we'll have trouble finding what we need." You joked as your (e/c) eyes scanned the store from where you were standing in the front. Tian stood by your side and chuckled.

"We might have a difficult time figuring out just 'what' we want out of all of this." Tian and you started off going down an aisle that was packed full of colorful costumes, mainly in Mardi Gras signature colors. Charlie was racing around the shop in a blur, grabbing different masks and putting it to his face.

"How's this one!?" He would keep asking as he put on one that had the large bird like beak that was green and purple and had feathers sticking out of it. You shook your head and shrugged your shoulders.

"I wouldn't settle for the first." You tell him, in which, he nods completely agreeable.

"Yeah, too many feathers!" He takes off the mask and tosses it to the side and goes browsing excitedly at the others. You chuckle at Charlie's eagerness and turn to look back at Tian who was leafing through some costume racks, each and every one he first checked the price tag to see if it was affordable. You frown at this since he keeps going through more and more and each and every one of them he seems to knock because of the price. You go over to his side and survey the costumes with him.

"I think this one would look really nice on you." You say as you grab one that has a dark purple long-sleeved shirt, black slacks, and a Mardi Gras themed vest. It was one of the cheaper outfits to you that appeared to be much more handsome to wear then some of the more goofier costumes that were everywhere throughout the costume store. Before Tian even looks at the costume he checks the price tag first, which makes you frown. You knew Tian wasn't necessary broke or poor but any money he spent would go against his money jar that he used to collect for his dream restaurant, 'Tian's Place'. It made you really grateful that Tian was willing to spend a little of his hard earned dough for some silly festival that he seemed to be only going to because of you. You did say you weren't going unless he went. That alone probably pressured him to attend the Mardi Gras and it only made you feel a bit guilty.

"I like it a lot. It stands out from the other costumes, without being too flashy." Tian agreed when he finally took a gander at your pick.

"Are you sure?"

Tian nods and smiles sweetly at you, "Yes, its even more special since you picked it, (Y/n)."

You blushed at this and smiled softly at him, "That's sweet of you, Tian… But maybe we should take a look at the others before we make a final decision." You tell him. It was your only way to try and look at the other costumes to see if any of them were a little cheaper. Surely, they had to have some kind of clearance section or something. Maybe, you could pay a part of this outfit for him when he wasn't paying attention. You were thinking hard on it until Charlie almost made you scream bloody murder as he basically tacked you from behind. "Charlie!" You groan loudly as you stumble forwards and almost fall to the ground. Charlie is too consumed on whatever he had in his hands to seem to care.

"(Y/n)! You have to try this on!" Charlie practically shoves a very short dress in your face. Your eyes widen as you skim your eyes up and down the short little dress. Even though it was short and slightly on the risque side, it was a gorgeous purple festive dress that even had green and purple feathers adorned on the top as a head piece. "What do you think, Tian!? Isn't this the greatest!?" Charlie whipped the dress over to Tian's view. He examined it as he brought a hand to his chin in thought.

"Well, its nice but its a little…-"

"Sexy!? Hot!? Amaaazing~?!" Charlie cut in and suddenly began pushing and shoving at your back to move you to the changing room. Tian didn't even to get give a proper answer as Charlie had you thrown into a cramped little changing room with the dress to try on. You could hear Charlie chattering excessively to Tian from the outside. You rolled your eyes and decided that trying the dress was the only way you were going to appease hyperactive Charlie. Slipping off your clothing, you begin carefully putting on the costume dress. You were blushing from how short it was but when you looked into the rectangular mirror in the room with you. You were stunned to see that you appeared absolutely breathtaking. Charlie really did know his clothes apparently, even costumes.

Stepping out of the changing rooms, you reveal yourself to the two men. They both gawk with wide eyes and Charlie was seconds from squealing again and clapping. Tian's cheeks were flushing again but how could he help it when you looked so beautiful. "(Y/n), you look amazing." Tian complimented which made you blush and look down shyly as you mummer a thank you. Charlie grins and gives you a thumbs up.

"You would be a dummy not to buy that, honey! You look hot!" Charlie exclaimed excitedly. You couldn't stop blushing from all the praise you were getting, it was especially worse considering Tian was looking at you in such an admirable way.

"You don't think its too much?"

"Not a chance! There's no such thing as too much during a Mardi Gras! You'll blow everyone away!" Charlie says and Tian nods in agreement with a sparkle in those lovely chocolate brown eyes of his.

"Well, if you both think so. I'll buy it." You finalize and then walk back into the changing room to change back into your normal clothes. Charlie turns away from where you were and smirks mischievously at Tian. Tian looks at him in confusion as Charlie points to the changing room.

"You're going to be so lucky to have a date like that at the Mardi Gras."

Tian looked somewhat annoyed at Charlie and rolled his eyes, "She's not even my 'date."

"Yeah, sure she isn't~!" Charlie snickered as Tian crossed his arms and looked away from him with a blushing face. Once you came back out and all began looking at the other Mardi Gras merchandise. Charlie bought a few noise makers, in which you didn't think Charlie needed since he already was loud enough to begin with. You bought some green and purple beads for you and Tian to wear to the festival. Tian didn't buy anything else and ended up just purchasing the costume you had picked out for him to begin with. He seemed to like the costume even though it was still a bit pricy for him. You never understood why something like a costume you'll probably wear only once ended up costing a fortune. Tian watched you and Charlie shop for much of the time even though most of the buying was done by Charlie who had like five bags of different things being held by some poor employee. "So is that everything?" Charlie inquired as he gazed around thoughtfully.

"I think that's plenty, Charlie." Tian replied and eyed over at the employee holding the heavy various bags with sympathy. Charlie 'hummed' before agreeing with Tian with a nod in his direction.

"Oh, I suppose you're right but the day is still young! Let's go get some king cakes! I saw them selling it on our way here!" Charlie grabbed onto you and Tian's hand and began dragging you away with the employee looking confused and chasing behind with the bags full of Mardi Gras assorted items.

 **"Down in New Orleans**

 **Where the blues was born  
It takes a cool cat to blow a horn  
On LaSalle and Rampart Street  
The combo's there with a mambo beat.**

 **The Mardi Gras mambo, mambo, mambo  
Party Gras mambo, mambo, mambo  
Party Gras mambo, ooh  
Down in New Orleans!"**

It was Mardi Gras day and you were standing in front of your mirror looking at yourself as you now had your party outfit on for the festival. Adjusting the green and purple feathers on your head, you smiled as you thought about the party and Tian. You were so happy he was able to come and join in on the fun even if that meant some time away from work. "I wonder what Tian will look like in his costume?" You wondered aloud and smiled at the thought. You were sure he'd look handsome like he always did. You blushed and turned to look over at your clock to see if it was time to get going. You were sure the parades and celebration were going to be starting soon and they'd last until the late evening. "Well, here goes nothing." You take a deep breath and start heading out of your home. You walk down to the St. Charles Avenue where which was quite close to where you lived.

You kept surveying around you in awe at the sight and sounds of the Mardi Gras festivities playing out all around you. Loud Mardi Gras blues music was blaring everywhere throughout the streets and couples were dancing to it and having a good ol' time. All the people around you were dressed in tradition purples, greens, and gold colors of Mardi Gras, some took more of a goofy look while others were more subtle. You stood there with a big smile on your face until you felt a hand tap you on the shoulder from behind. You gasp and turn turn around to see Tian there in all his glory. Your smile turned into a grin as you eyed him up and down. "Tian, you look… Awesome!" You tell him which makes him smile and blush lightly.

"Thanks, (Y/n). You're looking… beautiful!" He replied and laughed nervously. You giggled with your hand to your mouth and nodded.

"Thanks Tian… Where's Charlie?"

Tian rolled his eyes and pointed back with his thumb at a group of girls that were all dancing with Charlie to a live band that was playing. "Oh, well looks like its just us then." You say and he nods.

"He'll catch up. So (Y/n) what would you want to do?" Tian asks you with a tilted head. You look out onto the crowded streets and make a thoughtful expression. "We can watch the parades. There also seems to be quite a bit of festival games we could play!" You exclaim.

"Alright, how about we try a game since the parade is still setting up." Tian says and reaches out to take your hand. You involuntarily blush but smile widely as he walks down the streets with you hand in hand. "Which one you want to do?"

"Let's do that ring tossing game! Do you think you have a good aim?"

Tian grinned and shrugged his shoulders, "Can't say I would know but let's find out!" He said and started heading over to the game with you both in excitement. A man dressed as a jester that wore green, purple, and gold colors, grinned at the two of you and waved you over to come and play.

"Hello, hello! You get three rings to toss if you win you get whatever stuff animal you want!"

"Seems simple enough." You say and put down money before taking the three rings that were all in the Mardi Gras colors. Tian puts down his own money to also play beside you. The two of you carefully aim with your rings to toss them and hook them onto one of the bottles. You toss your first purple one and it hits a bottle but doesn't come near from actually hooking onto the bottle's top. Tian bites the bottom of his lip and narrows his brown eyes as he tries to deeply concentrate. Swaying his hand with the gold ring he had, he throws it and it actually fell onto the top of the bottle and won him a point. "Wow, great job, Tian!" You exclaim and trying throwing your next green one but also miss even worse then the first time. You sigh and Tian grabs his purple one and concentrates like before and shocks you when he is able to strike another point.

"Good going, sir! One more and you win a prize!" The host that was dressed like a jester said with a giant unnerving grin. Tian watched you throw your last one that was close to gaining a score but it still missed. Now it was all on Tian, if he could get the last one he could win something! Tian bit his bottom lip again and was really hoping he could be able to win you something. You already looked bummed out that you missed all of your rings. The game was challenging but with just the right swing, you could nail it. Tian flung his last green ring that went flying back for a far bottle in the back. You watched anxiously as the ring hit the top of the bottle and began rolling around on the top, looking like it could fall away at any moment. Tian and you glanced at each other and then back at the bottle once you saw that the ring fell on and Tian scored again. "You did it!" The jester exclaimed with a laugh and then pointed to the largest stuff animals, "Just pick one! You earned it!"

"Which one do you want, (Y/n)?" Tian asked you with a light smile. Your eyes brighten in childlike glee as you looked at him and then back at the variety of stuffed animals you could choose from.

"Are you sure!?"

"Of course." Tian nodded to you. Your eyes examined each and every one but you finally decided on getting a giant green stuffed frog. The jester hands you over the large frog plushie, you instantly squeeze the frog in your arms and show him off to Tian. "A frog, huh?" Tian makes a face and you laugh at him with a curious expression.

"What's wrong with that?"

"I'm not really a fan of frogs." He replied and shrugged his shoulders. You smile and shove the frog into his arms playfully.

"What? Is Tian afraid of froggies!? Kiss me Tian! I might turn into a beautiful princess!" You snicker as Tian rolls his eyes and shoves the plush frog back towards you with his hand.

"I think it is the other way around, (Y/n)." Tian said as the two of you started walking again to view the other festivities that were available for the two of you. You giggle some more and look around and decide to do a few more things with Tian. You grab Tian's hand and begin yanking him over to play a water gun game where you had to hit the bullseye long enough to win. Tian and you went up against each other and this time you were doing really well, it was close but you ended up beating Tian and winning some Mardi Gras beads to add to the ones you already had. After that the both of you played some more games like a ballon popping dart game, high striker, basketball tossing, and even a dunk tank where Tian was able to dunk the man into the freezing cold water with his awesome aim. You both had a lot of fun at that one, especially since the guy kept calling you a 'couple'.

The two of you were eating some more king cake as you were now watching the Mardi Gras parade marching through the streets with dancers, singers, and the giant decorative floats that were all themed to fit the Mardi Gras perfectly. You were swaying with the blaring blues music that was really swinging! You nudge Tian with your shoulder as you sway to see if you can get him to sway with you. He smiles at you and playfully sways with you as you both stand there eating king cake and enjoying the parade. "I'm having a lot of fun with you Tian. I never thought I'd have so much fun at a Mardi Gras." You speak up after a couple moments of not speaking to each other.

Tian looked at you from the parade and nodded with a smile and blush of his own, "I'm having a lot of fun with you too, (Y/n). Even though I should be working, I'm glad to be spending this time with you instead." Tian said earnestly and looked you in the eyes. You stared back into his light chocolate brown eyes that were full of warmth and kindness. You suddenly had the strange urge to lean up and kiss him. It came out of nowhere but the way Tiana was looking at you and from how wonderful he made you feel, the temptation was making itself known. You were gravitating towards him and he showed no sign of moving away. He just stared into your eyes as you kept leaning closer and closer. You were both about to close your eyes and finally kiss until a shrill male voice started squealing in front of you two.

You both come to a screeching halt and were inches away from kissing until Charlie ruined everything. He seemed to notice he had intruded on such a moment and gasped as he placed his hands onto his mouth, "OH, I'm so sorry. Please, don't let me interrupt! Keep going!" Charlie giggled and waved his hand airily to usher you to keep going but the mood was already ruined. You and Tian stared at Charlie, both blushing furiously. "Well, go ahead!"

"… Uh, Charlie…" You muttered and rubbed the back of your neck as you glanced over at Tian who was also looking sheepish as he blushed. "You kinda ruined the-" You were cut off when Tian did lean in and place a soft kiss onto your cheek. If you were red faced before now it was 10x worse. You turned to look at Tian in shock as he just smiled softly at you, appearing a little embarrassed by his bold move. You had your hand to your cheek where he kissed you and you looked back and forth between Charlie and him. Charlie was squealing again as he fawned over you two. It would've been better if it were a real kiss but a kiss on the cheek still sufficed.

"You two are SO cute~!" Charlie then grabbed onto both of your hands and began leading you away over to another live band that was playing. Charlie pushed you and Tian together and watched as Tian took your hands into his own so that you were both in a dancing position. You looked into each other's eyes and Tian took lead as he began waltzing you around to the music.

"I'm getting the distinct feeling Charlie is trying to get us together." You tell Tian as you dance with him. Tian's cheeks dusted a dark red and he nodded nervously.

"I think you're right." He responded and spun you around. You were surprised by how well of a dancer Tian was. The two of you danced for awhile until your feet started to feel sore. You were about to politely back off from the dance, that was until an attractive tan woman with long silky black hair came over with a small guitar and began playing in front of Tian while at the same time shoving you to the side. Tian glanced over at you in concern but was taken back when this woman extended her hand out to dance with Tian. "Quite the party isn't it? Name's Navenea! Wanna dance?" Tian grimaced and didn't have much of a choice when Navenea grabbed his hand and began dancing with him. You felt a twinge of jealousy bubble up inside you as Navenea would have Tian spin her around and she would play some very fast paced blues song on her little guitar. You stood off the side awkwardly and watched them. "You dance pretty well! What's your name, handsome?" The woman asked Tian who kept glancing at you with a look that said 'help me'.

Tian forced a strained smile towards this overly peppy woman and replied, "Tian…" He calmly said back.

"Tian, huh? That's a charming name ya got there!" She replied with a flirtatious wink in his direction. Tian nodded and tried to return back to you but Navenea remained persistent. She went over and grabbed Tian's hand and tried pulling him back from going over to you. "Come on! Let's go do something together!"

"But I already-" Tian couldn't get a word in as Navenea was already yanking him away and over towards more of the Mardi Gras festivities. You glared Navenea's back as she took Tian's hand and was leading him over to a booth. You sighed and lowered your head as you immediately began to feel depressed since you were now by yourself or at least so you thought.

"(Y/n)!" Charlie exclaimed while running over towards you with a bunch of Mardi Gras beads around his neck. "You should see all the beads they're giving out! I just can't get enough of them!" He babbled excitedly to you. You looked back up at him and nodded glumly to him. Charlie seemed to notice your downbeat mood as he went over and to you and examined you carefully. "What's with the sad face for? Aren't you having the time of your life!? By the way where is Tian?" Charlie asked.

You scoff and point over towards Tian and Navenea who were still playing at some booths. Tian appeared to be not enjoying his time with Navenea, of course, he just wanted to get back with you. This was all but a little bit embarrassing that he was hanging out with some clinging girl who couldn't catch a hint that he obviously wasn't interested. Tian just needed to tell Navenea like it is and get away from her. He was finding out quickly she was way too into herself and she seemed to enjoy flirting with every guy she passed by. "Really, Navenea I should be getting back to (Y/n)…" Tian said to Navenea who turned away from a water shooting booth to look back at Tian.

She pouted her red painted lips and put her hands onto her curvy hips, "Was that the girl you were with? No offense but she seemed kinda boring. Why not hang out with me instead? I'll defiantly show you the time of your life! Mardi Gras style, baby!" She squealed and grabbed on Tian's wrist. Tian grimaced for the thousandth time as she yanked him to another game booth. Tian didn't like the way she was talking about you, calling you boring. That was most furthest from the truth! Tian thought you were exciting and fascinating in every way. This girl in his opinion was boring she was just acting this way to try and win him over and it wasn't working, Tian was hardly impressed.

"I don't really appreciate you calling Miss. (Y/n) boring. She's the most interesting girl I know."

Navenea snorted with a laugh and shook her head, "Well hunny, you ought' to open up a little. If she's the 'most' interesting girl you know." Navenea retorted and took a glance back over where you were with a jealous look. She didn't get what was so great about you. Navenea knows how to get whatever man she wants and right now she wants Tian, but the silly boy seemed so smitten with you which threw off her game. _'How sad he wants to settle for someone like her. I guess, I just need to show this pretty boy the time of his life!'_ She thought to herself as she glanced back and forth between Tian who also kept looking back at you with a sad frown. "Come on dance with me!"

"I really don't want too…" Tian murmured but was unfortunately brought back into another crowd of dancers by Navenea. He sighed heavily and didn't know how to get this chick off of his case without being rude. It was starting to really frustrate him. You watched Navenea forcing Tian to dance and Charlie was watching and finally catching what was going on.

"Now did that girl just steal Tian away from you?" Charlie exclaimed with a nasty scowl appearing on his face. Rolling up his sleeves, he started to charge over towards them but you grabbed onto his arm before he sped over to start unneeded trouble.

"Please, Charlie don't go and start something! Its fine! It's not that big of a deal." You try to convince Charlie who didn't look the least convinced.

"Oh yes, it is, sweetheart! I know how you feel about Tian and that girl looks like nothing but trouble! Tian ought' to shove that girl off his arm and come back to his real girl! Which is you by the way!" He said and sent a smile towards you. You sighed and couldn't help the blush that tinted your cheeks from what Charlie had said.

"Tian and I aren't together. He can be with who he wants to be with…"

"He wants to be with you, (Y/n)! Just look how miserable he looks over there! He wants you! Why is that so hard to believe?" Charlie questioned you with a small frown. You look at him and your shoulders shrug slightly as you let out a small sigh.

"I-I… I don't know. I mean that girl is so much prettier and outgoing then I am."

"You think so? I think she's got nothing on you! Tian's smart enough to know she's just trying to toy with him! Seriously, I'll go over there right now and get Tian back for you."

"Don't bother Charlie. I'm sure he's having a better time with her." Charlie stared at you with furrowed brows as you started to walk away with a frown on your lips. You felt like crying but you wouldn't let yourself… not yet.

"(Y/n)! … Where are you going!? … (Y/n)!?" Charlie called out to you but you ignored him as you went down the street past all the party goers that were having a good time with their friends and families. Mardi Gras was supposed to be fun and full of excitement and be the night to let your hair hang loose. But you were having a terrible time now that Tian was stuck with that girl that you envied. Tian was barely paying attention to dancing as he was glancing back your way multiple times and saw you walking off with your head hung down.

"(Y/n)…" He muttered to himself with a frown. You went off to a darker part of the street where the Mardi Gras wasn't at. You see a little dirt trail that led down into the bayou. You followed that pathway and went down onto a lone dock where you sat down on the side and let your feet hang down close to the water. You didn't hear the loudness and constant noise from the Mardi Gras, but instead you listened to the sounds of the bayou produced for only you alone. The peaceful sound of chirping crickets, flowing water, and the soft wafting wind sailing by and through your locks of hair. It was absolutely tranquil out there in the bayou. You only wished you could be sharing this moment with Tian but you knew he was having a better time with that Navenea girl who stole your spotlight… or rather your crush. Bringing your hands up to your face, you couldn't help but feel the wave of depression come back for more.

You sat there by yourself crying, left only for the bayou to hear.

Tian had quite enough of dancing with this woman. After he saw you rush off with your head down low in an obvious forlorn state. He stopped dancing and plainly crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Navenea with a hard-set frown. Navenea noticed this and stopped dancing to look at Tian with a curious expression. "What's up with you, handsome?"

"I'm leaving." He said and tried to turn away to follow after where he saw you storm off. Navenea's eyes darkened and she quickly went to grab onto Tian's shoulder to stop him.

"What's the rush? The night's still young and the music still is alive and swinging! Don't tell me you're going after that 'girl' again." Navenea frowned in annoyance as she brought you up. Tian had enough of her talking you down like that. He finally glared at Navenea and pointed his finger at her.

"I've had enough! Don't you dare talk about (Y/n) like that! She's the sweetest, kindest, and most interesting girl I know! She's my best friend and I'm not going to let you ruin her night because you can't seem to have fun by yourself. Oh, and just so you know, I'm not even slightly interested in you. What you really should do is grow up or find someone who will actually buy into this because I'm sure not!" Tian asserted and leaves a gobsmacked Navenea behind as he sharply turned away from her and stormed off. Charlie smirked as he watched Tian tell Navenea off before walking away and in the direction you had left. Navenea pouted her lips and looked embarrassed by being scolded like a child in front of all her partying friends.

"What a sour puss. Whatever, he's missing out." Navenea said under her breath before going back to dancing like nothing had happened in the first place.

Tian went away from the bustling street that the Mardi Gras was taking place in and went down the same darker street that you had gone down. He looked around and was trying to find where you went. Noticing a dirt trail that went down to the bayou, Tian had a gut feeling that is where you would have went to hide. He quickened his pace and went down the path to go and see if he could find you down by the docks.

Once Tian got close enough he heard the soft sound of crying close by. He suddenly felt horrible as he had a feeling that was you that was crying at the docks. Once he made it there, he saw you sitting there with your hands covering your face as you sat there silently weeping to yourself. Tian's heart stirred inside his chest and he swiftly went to your side. "(Y/n)…" He spoke up which instantly ceased your crying when you heard his voice. You bring down your hands and look over to see a worried Tian crouched down beside you. "Why are you crying, (Y/n)? Are you alright? Is there something I can do?"

You gulped and weren't expecting Tian to suddenly show up. You didn't think he would know to find you here at the docks, that or care to find you. "N-No, I-I'm okay. Please, don't worry about me, Tian. I'm just being emotional… Girls are like that." You say while trying to advert your (e/c) eyes away from Tian's chocolate brown ones. Tian went to sit beside you on the docks while letting his own feet dangle off the sides as he kept his eyes on you in concern.

"You're not okay, (Y/n). You wouldn't be crying if you were okay… I know you better than that." Tian reached out and placed his hand gently onto yours. Your face flushed and lowered your head to have a single tear drop fall from your eyes and down into the river below.

"I'm sorry, you've found me like this. I'm probably ruining your Mardi Gras. Why did you leave that girl? Weren't you having a good time with her?" You asked as you finally looked up to match Tian's stare. He had a tight-lipped frown as he shook his head firmly.

"You're not ruining anything. I'm just worried about you is all. I want you to have the time of your life this Mardi Gras. As for Navenea, I couldn't get away from her faster. I never met someone in my life as pushy and childish as that girl. I want to spend my Mardi Gras with you, (Y/n). You're the one I've been wanting to spend my time with all along." Tian explained to you with a genuine voice that showed not one stitch of distrust. He smiled at you and scootered closer so that your bodies were touching each other. You stare at Tian with wide eyes as he takes his arm and puts it around your waist as you sat next to each other. He continues to smile as he holds you close, "(Y/n), your my best friend in the whole world. I couldn't ask for more than you. If you think I would ditch you for that girl, you're certainly wrong. No one can replace you, not anyone. Know that, okay?" He said with a gentle warm smile that made your skin have a layer of goosebumps rise up. You smile back at him warmly and go to rest your head against Tian's shoulder as you sat there now both looking out in the distance of the bayou.

"Thank you, Tian. I could never ask for a better friend than you."

Tian glanced downwards as he heard you call him 'friend'. Somehow, it just didn't sound right anymore. He didn't want to just be friends anymore. He adored you and wished he could find the courage within to show you that. He was happy to have you as such a wonderful friend, but as days went on it got harder to just call you a friend or even a best friend. Tian sighed and nodded his head, "You're welcome, (Y/n)."

The two of you sat there staring out into the quiet bayou and were pleasantly surprised when an array of lightning bugs began filling the air around you with their bright lights that flickered off and on. "Look Tian! Look at all the lightning bugs!" You exclaim in awe as they all surrounded you and Tian. Each and everyone seemed to light up like bright stands of Christmas lights. Tian and you were smiling and watching the display that seemed to only be meant for the two of you to experience together. "Its beautiful!"

"Yes, it is" Tian nodded and glanced at you. Although, the lightning bugs' light was beautiful, not one could compare to your beauty or so Tian thought. The nagging feeling of wanting to tell you how he felt came back in the voice of Charlie, of course. Tian still remembered his little talk about you with Charlie in the cafe he was working at. Tian took a deep breath and tried to find it in him to just say it. What was the worst that could happen? Tian stays uncomfortably quiet as he focuses on trying to find the words to say to you. You were preoccupied with watching the lightning bugs and the bright stars above you. Everything just seemed perfect right at that time. Being alone with Tian in such an ethereal place was better than that loud noisy Mardi Gras any day. "(Y/n)?" Tian brings up which catches your attention.

"Yes, Tian?" You question back as you break your view from the gorgeous sight and look back at Tian who was also looking at you with a flustered look about him. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. I just…" He sighs and then looks up at the stars, "Do you like anyone, (Y/n)? Like perhaps, Charlie?"

You quirk an eyebrow and shake your head,"I like Charlie as a close friend but if you mean like in a non-platonic way than no… I do like someone though." You point out which makes Tian more nervous than he already was. What if it was him? Or what if it wasn't him? Tian was on pins and needles and he found it hard to swallow as he looked back at your gorgeous (e/c) eyes. You look him in the eye and he couldn't help but ask.

"Might I ask who you like?"

You blush furiously but don't dare tear your eyes away from Tian's view. "I-I can't… It's a secret."

"Really? Well, secrets are best shared with best friends." Tian said with a hint of a playful smile. You look suddenly bashful and you were glad it was dark outside or your blush would be very noticeable.

"I can't…"

"Well, I can tell you who I like…" He brings up which instantly raises your interest. You pulled your head away from his shoulder and look at him head on with a curious expression.

"And just who might that be?"

Tian suddenly looked very serious as he stared at you, gently he reached out and took your hands into his own. You blush warmly from the contact and glance from your hands to his eyes. "Do you really want to know?"

You nod your head a couple times and he nods back. "Alright, then I'll tell you. I like… no…- I love-…" Tian found himself stumbling over his words as your staring was not helping. "I-…" He gulped and finally said it, "I love you, (Y/n)"

Your eyes widen and your heart picks up at a considerably faster pace. Tian was watching you reaction intently and seeing that he was not getting an answer it was making him think you didn't feel the same way. Tian rubbed the back of his head and looked from you and down to your hands anxiously. "If you don't feel the same way then I can understand and-" You cut Tian off as you place a finger onto his lips. He looks at you in some shock but it dissipates as you smile back at him.

"Tian… You don't know how long I've been wanting to tell you that. I love you too. I have for awhile now. I just couldn't say it before, I was scared I'd ruin our friendship."

Tian smiled back and chuckled lightly, "You mean to say that we both had feelings for each other this long and haven't said a word about it? Did you get the talk from Charlie?"

"Only about a million times." You reply and Tian laughs which you join along in. You both laugh for a good moment before falling back into a comfortable silence.

"(Y/n)?"

"Yes, Tian?"

"Would you mind if I kissed you?" He asks softly.

You smile brightly at him and nod your head, "Please."

Tian smiles and shifts himself to get closer towards you. You wait in anticipation as Tian leans in forwards and with some shyness he presses his lips up against your own. You smile into the kiss and kiss him back with just as much shyness as himself. Both of you are new to kissing but the both of you get a little more confident by every second spent with each other. You lay your hands onto Tian's shoulders as has his arms wrapped around your waist as he's kissing you. The moment was timid but full of passion for one another. You both tried to remain kissing one another as long as possible, not wanting to be the first one to tear apart. Unfortunately, you were the first one who needed air and had to back off. Tian and you were both blushing madly from what you had both experienced for the first time and hopefully would experience many more times together.

"That was incredible…" Tian murmured which made you giggle cutely.

"You think so?"

Tian nods and chuckles lightly. "Yes, I know so. (Y/n), you've made my Mardi Gras the best one I could ever experience. I won't ever forget today." Tian said as the two of you went back to sitting next to each other and staring back out at the bayou.

"I would have to be hit on the head pretty hard to forget today." You reply and giggle at your own words. He chuckles again and puts his hand on your back and gently rubs your back affectionately.

"Well, lets just hope you don't get hit over the head any time soon."

You smile and nod at his words and cuddle up against him. He too cuddles up against you and brings you in closer towards him. The both of you have your heads resting on each other. Little did you know a frog was creeping on by and suddenly jumps into Tian's lap. His eyes widen and he lets out a girly scream. You gasp and watch as Tian panics and starts trying to get the frog out of his lap as quickly as possible. You bit your lip and can't help but burst out into laughter as he's freaking out. "GET IT OFF!"

"Oh Tian, it's just a little froggie!" You exclaim and go over and snatch the frog from Tian's lap before he throws the little thing way across the bayou. Tian stares at you in horror as you have the frog trapped in between your hands. The frog stares at Tian and Tian stares at the frog in an ever waging stare off. You smirk at him and bring the frog up closer towards him teasingly, "Come on Tian, the froggie just wants a kiss too! Just one, Tian!"

"Euck, no way! That's really gross! Get rid of it, (Y/n)!" Tian scrunches up his face and sticks his tongue out in disgust as he adverted his eyes away from the croaking frog. You snigger and keep teasingly prodding the frog towards him before giving up and pulling him back.

"Aw, its okay Mr. Frog. Tian doesn't mean it. Here, I'll kiss you." You say and set a very quick peck onto the frog's head before settling it back into the water for it to swim off. Tian made another disgusted face and shakes his head.

"You actually kissed it!? Eww!" Tian says as he puts his hand to his mouth and stares at you like you did the most disgusting thing possible.

You roll your eyes and snicker at Tian, "Well, I didn't get prince charming but I got you which is much better. Even if you're terribly afraid of frogs…"

"They're just gross!"

You smirk and get an idea. You tackle Tian with a hug and start trying to land a kiss on him. He freaks out and tries shoving you off but you only end up laughing hysterically at him. "Froggie kiss for Tian!"

"No, (Y/n)! That's so not cool!"

Finally landing a kiss onto his cheek. He made a face and started rubbing his cheek off with his hand. You giggle at his silly fear of frogs and smirk at him. "Tian got a froggie kiss!"

"Yuck." He made a face again in which you kept laughing. "I prefer the first kiss to be honest."

"You still liked it though! You're blushing!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

Tian pouts and you giggle and hug onto him from his side, "Thanks Tian for making my first Mardi Gras the most memorable and best one I will ever have!"

Tian finally got over his froggie kiss and smiled back at you.

"You're welcome, (Y/n)… How about for the rest of the night we spend together at the Mardi Gras? This time no more interruptions. It'll just be us… and well maybe some Charlie."

You make a thoughtful face about it and then nod your head eagerly, "Yeah! Let's go then! I want to go watch the rest of the parades before they're finished for the night! Come on!" You pull Tian up by his arm and he stumbles up as you start urging him to follow you. Tian laughs and you grin as you take him back up the path to go celebrate for the rest of the evening while having the best Mardi Gras one could ever ask for...

 **"Mardi Gras mambo, mambo, mambo**

 **Party Gras mambo, mambo, mambo  
Mardi Gras mambo, mambo, mambo  
Mardi Gras mambo, mambo, mambo~"**


	9. Male Snow White x Reader

**Male Snow White/Reader - Killing Innocence**

 **(Snow White - His name stays the same in this one but I'm calling him Snow most of the time.)**

 **(All other genders remain the same.)**

* * *

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" The Queen had asked the magical mirror she owned. The mirror would always respond to her and tell her she was the fairest one of all but that day was different.

"Famed is thy beauty, Majesty. But hold, a lovely servant I see. Rags cannot hide his gentle grace. Alas, he is more fair than thee." the mirrored told her.

With a jealous rage she glowered at the mirror in disbelief, "Impossible! I am the fairest one of all! Reveal his name!" The Queen wickedly commanded the magic mirror in front of her.

"A voice like velvet, hair as black as ebony, skin white as snow-" The Queen's eyes widen and she quickly cut off the mirror in an outrage.

"SNOW WHITE!" She cried in a blinded fury. The mirror had fallen silent as she lowered her head and started pacing back and forth in front of it. "No, this cannot happen. This cannot be true. I am the fairest one of all!" The Queen paused in her pace after a minute and lifted her head up as an idea began brewing inside her head. Turning sharply away from the magical mirror, her black cape whipped behind her as she rushed out of the room to go retrieve her huntress.

Once she had found you that day she ordered you to do a wrong like no other. The Queen you knew was evil and vile as she commanded you to do the unthinkable. She wanted her step-son murdered and made to look like an accident. If you failed she knew she would have you killed instead. You were wary by such a request because you knew the prince was such an innocent heart, undeserving of death. You had no choice but to agree to the Queen's command to you. You bowed your head solemnly and said, "Yes, your Majesty."

The Queen's narrow eyes had pierced though you like shooting arrow. "To make sure you do not fail, bring back his heart in this." The wretched Queen had given you a small intricate wooden box. Your hands trembled as you held the box in your hands. Such a wicked deed would bring guilt to your own heart forever. You didn't know the prince that well personally but you knew he was absolutely full of innocence and was as sweet as fresh flowing honey. You looked up into the eyes of the Queen and nodded hesitantly.

"I will do the deed."

"Good. Now go, my faithful huntress."

You were left standing there alone as she stormed away. You looked back down at the box and sighed heavily. You had no choice, you must kill Snow White as soon as possible or the Queen would have your heart in the box instead. Grasping the sword that was inside your sheath at your hip, you tightly closed your eyes and were left full of lingering dread.

* * *

The very next day, you had gotten your things together to prepare for the slaughtering of Prince Snow. Putting on your (color) gloves, you made your ways out of the castle and began searching for Snow White. As usual he was working as a scullery servant that the Queen had forced him to become. He was out in the gardens and washing the steps entry way with a wet cloth and a wooden bucket of soap. Frowning to yourself, you knew this was going to be terribly difficult. He appeared so full of innocence as he sat there on his side and was humming a happy tune to himself with little blue birds flittering around him as he worked.

Standing there and staring at him awhile, you finally got enough courage to go over and approach the young man with the blackest hair and palest of skin. He didn't seem to notice you right away as his focus was on the ground he was cleaning. You clear your throat which was enough for him to look up at you with his deep brown eyes sparkled in the light. "Oh, hello there!" He greeted with a bright smile on his handsome face. "Do you need something, (Y/n)?" He asked in his kindly natured voice that was soft and always full of purity.

You were slightly surprised he even remembered your name since the two of you have very scarcely spoke to one another. "Um, yes actually. I was wondering if you would want to pick flowers with me in the glade." You make up which seems to interest him. He smiles but then frowns as a realization hit him.

"I would love too! But my step-mother has asked me to do this and I am not finished quite yet. Perhaps, another time." He says, though he really did want to go with you to the glade. Snow's only reason for not speaking to you very often was because he was shy to do so. He found you the most charming young woman he knew throughout the land. He couldn't help it! It was love at first sight when he had first met you. He just knew you were the one.

You frown and had to think of something to get Snow to listen to you. "Actually, I asked the Queen if it was acceptable of you to come with me. She had told me you could." You lie and fake a smile to the young prince. His brown eyes widen as he began to smile brightly at your words.

"Really?! She said I could?"

You nodded your head and continued to force a smile. "Indeed, she did."

Snow White glanced in between his dirty wet rag and then up at you in contemplation. Putting aside the rag back into the soapy bucket, he stood up and grinned. "Let us go then. I would very much love to pick flowers with you." He said which made your heart feel suddenly heavy inside. How in the world were you going to kill him? He was so innocent and nice, it would be like harming a child! You try to hold back your frown as you smile and nod at him. You were shocked when he went over and took you arm in arm. "Let us go to the glade together. We will have so much fun!" He said and began walking with you away from the castle and towards the glade where you would both be alone together. Then there it would be Snow White's tragic end.

You both remained silent the way there without hardly a word to one another. You couldn't get out of your head the deed you must take action in. You noticed the way he looked at you and held onto your arm so closely. It made you blush and feel the very opposite way you should be feeling about Prince Snow. Reaching the glade together, he drops your arm and gazes at all the different colored wildflowers that were scattered across the grassy fields. "It is so wondrous out here isn't it? What a perfect day to be picking flowers!" Snow went over and began examining each and every blossoming flower and making sure to only pick the best ones into his hand. You stood there and wondered what you should do now. Snow was alone with you and there was no one around to see the gruesome reality of what you were told to do.

Rubbing the back of your neck, you watch him for a few minutes until he looks up over at you from the flowers. "Are you going to join me?" He asked curiously with a smile. You nod your head and smile sheepishly.

"U-uh yes! Of course…" Stepping over closer to him, you reach down and pluck the first flower you saw. It was small bright yellow buttercup that was amongst the other random wildflowers. Twirling it around in your hand in deep thought, you glance over back at Snow with your (e/c) eyes. He already had a hand full of colorful flowers in his one hand. He looks over at you and smiles at your buttercup.

"That's a very pretty one, (Y/n)!" He exclaimed and walked over towards you. You tense up as he got so close and suddenly took one of his checker-bloom flowers and placed it in your (h/l) (h/c) hair. It was a beautiful light pink flower that contrasted well with your (h/c) hair. You blushed at this gesture and feel even worse about having to kill him. Snow examined you up and down with the flower now in your hair, "You make the flower even more beautiful." He said with a gentle smile. You blush and turn your eyes away from him.

"Thank you…" You mummer shyly.

"You're welcome!" He replied joyfully and kept smiling at you. "I'm very glad you asked me to come with you to pick flowers today. I really do enjoy spending time with you. We don't speak very often which is quite a shame." Snow told you as he twiddled around with a dandelion he plucked from the ground. You furrow your eyebrows and nod. How could you go through with this?! You couldn't… He didn't deserve this but you had too. What would you do!?

"Snow…" You say with a grim tone of voice that Snow seemed to notice as sounding the way it did.

"Is something a matter, (Y/n)?" He asked with genuine concern.

You just stare at him as tears were threatening to brim your (e/c) eyes. You couldn't murder someone so full of untainted innocence. Snow became aware of your sorrow and quickly put his flowers to the side and went over to your side to comfort you. "Whatever is wrong, (Y/n)? Why are you sad? Did I say something wrong?" Snow places a gentle hand onto your shoulder and asks you with nothing but real concern for your wellbeing. You shake your head and can't fight the heated tears that began cascading down your cheeks. "(Y/n)?"

"Please, Snow… You must stay away from me. You must stay far, far away from me. I'm a terrible person. You mustn't be near me." You tell him with a voice that was crackling as you silently cried. Snow looks beyond confused by your words to him and he immediately shakes his head.

"Don't say such a thing! You are not a terrible person at all! Why would you say that? I think you're most wonderful, kind, and full of compassion." Snow replied and couldn't help but blush ever so slightly at he complimented you. You shake your head and push him away from you while turning away with your hands going to your face.

"No, Snow! You don't understand. You need to leave, go as far away from me as possible. I cannot fathom doing what I must do to you. Please, go… I cannot do it." You continued to weep. Snow didn't understand why you were telling him to go away but he certainly was not going to leave you in a time of need! Grabbing onto your hands and pulling them away from your eyes, he stared into your puffy swollen eyes with a sad frown.

"I won't leave you, (Y/n)."

"You must, Snow. You have no idea what I'm supposed to do to you right now. I-I can't… You must run far away from me and the castle. You have to do this or she'll send someone else to do the deed."

"What are you supposed to do?" Snow asked softly with a troubled look in his brown doe-eyes. You look down in shame, Snow still had your hands in his own, not letting you shield your eyes away from him. You gradually shake your head as you look down at the flowers and grass below.

"I'm supposed to kill you." You finally tell him as you look up at him from under your black eyelashes. His eyes broaden at this and he soon looks afraid.

"Kill me, b-but why?"

"The Queen wants your heart left inside this box I brought. She told me to make it look like an accident but I cannot harm you, Snow. You don't deserve such a fate. Please, now you must go." You plead to him as you brought your face up to look back into his own eyes. Snow frowned but didn't let go of your hands and run like you thought he would.

"S-she wouldn't do something like that… W-would she? Oh, (Y/n)… What ever shall I do?" I cannot go back if she wants me dead." Snow said and looked down at the grass and flowers of the ground with a look of anguish. You pondered on what to do while at the same time you both were still holding hands. Snow suddenly went to wrap you in an embrace. You were surprised as his arms were around your waist and his head was resting on your shoulder. "I do not know how to thank you for not killing me, (Y/n). You have such a sweet heart full of kindness and mercy. I fear what they will do to you if I am left alive." Snow said as he kept hugging you. Your cheeks and ears were burning red as you blushed from his closeness and words. You pulled back and placed your hands onto the sides of his arms.

"Snow, you must to go. Leave the kingdom and find solace somewhere else. Don't worry about what happens to me. I can take care of myself." You tell Snow with seriousness. He nods and smiles sadly at you.

"I know you can but I still worry. The last thing I would want is to have you harmed because of not fulfilling my Step-mother's command." Snow replies back with genuine concern for you and your wellbeing.

You purse your lips and lower your gaze to the wild flowers and let go of Snow's shoulders. "Please… Just go. Run far away. Don't look back. Just find somewhere safe and don't worry about me. I'll be fine." You say with a grim tone. He blinks and looks so sad by this terrible situation you were both in. He leans in towards you and places a very gentle and innocent kiss onto your cheek.

"I'll go… Just please (Y/n) keep safe. I hope one day we will see each other again." Snow said as he too looked down with sorrow. A single tear runs down his face as he looks off into the distance and decides on where to run away. Your face flushed when he kissed your cheek, your eyes turn back up to look at him and you see him crying. It absolutely tore your heart apart. He must be so afraid, he has nowhere to go but away from here. He is left to wander in the unknown. Snow glances at you once with a painful smile, "Goodbye, (Y/n)." With that said he began running off deeper into the glade. You watch him as he runs off and with a soft pained voice of your own, you spoke up even though he was long gone.

"Goodbye, Snow." Touching your own cheeks, you felt tears of your own cascading down your cheeks and dripping off your chin. You wish you could lead Snow to a safe location where you could assure his safety but you couldn't. You already were going to be in some kind of deep trouble for disobeying the Queen. It might be your life, you weren't sure but you just knew sparing Snow's life would at least be the last good deed you do in life. Snow White was deserving of life more than someone like yourself who took lives for a living. You were the opposite of Snow, you were like fire that hurt everything it touched.

"Please stay safe." Turning away and back towards the castle. You began making your dreadful tread back to the wretched Queen. It was then your fate would be decided. You walked with a lowered head and could only think of Snow and what would become of him as he fled away from his death. Once you got back at the castle, you stepped inside with the box the Queen had given you to put Snow White's heart inside. You went up to the throne room's door and took a deep breath before knocking and walking on inside. The Queen was sitting at her throne and instantly her cruel eyes laid upon you as you kept your head down and went forward towards her. "(Y/n) is the deed finished?"

You said nothing as you knelt down onto your knees and placed the intricate box down in front of you. She narrows her eyes and anticipates an answer from you. You continue to remain quiet as you reach out and open the box to reveal it was empty. Her eyes widen and flashed with a look of fury. "What is the meaning of this?! Where is Snow White's heart!?"

"In his chest. Where it belongs, your majesty."

"(Y/n)…" She deepened her voice in a nasty tone that sounded like she was ready to order your execution for sure.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Do you want to die, (Y/n)?" The Queen asks, "Would you prefer I put your heart inside the box instead?"

Your eyes narrow and you finally look up at the Queen with a blank stare, "No, your majesty."

"Then why did you spare Snow White's life when I have deliberately commanded you to kill him and place his heart inside that box? You have never showed me disloyalty like this. You must be punished."

You continue to stare at the Queen intently, "Then I shall be punished."

"Indeed, you will." The Queen sneered and stood up from her throne, "GUARDS! TAKE HER AWAY!" In mere seconds two guards from outside the throne room came sprinting inside and over to you. You were roughly pried up from the floor by the two of them that grabbed you from behind. Your head hung down and you closed your eyes and tried to picture Snow's smiling face back at the glade. He was safe, that was all that mattered.

"Get moving, wretch! NOW!" The guards behind you yelled and with a painful kick in the back they ushered you forwards towards the dungeons where you would probably await death. The Queen watches you with her arms crossed and with a look of pure hatred for your treachery towards her. You said nothing, you just went along with it knowing there was nothing you could do to change the outcome of the situation. You knew you couldn't of hid the fact that you didn't kill Snow. You did not even want to hide the fact. The Queen was wrong and you were willing not going to obey this one time, which most unfortunately would be your end.

The guards brought you low into the putrid smelling dungeons where the cries of trapped men where heard throughout the dungeons stone cold walls. The guards forced you down the halls at at quick pace until they found the cell you would be residing in. One guard held you from behind while the other went to open the cell's door with his key. You kept your eyes forward and your face lacked of any emotion. The only thing that kept you from breaking was the image of Snow in your mind. The way he smiled and laughed, the way he was so full of kindness and compassion for others no matter the person. Every aspect of Snow you admired and you refused to lay a finger on that man's head. The two guards shoved you forward and started cackling in rough thick heavy laughter as you fell down to your knees onto the cobblestone floor that was caked with dirt and filth. "Enjoy your stay, harlot." One spat in your direction before they locked the cell door behind you and left you to yourself.

You kept your head down as you remained knelt down on the ground. There was no point in fighting back. No point in trying to defend your dignity. It was all for nothing. Tears streamed down your face as you still thought of Snow. The only true worry in your mind was if he got away safely through the woods that were dark and frighting, especially when it was dark. You pictured poor Snow trembling as he stumbled through the dark forests that were teeming with man-eating wolves and other horrible things. You closed your eyes as warm tears still streamed down your face. "I'm sorry, Snow. I might not make it. I just pray you are safe." You whispered to the air and then fell silent as you listened to the echoing sounds of tormented men who had the same fate as you did, but you refused to break.

You wouldn't break, you would remain strong till the end. You refused to scream or shout for mercy. You just kept to yourself and let your mind wander to a happier place that was at the glade of wildflowers. You remembered the kiss on your cheek and kept clinging to that. You were kissed by an angel. You smiled softly with your eyes still closed. "Stay safe, Snow White… And I'll be just fine."

* * *

Three days after, the cruel evil Queen goes back to her magic mirror that resided on her wall. She stood in front of it and asked, "Magic Mirror, on the wall, who now is the fairest one of all?"

The Magic Mirror's face formed within the mirror reflection that the Queen stared back at. The Magic Mirror replied to the Queen, "Over the seven jeweled hills, beyond the seventh fall, in the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs, dwells Snow White, fairest one of all."

The Queen scoffs with animosity for Snow and and begins to pace in front of the Magic Mirror, pondering on what she should do to become the fairest one of all. It was clear that she had to murder off Snow White in order to once again be the fairest one of all. (Y/n) was too incompetent to kill Snow in the first place. She couldn't use her now even though she was the only one with a true gift in hunting. It was a shame you turned out to be unfaithful when the Queen had once considered you her most trusted servant in the kingdom.

"If you want something done, you must do it yourself." The Queen said and sharply turned away from her Magic Mirror whose face disappeared once she fled off. She went towards the dungeons and went inside. She walked through the aisle of cells doors until she came upon your own. You were sitting against the wall and had your eyes closed, you had been sleeping until you heard the sound of footsteps approach your cell. Your (e/c) eyes open and you see the Queen standing there with her arms crossed and a nasty look on her face.

"There you are, my huntress turned renegade. How has your stay been down here in my personal dungeons?" The Queen asserted with her narrow eyes staring intently on you. You blew some hair off your face and looked at her with disinterest.

"Miserable, your majesty. Just as you wanted. Whatever do you grace my presence with? Aren't I unworthy to be in your presence?" You say sarcastically as you stare back at her. She bristles at your sarcasm and replies back with clenched teeth.

"Unworthy is precise. You failed me when I needed you most, (Y/n). I evoke your title as my huntress and you shall never have that title ever again."

"Is that what you came down here to tell me, your majesty?" You ask dully, not at all affected by the fact she was trying to do anything to make you squirm. Evoking your title bothered you, sure, but you didn't want to work for her anymore, anyway. If only, Snow was the King of the lands, he would make a much finer ruler, you trusted.

She looked annoyed at the fact you weren't looking squeamish by her repeal on your must beloved title. She didn't understand how you did not seem distressed by anything at all. This was hardly anything you were used too, this should be hell on earth for you. "No, you pitiful little miscreant! I came to advise you that just because you had not done by deed, does not mean that your precious Snow White is safe. I have devised a plan to do off with the boy, forever!"

You frown and your eyes darken as she reveals this to you. She was after Snow which was not a surprise to you but you knew that the Queen had access to many terrible things, especially that of magic. If she found Snow, she could do something unspeakable to him. You determined you weren't going to let that happen. Some way, some how, you would keep Snow safe. It was your life's purpose at the moment. You remain silent as she goes off to tell you her plan. She was trying to rub it in your face. She was doing this all out of jealousy and spite. It was pathetic. "And so what do you plan to do to him?" You ask not out of curiosity but for some knowledge on how you could deflect whatever she was scheming. Knowing your enemy was most crucial, after all.

The Queen's lips pursed and she went off to brag about her scheme, "I will disguise myself as a wretched old hag and gift Snow White with the poisoned apples that will set a curse of Sleeping Death upon him. It shall send him into a deep sleep that only has one cure."

"And what is the cure?" You try to get her to tell you. She scoffs and glares you even more than she already was.

"Bah! You shall never know! So don't you even try, miscreant!"

You curse in your mind that you weren't able to trick her into giving you the antidote to this curse she was planning on placing upon poor Snow. If you knew Snow well enough, you knew that he couldn't resist to take an apple from a seemingly innocent old woman. Snow you worried would be gullible to such a thing. The Queen knew Snow better than you first perceived. Even so, why put him into a deep sleep when she could poison the apples with a curse of death? "Why put Snow into a slumber when you could just kill him?" You couldn't help but ask. She smirks at you with nothing but pure evil written across her face.

"Snow resides with seven dwarfs as we speak. They will be none the wiser and think Snow White dead! He will be buried alive! They'll think him dead!" She started cackling loudly at the thought of Snow dying a slow tragic death of suffocation under ground. You glower at the Queen and shake your head from her vile scheme.

"Snow won't fall for such a deception!"

"We'll just have to see about that, now won't we? Now, I have work to be done. If only, you had followed my direction. You would not be in the position you are in. You've lost your chance and I shall have you beheaded once I'm finished with Snow White. For now, remain here and think about what your treason to me has accomplished you, scum."

You couldn't even answer her as you were shaking with nothing but rage from inside. You wished you could pull the iron bars apart and go and slice your dagger across her throat. You bite your tongue and kept yourself quiet. She smirked at you before swishing her cape behind her and stalking on out of the dungeons, leaving you back to your lonesome self. You stood up from where you sat and you rushed and slammed your fists against the bars enraged. You growled and tore your hands away from the bars and kicked the walls and slammed your fists a couple more times against the stone walls around you. You looked like a caged animal that went insane in its four little walls. You promised yourself you wouldn't break but you just had to let off some built up steam. That villainous brute of a queen was going to do something that really could possibly kill Snow. She already knew where he was located, it was only a matter of time before he really did him in for good. You had to escape!

Prowling back over to the bars you shook them with all your might. Unknowingly, your outrage had gained the interest of an old man in filthy rags beside your cell. He sat on the floor and stared at you as you shook the bars to the point it was hurting your hands. "Rattling those bars ain't gonna' do you no good, young miss." The aged old man said to you in a calm voice as you kept attacking the bars that were sturdy and in no way breakable. You heard him and stop rattling the bars but keep your hands on them as your eyes veer over towards him with a glare.

"I have to get out of here!" You tell him and he sighs and nods his head.

"So does everyone else in this prison. I heard you talkin' to the Queen. It sounds like you really love the prince deeply to be exchangin' your life for Snow White's. Real nobel of you, miss."

You take a deep breath and let go of the bars and turn to look over at the old man, "Who are you, sir?" You ask him while trying not to blush at the fact he said you loved Snow White. You weren't so sure if you 'loved' him or just had that much undying respect for him. Either way, you just needed to get free and save him before it was too late. The old man stretched his muscles and replied back to you.

"Name's Argus. I was imprisoned for going against the Queen's command too, you know? I was a guard in my younger days before she arrested me and stuck me down here to rot. I hear you are the huntress (Y/n) that the Queen spoke so highly of, ha, so much for that! I respect ya' though for standing up for Snow. He's a good fellow, that one."

You nod your head and frown sadly at the thought, "Snow is a great and compassionate man. I just want to be free so I can save him but I don't know how to get out of here. It seems hopeless…" You sigh heavily and he shakes his head and responds.

"Hey now, don't talk down like that Miss. (Y/n). I get enough negative speakin' from the other folks down here. You're too young and pretty to be thinking of death. Beheading doesn't suit you, I quite like your head where it is. So I'm gonna' do you a favor. It'll be a favor that my old heart can rest easy on with knowing I helped such a poor young girl like yourself wit' your whole life ahead of ya!"

You blink a few times and wonder what old Argus had in mind. You step over to his side of the cell and look at him curiously, "What can you do for me, sir?" You ask while trying to sound politer to him since he seemed willing to help you. He chuckled and stood up to walk over to a certain spot in his cell. You watch him carefully as he pulls away a rock in the ground too much of your surprise and has a single key in hand. Your (e/c) eyes widen at the sight and you feel excitement built up inside as he goes over in front of you.

"Whelp, funny story here. I was able to snag a key when the guard dropped it from being clumsy wit' the lock. Unfortunately, it wasn't my key but rather the key to the door beside me, which obviously is your cell door. I don't have no need for it and I'd be happier wit' you having it in your hands. It'd do you more good than me. Just do me a favor back. Go get Snow before that witch of a Queen gets to em' first." Argus smiled, showing his aged and few missing teeth that were gone from neglect. He passed the golden key through the bars and handed it over into your palm.

You smile at him gratefully and could hardly express your gratitude to the poor old man. "… I… I don't know how to thank you for this, Argus."

"Just get your prince alive! Get goin' now! No need wasting your time talking to an old geezer like me. Get out of here, kid. I got my prayers left on ya'. I trust you'll do just fine." You nod your head with determination coming back like a roaring fire in your eyes. You sprint over to the cell door and start shoving your arm out of the bars with the key in hand and twisting your hand so you could put the key into the lock. You stick your tongue out to the side as you concentrated on getting the key in. You kept hitting the edges of the lock a couple times but finally are able to stick it in and twist it open.

"Got it!" You exclaim with a grin. Argus smiles and gives you a confident thumbs up.

"Move your tail, girly! Time doesn't wait!"

"Thanks Argus! If I make it out alive, I'm coming back for you!"

"I'll probably be meeting' the maker before that, girl! Just move it!"

You snicker at his morbid jest and start running through the aisles of cells until you finally exited out of the dungeons. You very carefully sneak throughout the castle, avoiding any guards that might be around. Fortunately, you knew the guard's posts since you were the huntress of the place. You rush and were able to crawl out an open window and start running but stop when you get out far enough to not be caught. You see the glade that Snow and you went too and frown sadly. "I'm coming Snow. Just hold on." You say and then look out farther past the glade where the creepy forest was. You knew Snow was around where the dwarves enjoyed mining in caves. You didn't quite know your exact destination but you knew where the dwarfs liked to be and that should be enough to be able to find where Snow was at. "Here goes nothing." Taking a deep breath you start your hasty trek through the blossoming glade and eventually to the dark forest that eventually would lead to the dwarves many self-made mine shafts.

* * *

Snow was baking a pie in the Dwarves modest little cottage as they were out mining like they typically would do. It had been three whole days since he had seen you and you wouldn't leave his mind. He had fortunately found solace here with the dwarves but his concerns were with your safety and if you were still alive. "I wish (Y/n) was here with me. Then we could be together and safe from harm. I think (Y/n) would get along splendidly with the dwarfs. If only, she were here." Snow sighed longingly and couldn't help the fact that he knew from the day you spared him that he was smitten with you. You had always been of interest to Snow but he was much too shy to ever show it before, but now that your life might be on the line because of himself. He felt so guilty and constantly fretted over his many thoughts about you. Every night he would sit at the side of his bed and wish on a wishing star that you would make it out alright. "I mustn't dwell on it. I know (Y/n) is a strong girl and capable of herself. Still… I worry." Snow sighed and continued making his pie that would be made for the dwarves when they got back from mining.

The whole cottage was being filled with the pleasant scent of the homemade pie that Snow was making. Snow hummed a tune to himself to keep his mind off of the many worries he had. It wasn't until a knock was made on the cottage's door when Snow turned away from cooking to look at the door in alarm. Who could that be? The dwarves wouldn't be back so early, it wasn't that long ago they left. "Hold on a moment, please!" Snow called out to the person outside who was knocking on the door repeatedly.

Once he was in front of the door, he opened it cautiously and was surprised when he saw a very ugly old woman wearing a black hooded robe. She was trembling from her age and holding a wicker basket in her wrinkled fragile hands. She looked up at Snow and smiled at him. Snow smiled back seeing as the woman seemed harmless. "Oh my! I wasn't expecting anyone! I'm Snow White is there something I can do for you?" Snow asked with his usual soft kind voice that was always pleasant to the ear.

The mysterious old woman nodded, "Yes, I am selling these apples, you see, boy? I just so happened to smell the pie you are making and was wondering if you would like some of my apples for it?" The old woman croaked with her strained aged voice. Snow smiled but was suddenly feeling unsure of the woman. You knew (Y/n) would tell him to be careful of strangers, especially since he was supposed to be killed three days ago. Still, an old woman seemed absolutely harmless and being as hospitable Snow was he led the woman inside the warm cozy cottage without a second thought.

"So would you like an apple?" The old woman asked again as she pulled out a single apple and extended towards Snow. He stared at the apple and was just about to take it from the woman that was until the wild woodland creatures that befriended Snow suddenly came in through an open window and began attacking the old crone. Snow gasped and watched in shock as the birds pecked the woman and the squirrels ran up up onto her and were ready to bite her. Snow quickly intervened to save the old woman from his friends sudden assault. "Oh no! Stop it! What are you doing? Leave her alone!" Snow shooed the creatures away. The squirrels ran away but the birds kept pecking the woman. Snow stepped forward and shooed them away with his hand and eventually they let up and flew back out the window. "Oh no, I'm so sorry about that! Are you alright?" Snow asked in concern. The crone seemed unharmed but a little startled by the attack.

"Yes, dearie. I'm okay now. Thank you from saving me from those awful critters!"

Snow smiled faintly and nodded his head and was wondering why his animal friends decided to suddenly act out so hostilely like that. They never did that before. "I'm just glad to know you're safe, Miss!" Snow said and was truly grateful he was able to stop his friends from hurting the harmless old woman.

"You know? Because you've been so good to poor old Granny, I'll share a secret with you. This is no ordinary apple, it's a magic wishing apple." She told Snow as she showed the apple off to Snow. He titled his head curiously and looked fascinated by this surprising secret about the magical apple.

"A wishing apple?" Snow repeated unsurely.

"Yes! One bite and all your dreams will come true!" She replied with a nod of her head. She kept pushing the apple towards Snow and Snow was still feeling uncertain even though he was interested. To think he would have an apple that could actually make his dreams come true!? He mentally smiled at the warm fuzzy feeling and thought of you being safe and with him and possibly even together as a couple. It almost seemed to good to be true.

"Really?"

"Yes, boy. Now make a wish, and take a bite." Snow took the shiny red apple from the old woman and examined it in his hand. He takes a deep breath and then brings the apple up to his mouth and starts to make a wish.

"I wish that (Y/n) is safe from any harm and that we can be together happily forever after." Snow wishes aloud with a smile appearing on his face from the very wondrous thought. The crone being impatient with Snow, she speaks up.

"Make sure to take a bite of the apple before the wish grows cold!" She warned and Snow looked at her and nodded quickly before finally taking a bite of the magical apple that would grant his dreams come true. The second Snow eats the apple, he starts to feel woozy and his vision began to blur. Snow soon stumbled to the side and fell down to the ground as the apple's true affects took place. The Sleeping Death was now working upon the young prince. The old crone that was actually the Queen disguised chuckled at her dirty deed and started to walk out of the cottage while thinking her work had been finished for good. Little did she know a certain someone was just about to make there appearance known.

You had met the seven dwarfs at the mines and they had told you that they were housing Snow White in their cottage. You had been delighted by this information and asked if you could go see Snow. They were suspicious of you at first but when you had told them Snow White was in danger they immediately agreed to let you come with them to go save him. So now you were rushing back with the dwarves to their cottage. The eight of you on high pursuit for the disguised Queen and her evil scheme. In just the nick of time, you stood in front of the dwarves with your hands on your hips and a heavy set glare on an old woman that came strolling out of their cottage with her basket of apples. "Stop right there, you old hag, or should I say, your majesty!" You exclaim loudly to the Queen who sees you in front of her, making her freeze in shock.

"H-how?!" She uttered in bewilderment at the sight of you and seven angry dwarves ready to beat the living day lights out of the disguised Queen.

"I escaped and you're not going to lay a hand on Snow!"

She sneers and shakes her head, "You're too late, you little wretch! He already ate the apple! There's nothing you can do now!" She told you which made your eyes widen. Snow already ate the apple!? 'Oh no…" You thought and quickly ran past the Queen and into the cottage. The dwarves remained outside with the Queen and they went chasing after her in a fury. The aged Queen screamed and began running away towards a cliff where the dwarves purposely were chasing her towards. There the evil Queen would finally meet her demise with vultures at her back.

You leaving the dwarves to take care of the Queen. You cried out in horror when you saw Snow lying on the ground of the cottage with his eyes closed and his hand extended out where a bitten apple had rolled away from his hand. "SNOW!" You cried and ran over and knelt down to his side. You furrowed your brows and looked him up and down and didn't know what to do. "Oh Snow… I'm so sorry! I failed you… I'm too late." You spoke breathlessly as you begin to shake and sniffle. A tear ran down your face as you stared down at Snow, feeling nothing but dread flow through your body and mind. You had a million thoughts float through your mind. You failed… You were too late. Snow already had the Sleeping Death cast upon him. He might have been sleeping but he might as well be dead because you didn't know how to break the curse. The Queen was smart enough to not have told you, but at least you had some reassurance that there was actually an antidote. Whatever that was…

"I'm so sorry! I thought I'd be in time…" You voice cracked as you leaned down to hug Snow's body to yours. You weep as you lay his head onto your lap as you sat down next to him. You traced your fingers across his jawline and finally break. Your tears blinded you as you sobbed so hard the tears blurred everything. "Snow… If only, I had the chance to tell you I love you. I love you, Snow. Please… Wake up." You plead to the sleeping form of Snow who even looked peaceful in his sleep. You kept hugging Snow to yourself as you cried for what felt like hours until the dwarves got back from dealing with the Queen. They had chased her off the cliff where she had fallen to her death for good.

They all rushed inside and went over to look at you and Snow, each and every one of them in despair and mourning for their friend. Even Grumpy the dwarf was in mourning for the young man who probably would never wake up. "What do we do now?" Doc asked after a couple minutes of watching you cry quietly to yourself over Snow. The other dwarves nodded at Doc's question and they all looked at you. You sniffled again and pulled yourself away from hugging Snow as you gazed at the small men.

"I… I don't know. The Queen said there was an antidote but she never told me what it was. I have no idea." You tell them which disheartened all of them once more.

"Maybe, there is a potion?" Happy being the most confident in finding a cure asked.

You shake your head and stare down at Snow's face, "I don't know…"

"Maybe, you gotta' knock him in the head a couple times." Grumpy suggested, which made you sigh and shake your head again.

"I said I don't know…"

"What if maybe you gotta sing him a song to wake him up?" Bashful brought up shyly. You shook your head and tightly shut your eyes closed, you didn't want to hear it anymore!

"I don't know! J-just stop! I don't know what to do! Snow will probably never wake up ever again. Just stop, please!" You plead to the dwarves who all shut up and look at you sympathetically. They could tell how much you were hurting and compared to them it was even worse. Snow talked often about you now that they realized who you were. They wanted to say that Snow and you had feelings for each other. Snow always said how much he worried about you and cared. Just from your actions alone they could see you were heartbroken and possibly even were in love with him.

You went back to crying heavily over Snow. "I'm sorry, Snow. You didn't deserve this… If only, I came just a little bit earlier. I could have saved you." You hugged him back to you and rocked him in your arms. He felt so cold and lifeless in your arms even though he was only sleeping. You look down at his closed eyes and then down at his lips. You shake your head softly before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss onto Snow's lips. "I love you." You whisper into the kiss. Once you pulled away, you were about to give up.

"You'll never wake up again…"

….

"(Y-Y/n)?" The voice of Snow suddenly spoke up as his brown eyes fluttered open. Your eyes broaden in astonishment and the dwarves were all just as taken back by Snow suddenly waking up. But how!? It was then you realized you kissed him and you never in your life kissed Snow. Was it a true love's kiss that had awoken him?

"SNOW!" You holler out in sheer happiness and smother him with another embrace. His eyes were now open and bright and full of life like before. He hugged you back just as tightly before the two of you both looked into each other's eyes. "You're awake! You're really awake! Oh, Snow! I was so worried! I thought I lost you forever!"

Snow smiled at you and shook his head, "I'm okay now, (Y/n). Thanks to you."

You grin widely and bring him into a deep kiss. The both of you held each other tightly and never let go as you kissed each other passionately with nothing but love for one another. The dwarves all aw'ed except Grumpy who crossed his arms and looked away annoyed. "Pft, yeah, whatever." he muttered even though he was obviously glad Snow was okay now. The other dwarves jumped up and down with glee and wolf whistled as you and Snow shared your kiss. Your cheeks were both a rosy red when you departed and the both of you were grinning ear to ear.

"I love you, (Y/n)!" Snow told you as you both went to stand up. You blushed, especially when he brought a hand out and ran his hand through your (h/l) (h/c) hair that he loved just as much as your (e/c) eyes.

"I love you too, Snow!" You reply and giggle as he blushes and smiles bashfully back at you.

Snow and you took each other's hand and smiled at each other before running out of the cottage together, hand in hand. The dwarves followed while shouting from the joyous occasion. The birds flew around you and the other woodland animals seemed to also celebrate in their own ways around you and Snow as you walked away into the sunset hand in hand. It was time to go back home and Snow could take his rightful place as King and just maybe you could be his Queen. Snow stopped as he squeezed your hand and glanced at you with a smile.

"Will you stay with me, (Y/n)? Forever?"

You make a thoughtful expression before nodding your head vigorously, "Forever and ever!" You exclaim and giggle and laugh alongside Snow as you went walking into the sunset and back to the kingdom. It seemed like everything was just as it was meant to be. You and Snow would rule the land and the dwarves got a special friend they would cherish forever. The evil Queen got what she deserved and everything seemed to be good and wholesome in the land once more.

And so you both lived, happily ever after…


	10. Male Jane x Reader

**Male Jane/Reader - Learning in the Wild**

 ******(Jane Porter - John Porter) (Tarzan - Tarzana) (The Professor/Jane's father - Now a female)**

* * *

"Oh dear, I'm not so sure about this, (Y/n)." John bites his lip as he gazes off of the tall thick jungle tree you both had climbed up after Tarzana had done so with complete expertise. You stand beside your uneasy best friend named John Porter who was very hesitant about partaking in crazy stunts like swinging vines. The two of you grew up together back in England and if you knew John well enough. He wasn't exactly a risk-taker but you always had a little way of giving him encouragement to push him a little to go out on a limb once in awhile. You both grew up accustomed to your posh lifestyle back home and this new jungle life that you were both ignorant too and experiencing together. It was brilliant! Of course, you've always been more of a free-spirit then John, he takes longer to get used to the unknown. Way deep down you knew he had an adventurous spirit though, it was just hiding afraid to come out.

"Oh come on, John! It can't be so bad! Tarzana does it so easily! Look at her!" You say and point over at Tarzana who leaps forward and grabs onto one vine with her hand and begins swinging through the trees with monkey like talent. John clenches his jaw and gasps in fear as you push him forwards towards a vine.

"(Y/n)! Please don't do that! I will fall and I will die a tragic death."

"You're not going to fall, John. Stop being so melodramatic. Come on, I'll do it!" You exclaim and brush past him to grab onto the vine you pushed him near. His bright aqua blue eyes widen in concern for your well-being as you hold onto the vine with your hand and were ready to take off.

"Do be careful! I don't want you to get hurt!" John said and brought his hands to his mouth as you ran forward and clung onto the vine with dear life. John could hardly bare to watch as his hands went up to cover his eyes. He was expecting to hear you scream, which you did, but not from blood-curling horror but rather because you were having the time of your life! And to think back home you would be sitting around drinking tea or something boring like that. Here, you felt like you were invincible and so free! "WEEE! This is so much fun! John you gotta try!" You yell over at him as you swing back and forth on the vine. John's eyes watch you go back and forth. He looked like was about to have a nervous breakdown over your safety.

"Tarzana has been doing this much longer than you have! Please, just come back over here, (Y/n)! You're going to get hurt!" John keeps complaining which makes you roll your (e/c) eyes. Once the vine swings back over closer to John's direction, you let go and drop down to the tree branch with a dramatic 'Tah-dah!'. John stared blankly at you and was not quite amused by your reckless behavior.

"Thank you, now never do that again." John chided much like a mother would a child.

"You're such a worry-wart!, Johnny! Just give it one try! I promise you'll love it!"

"Absolutely not-AH" John screams a bit girlishly as you grab onto him and hold back onto the vine. John has no choice but to clutch onto the vine too so he didn't make you carry him through the air. He didn't think you could swing and carry all his dead-weight at the same time! He keeps screaming at the top of his lungs and you burst out in crazy laughter. Tarzana passes by you two and jumps onto the branch you were on before with John. The ape woman watches you two with interest and slight amusement at the fact John was screaming like a little girl. The monkeys that were swinging around the area with you even looked like they were laughing at John's predicament. "THIS IS NOT FUN!"

"Just calm down and enjoy it!" You tell him. He clings onto your waist with one arm as he holds the vine with the other. You blush involuntarily from the contact but your mind was much more focused on the swinging then then the blushing. John tried to calm down but his heart was racing for many different reasons all at once. "Don't you just love that rush of wind in your hair!?" You say to John who still was looking petrified.

"I wasn't thinking much about my hair to be honest!" John replies and nervously glances down at the jungle floor way down below the two of you. He gulps and holds onto you even closer as you swing back and forth. Once, the swinging starts to slow down you pull John with you off the vine and back onto the tree branch with Tarzana. "That was quite enough adventure for me for one day." John says and looks queasy as he wobbles back and forth like a drunkard. You laugh at him alongside Tarzana who thought John was looking rather silly swaying back and forth like he was. "Lets um get down f-from this tree now, please?"

You roll your (e/c) eyes and pat John's shoulder playfully, "You did it though!"

"Yes… I suppose, I did." John smiles weakly before the two of you start to climb down the tree very carefully. Tarzana slid down the tree like it was no big deal, but you and John weren't quite as familiar with climbing trees like Tarzana was. Reaching the bottom, John starts brushing his self off from any invisible dust that might have gotten on him. "I still rather we not do that again. How about we try something else?" John said and grabbed your hand and waved over Tarzana to follow. You blush as John holds your hand in his own and leads you back to the base camp.

* * *

"How am I not surprised?" You growl sarcastically and sigh in boredom as John was painting a picture on a large canvas of Tarzana in an awkward looking standing pose. You could tell she was looking rather uncomfortable standing in that position and wearing a drape over her shoulder. Fortunately, for John, Tarzana was a really good sport and was always eager to learn and try new things, unlike someone you knew.

"This is a pleasant learning activity and is not dangerous in any shape or form!"

"I don't know. You could poke your eye out with that paint brush, Johnny. Be ever so careful!" You reply sarcastically while acting dramatically concerned that he would actually hurt himself with a paint brush. John looks over at you dully and rolls his pretty aqua colored eyes.

"Mock me if you will. This is what real fun is. Aren't you having fun, Tarzana?" John asked Tarzana who obviously was far from having fun standing in that stupid pose. Before she answers in any kind of way, you storm over and tear the paint brush from John's hand.

"Let's have fun my way." You say and take the paint brush and dab it into some blue paint before going over and brushing it across John's nose. "Blue nose!" You start bursting out in laughter as John gasps and looks appalled by what you had just done to him. Tarzana moves out of the position she was in and begins looking very curious by John's painted blue nose. You kept laughing so hard your sides were hurting but the laughing quickly died down when John took some red paint with another paint brush and dabbed some across your cheek.

"Now you have a red cheek." He stated with a faint smirk working up on his lips.

"Oh, no you didn't!" You grab the whole cup of green paint and splash it onto John. He gasps even louder this time but rather than getting angry like you thought he would. He started glaring you competitively as he took the same cup of blue paint and began chasing you with it. You burst out laughing as you run for dear life away from John and his threatening cup of blue paint he was going to dump on you. "No! Stop it! I don't want to be blue!" You squeal and look back at John as you run away but accidentally catch your foot on a root. You went tumbling down with John also by accident stumbling over you as he ran and fell right on top of you. Now your cheeks were as red as the paint that was still dripping down your cheek. The blue paint that John had flew into the air when he fell and dumped over on to the both of you. You stare up into John's eyes and couldn't help but giggle at the blue paint that had mainly hit him from being on top. His light brown hair was tainted with colors of blue that made him look ridiculous. "Now you have a blue nose and blue hair!"

Frowning down at you, he then smirks and places a green hand onto your face. Leaving a green hand print imprinted on your face. "That was so not alright!"

"Now you have a green face and a red cheek." John said with that playful smirk never going away. Tarzana stares at the two of you who were drenched in nothing but different colored paints. She scratched her head and was obviously confused by what just transpired. John and you were still lying on each other and it took John a while to even notice he had been on you in the first place. His slightly blue streaked face goes red and would probably make a fine shade of purple from how red he was blushing. You and him look into each other's eyes for a moment before John finally begins to pull himself off of you. "… I'm terribly sorry for falling onto you. Are you alright?" He asked as he extended his large hand for you to take. You also blush and grasp his hand while he pulls you up.

You nod at him and glance over at Tarzana who quite unexpected takes a whole cup of yellow paint and throws it at you and John. Tarzana fell into a fit of laughter as the two of you stood there with annoyed expressions as yellow paint dripped down your head and faces. "She got us." you mutter as you stare at Tarzana who kept laughing in triumph. Art certainly most suddenly became a fun activity to her.

"Indeed, she did." John deadpanned as he places his hands onto his face and wiped away the yellow paint from getting into his eyes. You walk over to the other cups of paint and take a black one and throw it at Tarzana. The ape woman's eyes widen and with quick reflexes, she ducks and the pain flies over her head.

"AAHH!"

Your eyes widen as you see the black paint had hit John's mother in the face and submerged him with black paint running down her face and onto her clothes. John's mouth fell agape while his hand went to his mouth as he stared at his mother. He was stifling a laugh that wanted so badly to come bursting out. His mother looked like a fountain pen just exploded on her with its ink. "Oops…" You smile sheepishly as the Professor wipes the paint from her eyes. "(Y/n)… John! What is the meaning of this?!"

You point at John, "He did it!"

John gasped and shook his head vigorously, "No, I did not! (Y/n) did it!" He defended himself and pointed over at you. Tarzana and the Professor looked back and forth at the two of you who were childishly pointing at each other. The Professor walks over towards you and grabs your ear roughly.

"OW!" You cry out as she pulls you by the ear and then grabs John's ear too.

"Hey- OW!" John cringes as his mother now has both of your ears in her hands.

"You both are in trouble! Look at this mess you've made! You are worse than the animals! Clean it up! … Right after you two clean up!"

Tarzana stands there watching you two as the Professor starts dragging you and John by the ear into the tent with you both sputtering 'ow's as he leads you inside to get rid of the paint from your little war on paint with each other.

* * *

After you got cleaned up with new clothes that weren't ruined from the paint battle. You both had to clean up the base camp or at least try to get the paint out of the things you had by mistake got it on. Tarzana thankfully helped which got the job done even quicker then just being the two of you. John and you kept arguing over the paint battle that you disloyally blamed John on. You knew it was your fault but it was funny to see John get so worked up over it, plus he had to help you now which made it easier for you.

"That was highly unfair of you, (Y/n)! You were the one to start it!"

"Yes, but you continued it!" You squabbled back to John with a smirk. He frowned and crossed his arms defensively.

"Only because you would have kept it up if I hadn't fought back in self-defense!" John replied smartly which made you roll your (e/c) eyes at him. "But I suppose it does not matter now. We're all stuck cleaning in a jungle!" John was being as melodramatic as usual as he finished off wiping a painting frame that had gotten blue paint splashed on it. John sighs heavily and turns to point at you, "You're real trouble (Y/n). You know that?"

"I think you kinda like it though." You reply and snicker at his red face that was either from anger or something else… John turned his nose up and away from you which you guessed was his way of 'snubbing' you. You knew it wouldn't last long as John could never keep himself quiet if he tried. You smirk to yourself and creep up behind him and tackle him with a hug from behind. He gasps and almost falls forwards as gracefully as a bull in a China shop.

"(Y/n)!" He squeals while you burst into a fit of laughter as you hold him from behind. He was thankfully able to catch himself before he really took a tumble forwards. Now you were hugging him from behind and he was fully red faced with burning warm ears. You were about to let go but each of you got quite the shock when Tarzana saw you two hugging and decided to join in. She hugged you from behind and made the most awkward hug train of John, you, and Tarzana.

"Uhhh, Tarzana…" You mummer and start blushing now that you were in this rather awkward predicament. Not to mention you have been hugging John for a little longer than friends should hug each other. "You can let go now." You tell Tarzana who was squeezing the life out of you. You decide to let go of John and eventually Tarzana lets go when you stop hugging John. "That was awkward." You say and chuckle lightly. John was still blushing and brushing some of his shoulder length light brown hair that was put back into a short ponytail.

"Yes, yes it was." John agreed with a light chuckle. You chuckle too and then look at Tarzana, "Ya know, John. Now that we suffered through what you consider fun. We should do what I consider fun now!"

John blinked a couple times and rose an eyebrow, "Haven't we already done that? I learned a great deal about how much I dislike swinging on vines."

You roll your (e/c) eyes and shake your head as you look back at John, "That was what Tarzana likes to do for fun. We already learned how to swing on vines and do your boring art lessons. Now it is time to learn something from me! I promise it will be way more fun than what you made us do." You say smugly and smirk at John. He crossed his arms and looked offended.

"How eve can you consider art not fun?" John replied disbelievingly.

You shrug your shoulders and start walking off into the jungle with John and Tarzana following behind you. "Because we did it your way. It was much more fun when we did it my way."

"Your way was tossing it everywhere and making a mess of everything!" John retorted which made you chuckle and shake your head.

"A little disarray makes life worth living, Johnny! You have to admit that was pretty darn fun!"

John didn't reply this time as he stubbornly didn't want to admit that you were right. He did have a lot of fun causing chaos when your little paint war ensued. Except, he really didn't want to admit he enjoyed it as much as he mainly did because he was with you and having fun. John lowered his head and stared at the ground as he walked with a bright blush on his cheeks as he thought about you. John and you have been best friends for so long, it would seem wrong to think of you as something more. You were like a sister to John, not possibly a girlfriend! … Right?

You kept walking and thought that John's silence meant that you won your little debate on whether John was having fun or not. You confidently led the trio of you, John, and Tarzana to a watering hole that had some animals on the other side of the lake drinking water. John gazed out at the watering hole and the animals and then turned to look back at you questionably. "Why are we here?" He asked.

"We're going to learn how to have fun my way. Now come here, John. Don't you like to learn new things?" You say in a voice that seemed rather distrustful to John. He made a face and wasn't sure to listen to your words but being the good sport that he was, John cautiously stepped over beside you.

"Indeed, I do love to learn new things… Not that I'm saying I do not know how to have fun. You just don't appreciate my type of fun."

"Well, now you'll have the time to appreciate my kind of fun." Grabbing onto John's hand, you made him blush instantly from the contact. You turned your head and smiled at him warmly. His heart picked up pace as you looked at him in a way that made his heart beat heavily like a drum inside his chest. Having your hand in his own just felt right and quite frankly he didn't want to let go.

"What are we doing?" John asked unsurely, while trying everything within him not to think about how beautiful you appeared right now to him. Tarzana went over and looked at you and John questionably. You kept smiling at John and replied to him.

"We're about to have fun."

"Yes, I understand that but how so?" John asked anxiously. Now he was nervous as to what you were planning in that mischievous mind of yours. You don't reply right away as you turn to look at Tarzana.

"Hold on to my other hand, Tarzana." You tell her which she instantly comes over and does what you ask of her. "Good." You say and then look in front of you at the water with a smirk rising on your lips. John couldn't stop staring at you and trying to figure out just what you were planning. Tarzana was curious as always and also looked at you, awaiting whatever you were about to do. "Lesson number one on how to have fun." You start off saying while glancing at John at the corner of your eyes. "For one to have fun. One must simply do one thing…" You close your eyes and keep holding the two confused friends staring at you with anticipation for a good long minute. John was confused by this long moment of silence and being the chatterbox that John was, he couldn't help but ask.

"What thing?"

You open your eyes back open and turn to look at John, "JUMP!" You scream extremely loud and then suddenly lurch forward with a large leap. You tightly hold onto your friends' hands as you try to drag them with you into the cool water. John screams like a little girl as you pull him along with you. Tarzana seeing what you were doing, she being as strong as she was, she was able to tear her hand away and watch as John and you went diving into the water together. Tarzana had a look that said 'Nice try' as you two went underwater.

Now underwater with John while still having your hands connected together, you open your eyes underneath and look at him with a grin. He was panicking but settled down some when he saw you. His eyes widen and he couldn't believe how angelic you looked under the water. Your (h/l) (h/c) hair was sprawled out in the water and your (e/c) eyes looked brighter underneath. John was blushing again and was taken back as you swam forward towards him and grabbed onto his other hand. You smiled at him and when the two of you both needed oxygen, you and him swam back upwards to the surface with your hands still holding each others. John gasps for air loudly while you simply start laughing. "Now that was fun!" You exclaim excitedly and keep smiling at John with absolute pure happiness. Once John catches his breath, he shakes his head and stares at you like you're crazy.

"We're all wet now! What is fun about this!?"

You frown and let go of John's hands. You and him float in the middle of the watering hole both staring at one another. "Come on, John. You're seriously worried about some harmless water? You are such a stick in the mud!" You assert and then suddenly take your hand and swing it across the water, producing a huge wave that splashed John in the face. He sputtered and went to rub his eyes as you smirk back at him. John rubs his eyes and then lightly glares you.

"What was that for, (Y/n)!?"

"For being boring."

John sighs and for some reason felt compelled to prove to you that he was not boring, he wanted to impress you. "I'm not boring! I-I…-" John struggles to think of something to back up himself but he was left blanking as he somehow fell lost in your eyes as he stared at you. You stare back at him in silence and were confused why he went silent so suddenly. "… I can do this!" John said and suddenly swam forward and brought his arms around your waist. Your eyes widen as he brings you close so that your damp bodies are both pressed up against each others. You could feel the warmth from John and also feel other things that were messing with your mind. He actually had you blushing this time as he was there hugging you in the water.

"John what are you-?" You were cut off when John brought you back underwater. You yelp and find yourself back under the clear blue water as John took you down with him while still hugging onto you. You look at John from underneath and he looks into your eyes. "John!" You say but it comes out muffled because of the water. John still understands you and he repeats your name.

"(Y/n)…" John also said even though it too was muffled. You almost felt like you either were running out of oxygen or just lost your breath as you stare at John. He leans forward in the water with blushing cheeks as he got closer towards your face. You didn't know what he was doing but were shocked when John placed a kiss onto your lips. It was short and quick but it was enough to make your head spin. John let go of you once he kissed you and swam back up for oxygen. You placed your hand to your lips and glanced up at the surface where John was.

'He kissed me!?' You thought in bewilderment. Swimming back up to the top after a moment, you see John looking away bashfully and blushing. You only could stare at him and blurt out. "You kissed me."

John looks back at you from the side of his aqua blue eyes and doesn't say anything at first. You furrow your brows in confusion and wonder what John had to say for himself. You weren't at all angry with him, even though you might be coming across that way, you were just confused. You always thought John considered you much like a sister and nothing else. So you were taken back that he not just alone had it in him to kiss you, but also at the same time did it in such a memorable way. You would never forget that kiss.

"… John?"

He finally fully looks at you and speaks up softly, "I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have done that. That was highly inappropriate of me."

"John…"

He shook his head and was about to turn his head away from you, but you swam forward and grabbed onto his chin and forced him to look at you. He seemed surprised by such an action as he stared into your (e/c) eyes. "That was the most chaotic, disarrayed, fun thing you've ever done."

John shakes his head and opened his mouth to speak but you pulled his head in and kissed him on the mouth. It started off a bit messy and awkward but John finally pulled himself together and began kissing you much more properly. John absentmindedly brought his arms around your waist and pulled you in closer to himself. He licks the bottom of your lip for entrance, which you give to him while being taken back he was even going this far with the kiss. His tongue flickered with your tongue in your mouth and he actually was proving to be the dominant one. He had his eyes closed and was absolutely euphoric as he deepened the kiss that was becoming more passionate and fiery by the second. You never expected John or ever imagined him to be able to kiss you in such a powerful way that made you weak in the knees. John pulled away ever so slightly, you could feel his warm breath breathing on your face as he peered at you with affectionate eyes. "(Y/n)…" He said softly, in a way that sounded so caring of you. He brought his hand up and cupped the side of your cheek that you leaned up against. "Oh dear… This is embarrassing but I must tell you. I think I have fallen in love with you."

"You think?" You say breathlessly as you both gazed into each other eyes, neither one of you daring to look away for one second.

John brings up his other hand and cups your other cheek, "I know… I know that I love you. I know that I've loved you for some time now. I can't ignore it. I love you… I love you so much, (Y/n)…. Please, tell me I'm not alone on this." John said and appeared very worried that you didn't feel the same way back.

You put your hands onto his own hands that cupped your face and brought them down into the water. You both held each other's hands, looking at each other in a way that only people who loved each other ever looked. "You're not alone, John. You're never alone. I do love you… I was just too afraid I'd ruin our friendship. For so long, I've been so scared to admit that."

"It seems we both had the same fear." John replied softly with a gentle heartwarming smile. John leans back in and kissed your forehead. You giggle at the feathery feeling of his lips grazing your forehead. You both were so filled with happiness, you both didn't know how to show it. John and you smile at each other until suddenly a giant tidal wave comes blasting over the two of you. You both gasp in shock and turn to see that Tarzana had canon-balled right into the water next to you. John's bangs were covering his eyes and you couldn't help but burst out in laughter at the sight. "Tarzana!" John yelped and began to wipe his brown bangs away from his eyes. He lightly glared over at Tarzana for not only drenching you again but for also ruining the mood. Tarzana swam around you two 'innocently' with a triumphal grin on her face.

"That was not funny!" John whined. You kept laughing before playfully pushing John's chest. He looked back at you as you stuck your tongue out at him teasingly.

"Now that was fun!"

John pouted and said under his breath, "Apparently, not as fun as you were having when I kissed you."

"What was that?!" You retorted as you swam back at him and tackled him in the water. John gasped as he fell backwards and went bobbing under the water for a second as you were laughing hysterically again. "You are so cute when you're all wet, John! I told you I know how to have fun!" You kept laughing and he smirks and tackles you back. It was your turn to gasp as he started trying to tickle you. You laugh even harder as he assaulted you with tickling that was making your sides hurt from laughing so hard. "S-Stop it! J-John!"

"Tell me I'm fun!"

"N-n-no!"

"Say it!" He kept tormenting you with tickles that was all fun in games until Tarzana went gliding over in the water towards you and tackled you both down. You both screamed as you went under the water with a laughing Tarzana.

Once you all resurfaced, you and John look at Tarzana with glares, "Tarzana!"

She grins and splashes you both before getting out of the water. You both chase Tarzana out of the water and go sprinting through the jungle after her. "Get that cheater!" You squeal and laugh aloud as you chase after the wild ape woman you knew John and you would never catch. John ran in front of you and was determined to catch Tarzana, that was until he tripped over a root and went tumbling forward with you tripping over the same root and going tumbling down onto John.

John was on the bottom and you were on the top of him. John blinks a couple times and rubs the side of his head, "How do we keep finding ourselves in this position?" He mumbles while still in a daze. You smirk down at him and kiss his lips quickly.

"I don't know but thanks for being there every time I fall! So romantic!" You tease and he rolls his eyes.

"How funny." He replies, "Even though it rather hurt. I'm glad you are okay."

You smile down at him and run your hand across his cheek and down his jawline gently. "So… did you learn anything from me today?"

"A lot actually." John actually agrees.

You grin widely and tilt your head to the side curiously, "And what might that be, Johnny?"

"I learned that you are most defiantly going to be the death of me, but other than that I learned that fun is sometimes chaotic and a disarray, but the one thing I learned the most about was how much I truly do love you."

You blush as you still were straddled on top of John. You go to get off of him and lend a hand out to him. He grabs it and goes to get up with your help. He brushes himself off and makes a heavy sigh. You were still blushing over his words and staring at him. "I learned a lot too today, ya know?"

"And what ever might that be?"

"Well, I learned that art can be fun even when not chaotic… sometimes." You chuckled before continuing, " I also learned that you are a shockingly amazing kisser but most of all I learned the same lesson you learned... I love you, John."

John blushed and scratched his cheek bashfully, "I love you too, (Y/n)."

Both blushing a scarlett red, you advert your eyes away at anything but each other. "So now what?" You say after a couple of minutes of dead silence, other than the sound of the jungle around you. John makes a thoughtful expression for a moment before smirking to himself. Grabbing onto your hand, he starts leading you back to the base camp. You kept asking him what on earth were you two doing but John refused to answer.

* * *

"You gotta be kidding me." You mutter as you stand in front of John in an uncomfortable position while dressed in a rather revealing (color) dress that John kept saying was for quote on quote, 'artistic purposes'.

"(Y/n), you look so beautiful! But you need to stay still, you keep moving around too much." John scolded you as he was painting on a large canvas and painting you in the same position you were in.

"This better be really good, John. You're lucky I love you."

"I know I am! But please, stop moving."

"I'm not moving!" You scowl and John continues to smile even though you were miserable.

"Just stay still, I'm almost done!"

"Yeah right, you said that a trillion times already."

"I mean it this time!" John promises and keeps painting you for about a couple minutes until pausing and examining his artwork. "Perfect!" He exclaims and you let out a big sigh of relief as you pull yourself out of the position you had been in for hours on end.

"Can I see what all that modeling was for?" You ask John who nods enthusiastically.

"Yes, please! Come here." John gestures you over, in which, you walk over in front of the canvas and see what John is so worked up over. Your eyes widen when you see an exact painting of yourself but most shockingly it wasn't just you but John had actually somehow painted himself standing next to you. Your eyes soften and you bring your hand up to your mouth. "So how is it?" John asks curiously.

"It's… It's gorgeous."

John grins brightly and goes over to grab your waist from behind while placing his chin down on the top of your head as you both gaze at his masterpiece. You didn't think you would ever get so emotional over a painting but something about the painting just reminded you of how much John loved you. Everything about the painting was absolutely perfect. "Thank you, (Y/n). See art isn't that bad after all?"

You keep staring at the painting, taking in every detail of it. "Maybe, you're right…"

You turn around in John's arms and look him in the eyes while he still had his arms around you. "I love you, John."

"I love you too, (Y/n). More than anything. I hope you know that."

You both were smiling warmly at each other and go to embrace one another. You both close your eyes and revel in each other's arms.

"I know… I learned it from you."

"I'm so very glad." John replied softly before placing a chaste kiss onto your lips. You kissed back and relished in John's love and affections for you. Little did you know Tarzana and the professor were watching you and John the entire time.

"They grow up so fast…" The professor said emotionally to Tarzana and wiped a tear from her eye. Tarzana scratched her head in confusion from what the two of you were doing. She had no clue but she thought it looked interesting and she wanted to try it too! Tarzana looks over at the professor and went over to kiss her. The professor instantly freaks out and starts frantically pushing Tarzana away. "TARZANA!" She yelped as Tarzana was puckering and smacking her lips as she was trying to smooch the professor with a big wet kiss.

You and John stop kissing each other and look over at the professor as she goes screaming and running away from Tarzana who goes chasing after her through the base camp. John and you look at the odd sight in confusion before looking back at each other and then bursting out in laughter.

"Well, that was awkward…" You bring up after they ran off.

"Yes, very… Let's pretend that never happened." John replied creeped out and shuttered at the thought of his mother being kissed by Tarzana.

You stifle a laugh by biting the bottom of your lip and reply back to John,

"Agreed."


	11. Human Mushu x Reader

****Human!Mushu/Reader - Making a Man out of You****

* * *

Mushu the little red dragon as always was banging on his gong to wait up the Fa ancestors. "Ya'll wake up now! Rise in shine! Time to Waaakke~ up! Ya'll way past your time of beauty sleep! Get up!" Mushu shouted loudly outside ancestors' shrine where they slept. The Fa ancestors began to wake up while groaning from Mushu's bonging on the gong obnoxiously loud.

"Five more minutes!" One of the ancestors said and Mushu scoffed.

"Nope, we're all waken' up now! That means you too! Good grief! This really gets old." Mushu finally stopped hitting his miniature gong and places his hands on his hips as he looked inside the shrine to make sure everyone was up. There were a bunch of groans of protest but soon enough they all were up and awake. "Now that that's over with, I'm gonna' go see what Mulans doin!" Tossing his bong to the side, Mushu began racing down the stone steps and looking for the the Chinese woman that went against all the odds when she saved China from the Huns and was deemed China's bravest warrior. He was ever so lucky to be appointed her guardian though he still personally rather be the guardian spirit of the Fa family like he used to be, but that probably wasn't going to happen any time soon, if ever.

"Mulaaan!" Mushu yelled out as he went around the residence looking for Fa Mulan. He was looking forward to spending some quality time with his buddy and pal, maybe even have Cri-Kee there too, wherever that little cricket was currently. "We're gonna' have some real good times. I have a great feelin' about today!" Mushu talked aloud to himself in a burst of confidence that went to a screeching halt when he saw Mulan. She was sitting on a stone bench under a cherry blossom tree with Li Shang at her side. They were all smiles and giggles looking at each other with those lovey-dovey eyes. Mushu sighed and knew intruding on their little moment would only end up with him being the creaky third-wheel. "Whatever, I still got Cri-Kee! Where is that cricket, anyways?" Mushu now on the hunt for a cricket that was smaller than a leaf. He went searching around until he came to the koi pond and saw him sitting on a rock next to the water.

"Yo, Cri-kee! What's happening!?" Mushu greeted casually as he walked over and looked down at the cricket who wasn't even paying attention to him in the least. It was then he noticed the cricket was not alone but had another tiny cricket leaning right beside Cri-Kee. "What's going on here? Whose this?" Mushu asked as he looked at the cricket that appeared to be a female from the tiny itty-bitty pink bow that tied her antennas together. Cri-Kee chirped in annoyance at Mushu. Mushu listened and was able to understand Cri-Kee since he could speak to animals. "What?! You're telling me you got a girlfriend!?" He stared at the other female cricket who chirped softly and cuddled against Cri-Kee. The little male cricket looked like he was in a love daze which only made Mushu roll his eyes in sigh in exasperation. "Really? Not you too. Ughh. Fine, I'll give you love bugs some room. I'll just be by MYSELF. Ya' know ALONE… Doing absolutely NOTHING." Mushu established quite clearly that he didn't want to be alone with obvious hints at Cri-Kee, but the little cricket seemed too into his little girlfriend to care about lonely Mushu.

The little red dragon guardian scoffed and stormed away from the two, "Even the crickets got someone and not me! What's next the dog?!" Mushu crossed his arms and pouted as he strolled along the pathway of cherry blossom trees by himself. In the distance, he saw Mulan's little white dog, Little Brother, with another smaller black female dog. They were sniffing and barking at each other in happiness. Mushu tugged at his yellow whiskers in aggravation, "What is everyone in love!? Did I miss something!?" Mushu runs his claws down his face and huffs. "That's just not right! Why does everyone have someone special but me!? I'm the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Mushu! Who wouldn't want that!? Tch…" Kicking at the ground grumpily, he watched Little Brother and the other female dog run around and chase each other until he had enough and turned sharply away from them.

"Yeah, whatever! Aren't you all SO adorable!? …" Mushu scoffed while storming off and deciding that maybe if he went into town for awhile then just maybe he could be away from all these dopey eyed lovers. "Mulan, Cri-Kee, and even Little Brother. Maybe, if I head out I can cool off. Yeah, that sounds good!" Mushu agreed to himself and began heading into town.

* * *

"You gotta be kidding me." Mushu glared the ceremony that was going on in town. Out of all the ceremonies or festivities that they could be having in China it had to be a festival about love. Couples were littering the streets arm in arm either chatting, kissing, or giggling together. Mushu pulled at his whiskers again and growled under his breath, "This is ridiculous! Is someone playing a trick on me!? You got me! I'm a single dragon and forever alone! Are you happy now!?" Mushu yelled out into the air dramatically and of course got not reply. The miniature guardian suddenly felt incredibly alone in the world. Everyone seemed to have someone special except him. Dragging his feet and very uncharacteristically down in the dumps, Mushu was careful to hide as he walked through the town unnoticed. Then again, he could probably walk straight out in the open and no one would notice him. Everyone's eyes seemed to be stuck on each other and nothing else.

Mushu climbed up on a chair that was in an alleyway and outlooked into the busy streets full of lovers. Mushu rested his chin on his claw and frowned to himself. "This has gotta' be one of the worst days ever… Well, not as bad as being demoted to gong ringer but pretty dang close." Mushu said aloud to himself as he watched people walking about and doing their own thing. It wasn't until he noticed a girl with (h/l) (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes walk in the middle of the town square looking lost and disconnected. Mushu's eyes broaden at the sight of this girl, she was absolutely breathtaking in every way. Mushu jumped off the seat and sped over to the alley way's corner to get a better look a her. She appeared to be alone by herself just like he was! 'YES! … Wait why am I yes-ing!? She's a human mortal! What are you even thinking, Mushu!?' He chided himself inside his mind but never once took his eyes off the beautiful mortal girl. "I bet she's looking for her date. A pretty girl like that has to have someone already." Mushu tried to convince himself but the longer he watched, he saw you walk over very close near him and sit down on a chair that was in front of a Chinese chess board. You scowled and placed your chin into your hand like he had and stared out into the streets in annoyance. Mushu felt his heart pattering inside his chest as he watched you.

'She is alone! I wonder what her name is?' Mushu wondered as he stood there examining every detail about you. He thought you were the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen, his heart wouldn't stop rushing at a quick pace. The little dragon guardian couldn't help it but he inevitably had been swept off his feet. Love at first sight, he would have made fun of it before but now he was in trouble because it came back with vengeance and hit him like a heavy brick to the face. 'What am I doing!? Stop staring at her! I'm an immortal dragon, she's a mortal human. That typically doesn't work out. This ain't no fairytale.' Mushu with all his might tore his eyes away from you and then stared in front of him at a wall. His heart was still pounding almost as loudly as his gong inside his chest. He made a determined face not to look back at you but the second he heard you sigh, he basically threw himself back to peek around the corner at you again. He saw you still there in your spot but just looking bored and depressed. It kinda reminded him of himself today. With all the love in the air, it was painful for the people who were left single.

'I wish I could talk to her. I bet we'd hit it off real good and then she'd start smiling all prettily at me and…! UGH, this is not fair!' Mushu watched you for a little more until you finally stood up and wandered off back into the hordes of people. He could still faintly see you going over to browse a store that was selling jewelry. Mushu sighed dreamily and was trying to think clearly but all he could think about was you. 'She's so pretty…' Mushu thought glumly and snuck back into the crowds of people while hiding under and past objects so he wouldn't be seen by public eye. He thought he was being quite sneaky but his sense of stealth was highly overrated. An old veiny hand suddenly grabbed his tail and pulled him through some dark purple drapes and into a small room that was full of incense. Mushu yelped and was shocked when an old Chinese lady was holding him upside down by the tail. She was frowning, her wrinkles on her face looking more prominent because she was.

"There you are! Its about time you came by!" She said in an annoyed but old wise sounding voice. She then dropped Mushu down to the ground. He fell and screamed girlishly as he hit the ground with an 'oomph!'. Putting her hands on her hips, she looked down at the little red dragon and began speaking again, "I've been having visions of you long enough. Its time to get this over with so I never have to see your face again."

"Do you realize who you're talking too!?" Mushu brought up snappishly as he pulled himself up and dusted himself from invisible dust. She rolled her brown eyes and pointed at small circular table that had a crystal ball and two chairs. "Sit down, lizard."

"Lizard!? Hey, yah old hag! I'm a DRAGON! A fierce, powerful, and ultimately scary drag-" She cut him off as she grabbed him by the tail again and plopped him down on the chair.

"Shut your trap. You're even more obnoxious in person." She scoffed and went to sit down on the other seat that was at the table. Mushu crossed his arms in defense and glared the lady.

"Just who do you think YOU are!?"

"I'm the 'old hag' that's going to give you what fate desires so I can stop seeing you in all my visions! But to be more precise my name is Cui Lian and I am a soothsayer." She told him and clasped her wrinkled hands together in front of her on the table. Mushu raised his brow at her while his arms were still crossed over his yellow scaly chest.

"Why? I don't need no soothsayer! So I got not idea why you just kidnapped me into your shop, lady."

"You're not going anywhere. I know what you desire and for my own sanity I'm going to grant it for you." She told him with a serious look in her aged eyes. Mushu scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"What are YOU going to do for me?"

"Well, to start off we can begin talking about that girl you were fawning over. She caught your eye, did she not?" Lian inquired skeptically which made Mushu suddenly look uncomfortable at the mention of you. He really didn't want to talk about a girl he felt like he fell in love with at first sight and you weren't even a dragon… Not that there were many dragon ladies out and about to begin with. His choices on bachelorettes were slim and far in between.

"Why we got to talk about her!? And maybe she did. What's wrong with that?" Mushu said defensively.

She gave him a doubtful look and rolled her eyes, "You're a lizard."

"DRAGON!"

"Whatever… But you can't be with her if you're the tiny little thing you are now. You have no chance." She said and shook her head with a crooked smile. Mushu puffed up his chest and pointed at her.

"You don't know that!"

"… Yes, I do. My visions of the future show me how it must be. So enough of this nonsense! Let's get to the point. This is what I'm going to do for you dragon guardian. I'm going to turn you into a human for three days. If you can manage to gain her love within that time, the spell will let you remain human forever. If you stray past the three days without wooing her over then your stuck in your pitiful lizard form forever and no girl for you!"

"… You're gonna' turn me into a human? You serious!?" Mushu replied with shock, so much he didn't even refer to himself again as a dragon when she called him a lizard (again).

"Yes, all you must do it eat this fortune cookie and then your three days begins." Lian reached into her satchel and took out a fortune cookie that looked like any normal fortune cookie but this one was apparently 'magical'.

"I just have to eat a magical cookie? Are you serious?" Mushu deadpanned and started bursting out in laughter at the stupidity of it. Lian glared Mushu and threw the fortune cookie at his face. It pelted off his forehead and made him wince.

"Hey, what was that for!?"

"You're annoying! Eat the fortune cookie and end my suffering! I'm sick of seeing your stupid face in my visions!" Lian hissed while Mushu glanced at her in annoyance before looking down at the fortune cookie that was on the table in front of him. Shrugging to himself, he weighed out the outcome in his head and found that getting a chance to be with you was way more rewarding then staying a short little dragon who had no chance.

"You only live once…" Mushu took the cookie into his claw and opened his mouth and tossed the cookie inside. He began munching on it and almost choked when he felt a piece of paper in his mouth. Swallowing the cookie and tearing the paper out of his mouth, he looked down at it and it read, "The greatest danger could be your stupidity."

Lian burst out laughing to the point she was almost crying, "I made that specially for you!"

Mushu looked up with a 'really?' expression and crumbled up the fortunate cookie's paper and threw it aside carelessly as he jumped off the chair and onto the ground. "That was just stupid and uncalled fo-" Mushu was cut off as he felt something weird happening to him. Lian watched him with a smirk as smoke started to rise under his feet. Mushu gasped and looked down at himself as the smoke rose and covered his whole body until he was unseen. Lian laid her chin onto her clasped hands as she watched with a twinkle of amusement as the smoke flashed a couple colors before beginning to disperse away. Once it was all clear Mushu first noticed he was much taller than before. "Hey! I'm taller! Maybe, this spell isn't such a waste of my time-…WHOA." Mushu gasped again as he looked down at himself. He really was human!

Examining himself he had bright red hair in a Chinese staircase braid that went down to his shoulders while he also had two strands framing the front of his face that were blonde. He was wearing a scarlet red tangzhuang that had blue cuffs, gold trimming, a gold silk belt wrapped around his waist, and black cloth Chinese shoes. "I can't believe it! You really weren't pulling my tail! Now I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the most powerful, the pleasurable, and indestructible human Mushu!" Mushu bragged and kept grinning with his sharp pearly white teeth as he spun around and checked himself out. He had no tail or horns! Everything about him was completely human!

"Don't get too into your self, lizard boy. If you don't have the girl by three days. You can kiss that human body goodbye!" Lian retorted which made Mushu roll his dark brown eyes that glimmered with some gold.

"I got this in the bag! If there is something I know how to do! I know how to make the ladies swoon~!" He chuckled and Lian shook her head doubtfully with another glare set on him.

"We will just have to see about that. Now get out of my shop before I decide to turn you back into a lizard again! Get out! Shoo!" Mushu was kicked to the curb as he went stumbling out of the soothsayer's little emporium. He glared back at the curtains that made up her door before looking into the crowds of lovey-dovey couples again. He could actually be seen to the public eye now! No more hiding in the shadows! He was free dragon- or well human…!

"Just wait until Mulan and everyone sees this! Their all gonna' be like 'Mushu, you lookin' HOT!' and I'll be all like 'Yeah, yeah I know!' You just can't contain this hot new bod right here!" Mushu kept grinning broadly and was now searching the crowds for you again. He had to find you or he might as well forget the mortal body and then go back to being dreadfully short and a dragon, which wouldn't work out with you too well. "Now where are you my sweet little cutie-pootie~? I know you're around here somewhere…" Mushu still being pretty short for a human, he was having trouble looking over the crowds of people. Pushing past people, he was feeling discouraged because he couldn't sight you anywhere. "Darn, how am I supposed to woo the girl if she isn't even around!" He muttered to himself.

It wasn't until he saw you again and this time you were there in another shop that sold an assortment of different Chinese trinkets, kinda like an antique store. Mushu's eyes remained on you and he sighed dreamily again as you were browsing the many novelties that the store supplied. Starting to head in your direction a very bizarre feeling was lurching inside his stomach, he didn't know if it was because of the fortune cookie messing with his stomach or what. But it was a twisting and turning feeling which actually were his nerves. He was never nervous but for once he wasn't quite sure of himself. He didn't want to end up looking like a fool in front of you, that's the last thing he would want.

Cruising up to the open store, he hung around the entrance and watched your every move. You were currently picking up a jade necklace that had a pendent of (your Chinese zodiac animal) on it. Mushu watched you look at the price tag on it and then sigh heavily and walk off to look at other things. Mushu took the initiative to rush on over to where the necklace was that you just picked up and examined. He held it in his hand and then looked off in the direction you walked. Closing it in his hand, he looked around himself cautiously for any prying eyes as he pocketed the necklace. 'Nobody will notice this is gone! I'm sure it will look so beautiful on her… Man, I don't even know her name yet! I gotta' get moving! Come on Mushu!' Mushu thought irritated with himself for moving so slowly. Walking 'casually' away from the display table of necklaces, he went to go follow you. Now you were looking at some creepy cheap fake golden statues that didn't represent the emperor very well.

Running his hand through his vibrant red hair, he tried to make the most charming smile he could before strutting over beside you. You don't look over at him at first, that was until he began talking. "Nice weather we're having, right?" Mushu said and then wanted to mentally kick him for bringing up the lamest ice-breaker to date. You glanced at him with your captivating eyes that made him stop breathing for a moment. Giving him a strange look, you nod your head.

"Yes, it is…" You reply softly and then turn your (e/c) eyes back to look at the cheap statues of the emperor. Mushu never panicked to say anything to anyone but for once in his immortal life he was struggling. Taking a deep breath, he looked down at the statues you were looking at, "Those are some freaky looking statues! They look nothin' like the emperor! Believe me, I've seen em' in person!" Mushu said while staring at you hoping you would at least look at him longer then two seconds this time. You did turn your head to look at him a little longer this time with a faint crooked smile appearing on your face.

"They are pretty disfigured… You've seen the emperor before? It must have been an honor."

Mushu puts his arms behind his head and nods with a grin, "Ohhh yeah, the emperor and I are pretty tight!" Mushu boasted and then looked back into your eyes, "Say, I saw you over here and couldn't help myself but wonder what your name is. You seem like a nice girl! If you wouldn't mind me sayin'!"

You looked at him skeptically, uncertain of him and his seemingly very lively personality. You didn't know why he was talking to you in the first place but you did notice he seemed to be flirting with you, rather obviously. Didn't he have a date or something the rest of the people in town? The last thing you wanted to delve into was a unfaithful guy cheating on his date for you. "Thank you… My name is (Y/n). Are you here looking for a gift for your date?" You ask while trying to shut him down from flirting with you. The red-head looked taken back by that and quickly shakes his head.

"NO! … I mean… no. Unlike all these other love-birds, I'm uh flying solo right now!" He said chucking nervously with a sheepish smile appearing on his face. You nod uninterestedly and start walking to look at other trinkets. He follows right at your side and was still determined to keep speaking to you. He was thrilled he got your name but that wasn't going to be enough, you seemed to keep blowing him off and that was something he was not going to settle with. He would win your heart if it was the last thing he did!

You stop from looking at porcelain panda bears and look at Mushu with slight surprise, "You're alone too, huh? I guess that makes us the bird of a feather. I was matched up with someone by the match maker yesterday but I sorta already dumped him. He kept talking about how great his muscles were the entire date."

"Muscle head, eh? You really don't strike me as that kinda girl. You seem more like a girl that's into guys like…"

"You?" You cut him off which made his eyes widen. He wasn't expecting you to say that and started stumbling around for a reply to that. He couldn't say yes because that would make him look like a puffed up arrogant jerk! You smirk at his bewildered expression and chuckle under your breath. "Its okay, I'm just kidding." You tell him which makes him straighten up and try to recollect his cool demeanor.

"Heh, funny." He finally replied. "But I do think I would be better then muscle head."

"Probably." You agreed with him and began go to pick up the cute porcelain panda into your hands carefully. Mushu was feeling overjoyed at the fact you actually would consider someone like him, he hardly noticed you went up to the shop keeper with the panda. "I'd like to purchase this, ma'am." You say an older stout chubby woman that was behind the counter. She smiled at you, showing her aged crooked teeth.

"Oh yes, of course! Very good choice!" She said enthusiastically. You nodded and took out the appropriate amount of coins for the porcelain panda bear and hand it over into her wrinkled hand. She said thank you and then turned back to what she was doing. You gaze down at the panda bear and Mushu had to ask.

"Cute panda bear, (Y/n)! What's it for?"

"Its for my grandmother, she is obsessed with panda bears. Unfortunately, she is not doing too well, so I wanted to get her something special for her." You tell Mushu and begin wandering out of the shop with him beside you. "By the way, I never caught your name."

Mushu's mouth fell open and he chuckled nervously. That was rude of him! Mentally kicking himself again, he smiled brightly at you and took your free hand into his own. Your eyes widen as he brings your hand to his lips and kisses it as he looks up at you from under his eyelashes, "Name's Mushu! It is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful girl like yourself!" Mushu said and made you blush somewhat. He was certainly a flirt this strange guy but something about him was oddly charming at the same time.

You glance away from his eyes as he kisses your hand but you couldn't help but smile faintly, "Uhm, thank you… Mushu." You reply and he smiles with his teeth showing. He loved the way you said his name so perfectly, he wanted to hear you say his name more often, preferably as 'my boyfriend Mushu'. Now he liked the sound of that!

"You're welcome~!" He said and reluctantly let your hand go so you wouldn't feel uncomfortable. "OH, by the way! I wanted you to have this! I saw you looking at it and thought it would look nice on you!" Mushu brought up and stuffed his hand into his pocket to pull out the jade necklace with (your Chinese zodiac animal). Your eyes broaden as he dangles the necklace in front of your face.

"Y-you got that for me!?" You say in surprise that a complete stranger would do such a thing. You did really want that necklace when you looked at it but you didn't have enough money on you to buy it, it was either the panda or the necklace. Your sick grandmother was much more important to you and your thoughtfulness seemed to pay off as you now got both of them!

"Yes, I did!" he confirmed with a grin and nod of the head. You reach out to take the jade necklace from him, he drops it into your hand and you go to clasp it around your neck. He eyes you as you place it around your neck, you look down at the pedant and smile.

"Thank you again, Mushu. I certainly wasn't expecting this. This is very kind of you. Is there something I can do to repay you? This necklace was rather expensive."

Mushu hadn't even bother to look at the price since he had stolen the necklace. He rubs the back of his head and smiles sheepishly, "Oh, don't worry your pretty little head about it! Although, now that I think of it there is something you could do!" He said as he got a plan on how to keep you around longer. It was the perfect moment to progress this into something more.

"And what is that?"

"How about you and I go out tomor-" Mushu was cut off when his ear was suddenly yanked on by the short fat old lady that had been the shop keep at the store. You look surprised as the old lady tugs on his ear roughly, producing repeated 'ow's' from Mushu.

"You are in big trouble you, little thief!" She hissed and began pulling him away by his ear back to her store. You stood there left in bewilderment as Mushu is flailing his arms and was trying to pull himself away from the vicious old lady.

"Hey! What gives!? Let go, grandma!"

"Not on your life! You work now!" She retorted with a low growl. Mushu stared at you in panic that he was about to lose his only chance to ask you on a date.

"TOMORROW! I'LL SEE YOU! OW, TOMORROW! GOODBYE, (Y/n) OWWW!" Mushu was drug away and thrown into the store where the old lady took a rag and a bucket and then pointed at the floors with a glower.

"You clean now! You repay debt to me for stealing necklace, dirty thief!"

Mushu groaned and was quickly regretting stealing the necklace. How did she even know!? He was certainly meeting a lot of feisty mean old women today. Taking the rag, he was forced to his knees to clean as the old woman kept threatening to beat him with a broom she also had gotten out.

You stood on the street with a confused expression before shrugging to yourself. "What a strange guy…" You murmur to yourself but find yourself smiling as you look down at your necklace's pendent. Walking back through the crowds to go home, you kinda hoped you would see this Mushu fellow again.

* * *

Mushu had spend hours the day before cleaning for the old lady to make amends for the necklace he had stolen for you. It was a long tedious job but it was at least worth it to see you smile the way you did. 'I'd do it again…' Mushu thought in a daze as he sat in front of the Fa ancestor's shrine. The ancestors had already found out he was human and, of course, they all laughed at him and told him he would fail. But Mushu was not going to give in easily, he went against the odds before with the Huns. He could certainly fight the odds again and win your heart over!

Mushu sighed dreamily and then went to stand up. It was time to go see if he could find you. Just maybe if he was lucky he could find you and the two of you could spend time together (with no more vicious old ladies ruining the occasion). "I'll show em' all! (Y/n), here I come!" Mushu began sprinting towards the town, passing by Mulan who furrowed her brows and had to make a double take when she saw the strangely familiar man run by.

Once Mushu was in town, thankfully the festival of love was over with. Although, the streets were still as crowded as the day before, just with less lovestruck couples walking on by. "Now where could (Y/n) be? …" He said to himself thoughtfully as he looked through the crowds the best he could considering he was still short for a human.

"(Y/n)~ Oh, (Y/nnn!) Where oh where can you be~?" Mushu slipped through the crowds a bit clumsily and kept looking around and hoping to catch sight of you somewhere in the marketplace like before. He eventually found you browsing in front of a fruit vendor. He was about to saunter on over until he noticed there was someone else with you. A large muscular man was saying something to you while you seemed to be attempting to ignore him as you looked through the fruits. Mushu grit his teeth and felt a wave of jealousy rush through him. 'Whose that muscle-head? He better steer clear of my (Y/n) or so help me I'll… I'll do something!' Mushu thought with a glare over to Mr. Muscles.

"So you and I want to take a little time together. I can show you some more of my mad skills."

"I told you once and I'll tell you again. I'm not interested, Wang." You tell the muscle head that happened to be the same guy you had broke up with two days ago that the match maker had picked for you.

Mushu frowned as he watched this 'Wang' character keep following you around and trying to persuade you to go on another date with him. Wang stepped in front of you which made you halt in you tracks and glare up at him. He leered forwards and was about to get physical with you until Mushu couldn't take it anymore and ran over. Puffing out his chest he pointed at Wang dramatically.

"You get away from Miss. (Y/n!). She said she's not interested! So that means 'beat it!"

Wang was about to grab onto your arm but stopped when Mushu came up. Wang narrowed his dark brown eyes and cracked his knuckles, "And just who are you, puny brat? You can't tell me what to do." He said and chuckled when Mushu stepped over closer and tried to look intimidating but it was hard since he only came up to Wang's chest in height. "You trying to start a fight, squirt?" He questioned with a deep glower. Mushu gulped and was hoping that he would be able to scare the guy off but it didn't seem to be working. Now if only he was in his dragon form, he could have blown fire up this guy's butt and made him go crying to mommy!

"Wang, leave Mushu alone!" You intervene and go to stand in front of Mushu protectively. Wang snorts and glares over your shoulder at Mushu who was glaring him back.

"Why? Is he your boyfriend or something? Didn't think you worked that fast, (Y/n)." Wang went to push you out of the way and go back at Mushu. You looked concern for your new red-haired friend from yesterday. Wang loved to start fights and by all the muscle he had at his disposal he could easily really hurt Mushu.

"I'm going to pummel this little punk into a pancake." Wang laughed as he pulled back his arm and threw a heavy haymaker at Mushu. The short dragon turned human gasped and fearfully ducked down away from the punch. You also gasp and start yelling at Wang to stop. Mushu was hardly expecting to start a fight but he had to win or he would look pitiful in front of you! "Come on and fight back!"

"There's no need for violence!" You assert and try grabbing onto Wang's arm to make him stop but he retaliates by throwing you to the side and making you fall onto your backside on the ground. Mushu gasps and then bares his sharp teeth for doing what he did to you.

"That's not way to treat a lady! Just wait until I tell Mulan about this! She'll kick your butt alongside her boyfriend Commander Shang! Ya' hear?"

Wang was about to throw another punch at Mushu but looked shocked when he heard Mushu bring up Mulan and Shang. "You mean the same Fa Mulan who stopped the Huns?!" He replied and looked aghast. Mushu nodded confidently and put his hands onto his hips.

"Oh yeah! We're real close friends! And once I tell them that you're giving (Y/n) and me trouble. They'll come and find you and kick your butt just like they did the Huns!"

Wang growled and looked much more reluctant to keep fighting. He tossed a glare down at you on the ground and then at Mushu who was trying to still look brave in the face of danger. "You both aren't even worth my time." He finally said and went storming off, obviously in fear of evoking the wrath of Mulan or Shang.

"Yah better run!" Mushu said with a snort before turning to look down at you. You were still on the ground and looking up at Mushu with a light smile.

"Thank you, Mushu for getting rid of that terrible man. He just doesn't get that I'm not interested in him." You tell him and were surprised when Mushu extended a hand out for you to take. You faintly blush and clasp onto his hand with a brighter smile. "Thank you…" You murmur and he grins back at you like it was no big deal.

"Of course, you're welcome! I wouldn't let that big' ol muscle head bully bother you. Are you alright by the way? You hit the ground pretty hard there." Mushu said with concern as he looked you up and down for any injury. You shook your head and kept smiling.

"I'm okay… Better now that you're here." You say which makes him blush almost as red as his hair. Seeing that you are okay, he chuckles and decides to bring up a different topic.

"Hey, I'm real sorry for vanishing so suddenly on you yesterday. I had a little bit of issues with mean old women yesterday. What I was meaning to ask you is if you might be interested in uh spending some more time with me. So we can get to know each other better!" Mushu brought up and tried not to get nervous but it was so hard, especially with you staring at him with those beautiful (e/c) eyes of yours. You take in what he said. He was asking you on a date? You for some reason felt very compelled to agreeing and you didn't know why. Perhaps, it would only be fair since he not only bought you a gorgeous necklace but he also saved you from Wang.

You smile softly at him and nod, "That would sound delightful, Mushu. I'm not really doing anything right now, anyways."

Mushu's heart rejoiced inside his chest that had also picked up in pace at an extreme speed at your acceptance. You were just too adorable! He just wanted to grab you there and kiss you but he knew his boundaries and he wouldn't go there… just yet. "Ha! That's great! Then let us embark on our little rendezvous~! There's so much we can do together!" Mushu exclaimed excitedly and took your hand into his own, making both of you blush. He was about to stroll onwards but he paused dumbly and looked at you with some sheepishness "… What do you want to do?"

You giggled at his cute demeanor and made a thoughtful face, "We could look around the marketplace and then maybe get something to eat?" You bring up and he instantly nods like you came up with the perfect idea.

"Sounds like a plan! Let's get moving, beautiful!" Mushu grins and was full of nothing but pure delight as he starts walking with you at his side. This day already couldn't get any better then it was turning out to be.

The two of you spend your time going into varieties of shops and browsing together, talking, and making jokes that Mushu was really good at. The longer Mushu spend time with you the more he swore he was falling for you. You were so sweet, intelligent, kind, and everything Mushu could ever want out of a girl. He couldn't wait to go brag about his date to the Fa ancestors who were all naysayers thinking he couldn't do it. Well, Mushu would surprise them all when he had you by his side and he could stay human forever! You and Mushu after spending time in the marketplace's shops and vendors, you and him went to go get some supper together at a place called 'The Golden Dragon'. Mushu and you had a great time there and the food had been delicious. This time Mushu had paid for the both of you since he had 'borrowed' some money from Mulan, which he swore he would pay her back! The two of you were really connecting and getting to know each other. Mushu only had a bit of a difficult time not revealing that he wasn't actually a human to you. He couldn't just tell you he was a dragon guardian that protects Mulan and also serves as a gong ringer to make up the Fa ancestors every morning. You'd never understand and it might put a damper on your blossoming relationship. He certainly wasn't going to ruin your forming relationship with bringing up who he really was, if he could just get through the last day and get you to love him. He would remain a human forever and would never go back to being the little dragon he was before and he didn't even mind leaving behind as long as he got to be with you in the end.

That evening you both of you were now standing on a bridge that was over a river that had a bunch of koi fish swimming through the water. You were feeding them fish food that you had bought from a little shop nearby the bridge. You and Mushu were leaning up against the red railings of the bridge that overlooked the river. You were smiling as you tossed out some more pellets out into the water that the fish were all racing to get to before another one got to it. Mushu was all smiles as he was staring at you rather than the fish below. He never in his life felt such a way before. Just watching you feed the fish made him feel so happy and alive, especially knowing you were there with him and enjoying time together. Mushu wasn't unaware though that his time was running thin. If he didn't get you to like him back then all of this was for nothing and then he would be left heartbroken in the end.

"Are ya having a good time, (Y/n)?" Mushu asked casually as your eyes were on the fish below. You glanced over at his with your eyes and nod to him with a sweet smile.

"I'm having a splendid time. I don't remember having so much fun before. Its so much fun spending time with you." You told him which made his heart do those gushy flip flops from within. Everything about you was just so perfect to him but just how was he going to get you to like him back in a non-platonic way. He was so afraid to make any kind of moves that could ultimately ruin everything if it was done at the wrong time. Mushu sighed softly and rested his arms on the railings as he too looked down at the fish below. You two of you remained quiet while you just fed the fish and Mushu's mind was racing with thoughts.

"(Y/n)…" Mushu brought up softly after a couple minutes of silence. You looked up from the fish and turned your head to look at him. He was looking at you with a gentle smile that was somewhat sad. Tonight was his last night and at 12:00 tonight he would change back into his dragon form. He couldn't bare the thought of failing and being unable to be with you, if only that mean old lady had given him more time.

"Yes, Mushu?" You question as you focus your attention on him. You notice that he seemed somewhat less like himself, he looked rather gloomy which was concerning to you. "Is everything alright?"

He nodded his head and then looked back out at the river as he spoke, "Ya, I'm fine so don't worry… I just want to say that I'm really having a good ol' time with you. I'm so glad we're having this time together…" He trailed off and found himself frowning. You kept staring at him with worried eyes, he was holding something back and you could see it.

"I'm am too…" You agree and then bit the bottom of your lip as you continue, "Are you sure you're okay. You seem kinda… out of sorts."

Mushu hangs his head down and shakes it, "I'm perfectly fine." He lied and that much was obvious. You frown and look back to the koi fish below and feel somewhat downcast because of him.

'Man, get yourself together, Mushu! You're making her all worried about you! Stop moping around! So you probably don't have a chance with her but that doesn't mean you shouldn't enjoy the rest of the time you have left… Oh, who am I kidding I'm going to lose it if I ruin this chance.' Mushu thought to himself with frustration. Mushu furrowed his eyebrows and began speaking up to you.

"(Y/n), what if I'm not the person you really think I am…"

"What do you mean, Mushu?" You ask in confusion as he brings up a rather puzzling question. He turns to fully look at you with a serious look about him.

"I mean what if I'm not the person you think I am…? What if I''m something completely different than who you think I am. Would you still be my friend?" He asked while not quite understanding himself why he was asking you this.

You look at him funny and reply, "Well, I mean I suppose it depends on what you mean by that… I don't know how possibly you could be something different. You aren't actually a criminal or something are you?" You raise an eyebrow and he looks startled by that and quickly shakes his head.

"N-no! That's not what I meant! What I mean is… What if I maybe looked a little different than I do now?"

You let out a brief chuckle at this and shake your head, "I don't think I would mind."

"Err, okay, how about I said I looked 'A LOT' different than I do now?" He pressed on and you shook your head again.

"Mushu, I don't care if you were painted green and polka dotted all over. I still would consider you my friend. Appearance doesn't matter as long as your heart is in the right place." You told him and placed your hand where his heart was that was started to race at an incredible rate from your touch alone. He looked in between your hand and your face and couldn't help but smile.

"Well, that certainly is a good thing to hear!" Mushu replied back. You raise an eyebrow and were curious why he was saying this in the first place.

"Why is it a good thing? Is there something you're not telling me?" You wonder aloud. He seems to tense up as you say this. He looks at you which you look back at him and he smiles at you nervously.

"No! Not at all… I mean…- there's a little something but… Don't worry your pretty little head about it! It's not that important!" He was kicking himself for saying that all wrong. Why did he say that!? Now you were defiantly going to want to know what he was holding back. If you found out there would be no way you would want to remain with him. He might as well kiss his human form goodbye! He only had the rest of tonight and then that was it, he was done, finished!

You look at him skeptically, "It seems important. What is it Mushu?"

Mushu internally panics and tries to think of something clever to reply back with. He couldn't tell you he was actually an immortal guardian dragon! You'd never understand! "Uh, really is isn't all that important at all. I just… I'm just…" Mushu cringes and you could tell he was struggling to say whatever it is he was keeping back.

"You can tell me anything. I promise I won't judge." You try to comfort him but it didn't seem to help all that much. He held tightly onto the railings of the bridge and peered down into the water to look at his own reflection that stared back at him.

"You aren't going to believe me." You tilt your head and watch him as he takes a deep breath as he stares down at his reflection with worry. "I guess you deserve to know the truth… Keepin' it from ya just doesn't seem right and heck I'm probably not going to make it much longer, anyway." Mushu started saying though not much of it made any sense to you.

"What do you mean?" You press on and go to grab onto his shoulder, which brings his attention back onto you.

"Do you like dragons, (Y/n)?"

You furrow your brows and stare awkwardly at him at such a random question, "… Uh, I don't know. I guess?"

"Well, I am one. There I said it! Now just make it quick and laugh at me and leave. There was no chance of this working out, anyways. I should've known."

He stares at you and you stare back at him with a confused expression. He is a dragon? What did he mean by that? That was what he was getting so worked up over? He certainly didn't look like a dragon. Mushu had closed his eyes and was ready for the cruel laughter to begin but it never came.

"You're a dragon? … You don't look much like one… And what do you mean there was no chance of this working out? Mushu, you're confusing me."

Mushu's brown speckled golden eyes opened back up and he looked at you in disbelief. "What you're not going to laugh at me? … You're defiantly at least going to leave me. No pretty girl like you wants to be around someone like me, anyways. You're way out of my league."

You shake your head and smile softly at him, "Mushu, I wouldn't laugh at you. I don't even know exactly what you mean…"

"(Y/n)… I'm a dragon! Like a big mean, fire breathing, and all powerful serpent! I don't look like one because I kinda, well sorta I-" Mushu cut himself off and ran a hand through his bright red hair nervously. "I talked to some old cranky soothsayer that turned me into a human for three days." He explained while leaving out the other very important detail that he did it so he could win your heart. You gasp and look at him with broadening eyes. He watches your reaction carefully and feels dread as you gasp with what he thought was of fear.

"A soothsayer turned you into a human for three days!? But why? Is today you're last day? Is that why you keep saying you have no chance?"

Mushu blushed deeply, his cheeks glowing almost as red as his hair. He made a strained smile and nodded his head, "Yeah, today is the end of the line. Its only a matter of time until I change back."

"Well, do you want to change back? Why did she change you in the first place?" You question him curiously. He keeps blushing and adverting his eyes away from your own.

"… Not really… She changed me because- …. uh you might not want to know…"

"Of course, I want to know! What is it?" You ask him eagerly and take his hands gently into your own as you look him in his eyes that sparkled in the moonlight, especially the speckles of gold in his eyes. He glanced down at your hands dejectedly. How he wished he could hold your hands forever but fate would never be that kind to him.

"… Seriously, it might really creep you out."

You shake your head and squeeze his hands, "Tell me, Mushu! Please?" You beg him and make an adorable pouting face to him. He sighed heavily and he could feel his heart racing on the inside to the point it hurt.

"Alright, alright, if you're so sure! …" He trailed off and cleared his throat before looking you back in your eyes with a serious look.

"I did it because… I did it because I… Wow, this is really hard to say!" Mushu shook his head and tried speaking up again, "(Y/n), I did it for you. I did it because I think you're the sweetest and prettiest darn girl I had ever laid my eyes on. You have such a good heart and just about everything about you is perfect. I know I have been pulling your leg this whole time with this disguise but its true when I say that I-"

"That you..?"

….

"… I love you."

Your eyes widen again and your heart picks up at his spoken three words special words. "Y-you.. You what? You love me?" You exclaim in shock. He nods his head and sighs as he stops holding your hands and looks away sadly.

"Pretty creepy right?"

"No! Not at all! I don't think it's creepy at all!" You tell him which makes him look back at you unsurely.

"You're tellin' me you don't think me being a dragon and you a human isn't creepy at all?"

You take a second to think about it but decide that it didn't make a difference. You really liked Mushu. He was a really sweet guy or well apparently he was a dragon. You didn't quite know how you got into this predicament as it was quite odd but you liked Mushu too much to care. He even told you he loved you. How was all of this happening so suddenly? "No, I don't think so. You're not even a dragon right now."

Mushu's eyes widen from you being so accepting of his 'condition'. Mushu couldn't help but feel even more in love with you from being so tolerate with him. You weren't laughing at him or running away, you actually were okay with his true self. Mushu grabs onto your hands and grins at you excitedly, "I know I'm not but it won't last long! All you have to do is-" Mushu was cut off as he felt something strange. He began to look panicked as it was the same feeling he felt back at the soothsayers when he changed into a human. "Oh no! This isn't no good! Not now!" Mushu backed away from you and looked at you horrified as the same rainbow filled smoke started engulfing his form. Your eyes were wide in confusion as the magic was turning him back into a dragon.

It was too late…

You didn't love him…

Mushu found himself backing up so much he tripped over himself and landed back on his behind and looking up at you once the smoke cleared. He looked down at himself and continued to panic, he was back to his dragon form. He felt ashamed and vulnerable to be in front of you like this. You looked down at him wordlessly as he looked up at you with wide eyes. He tried to stand up and run away from you but you called out for him to stop. "Mushu! Wait!"

"Ain't no way! You don't want some dragon! I failed… I'll just go…"

"No, Mushu! Wait!" You grab onto his tail and lift him up in air, to much of his embarrassment. You hold him up by his tail and examine him, "You really are a dragon… but you're not quite the dragon I was picturing in my mind." You stated and frowned sadly, "Why are you running away from me?"

"Because you don't love me! The spell has come to a screeching halt and I'll never have the chance ever again because you don't feel the same way I feel. The spell would have kept me a human if you loved me. But it looks like you don't..."

You narrowed your eyes and frowned, "This lady only gave you three days to make a stranger fall in love with you? That's really not very fair. You know I think I want to have a chat with this woman myself. Mushu… Come and see me tomorrow at the marketplace and show me where this soothsayer is. I have a couple words for her." You tell Mushu who remains hanging in your grip and looking up at you.

"(Y/n)… Really, you shouldn't-"

"No, show me her tomorrow. If you don't come find me tomorrow. I'll find you… Somehow. So don't leave me. Do this for me, please, Mushu."

Mushu sighs and nods his head, "I will on one condition."

"Yes?"

"Can you put me down?" He whined childishly in your hands, obviously not enjoying being manhandled, especially by the girl he loved.

"Oh, yes, of course." Before putting Mushu down you set a quick peck onto his head before setting him back down on the ground. He blushed even though it wasn't noticeable because he was already a red dragon.

"I'll see you tomorrow. We'll talk more then. Don't be discouraged just yet." You tell him before waving him a goodbye and walking away. Mushu was left there placing a claw onto his head where you kissed him. You still wanted to have contact with him!? But why? There was no chance you would be seen with a little dragon like himself. Just what did you have in store?

Mushu went back home to the Fa residence and was greeted with the ghostly ancestors that all made fun of him again saying things like 'I told you so!' just to make matters worse. Mushu remained confident though as he clung onto the fact that you still wanted to see him. Even though he was now back to his dragon form, maybe he could suffice with just being your friend, even if it might be painfully difficult since he was in love with you. "I'll see you tomorrow, (Y/n). I promise…" Mushu said to himself before he went to sleep that night and dreamt of being with you in his human form.

Mushu had left as early as possible to head to the marketplace to see you. It didn't take him long to find you standing out in the open near the same vendor that was selling fruit from before. Mushu hid amongst the shadows and snuck over and under a cart full of fruit. "(Y/n)! Hey, beautiful! Down here!" He spoke up in a loud hushed tone. You looked down under the cart and see him hiding there and looking up at you with a smile.

"Mushu! There you are! I was worried you weren't going to show!" You exclaim and are thrilled to know he came even though he was embarrassed about being seen with you as a dragon. "Show me where this soothsayer is. I'm going to knock the lady down a few pegs." You say and reach down for Mushu. He looks at you oddly as you reach down towards him. "Come on up. You can hide on my back." You offer and Mushu liking the thought of being so close to you, he doesn't pitch much of a fit as you hold onto him and put him behind you on your back.

"Alright, if you're sure!" Mushu chirped and went to look over your shoulder at your face. "Okay now so this soothsayer is not far from here. Just walk down a bit from here and I'll be your official guide!"

You smiled at him and nodded, "Okay." Now walking down the marketplace with him clinging onto your back while discreetly twirling a lock of your hair around his claw. He pointed you in the right direction towards the old soothsayer woman who had transformed him into a human. It didn't take very long for you to be standing in front of the violet curtains that made up of her front entrance. "Is this it?"

Mushu stopped messing with your hair and nodded his head, "This is it! Now you be careful (Y/n). I don't want her cursing ya or doing some other kind of crazy magic on you because of me!"

"Don't worry, I can handle this." You reassure him and then brush the curtains away as you step into the small soothsayer's emporium. The old stout old woman from before was sitting at her table with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. She was looking up at the two of you with a smirk as if she was expecting you this whole time. "So look what the cat drug in…" The old woman named Cui Lian said and motioned for you to sit down in front of her. You stare oddly at the woman before going to take a seat in front of her at her circular round table with a crystal ball in the middle.

"You were expecting us?" You question her with the raise of your eyebrow. She nods and makes a glance at Mushu who was now hovering over your shoulder and glaring Lian.

"Of course, I have child. I wouldn't be a very good soothsayer if I didn't. Your name is (Y/n) isn't it?"

Your eyes widen at the fact this strange woman knew your name before you told her. Mushu rolled his eyes and pointed dramatically at Lian. "Cut off that mystical 'I''m so wise and all knowing' spiel! We have a word to say to you, old lady!"

She only smiled and shook her head, "You're still so horribly annoying. Looks like you ran your time through. So tell me why are you here, lizard? What do you want from me? I already told you our agreement and you already failed to do your part of the bargain." Lian said, making Mushu grit his sharp teeth and almost went to attack the woman on the spot but you held back the little feisty red dragon before he got himself into a real mess.

"FIRSTLY, I'm a DRAGON! Not a lizard! AND SECOND OF ALL! ….-" He paused and glanced at you, "What is second of all?"

You smiled at Mushu and wanted to laugh at his cute dramatics but you kept from laughing as this was a serious matter. Gazing back over at the old woman in front of you, you began to speak up for Mushu's behalf. "Second of all, I want to talk to you about Mushu."

Lian sighed and shook her head as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Dear child, please spare me the topic. I hear enough about him in my visions but seeing as they won't go away unless this takes place…. I'm listening."

"Thank you, Lian. To start off I want to say that I am grateful for you giving Mushu the opportunity to be human but most of all I want to thank you for giving me the chance to meet him."

Lian looked bored as she now rested her head on the palm of her hand as she stared you and Mushu down. "Aren't you so polite? Knock it off, I know what you want. You want me to change that stupid puny lizard back into a human but it's not gonna' happen! He failed, end of story. You can go now." Lian scoffed and Mushu went back to attack the lady but you grabbed onto his tail to keep him held back. Mushu glared Lian and stopped trying to attack her once you gave Mushu a look to calm down. He pouted on your shoulder as you spoke up to Lian.

"I'm not leaving. What you bargained with Mushu wasn't fair. No one can fall in love in three days. Its not possible!"

"Not true, my dear. He did at first sight… _How adorable_ …" She said very sarcastically before continuing on, "The deal was painfully simple and seeing as he already told you, I'm not going to waste my breath. You didn't fall in love, so he doesn't get to keep his human form. He's forever condemned to be that itty-bitty little lizard for the end of time. Not my fault you didn't fall head over heels but I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to put up with the little nincompoop, let alone fall in love with him."

You frowned sadly and felt your heart weigh down in your chest. So Mushu really did love you? At first sight even? You thought that was only fairytale but this woman who could read the future was even saying it was true. You felt things for Mushu and you even believed you might love him back but apparently it wasn't true. Getting a rush of determination building up inside you stood up to Cui Lian. "Look lady! You gave Mushu an unfair deal! The least you could do is turn him into a human and he'll stay out of your hair for good! Just please give Mushu another chance!"

"No, no chances. He lost his chance and so did you. You both fail in the end, goodbye!" Lian turned her head away stubbornly and pointed towards her exit. You narrow your eyes at her but Mushu speaks up before you could. He jumps down from your shoulder and onto the table. He walks over in front of Lian and looks up at her with a glower. Lian looks back at him with a glare, "What do you want, lizard?"

Mushu looks like he's about to blow fire at her face but instead he falls to his knees and clasps his hands out in front of him in a begging position, "PLEASE, LIAN! YOU GOTTA GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE! I'll never make it knowin' I can't have a chance with (Y/n)! PLEASE, I'M BEGGIN' YA! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" She repeated with the raise of her eyebrow. Mushu nodded vigorously as he still held up his hands begging Lian to give him a second chance at being human. "Hmm, sounds nice but you lost your chance. The spell only works once. You really did lose your chances. Now get out of my shop and figure out your own problems! I have other work to be doing. Get out!" Lian stands up from her chair and starts ushering you two out. You and Mushu gasp as she basically kicks you from her emporium. You now were both standing outside the emporium and looking depressed by the situation.

Mushu and you walk into an empty alleyway where Mushu could be out in the open. He stands in front of you and looks away with sad eyes. You too have your head lowered and look dishearten by the whole thing.

"So I guess that's it then…" Mushu speaks up solemnly.

"I guess so…"

"(Y/n)… I'm really sorry bout' all this. I really didn't mean to get ya caught up in this mess. I should've known my place. I should just realize that I'm always going to be the underdog. You don't deserve a dragon like me."

"Mushu…" You say quietly but he continues to speak through his little tangent.

"I know its gonna' hurt bad but you don't love me. So even if you are the sweetest and loveliest girl I know. I gotta' settle for this because this is just who I am, I guess. No magic can change who I actually am and if you're not in love with me then its just not meant to be. BUT MAN, I love you so much, this just ain't fair at all!"

"Mushu…" You speak up again and finally quiet him. "Mushu, you are the sweetest guy … or well dragon I ever met. I really do have feelings for you…-" Mushu cut you off as he shook his head and looked up at you, he almost looked like he wanted to cry.

"No, you don't. The magic-"

"To heck with the magic! I love you, Mushu! I do! I don't care what the magic did or didn't do. I know what I feel and you have a place in my heart! I love you… I truly do… " Warm tears started to run down your cheeks and down to your chin. You lowered your head again and began sniffling as you cried there in front of him. Mushu was staying eerily quiet as you stood there crying to yourself and staring at the ground unable to look at Mushu without feeling your heart twist and turn inside painfully. You just wished you had one more chance to make things right. You just wished that- ….

You tensed up when you felt arms suddenly around you and embracing you tightly. Your eyes immediately snap open wide as you look up to see who was hugging you so tightly. Your (e/c) eyes meet with brown ones that are speckled with gold. "(Y/n)… I love you too."

You stare at Mushu in absolute shock. He was human again! "B-But how!?"

Mushu let go and looked down at himself and then at you, "I don't know… It just happened. BUT I'M HUMAN AGAIN! YAHOOO! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! I'M HUMAN~! I'M HUMAN~!" Mushu jumped and fist pumped the air excitedly. He was grinning with his bright sharp white teeth and looking as upbeat and happy as he has ever been.

You grinned at him and lunged at him with another hug. He instantly hugged you back just as tightly as before. It was like he was afraid to let go, thinking he might never be able to hug you again. "I love you so much, (Y/n)! You have no clue!"

"Mushu!" You exclaim when a sudden realization hit you.

He blinked a couple times in confusion, "What is it?"

"I love you… The spell… It still worked even after the three days! Lian couldn't put the spell back on you because it was already still working!" You say and Mushu laughs at the sudden realization.

"What!? I can't believe it! That old hag isn't that bad after all!" Mushu grabbed onto your arms and suddenly kissed you full force on the lips. You squeak in surprise but soon close your eyes and kiss him back as he has you held in place. "This is the best day of my life." Mushu said again into the kiss before suddenly dipping you, making you gasp and giggle out loud.

"FROM THIS DAY FORTH (Y/N) IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" Mushu exclaimed loudly before leaning down and kissing you as he had you dipped in his arms. You were blushing as red as his hair as you kissed him. It was so full of passion it made you want to giggle like a school girl for hours on end. Mushu brought you back up while still kissing you until he finally stopped to catch some air. "Wow… That was… That was hot and believe me I know hot!"

You snicker and kiss Mushu on the cheek, "You're so funny."

"You're so adorable." He quips back with a grin.

"I love you." You both say at the same time and both end up laughing together.

In the end Mushu and you ended up as a couple. Mushu had brought you back to the Fa ancestors and Mulan to show off not only the fact he was now going to be a human forever but that he also got you to be with him along the way. The ghostly ancestors were left in utter shock which Mushu got a kick out of. Mulan and Shang were very surprised by the whole ordeal but they gladly accepted it and congratulated Mushu and you. Now it was just you and Mushu together as a happy couple. No longer were you both left alone but each of you took a part of each other's heart and made it full. Now everyone in the Fa household had someone to hold dear.

Mushu found that love wasn't so bad after all. Life didn't seem all that bleak now that he had you. Mushu might have been the underdog but sometimes when we least expect it, the underdog sometimes might just come out on top.

You and Mushu couldn't be happier.


	12. Milo Thatch x Reader (Large Story)

**Milo Thatch/Reader three-shot - Submerged (1/3)**

* * *

Milo James Thatch… What was a proper way to describe someone like Milo James Thatch… ?

Milo was an interesting character. That you knew as much. He was in fact a brilliant genius, Linguist and Cartographer and well one day expeditionary guide that would be the one to find the treasured city submerged beneath the oceans called Atlantis. Sure, it was only a fabled myth of the great city below but Mr. Thatch just like his Grandfather was determined and persistent beyond compare. Thatch was indeed quite the character. He was as one would call a goofball to never be taken seriously, he even had the stereotypical nerdy appearance to him. It was only expected from Milo James Thatch, of course. He was after all a Thatch…

You had seen him him come and go, always had his head stuck up in the clouds. You were a receptionist at Smithsonian Institute in Washington D.C while he was a janitor who looked so out of place amongst everyone. Thatch often was caught pondering and daydreaming on the job. You had met him personally actually. Milo had to make you smile every time you saw him. He was by any means that dark horse that stood out from everyone else. And that is how you took interest in Mr. Thatch. He wasn't like any of the others you knew in your common mundane life of work and more work. He didn't have to try hard to stand out all he had to do was be himself. He simply clashed with the monochrome blur of life.

Silly, Milo James Thatch… If only, he was good at not only reading just ancient dead languages but also other's feelings… Specifically, more so your own feelings towards the slender light brunette haired man that you saw everyday walk by with his dreams stretched out farther than he seemingly could ever reach. Oh, Milo if only you knew…

You were sitting down on a swivel chair and typing fervidly on your typewriter while at the same time juggling the phone that you were talking on at the same time. You typed with both hands while you had the phone propped against your shoulder and the side of your head as you talked to some of the museum's administration. "Yes, uh huh… Two fifteen? Are you sure? … Alright. Okay… Thank you, goodbye." Seconds from ending the phone call it began to ring again and you switched it over to the next caller to speak with. You didn't even have to look at your typewriter as you swiftly tapped the buttons on it with memory reflex of where everything was.

Milo Thatch was walking along the entrance foyer of the museum with a broom that he was brushing against the floor as he walked. He was whistling some random tuneless song to himself, his mind busy with thoughts of his presentation to the board members about his funding to go and search for a journal that would ultimately lead him to the lost city of Atlantis. He adjusted his circular glasses on his face and happened to glance over at you at the reception's desk where you typically were. Thatch couldn't help but stare as he watched you with perfect grace type on your typewriter while at the same time talking on the phone as you usually were caught up doing. Milo would be a down right liar if he said he didn't have a terrible crush on you. He always had to make sure to steal a glimpse of you whenever he was nearby or even stop to make small talk when you weren't up the wall busy with your own receptionist duties. He sighed longing and rested his head against the broom he had in his hands. One day he would find the courage to ask you out on a date. He couldn't imagine how someone like you wasn't already taken but there you were single and right in Milo's sight. _'One day, it'll happen.'_ Milo thought to himself as he continued to watch you with a light dazed smile on his face. _'I'll have the expedition of my dreams and also my dream girl. What's stopping me? Maybe, I should go up to her now and ask her.'_ Milo pulled away from his broom and waited for you to look a little less busy which seemed like an impossible feat since you were constantly bombarded with your work.

Milo cleared his throat and puffed out his chest to try and appear more confident than he was feeling. He started walking up to your desk where you were so busy talking on the phone you didn't notice him at first. He laid a hand down onto the counter of your workplace and ran a hand through his short brown hair with nerves building up inside him. He examined your pretty (e/c) eyes that were full of concentration and your (h/l) (h/c) hair that was done neatly in a cute style. Milo tried to think of a way to get your attention without being rude. He watched you finally say goodbye to the person on the other end of the phone and right when you put down the phone it rung again. Milo decided to quickly intervene before you grabbed ahold back on to the device that was practically stuck to your ear like glue.

You glance at the phone and then at Milo and blink a few times. "Mr. Thatch, I didn't see you there! Pardon me, I'm so busy as usual." You said with a chuckle while brushing a strand of your hair from your face. Milo felt his voice get stuck in his own throat as he tried to talk normally it came out in croaky noises. You tilt your head at him and find him amusing as he seems to be acting funny again. A typical quirk of Thatch, of course.

"Ahh, uhm, Miss. (L/n)! Um, really you can call me Milo! We don't need to be so uh formal." He replied and smiled sheepishly at you. You couldn't help but smile at him and nod your head agreeably.

"Okay, then Milo. What can I do for you? I heard from Mr. Harcourt that you were planning some sort of funded expedition. Is that true?" You ask him politely while even ignoring the phone that was ringing off the hook on your desk. Milo's brown eyes brighten at the mentioning of his expedition and he nodded enthusiastically like an excited child on Christmas day that couldn't wait to open up their presents. He opened his mouth and tried not to croak again and sound ridiculous in front of you.

"Oh, yes it is! Um, you see later today I'm actually getting to show my presentation in front of the broad of directors so I can get funded today for the trip." He said and scratched the side of his head, accidentally bumping his spectacles on his face to slant sideways across his face. He blushed furiously from feeling so flighty in front of you, he quickly went to adjust his glasses. You brought a hand to your mouth and tried not to laugh at his goofy antics.

"I see! You must be so excited, Milo! I know how passionate you are about this and I certainly wish you so much luck in your endeavors." You said to him with with a sweet closed eyed smile. His heart picked up in pace as you smiled at him like that. It was extraordinary how you could take his breath away so simplistically. Just however in the world was he going to get the grit to ask you on a date? He could hardly function correctly in front of you let alone ask you such a serious question or at least it seemed very serious to him.

"Why thank you, (Y/n)!" He replied graciously with a smile of his own, "You're too kind! … Although, I was wondering if… I mean to say I was wondering if you would… uh-" Milo paused as he could hear his heart beating loudly in his ears. He couldn't believe how strenuous this was turning out to be. He was about to take the intimidating approach to stand in front of a broad of directors but he couldn't even ask a beautiful girl a simple question? _'Get yourself together, Milo!'_ He chided to himself in his thoughts. You stare at him awaiting what he was trying to say to you. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down as he kept rambling on, "If you would… uhm… Would you like to _go-out-on-a-date-with-me_!?" He said to so rapidly that it came out incomprehensible, he slapped his hand onto his mouth with wide eyes as he stared at you in fear. You furrowed your brows in confusion and give him a odd look.

"Uhm, what was that, Milo?"

The red alarm inside Milo went off and the panic began to creep up and swallow him entirely. It was man over board for Milo and he was sinking fast. His eyes started darting frantically from you to the floor and his whole body felt like it started to shake as if there was a natural disaster taking place from within his own body. His palms were staring to sweat and his face was so red it felt like he was in a sauna. "Uh, look at the time I gotta' go!, (Y/n)! Uh, there's cleaning to be done and stuff! SO BYE!" He speed away from you without another word. You were left with your mouth agape and with wide eyes as Milo left you nothing but a passing breeze as he ran away like a complete coward.

 _'What was that Milo!? You idiot! You ruined your chances again!'_ Milo scolded himself as he was now hiding behind a corner and actually banging his head against the wall. He was earning some fairly odd looks from passing people but at this time he really didn't care. _'She's so easy to talk too but at the same time she makes it so I can't even breath let alone talk or think straight! How does she do that too me! Every time!'_ Milo kept banging his head against the wall until he eventually just left his head hanging there against it. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes as his mind was racing with thoughts of you and his predicament. _'I guess there's always next time…'_ He thought glumly and finally pulled back his head but was now looking more than depressed by his own incompetence. Before he knew it someone else would step in and take you away before he could. His heart couldn't take the thought of that happening.

With slumped shoulders and a heavy heart, he sulked around the museum as he continued to do his own janitor work. While taking every escape route he could to stay far away from you and the front foyer where your workplace was. He couldn't find it in himself to further embarrass himself in front of you for the rest of the day. Milo sighed again and kept a dark cloud following him where ever he went.

* * *

Milo was bamboozled, absolutely duped! His meeting with the board directors was supposed to be at 4 o'clock sharp like they had first inclined. Now those dirty rats moved the meeting to three thirty and not shortly after he receives a notice that he was considered a no-show so they canceled the presentation! Milo was furious! If this day couldn't have gotten any worse it just had! First he had to deal with looking a complete fool in front of you and then he had to be made the fool again out of the board directors! This was absolutely an outrage!

Milo was not going to settle with this. His dreams were on the line and if he didn't act quick there was no way he would ever achieve them! Milo stomped into work the next day with a nasty scowl laced across his face. He stormed through the hallways of the museum and was going to find those board directors himself and give them a piece of his mind! You were sitting at your desk per norm, you were typing on the typewriter and for once was not on the phone. You notice Thatch walk in this morning and he looked livid beyond belief! You had never seen such a bitter look his face that usually held smiles and laughter instead of what he was revealing now. You stopped typing and watched him with concern, "Milo!" You called out to stop him before he left the entrance foyer. Milo tensed up and became as stiff as a board. His fists had been balled so tightly that they had turned white from the pressure. Ever so slightly, he took a deep breath and tried to look over at you with the best smile he could fake at the moment. He didn't want you to see him angry like this! You would think he's a total hothead and that's not the way he wanted to present himself to you.

So he smiled in a way that was painful at the moment to produce when in actuality he was fuming inside. He slowly walked over towards your desk and kept that smile upright on his face, it probably made him look foolish again. "Why hello there, (Y/n)! Isn't today a GREAT morning?" He said to you while trying to keep himself from even hinting at the fact that he was furious. You gazed upon him with worry as you stand up from your chair and frown sadly.

"Are you okay, Milo? I saw you walk in and you looked rather piqued. Is something the matter?" You asked him in a way that was so sweet to him he almost wanted to just break down and tell you all his frustrations, but he knew better than to trouble you with his own problems that didn't need to concern your pretty little head with. His fake smile was lousy and he knew it. He never wanted to break up a conversation with you but right now wasn't a very good time.

"No! Everything is _'perfectly'_ fine! Nothing wrong at all! There are certainly no board directors I want to chew out. No, I'm great! … How about you?" He asked with gritted teeth that was upright in a smile. You didn't look too convinced by his dreadful act but you didn't want to pry into his business either.

"I'm fine… Um, are you sure you're okay, Milo?"

Milo tensely nodded his head and glanced over to the side when he noticed his boss Fenton Harcourt was walking through the hallway past the entrance foyer. He needed to go talk to him! "Uhm, please forgive me, (Y/n) but I really need to go uh go do something. So bye!" He rushed off again while leaving you another breeze of air that blew through your hair as he fled away. You frowned when Milo ran away from you. For some reason, you were getting the vibe that he didn't want to be around you. It would explain why he seemed always so eager lately to get away from you. Maybe, you were thinking too much into it but still it bothered you. Sighing to yourself, you tuck a strand of loose hair behind your ear and then return back to typing with a forlorn air now heavy set above your head.

"Mr. Harcourt! MR. HARCOURT!" Milo started to yell out to get the attention of his boss. The man pauses and glances back at Milo with an irritable look as if he already knew where this was going. Milo ran in front of him while breathing heavily. Harcourt crossed his arms and sternly gazed at Milo with obvious impatience.

"What is it, Mr. Thatch?" He replied in a monotonous drawl.

Milo took a couple breathes to calm himself down before speaking up again once he caught his breath, "I need to talk to you, sir! It's about about my presentation yesterday! The broad directors had pushed back the time when the meeting was supposed to be at 4'o clock! They canceled my presentation, sir! I really need to reschedule another possible time so I can show my presentation! … Sir, are you listening?"

Mr. Harcourt kept a tight lipped frown on his face as he looked at Milo seriously. "Yes, Thatch. I understand. But to be honest with you, your funding for the expedition is a no-show. At this institution we only fund expeditions that are set in fact. Your expedition Thatch is based in nothing but folklore and far-out legends."

"B-but sir!"

"No, Mr. Thatch. I think it is time you put your skills into real proper use and go fix that boiler that needs repairing."

Milo furrowed his brows in anger and reached down to take out a rolled up piece of paper from his pocket. Tearing it out, he opened it up and showed it to Mr. Harcourt. He glimpsed over it and shook his head at the paper that was a letter of resignation. "Then resign me to another institution, sir!"

The man shook his head firmly and almost rolled his eyes at Milo's futile attempt to get his presentation shown even if it had to be another institution that would accept him. "Mr. Thatch, no other institution will fund your expedition either without proof. All you're going to do is throw your career away like your grandfather did. Now if you wouldn't mind…" Mr. Harcourt said before brushing past Milo in a hurry to get away from him. Milo was left dumbfounded as he glanced down at his resignation papers and then back over to where Mr. Harcourt had left him. Milo frowned deepened and lowered his head dejectedly. He didn't even know what to say… Gulping heavily, he began storming for the front doors while once again passing the main foyer where you were. You were on the phone but noticed in the corner of your eye Milo was walking towards the doors with a sad frown that he wasn't even trying to hide this time.

You frown at the sight of Milo being upset. You couldn't stand seeing Milo like that, it seemed so unlike him. Rushing the person off the phone, you place it back down onto your desk and begin to stand up to run over to Milo before he left. "Milo! Wait!" You call out to him again, which he being unable to say no to you, he stopped dead in his tracks. If before was bad timing right now was even worse. Not just did he get to feel like an overlooked joke but now he got to play the part of the fool in front of you the one that he cares about. "Milo!" You say as you stand behind him with a concerned look in your (e/c) eyes. He couldn't find it in him to force a smile as he already felt like his heart had been ripped out of him. He looked back at you and tried not to frown but he couldn't quite force a smile either.

"Oh… Hi, (Y/n)…" He said in a voice that was more grim sounding than he was first intending.

"Oh dear, something is wrong. What happened?"

"It's nothing (Y/n). Thank you for you concern but… I'm just heading home now." Milo replied while adjusting his glasses and glancing over at the doors. You kept a firm frown on your lips and were bothered by the fact Milo never seemed to want to open up to you.

"Milo… We're friends. You can tell me anything. I promise I won't judge you. I just want to help." You told to him in a soft kind voice that Milo was having a challenging time to just disregard. He looked back at you in the eyes and saw that you were pleading to him to open up. He sighed and looked around before grabbing onto your hand suddenly and pulling you out the front doors to talk more privately. You were surprised by this action as he takes you outside to speak to you.

"You know about my presentation that I was supposed to have yesterday?" Milo brought up.

You nodded your head and replied, "Yes! How did that go? Did something bad happen?" He nods his head and fidgets on the spot under your gaze. You watch him carefully as he seems to have a hard time even talking about it.

"It didn't even happened… The board directors had changed the time on me to an earlier time and then rid me off as a no-show. I talked to Mr. Harcourt about the issue and if he could reschedule my presentation but then just told me that the board directors were never going to fund my expedition. I even tried to give him my resignation papers but he just told me that no other institution would want me either because I don't have 'proof'. But I'm telling you (Y/n) if they just would have funded my project then I could have brought them proof instead! They didn't even give me a chance…" Milo trailed off while adverting his eyes away from your own in shame. You frown and furrow your brows as you hear what poor Milo had to deal with those incompetent directory board members offing him and his dream like it was nothing but some whimsical fairytale he elaborated inside his mind.

You believed in Milo more than anyone else that he would be the one to find the lost city of Atlantis. You were unsure of how he would be capable of such a feat but you trusted him enough to have faith in him that he could. "I feel like personally going over to Mr. Harcourt and giving him something to really talk about. That's not fair! You didn't even get to show your presentation! Oh, Milo… I'm so sorry! Is there ever something I can do for you? That was just cruel what they did to you! You deserve a chance. I know out of anyone I've ever met that you would be the one to find the lost city." You said with a determination in your eyes. Milo was taken back by what you said and once again felt his heart quicken in pace from how passionate you were about his unfair circumstance.

Milo couldn't help the blush the dusted his cheeks, "Thank you, (Y/n)… I never had someone whose ever believed in me so much. Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do about it. If I'm not funded there is so no chance of an expedition taking place, whether it is fair or not. I need the Shepherd's journal if I ever want to find Atlantis." Milo replied while looking back into your eyes that were still full with a burning fire.

"Well… I'm sorry, Milo. I wish there was something I could do." Placing a single hand onto his shoulder comfortingly you smiled encouragingly at him, "Don't give up hope yet though. Who knows… Maybe something or someone will change their mind and then you can go off on your adventure. I truly wish the best for you, Milo. I mean it. You are a great friend to me."

Milo smiled back meaningfully and felt just a little spark of hope from your pep-talk, "I couldn't ask for a better friend than you, (Y/n). So thanks."

"You're welcome, Milo. I'd hate to do this to you but I really need to get back to work. I hope I get to see you again even if you might leave altogether." You say to Milo with a small frown working on your lips as you felt slightly guilty cutting him off like this. Milo kept smiling and shook his head quickly.

"I promise we will."

"I'm glad." You smiled brightly and then shocked Milo when you leaned in and placed a gentle sweet kiss onto his cheek. Milo stood there absolutely frozen on the spot with a dumb smile appearing on his face from your kiss. "Goodbye, Milo." With that you waved him a goodbye before turning back to walk back into the museum to go back to the receptionist desk. Milo's hand reached up to touch where you had kissed him and with that alone his horrible day was just a little better than before.

"Goodbye, (Y/n)…" Milo whispered to himself breathlessly as he watched you leave him. It took him awhile to regain his bearings when he went to head back home. His thoughts would have been on how terribly the day has gone but all he could find himself thinking about was you and how you brighten up his life.

* * *

When Milo returned home that day he was never expecting a blonde woman by the name Helga Sinclair to be waiting for him. She had brought Milo over to meet her employer, who had been a friend of Milo's grandfather. His name was Preston Whitmore and he had the very thing Milo had been searching for. Whitmore had given him a parcel from Milo's grandfather that turned out to be the Shepard's Journal. Whitmore was at first hesitant towards Milo, making sure to test him to see if he was truly committed to finding Atlantis. Milo proved to him that he was more than passionate about the endeavor and Whitmore came to finally let him on the whole secret he was holding back.

The expedition was all ready and set up to go. All that was left required for the expedition to proceed was Milo to take the place for his grandfather to translate the Shepard's Journal that was in a language only Milo knew how to read. Tomorrow was the day that Milo Thatch would get to meet the entire crew for the expedition and set on his way to the lost city that he was so desperate to find. When the next day dawned Milo was more than ready to finally proceed forwards towards his dreams that finally seemed in reach. Preparing to pack up everything he would need (including his cat Fluffy). Milo stumbled upon a picture that he had from the institution. There in the picture he saw himself standing next to you in a group picture. It was taken on your birthday when everyone got together to celebrate it at the museum. You were smiling next to himself, he felt his heart flutter at the sight of you in the photo. It was then he felt suddenly like he was missing something, an empty void inside his heart.

If he were to go on the expedition he might not see you for a very long time. Milo frowned to himself as he went over to a box of his things and set the picture carefully down into it. _'I should at least tell her that the expedition is happening… I might not see her for a long time. She'll probably be moved on by the time I'd come back…'_ Milo thought grimly to himself as he went over to stare over at his phone. Maybe, he should call you? He started to feel anxious as he stepped over was about to pick up the phone. His hand outreached towards it but paused before he actually touched it. ' _It would seem almost rude to just say goodbye to her over the phone…'_ Milo's frown remained on his face as he continued to think, _'No, I want to see her one last time.'_ Milo brought his hand back from the phone and made a determined face. "I'll just go see her. I'll be kicking myself later if I don't." Milo said to himself before passing by his white persian cat Fluffy and walking out to go see you at your house.

Milo drove over to your house and went up to your front door. He lingered in front of the door before knocking as his nerves were coming back to torment him. _'Come on, Milo. Just knock on her door. Its not that hard.'_ Milo sighed and finally got the audacity to knock on your door. Milo stood there in anticipation as he heard you call out 'coming!' from the other side. When you opened the door Milo stopped staring at the ground in thought and looked up into your (e/c) eyes. You looked surprised to see him standing there as you certainly weren't expecting him to visit. "Milo! Hi there! I certainly wasn't expecting you to stop by! How are you doing? Please come in!" You say and open the door wider for him to enter through. Milo smiles at you and walks through the door with you closing it behind him.

"Hello, (Y/n). Sorry, for coming here so suddenly. I just really wanted to see you. I have something important to tell you." Milo explained as the two of you walked over towards your living room. Milo stood awkwardly in the middle of the room while you were trying to clean anything you saw out of place as quickly as possible since you hadn't expected him to come over.

"Oh really?! Well, please sit down and get comfortable. Would you like anything to drink or something?" You asked and Milo shook his head at your polite offer while saying a quick 'no, thank you'. You nodded your head and smiled at Milo as you took a seat in front of him as he sat down on your couch. "So Milo… Last time I saw you, you were quite upset. How is everything? Are you alright?" You ask him curiously.

He nods his head and keeps up a smile. He was quite excited to tell you that the expedition was still on! He fiddles with his hands and stares back at you as you watch him closely, "Yes, about that! I have very good news! It turns out that when I went home yesterday I met with a woman whose employer wanted to speak to me. It so happens that the employer named Preston Whitmore was a great friend of my grandfather and he had the Shepard's Journal in his possession to be past down to me! Isn't that great!? And not only that but the expedition to find Atlantis is already up and ready to go! I'm actually leaving today…" He trailed off while sounding full of excitement in his words until he came to the end when he realized again that he would not see you once he left for the journey to the lost city.

Your mouth fell agape from hearing this while your eyes widen, "Wow! That's extraordinary, Milo! I told you to still have hope! What are the odds? It seems like you are truly destined to find Atlantis after all! Oh dear, you must be so excited! I'm excited for you! You're absolutely so lucky to get to go on such an adventure!" You exclaimed while overjoyed for Milo that he would have the chance to finally reach his dreams of finding Atlantis. You could hardly contain your own excitement while at the same time you almost felt jealous that he got to go and do something so amazing! You never would be able to do something so incredible! You would just be stuck at the institution doing what you always did as a receptionist, picking up phone calls and typing for hours on end. Milo was so lucky!

Milo could tell even though you were happy for him that you seemed slightly envious. The tone of your voice made it obvious. It was then he wondered what would happen if you went on the expedition with him? He tried to swat away the idea, thinking it would be silly to ask you when you really didn't have any reason to go, it also might not end up being okay with the rest of the people that were going. Still, Milo found himself quickly fixated on the idea. What a better way to be around you then to go on a long expedition and find Atlantis together? It would be like all his dreams coming true at once! Milo bit his lip and tried to keep back from saying anything about it but he was finding it was hard not too when he wanted it so badly. "(Y/n), I have a question for you." Milo brought up while mentally palming at his face for giving into his temptation.

"Yes?"

"Would you want to go on the expedition with me?" He almost wanted to hide his face into his hands in fear of what your reaction might be. You stared at him with your mouth falling agape ever so slightly, you certainly weren't expecting that! "I mean! You don't have too! I know you're very busy and probably wouldn't have the time to-" You cut Milo off as on impulse you spoke up with a grin appearing on your face.

"I'll go!" You chirped excitedly. You didn't know where it came from but you knew you just had to say yes. It wasn't even very logical as you had a job to do back at the Smithsonian Institution. You couldn't be away from your job that long without getting replaced and you knew that receptionists were quite easy to employ. But the thought of sitting back and not taking up an adventure of a lifetime like this seemed insulting to give up. You would also get a lot of time with Milo, time that you never used to have with him from being constantly busy with day to day life. And who wasn't to say that maybe getting a new job would be better for you? The museum took up most of your time and you weren't paid much for all the work you put into it. Maybe, it was time to move on and go with the wind and see where it took you. Right, now it seemed to be leading you in this direction.

Milo seemed taken back that you actually agreed to go with him. His brown eyes were wide as he stared at you in shock. "Y-you mean it? I-I mean are you sure? There's not telling how long this expedition might last. I don't want you to get in trouble with the museum." Milo said with concern that you would lose your job if you went with him.

"I'm positive! I might get replaced at the museum but quite frankly I don't care. It's not like I can't get a new job somewhere else for probably much better pay. This chance is once in a lifetime and finding Atlantis with you would make my life feel like it was worth something. I know I'm not anything special, Milo… but if I could go with you. I would be honored and I promise I'll do whatever I can to not just be dead weight on the expedition." You promised him with a hopeful look in your eyes. Milo didn't care that you weren't a specialist of any kind and he certainly wasn't concerned that you wouldn't help out in someway. He mainly wanted you there as his companion to find Atlantis with him (and possibly become a couple along the way). He still was worried what the others might think but then again why would it matter? One extra person couldn't hurt anything or at least that is what Milo desperately wanted to believe.

Milo's lips twitched up into a grin, "Then it looks like you're coming with me!"

Your eyes sparkled in delight and you jumped up from your seat. Milo also stood up but wasn't expecting you to come over and bring him into a tight hug. His heart picked up pace while his whole face began to feel warm as you had your arms wrapped around his waist. "Thank you, Milo! I promise I'll help! We'll find Atlantis for sure!"

Your words to him blurred together as he was too busy focusing on the hug that you were giving him. This wasn't the first time you've hugged Milo but each and every time you did hug him he acted like it was the very first one that he's never received before. Gradually, he wraps his own arms around you and relishes in the closeness. You were so warm and soft to the touch, he could embrace you all day long. Of course, he was never that lucky as you pulled away. "Let me just go get some things together! I'll be right back! You just make yourself at home!" You exclaimed and went running towards your room while giggling along the way. Milo watched you leave the room with a dumb smile on his face. He couldn't get over how adorable you were. Milo stood there thinking about you and the expedition to Atlantis as you got your things together. It didn't take you very long since you didn't have a whole lot to bring except for main necessities. It took you a few minutes until you came darting back out with your luggage in hand and a grin on your face. "I'm ready to go!"

Milo looked startled from breaking from his thoughts as he hadn't expected you to get done so quickly. He adjusted his glasses on his face and smiled over towards you as you ambled on over towards him. "That was fast!"

"I'm one for light traveling!" You said with a wink before grabbing onto Milo's hand with your free hand. Milo glanced down at your hands but didn't get to react as you yanked him forwards to leave. Milo couldn't believe this was all happening and so fast! Not only did he get to go on the expedition of a lifetime but he got you his dream girl to go on the adventure with him all in the same day! Milo offered to drive in which you accepted and drove off with him to the location where the expedition would begin it's journey. You weren't sure what you were expecting but you were certainly not expecting what you both came upon when you arrived at the disclosed location. A gigantic submarine sat in the water of the ocean where you could see lot of different people on the dock boarding the incredible underwater craft. When you got out of the car with Milo, your eyes were focused mainly on the sub that would take you to Atlantis. The thing was absolutely massive! Milo was also gazing at the submarine with a proud feeling deep inside. It was hard to believe you both would be traveling in that to visit a lost city submerged underneath the sea.

"It's incredible…" You said breathlessly as you and Milo began walking closer towards the craft.

"I know isn't it?!" Milo replied excitedly as he glanced over at you with a grin. "This will be what takes us to Atlantis! I can't believe this is really happening! This is spectacular!" You nodded enthusiastically in agreement with him. The two of you were about to step on board when a tall muscular older gentleman stepped in front of you. He looked much like a soldier and had an authoritative and reposed air around him. He smiled and extended his hand out towards Milo.

"Hello there! You must be Mr. Milo James Thatch. My name is Lyle Tiberius Rourke. I'll be the commander of this here expedition to Atlantis. I'm in charge of making sure everything on this mission is ship-shape and I'm here to keep my crew safe." He greeted Milo and began to shake his hand. Milo was about to speak up but Rourke glanced over at you, "And who might you be? I wasn't expecting anyone else."

You smiled sheepishly at him and glanced at Milo who looked back at you and was about to speak up for you but you beat him to it. "Uh hello there uh Commander. My name is (Y/n) (L/n) and I'm a friend of Milo's. I am here to join in on the expedition, sir."

"Really now? I wasn't informed of this. What do you specialize in, girl?"

Milo finally butted in and spoke up for you, "I invited her, Commander. She is just a good companion of mine. She uh well doesn't specialize in anything but she is very well-rounded in skill! I've seen her work and she does more than an exceptional job!" Milo said to Lyle who was looking you up and down skeptically. His eyes were calculating and he seemed to be judging you before he even knew you. You felt somewhat embarrassed by being here and not 'specializing' in any specific criteria.

"I see… Well, I wish I would had been informed about this beforehand but seeing as she's here now she might as well make herself useful. I don't need just another mouth to feed. What exactly is your job, Miss. (L/n)?"

"I am a receptionist at Smithsonian Institution, sir."

"… Ah, a receptionist… Well then, welcome aboard the Ulysses… I suppose." Lyle replied dryly. He seemed less than amused that you were just some receptionist who had no real talent in anything that was specifically for being a member of an expedition crew. Your smile was now forced as much as his was. Milo was a bit annoyed by him making it seem like having you aboard would be a burden.

"(Y/n), will do great. I promise." Milo vouched for you and began hurriedly leading you away from Commander Lyle Rourke. Lyle being unimpressed watched you two speed away towards the entrance of the submarine that apparently was called Ulysses. Upon entering inside, you were left in awe at the interior of the gigantic submarine. Milo and you took a tour of the Ulysses and got to meet all of the crew that you would be accompanied with that consisted of: Vinny the demolition expert, Mole the geologist/digger, Audrey the chief engineer, Dr. Joshua Sweet the medical officer, Wilhelmina Packard the radio operator, Cookie the mess cook, and finally Helga Sinclair the second-in-command.

It was certainly going to take you some time to get to know everyone but so far you took a liking to Vinny the most. His snarkiness and use of cooking spices in his self-made explosives was fascinating to you if not humorous (especially when he played a little prank on Milo). Mole was for a lack of better words eccentric and had slightly creeped you out as he seemed to take a quick and outlandish liking to you, which was not so quite mutual and Milo rather didn't like it so much either. Audrey seemed like a tough sort of girl that was very sarcastic, tomboyish, and even somewhat aggressive in nature. She was alright but not quite the kinda girl you'd typically hang around in a day-to-day basis. Dr. Sweet was a kind man but boy was he loud and talked fast, he seemed to be very everywhere at once but for the most part he seemed like a good guy. Wilhelmina was an interesting older woman, she looked to be pretty laid back to you, the type that did what they wanted when they wanted, but she was friendly towards you and Milo, though she did have a terrible smoking problem. You wondered how she could possibly work in her enclosed small area with the place stinking up with the foul stench from her cigarettes. Then there was a small old man named Cookie who had a knack in his expertise in the field of culinary preparation. He was actually quite the superb cook and he also seemed to be be very kind if not even quite the funny one too. And last but not least was Helga Sinclair, that woman put you at unease the moment you met her with Milo. She was very callous and came across as being very serious, determined, and even a bit nasty. Helga immediately conveyed the impression that you couldn't quite trust her or at least she wasn't someone you wanted to be around often. She was much like Commander Rourke to you and neither of them gave off the friendliest of vibes. You'd avoided those two as much as possible.

So the trip started off smoothly. It was just a bunch of getting to know each every person on the crew. You found yourself mainly by Milo's side as he guided where to go with the Shepherd's Journal. You two obviously got along as much as you usually did. When you weren't hanging around Milo you would sometimes hang around Vinny but even you needed some time away from him and his cynical attitude. You tried spending some time with Wilhelmina Packard even though her smoking habit could be difficult to be around for long periods of time. She didn't strike you as being grandmotherly at first but she opened up to taking a liking to you and often let you help her, so it didn't seem like you weren't doing anything productive on the Ulysses. You'd typically work alongside her and you couldn't help but feel like she was treating you much like a granddaughter of some kind after awhile of working with her, not that you minded as you took a mutual fondness for her too.

After a couple days on the Ulysses, you were currently sitting there talking to Mrs. Packard as she was leaning back in her swivel chair and taking break from her job (the fifth one in the last couple of hours). She took a drag from her cigarette and listened to you as you were chatting to her about your job as a receptionist back at the Smithsonian Institution and how stressful it was. Wilhelmina nodded from time to time to indicate she was still listening to you even though sometimes it didn't seem like she was when she had those headphones over her ears. "-And then my boss acts like I still never do enough. It's always like he's holding my job over my head all the time. Like if I mess up once he'll fire me for it and replace me. I'm just so sick of it. I don't even regret losing it if Mr. Harcourt does decide to fire me." You said in exasperation to the older woman who glanced at you as she tapped her cigarette, making ash fall from it.

"Sounds like good riddens' to that job. If you're not even paid well enough for it why bother? Sounds to me you're just staying for a different reason." She inquired while hinting at something you didn't quite catch. You raise an eyebrow at her and cross your arms over your chest as you stare at her.

"What do you mean?"

Mrs. Packard deeply laughed like that of a heavy smoker that she was. "Kid, you can't tell me you aren't staying at that dead-end job without some kind of reason. You certainly aren't there for the minimum wage or the stress it's bringing ya. What are you staying there for? I think I know.." She said while once again hinting at something. You furrow your brows in confusion and shake your head.

"No, the pay isn't something to brag about and it's a busy job but I'm very loyal to my career."

"Pft, loyalty. Ha, like that's what is keeping you there. You're staying there because of that Thatch boy. Afraid you'll lose him if you quit?" She says with a knowing smirk working on her lips. Your eyes widen at her accusation and you feel your face grow warmer than it already was down in such a tight enclosed space with her.

"Whatever are you implying, Mrs. Packard?" You reply in the offense.

"You know, kid. Don't play that innocent nonsense with me. I'm old I know how this stuff works. You can even keep it a secret with me. I'm not out to go tell him. You like Mr. Thatch don't you? The youngling seems to be rather attached to you too. I'm certainly no matchmaker but I'm thinkin' there's something going on between the two of you."

You stare at her in silence and felt absolutely humiliated but at the same time somehow you felt relieved someone actually noticed how you felt for once. You trusted Mrs. Packard not tell Milo so you decided confining to her wouldn't bite you in the back. "I-is it that obvious?"

She chuckled again and took a drag of her cigarette before blowing out a puff of smoke. You tried not to cough as it wafted in your air space. "It's as obvious as that giant mole on Helga's face. You two have it bad for each other."

"… You think Milo likes me back?" You ask unsurely as you felt butterflies flutter around in your stomach as you thought about it. Mrs. Packard gave you an expression that said 'duh'.

"I'll let you figure that out yourself even though I'm basically telling you he does. Every time I see him around you he's ogling you down with that stupid look on his face. Too bad the boy's too skittish to just tell you how it is. I never understood the whole holding it back thing. Why not just get it out there? What's it gonna hurt?"

"Possibly a friendship of many years. That's to say if he didn't feel the same way back." You told her while lowering your eyes down to look at your hands that you had set on your lap to fumble with anxiously. She rolled her eyes and looked at you with a tired expression.

"If he ruins a relationship over something like that then he's not a keeper to begin with. I'm telling ya, (Y/n). Pay more attention to the signs. They're all there." She advised you before she began going to mess with her radio's dials. It seemed like she had to get back to work. You noticed this and took in what she had told you. She began talking through the radio in a completely different conversation that left you to go and do something else. You stood up from your own chair that was next to her own and you walked out of her small office and began walking down the hallway to go find Milo. Perhaps, you should be more mindful of those 'signs' she talked about. You never thought Milo could like you back but what if it were true? What if Milo James Thatch really did like you back?

You smiled to yourself at the thought and kept up your search to find Milo in the hulking submarine. You ran into Mole unfortunately before you found Milo. Mole insisted that you spend time with him but you really didn't want too indulge in his slightly perverted nature towards you, especially alone with him. You were able to brush him off which left him quite crestfallen. You would have felt bad but you really didn't. You hoped you wouldn't run into anyone else undesirable in which you didn't thankfully. Instead, you find Milo reading over the Shepard's Journal in his room. You knocked on the door a few times and waited for him to call you in. Once he did, you strolled on inside and found his nose stuck in the book that was until he noticed it was you. His full attention then fully engages onto you, "(Y/n)! There you are! Where were you?" Milo asked with a sheepish smile appearing on his face while setting the Shepard's Journal to the side of him on his bed.

You smile back at him warmly and reply, "I was with Mrs. Packard and helping her with a few things. It seems I can make myself more useful than most of them say." You said with a dry humorless laugh.

"Oh, don't listen to what they say about you. You are plenty helpful around here. I'm just so glad you even came along with me. I was really hoping you would go. I'm thrilled you're here." Milo replied before patting the bed beside him for you to take a seat next to him. You blush a bit and go over and sit next to him like he wanted you too. You were very close together, almost touching as you sat there.

"Well, I'm glad to be here with you too. I couldn't miss out on a chance like this. To heck with Mr. Harcourt, finding Atlantis sounds much better on a resumé than working as some receptionist at a dead-end job, anyways." You tell him before giggling lightly. He laughs along with you and smiles fondly at you.

"I couldn't agree more."

You nodded and then glanced over curiously at his Shepard's Journal that he never had out of his line of sight. He noticed your gaze and went to look at what you were eyeing at. "You're translating that alright?" You ask as you reach over him to take the journal from his side. Milo fully trusting you, he lets you take the journal and lets you flip through it's contents. You raise an eyebrow as you examine the bizarre writings in the journal that made absolutely no sense to you. You put the book into different angles to try and decipher it but none of it helps, instead it makes Milo laugh. "You're looking at it upside down, you know?" He told you as he reached over and flipped the book over for you, though it didn't help much as you still couldn't read the ancient Atlantian writings.

You blush in embarrassment and hand the book back over to him, "How can you read that? It looks so complicated!" You tell him and he chuckles again at your cuteness.

"A lot of practice. Trust me, I didn't learn it in a day."

"I'd imagine!" You exclaim and shake your head in disbelief, "I can't even learn a new 'normal' language let alone an ancient one. I give you credit, Milo. I wouldn't have the patience to learn a language that no one else even could begin to teach you. Learning it on you're own seems rather complex! But I should expect that someone as intelligent as you would know how to do such a thing. You're a real genius, you know, Milo?" You compliment him as you give him a sweet smile. He feels his face get warm again and he felt the fluttering in his own stomach as you said such kind words to him. To be called a genius by you was a big deal to him. He felt like he had so much more to prove to be worthy of such a title by you. He smiled back at you meaningfully.

"Why thank you, (Y/n)! I'm glad I'm a genius- uhm- I mean I'm glad you think I'm a genius! uh, t-thanks." Milo stuttered over his words as he got nervous in front of you again. You noticed he was seemingly getting tense and you weren't sure if that was a 'sign' or not for you to be aware of. You think about to what Wilhelmina said and you wonder if you should drop your own hints to see how he responds. So with enough courage and adrenaline pumping through your veins at the very thought of your first 'hint', you discreetly place your hand onto Milo's knee and scoot closer so that your bodies were touching. Milo wasn't at all oblivious to this as he glanced down with his brown eyes at your hand that looked so soft to hold and feel with his own hand. You gained his attention back as he looks up at you in the eyes and you couldn't do anything but smile adoringly at him. His own smile works on his face and inherently he drawls in closer towards your face. You were shocked at how quickly it seemed like this was already going. Your cheeks and ears were burning from the heat rushing to your head. Milo placed his own hand on your knee and leaned in closely. You were both drawling in nearer and nearer towards each other like two magnets pulling in together. His eyes become half-lidded as he tilts his head and was just inches from your lips. You closed your eyes and were waiting for the collision of lips but it never came.

Milo had just got done swimming with Kida under the water's depths where he had read the murals that had spoke of Atlantis' past. He gasped for air as he rose to the surface. Right when he was able to regain his breath, he came in sight with the whole crew standing there menacingly with a bunch of guns out. "Have a nice swim?" Rourke asked with a faint smirk.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Milo asked as he looked unsurely at everyone. "Whats… What's with all the guns? Guys?" Milo asked but he was coming to know what truly was going on. He sighed heavily in frustration and hit the ground that he was clinging onto, "I'm such an idiot! This is just another treasure hunt to you? You're after the crystal?

"Ah, you mean this?" Rourke brought up as he revealed the missing page of the Shepard's journal that he had been looking for all along.

"The heart of Atlantis…"

"Yeah, about that. I would have told you sooner but on a need to know basis and well now you know! I had to be sure you were one of us." Rourke said before extending out his hand to Milo, "Welcome to the club, son." Milo shook his head and denied Rourke's offered hand.

"I'm no mercenary! Where is (Y/n)?" Milo exclaimed with anger. Rourke frowned and stepped away from Milo before gesturing over behind him. Vinny and Mole stepped out of the way to reveal you were sitting there on the ground tied up and gagged. Milo gasped, "(Y/n)! You let her go!"

"Just like you she didn't want to listen and be a good girl. So we had to do this to her. If only, you hadn't brought her in the first place as dead weight. She's just another one we have to deal with. She's only a liability now." Commander Rourke shook his head and gestured for one of his men to point his shotgun at Milo. Kida suddenly jumped out of the water and threw the man into the water and started attacking the rest. She tried grabbing a knife to stab a man but the knife was shot out of her hand by Rourke's pistol. The rest of Rourke's faceless men that were hidden behind gas masks grabbed onto Kida and began yanking her away.

"Mercenary, huh? I prefer the term adventure capitalism. Besides you were the one who got his here you led us right to the treasure chest."

"You don't know what your tampering with, Rourke!" Milo yelled as he got out of the water.

"What's to know its big, it shiny, and it's gonna make us all rich." Rourke said

"You think it's some kind of diamond. I thought it was some kind of battery. We are both wrong it is their life force! That crystal is the only thing keeping these people alive! You take that away and they'll die!" Milo kept yelling at Rourke who didn't seem to care much about what Milo was saying to him.

"Well, that changes things. Helga what do you think?"

"Knowing that… I'd double the price." Helga retorted with a cruel smirk. Rourke smirked back and nodded his head.

"I was thinking triple."

"Rourke! Don't do this!" Milo insisted as he tried going near Rourke. Vinny got in the way and kept him from getting any closer. You were still on the ground and trying to scream to Milo but everything said was for naught as it only came out muffled. You tried running but they bounded your arms and legs from movement. You were completely stuck.

"Academics never want to get your hands dirty. Just think about it if you gave every stole artifact from a museum you would be left with an empty building. We're doing this providing our necessary service to the archeology community."

Milo glared Rourke and replied back, "Not interested!"

"I gotta' admit I'm disappointed. You're an idealist just like your grandfather. Do yourself a favor Milo don't be like him. For once do the smart thing." Rourke kept insisting for Milo to change his mind. You couldn't believe he was trying to use his grandfather as an excuse of what not to be. If there was anything to know about Milo, he highly respected his grandfather and wanted to be just like him the most. Obviously, Rourke's lack of knowledge of Milo was showing. Milo glared Rourke hatefully while Rourke sighed and snapped his fingers "Argh, I really hate it when negations go sour."

Rourke's men grabbed you and took you over to Kida. They threw you down on to the ground and then grabbed Kida and threw her down next to you before taking their shotguns and pointing it down at you two.

Milo's mouth fell agape as he saw what Rourke was forcing upon him. "Let's try this again." Rourke said before finally forcing Milo to back down.

"Fine… Just don't hurt them." Milo said with a venomously glare directed at Rourke.

"Good choice, kid." Rourke replied with a smirk before gesturing for his men to back off of you two. Milo looked over at you both sympathetically. It was the only choice he had… He couldn't let either of you get killed.

Shortly after, Vinny blasted the doors open to the emperor's throne room. Helga yelled out to the emperor for the Atlantean guards to drop their weapons, in which he did. The guards did as the emperor told them and the whole crew went inside to search the building for the heart of Atlantis. Your legs had been unbound so you were allowed to walk with them to make it easier instead of having to carry you around. The crew that you had once called your friends began ransacking the room, turning everything over as they looked for the crystal. Rourke started harassing Milo to give up the location of the heart of Atlantis but Milo was honestly not sure where it was.

"It's in the eyes of the emperor!" He had told Rourke. Rourke then went to start harassing the emperor for the location of the crystal chamber.

"You will destroy yourself!" The emperor yelled at Rourke.

"Maybe, I'm not being clear." Rourke suddenly lurched forward and punched the emperor right in the stomach. The emperor groaned and fell down to his side in pain. Kida gasped and yelled out for her father that was now on the ground. Milo walked over towards you and tore your gag from your mouth. You look at him graciously before glaring over at Rourke.

"He is a monster! He should be ashamed of himself!" You assert as you glare over hatefully at Commander Rourke who stood above the emperor of Atlantis.

"He's too consumed with greed to care." Milo replied back to you while also glaring daggers over at Rourke. Milo noticed on your arms that you had bruises where the men had gripped onto you and had thrown you around. Milo looked into your eyes sympathetically, "Are you alright, (Y/n)?" He asked as he brought out a hand to touch your cheek gently. You wanted to cry but you forced yourself to remain strong. You nodded your head while ignoring the pain that went through your entire body. He seemed to notice the sheer pain you were putting up with. He felt guilty that he ever got you into this to begin with. You didn't deserve to be in such a predicament. He wanted to keep you safe and all he ended up doing was putting you in a very dangerous position.

"Rourke this was not part of our plan." Dr. Sweet said as he kneeled down next to the emperor who had fallen to check and make sure he was alright. Rourke seemed less than bothered by it as he replied back carelessly.

"Plans change, doc. I suggest you put a bandage on that bleeding heart of yours. It doesn't suit a mercenary. Well, as usual diplomacy fails." Rourke said as went over and plopped down onto the throne lazily. "Now I'm going to count to ten and you're going to tell me where the crystal is. one, two, three…" Rourke started counting down as Rourke's men lifted up the king back up to his feet. Rourke was pointing his gun at the king and skipped over a few numbers, '"Nine." And just when Rourke was about to say ten, he noticed something strange happening in the middle of the room where a bunch of water was that had stones lying across the floor in a way that swirled in. "The heart of Atlantis lays in the eyes of her king." Rourke repeated as he realized the swirl of stones in the middle of the room was the location of where the crystal was. He jumped up from the throne and started making his way with the others towards the middle of the room. "This is it."

Milo glared Rourke as he sped for the middle of the room, "You gotta' listen to me. You don't have the slightest idea what this power is capable of!" Milo insisted on trying to change Rourke's mind again.

"I don't think he'll listen, Milo." You said back to Milo with a bitter frown on your face. Helga walked past you two and began to speak up in response to the two of you.

"True, Thatch but I think of a few countries that would pay anything to find out." Helga said with a smirk. You glared her down and knew that you had a right to have that bad feeling about her the second you met her. She was nothing but a snake in the grass who cared nothing about anyone except for money. You couldn't believe they all were in this to begin with even the ones you had considered your friends like Mrs. Packard and Vinny. Rourke stood in the middle of the room and had activated a large circular plate under him that began to lower. "Hurry, get on!" He said as he ushered Milo, you, Kida, and Helga onto the platform that was lowering down. You all stood on it and waited for it to lower down completely. Your eyes all widen when you saw the heart of Atlantis hovering high above in the air.

"Jackpot." Rourke said with a grin forming on his face as you all looked at the glowing structure in the air. It appeared as a blue white orb that had different various gigantic masks floating around it. You mouth was agape as you watched the masks spin slowly around the orb. Kida gasped and fell to her knees as a tear cascaded down from her eyes.

"The kings from our past." She said and then began praying in Atlantean to the heart of Atlantis in front of her. Milo and you looked back at her curiously while Rourke glanced at her a couple seconds later and spoke up again.

"Thatch tell her to wrap it up we got a schedule to meet."

Kida kept praying on the ground and you were the one to kneel down and place a hand onto her shoulder gently. She gasped and looked up at you. You smiled sadly at her and spoke to her in a soft voice, "Um, Kida… I'm sorry." You said to her as you brought her up from praying as Rourke had asked. Kida kept looking at you and she seemed to understand you weren't doing it because you wanted too. Milo frowned and glare over at Rourke who was now standing in front of everyone and looking up at the heart of Atlantis. He glanced down at a pebble on the ground and kicked it into the water. The second he did that the blue orb turned a bright fiery red color as if it was disturbed from what Rourke had just done.

"Come on let's get this over with. I don't like this place." Helga insisted to Rourke to pick up the pace. Rourke turned around to look at the three of you.

"Alright, Thatch what's next?" Rourke questioned Milo. You were so annoyed that Rourke was using Milo like this against his will. Milo had the journal in hand and spoke up in reply to Rourke.

"Okay, there is a giant crystal hovering hundred and fifty feet above our head over a bottomless pit of water. Does anything surprise you!?" Milo kept talking but your attention was drawn over to Kida. Your eyes widen in shock when you see the crystal on her necklace lift up into midair and point up at the heart of Atlantis as the crystal's light shone down on her. Kida's blue eyes washed over with a whitish hue as she went into a trance like look as she began walking forwards slowly.

"Uh guys…" You say to get the attention of Milo and Rourke who were arguing loudly with each other. They stopped arguing to look over at Kida who was walking closer towards the crystal. Milo tried to run after her but Rourke stopped him before he could.

"Talk to me Thatch. What is happening?" Rourke once again asked as he watched Kida walk in front of you all. Milo pointed at the journal in his hand and replied.

"Its says here that the crystal is alive somehow. It uh I don't know how to explain it! It's there deity, it's there power source!"

"Speak English professor." Rourke replied which made you roll your eyes at his stupidity. You all stared back at Kida as she looked up with glowing pale blue eyes that weren't the same as her usual eye color.

"It's a part of them. Look I'm doing the best I can here!"

"Well, do better."

Milo started shouting at him again but soon stopped when he noticed a voice was speaking out in Atlantean, it sounded like Kida. She began turning around as she was talking but she didn't seem like it was actually her talking.

"What did she say?" Rourke asked with a glower over at Milo. You looked over at Milo questionably and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know I didn't catch it." He obviously lied.

Kida walked slowly through the water until she was right under the heart of Atlantis. The crystal began to open up and the light shown down on her as she looked up at it. Something happened and her she began floating up in midair towards the heart of Atlantis. You four could only watch in astonishment as she was taken up into the crystal. The masks began to spin faster and faster around her and the crystal until she merged with the crystal. Nothing was left but Kida in the sky who was now glowing a translucent blue color that lit up the entire room in a faint blue color.

Milo was about to run to Kida again but Rourke held him back, "Hold your horses, Thatch."

"Kida!" Milo exclaimed out loud to the Atlantean princess. Her eyes opened in the state she was in and looked back at Milo. You stared in just as much disbelief as Milo was. Kida looked the same but so different as her body was replaced with this blue translucent glow. She said nothing but soon the huge masks above her began to topple over into the water around her in large splashes of water. She began walking forwards towards you all. Rourke was about to touch her but Milo stopped him, "No! Don't touch her!" He told Rourke.

Once everyone got back to the surface and out of the crystal's chambers. The crew began to seal Kida into a large metal box since she was the one that merged with the heart of Atlantis which was what Rourke wanted. You and Milo tried to run up to see Kida but Rourke's men began to push you backwards and away from the metal container she was trapped inside. They loaded her into the back of their truck and Milo shook his head in disbelief.

"They can't seriously be doing this to her! These poor people.." You said to Milo who nodded back and glared over at the expedition crew that had once been consider your friends. That was until they decided to team up with Rourke and do this awful thing to the Atlantean people. Milo balled his fists and began to speak up to the crew members who were all there to hear him.

"So I guess this is how it ends, huh? Psh, fine you win! You're wiping out an entire civilization. But hey! You'll be rich!" Milo said before looking over at Audrey. "Congratulations Audrey. Guess you and your dad will be able to open that second garage after all." Audrey looked away shamefully and got into the truck. Milo turned to look at Vinny who looked back at Milo. "And Vinny! You can start a whole chain of flower shops! I'm sure you're family is going to be very proud! But that's what it is all about, right? Money." Milo finished with a disapproving look at all of them. You had your arms crossed and were shaking your head at their greed and insensibility.

Rourke always being the first one to talk, scoffed and replied back, "Get off your high horse, Thatch. It's called natural selection. We're just helping it along." Milo and you glared Rourke for what he said and you were tempted to run and punch the man right in the face. How dare he say such a thing! You scowled and lowered your head, your (h/l) (h/c) hair falling over your face, you were absolutely fuming with anger right now. Milo glanced over at you and placed a hand onto your shoulder comfortingly. You glanced at him and frowned sadly which he turned back. These poor people were going to be destroyed all because these idiots wanted a quick buck. Innocent lives were being lost at the stake of money. It made you sick.

"Commander, we're ready!" Helga said over to Rourke as they were packed and ready to go. Rourke started trying to remember everything as he count on his fingers before suddenly turning and punching Milo straight in the face. You scream in horror and back away with your hands covering your mouth at what Rourke had just done to Milo. You bristle and run forwards and start pounding your fists into Rourke's firm muscular chest. Your hits weren't doing anything but you couldn't stand the man and it felt good to try and beat the daylights out of him. Rourke grabbed onto your wrists roughly to the point you would have bruises and shoved you down to the cold stone ground next to Milo. You hit the ground hard and hissed out in pain. Rourke shook his head and began walking past Milo and stepping on a picture of him and his grandfather that had fallen out of his bag when he fell.

"Look at it this way, son. You were the man that discovered Atlantis and now you're part of the city and get to be with your little girlfriend." Rourke said as Milo pulled himself up into a sitting position. Fresh blood was running down the side of Milo's mouth as he glared over at Rourke. You were still lying on the ground and groaning from the fall that had hit your head pretty hard. Milo glanced over at you in worry. He reached over and pulled your head onto his lap. You looked up at Milo with your (e/c) eyes and you had blood running down the side of your forehead where your head had hit the ground full force. Milo brushed some of your hair behind your ear as he looked down at you full of concern before glaring hatefully back up at Rourke. The crew members watched quietly as Milo sat there with your head in his lap, he reached over and grabbed the picture of him and his grandfather and looked at it with sad eyes.

Audrey got into the truck when Helga and Rourke said it was time to go. She sat in the truck and thought about what she was doing before sighing heavily to herself and getting back out. She began walking forwards over to Milo, you, and the Atlanteans. She grabbed onto Milo's arm and helped him stand up from where he had fallen. Once Milo was standing he looked at Audrey thankfully before reaching down and pulling you up by your hand. You groaned slightly but were able to get back on your feet with the help of Milo. You all looked over with a glare at Vinny who glared back with a frown. You looked at Vinny hopefully since you had been so close like you had been with Mrs. Packard. He within seconds started heading forwards to side over with you, Audrey, and Milo. Cookie and Mole looked at each other before decided to come on over too. Mrs. Packard took a drag of her cigarette and looked over at you guys. "Mrs. Packard?" You called out to her. She sighed and blew out smoke before she got out of the truck and began walking over.

"We're all going to die." She said before standing over at your side. You smile at her which she doesn't return but you knew she had a better heart than she let on.

"But if we die, we die together." You replied to her with a smile.

"But we still die." She replied and you rolled your eyes with a faint smile. She still was her happy-go-lucky self it seemed. Now it was just Rourke and Helga who were standing in between you all. Rourke rolled his eyes at seeing you all team up together.

"Rourke! You know this is wrong!" You yelled out at him. He ignored you and started going off on his crew for doing what they chose to do.

"We've done a lot of things we're not proud of. Robbing graves, plundering tombs, illegal parking, but nobody got hurt but maybe someone got hurt but nobody we knew." Vinny said.

Rourke scoffed, "If that's the way you want it than fine. More for me." Rourke said as he went to get into his truck. He started driving away with Helga and the rest of his men whose faces were hidden behind gas masks. The second Rourke and Helga drove away the Atlanteans crystals began to dim and the ocean's waterfalls came to a halt.

"We can't let him do this!" Milo yelled as he went running forwards. Vinny stopped Milo as he said,' Wait a second!'. Vinny must have placed explosives under the bridge because in seconds the bridge exploded behind them. You put your hands up to your face to cover your face from the explosion that had taken place.

"Okay, now you can go." Vinny said to Milo once the bridges were completely taken out.

You and the rest of the crew went back to the Atlantean throne room where the emperor was. Dr. Sweet had remained behind to be at his aid. Milo walked in next to you and Milo asked, "How's he doing?"

"Not good I'm afraid. Internal bleeding. There's nothing more I can do." Dr. Sweet said as he glanced over at the king who was lying there and dying. Milo and you stood in front of him and looked down at him with sad frowns.

"What a nightmare… and I brought it here." Milo said as he looked down in shame. You placed a hand on Milo's shoulder as Dr. Sweet continued to talk.

"Eh, don't go beating yourself up over it. He's been after that crystal since the beginning." Dr. Sweet said to Milo.

"The crystal! Sweet that's it! These crystals! They have some kind of healing energy. I-I've seen in work." Milo said as he held the emperor's crystal in his hand. You were surprised when the king leaned up a little and began speaking to Milo.

"No, where is my daughter?" He asked. Milo began to look sheepish and you rubbed back of your neck as you looked away awkwardly.

Milo had a hard time replying as he felt horrible to have to say it to the dying man, "She- she…-" The king cut him off as he spoke up again.

"She has been chosen. Like her mother before her."

"What?" You say at the same time as Milo.

"In times of danger the crystal would choose a host, one of royal blood to protect itself and it's people. It will accept no other." He told Milo and you.

"Wait a moment, so this thing is alive?" Milo questioned him in disbelief.

"In a way. The crystal thrives on the collective emotions of all that came before us. In return it provides power, longevity, and protection. As if grew it developed a conciseness of it's own. In my arrogance I sought to use it as a weapon of war but its power proved to great to control. It overwhelmed us and led to our destruction."

"That's why you hid in beneath the city. To keep history from repeating itself." You brought up.

"To prevent Kida from suffering the same fate as my own beloved wife." He replied back to you.

Milo made a confused expression and asked, "What do you mean? What can happen to Kida?"

"If she remains bonded to the crystal she could be lost to it… forever. The love of my daughter is all I have left. My burden would have become hers when the time was right. But now it falls to you." The king said as he took off his crystal necklace and began to hand it over to Milo. You gasp lightly as the king drops the necklace into Milo's palm. "Return the crystal, save Atlantis. Save my daughter…" The kind said before breathing his final breath. Milo looked like he was almost in tears as he watched emperor fall back and give out his life. The room was deadly silent for a moment as Milo held the king's crystal in his hand. You lowered your head as did Milo in respect for the king whose life was now passed on to the other side.

"You have been bestowed a great responsibility, Milo. We better not mess it up." You said to Milo who looked over at you with a spark of determination in his eyes. He nodded his head and took the crystal and began to clasp it around his neck. You watched him until he had it on, it gave you goosebumps as you saw him with the necklace on. Stepping forward you brought Milo into a hug that he returned. He rested his chin on top of your head since he was taller than you. You snuggled your face against his chest and kept embracing him before eventually pulling back after a couple minutes of silence. Leaning upwards you placed a soft kiss onto his lips that was quick but all the while full of love for Milo. He smiled meaningfully at you and went to grab your hand into his own.

"We won't mess this up." He encouraged. You smiled back at him and began walking out of the throne room hand in hand. Both of you had a determination building up like a blazing fire inside one another. You were going to get Kida back and stop Rourke and Helga even if you didn't make it out in the end.

"We're are you two going?" Audrey asked as the two of you walked together hand in hand.

"We're going after Rourke." Milo replied back to Audrey.

"Milo that's crazy!" She retorted back.

"I didn't say it was a smart thing but it is the right thing." Milo said. You and Milo kept walking down the steps of the emperor's temple to go prepare to stop Rourke.

Audrey sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, "Ugh, come on. Let's make sure the two love birds don't hurt themselves." The crew chased after Milo and you. You paused and looked at Milo oddly as he got onto a strange looking device that looked like some kind of Atlantean vehicle that had the form of a hammerhead shark. He gestured for you to get on the back which you did with much hesitance.

"W-what is this thing, Milo?" You asked him unsurely as you got onto the back and glanced off the sides nervously. Milo took the crystal and stuck it into the vehicle before placing his hand onto it. You yelp and reeled forwards to grab onto Milo's waist to keep yourself from falling off. You felt your cheeks warm up into a blush as you held onto him so closely from behind. Milo glanced back you and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry it's just some kind of flying vehicle the Atlanteans have." He said as the vehicle began to hover upwards into the air. Your mouth fell agape as you look off the sides again to see that you actually were floating up into the air.

"Wow, I'm impressed." Mrs. Packard actually said. You didn't know if she was being serious or not, she never looked impressed by anything.

"Have you ever drove this thing before!?" You ask and Milo chuckles anxiously and rubs the nape of neck.

"Uh, well no but I think I get the main idea as long as you don't put your hand fully on the-" Before Milo could finish Audrey put her hand on the glowing circle and Milo and you yelped as you went hovering backwards abruptly, hitting a wall roughly. Your eyes were widen and you were now clawing onto Milo like a frightened cat. "… Never mind... You have to do it gently!" Milo said mainly to Audrey who shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

"Hey, Milo. You gotta something sporty? You know like a tuna?" Vinny of course had to ask which made you snicker. Milo ignore Vinny's silly comment and began showing everyone how to use the hovering vehicle.

"All you gotta do it use the crystals! Kida showed me." Milo said before sticking the crystal back into the vehicle and began twisting and turning it in certain directions that everyone was learning how to do. Soon everyone was getting their own hovercraft except you as you wanted to remain with Milo on his that looked like a giant hammerhead shark.

"Alright, this is it we're going to save the princess and Atlantis! Let's do it!" Milo yelled out as he started the hovercraft up and began to fly up in the air in front of everyone. You held onto Milo's waist again as you both drove off with the crew and the rest of the Atlanteans that were going to fight with you. Rourke was back where the dormant volcano was. He had used explosives to blow up the top of the volcano to make an opening to the surface.

"I love it when I win!" He said while feeling victorious. Milo flew his hovercraft into the caves, your hair whipped wildly with the wind as you soared through the caverns on the search for Lyle Rourke and Helga Sinclair.

"This is so exciting!" You exclaim loudly as you feel rush of adrenaline pour into your veins as the wind breezed on your face and through your (h/l) hair. You felt free and like you could accomplish anything with Milo as long as you were together and with your team that had your back. You rose your arms in the air and shouted, "ROURKE AND HELGA, HERE WE COME!"

Milo smirked to himself as he heard you shouting out to the wind with fierce determination. "We got this!" Milo replied back while he concentrating on driving the Atlantean vehicle that he was much better at driving than trucks. You hooted and hollered you could hear other cheers come from the crew behind you, especially from Mole.

"Okay, here's the plan we come in low and fast and take them by surprise!" Milo shouted back at the crew behind.

Audrey yelled back to Milo in reply, "I got news for you Milo! First, it's not a surprise and he has a lot of guns!"

"Do you have any suggestions?" Milo shouted back in return.

"Yeah, don't get shot!" Vinny replied which made your roll your eyes. You felt a slight twinge of fear enter your stomach at the thought of possibly getting shot at by Rourke and his men. You snuggled your head close to Milo's back and tried to calm yourself until you reached Rourke's location. In the distance, after a few minutes, you could see Rourke had a giant red air ballon that was lifting up into the air and going upwards to the top of the volcano's opening. Rourke turned to see you all flying in on your hovercrafts.

"WE GOT COMANY!" Rourke yelled to his men. As soon as your team and Rourke's team collided, there was gunshots being fired off at you guys. You could hear the pings of the bullets hitting the hovercrafts metal. You ducked down low from sitting behind Milo and tried to make yourself as small as possible so you wouldn't stick out like a sour thumb to be shot at. Some of the hovercrafts were being shot down one after another which was making your nerves run on edge.

"Milo, they're already taking our guys out!" You yelled to Milo was carefully maneuvering the hovercraft away from any of the shooters so neither you or him got shot.

"I know, I know!" Milo replied back hurriedly, "WHOA, holy smokes!" Milo then suddenly yelped when Rourke's men were now attacking back with zeppelin airplanes that were shooting back with machine guns. You loudly gasp and hold on to Milo with a deathly tight grip on his waist as you were almost shot at by a fighter plane. "I thought you said they only had guns!"

"I told you it's not a surprise!" Audrey yelled back to Milo in annoyance.

"We gotta do something, Milo! We're never going to last out here like this!" You said to Milo who was trying to think hard on what to do to keep you and the rest of his team safe from the attackers. You fly back a hovercraft that Mrs. Packard was on she grins at you and suddenly throws you over a gun. You gasp and reach out for it and almost drop it but fortunately you were able to grasp onto the miniature rocket launcher she had tossed you.

"Kill some bad guys, kid!" She yelled before waving you off as she flew away. Milo glances at you in surprise as you look down at the rocket launcher with big wide eyes. You had never in your life shot a gun before this certainly was going to be quite a first, especially since it was a freaking rocket launcher! You would think this situation the coolest moment of your life but the fear sort of ebbed it away. You shrug your shoulders and decide to try to make use of it. You begin to aim the rocket launcher as you look into the scope. You aim it at one of the flying zeppelins that was going after Mole.

You bit your lip and mutter, "Well, here goes nothing." Clicking the trigger you hardly were prepared for the hefty kick back that made you stumble back in your seat. The rocket shot out of the rocket launcher you had and went zipping over and making a surprising critical hit on the airplane that began swerving back and forth, the driver obviously panicked. The airplane went flying down until it crashed into a rock wall and exploded. Mole jumped up in his seat excitedly and sent you a thumbs up with a toothy grin. You smiled sheepishly back at him and didn't believe you had it in you to something like that and to think you were just some little receptionist back in the day. Now you were flying on Atlantean hovercrafts in the midst of battle while shooting rocket launchers at zeppelin attack airplanes. No one at home was every going to believe you when you tell them about this, that if if you make it out of this alive. Milo had to admit it was sorta hot to see you shooting a rocket launcher at enemies as he drove. He would have to dwell on that later if he got the chance.

Milo flew over towards Vinny who had found someway to shoot out blasts of blue fire from his hovercraft. "Vinny new plan you and I are going to be decoys! Audrey, Sweet drive underneath that thing and cut it loose!" Milo ordered them which they went to go carry out. You aimed your rocket launcher at more of the planes and kept shooting out rockets. You must have had found your calling because you were a crack shot with a rocket launcher and hit them every time you shot out.

"No lie! This is sorta fun!" You exclaim as you stick out your tongue in concentration and take down another fighter plane that you hit dead on. "BOOM, baby! … Now I know why Vinny likes this stuff so much!" You laugh like a maniac as you keep shooting your rocket launcher. Mrs. Packard would keep coming by every so often to toss you some more rocket ammo which you happily obliged. Milo was too busy concentrating to laugh along too much with you but you understood his reasoning. Right, now you were sorta having the time of your life even though it was a life or death situation. Helga tried shooting you and Milo down, you were very tempted to take your rocket launcher and blow her to smithereens but even if you wanted too you couldn't get a good aim on her. Cookie now zoomed over with Mrs. Packard on his hovercraft. Mrs. Packard threw you another gun as apparently she was out of rocket ammo to give you. This time your were gifted with a scoped pistol. It wasn't as cool as the rocket launcher but it still was handy.

Now you were trying to shoot Helga as Milo kept flying around as a decoy with Vinny. You weren't as adept with a pistol but you weren't terrible either. Audrey and Dr. Sweet were now at the metal container that held Kida. They were attempting to release her from the hot air ballon that was raising her up towards the top of the volcano. Rourke had a machine gun and was shooting chains of bullets out at anyone he could hit. Milo flew by close enough so you could try to hit him. You shot out at him but missed by a couple inches. Vinny flew by and used his blue fire to zap the machine gun right out of Rourke's hands. He smiled at Rourke as he passed a mocking salute to him with his hand. Rourke glared back and noticed Sweet and Audrey working on freeing Kida. "Looks like someone is working over time!" Rourke said and then Helga went over and dropped an explosive that went off right next to them. Sweet pulled back Audrey and they got away safely by mere seconds.

"Okay, this is it. Any last words? Yeah.. I really wish I had a better idea!" Milo said to himself as he accelerated the hovercraft to go faster. You paused from shooting since you were going too fast to shoot properly. You looked over Milo's shoulder and watched where you were going. Milo made you scream at the top of your lungs when he suddenly jumped off of the hovercraft and grabbed onto the side of the hot air ballon.

"MILO!" You yelled out from his crazy and rather stupid decision to jump off and risk his life like he was doing. You panicked and had to keep the hovercraft working and steady before you crashed. Scooting up on the seat to where Milo had been sitting. You place your hand onto the glowing pad and begin controlling the vehicle. You were shaky at first but you got a hand of it rather fast (not that you had much of a choice).

"We're loosing aptitude! Lighten the load!" Rourke yelled out to Helga. The golden blonde began taking random barrels and throwing them off the sides to lighten up the air ballon.

"That's it!" She replied to Rourke. "Unless someone wants to jump." She said jokingly but was taken back when Rourke went behind her and grabbed onto her arms and threw her off.

"Ladies first!"

Helga gasped and was just able to grab onto the side of hot air ballon before she fell to her death. Helga leapt up and kicked Rourke straight in the face as she got back onto the air ballon's catwalk with him. "You sent me into this to kill me! You promised me a percentage!" Helga shouted in rage as she began kicking Rourke with sweepings of her legs. Rourke stumbled backwards and his face jeered to the side from where she made impact on his face. Rourke was able to grab onto her foot after a few heavy set kicks to the face and throw her off the side of the ballon again.

"Next time get it in writing!" Rourke said mockingly to Helga with a smirk as she went tumbling downwards with nothing to grasp onto this time. "It's nothing personal!" Rourke called out to her before going back to dealing with the situation at hand. Milo was able to climb high enough on the air ballon, he grabbed onto a single rope and went swinging forward as he smashed his feet right into Rourke. The two of them took a spill down to the next lower catwalk on the air ballon. Now Milo and Rourke were both on the same grounds. You were flying around and you saw that Milo was where Rourke was. You were scared for him as you flew around and went back to shooting at the Rourke's men with your scoped pistol. You were able to hit a barrel of gunpowder that exploded from the shot and killed off a big group of Rourke's minions. You grin at your success while at the same time hoping that Milo was going to be alright.

"Be careful, Milo." You murmur to yourself and try to keep your eyes on Milo as you flew around the air ballon that was still rising up into the air slowly.

"Well, I have to hand it to you, son. You're a bigger pain in the neck than I would have ever thought possible!" Rourke hissed as he came forwards toward Milo. Milo didn't know what to do so he stuck with his rather primal instinct and threw a punch at Rourke. Big mistake as Rourke grabbed the punch easily and then sent a heavy blow right into Milo instead. Milo reeled backwards and went right through the railings before skyrocketing downwards.

"Its take a lot to get under my skin but congratulations you succeeded!" Rourke said to Milo as he was able to hang off onto the side by merely just one hand alone. Rourke had a crazy look in his eyes as he eyed down at Milo. Little did anyone expect, Helga had survived her drop but was in a lot of pain on the rocky ground of the cavern. She groaned and reached over to take out her special pistol from his side.

"Nothing personal." She repeated what Rourke had said to her as she shot her gun that sent out a flaming blaze of fire up at the air ballon. It now caught on fire and Milo was hanging at the very bottom of the air ballon were there was nothing but hanging chains and the container which Kida was in for him to hold onto. You flew over where Milo was and started yelling out to him.

"BE CAREFUL, MILO!" You could only watch in horror as Rourke jumped down to Kida's container were Milo was hanging on for dear life.

"Tired Mr. Thatch? Darn shame! I'm just getting warmed up!" Rourke exclaimed with a crazed grin before he took a large pickaxe and swung it forward at Milo. The pickaxe smashed into the small circular window that was glowing blue from Kida being inside. Milo had just barely dodged the attack by dropping his one hand from Rourke's reach but now he was only being held up by his one free hand. You screamed at the top of your lungs in fear as Rourke grabbed Milo and held him up by the neck and had his pickaxe ready to smash right into his face.

You shouted in hysterics, "NOOOO! LET HIM GO!" and let off a single shot of your pistol. The bullet sped forward in a blur and shot right through Rourke's hand that was keeping Milo held up off the ground. Rourke immediately dropped Milo and cradled his hand as it was now bleeding immensely from the wound that you had inflected on him. He grit his teeth and stumbled backwards. You hover in closer and keep the hovercraft in place as you stand up on the vehicle and point the pistol straight at Rourke. "This is for Atlantis!" You cried out as you shot Rourke again, this time it shot him right in the chest. He fell down on the container and was now oozing blood from his chest. Your hands were shaking as your held your gun and you were about to shoot again until Rourke stood up and suddenly jumped at you on the hovercraft. You yelp as he grabs onto you by the scruff of your clothes and holds you over the side of the craft with ease.

"(Y/N!)!" Milo shouted out your name and began running over to tackle Rourke from behind. Rourke began flailing around to get Milo off his back.

"GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Milo yelled enraged as he began pounding on his back with his fists. Rourke still had you his hands and it wasn't until he dropped you when you started falling. You screamed but were able to grab onto the side of the hovercraft before you fell to your death. Milo kept pounding on Rourke from his back until Rourke grabbed back and gripped onto Milo and threw him down off of him.

"TIME TO DIE!" He cackles before going stomp on your fingers to make you let go. Milo roars out a yell and keeps persisting to save you as he shoved Rourke making Rourke turn to face him. He was absolutely a bloody mess now, if he didn't die some other way he was going to die of blood loss! Rourke runs straight at Milo like an angry football player as he tackles him down to the ground and begins punching him in the face over and over again. Milo kept taking the punches like a man and it wasn't until suddenly a piercing bullet went straight through Rourke's head. You were able to pull yourself back up and were sitting there with the gun in your hand. Rourke couldn't recover from this one and he fell limp on top of Milo.

Milo shoves him off of him with some trouble and is panting heavily. His face was swollen and slightly bleeding from the punches he had just endured from Rourke. You were sitting there shaking with a frightened look on your face. Milo quickly kneels in front of you and examines you up and down for any injuries. "(Y/n) are you okay!?" Milo asks you in nothing but concern. You answer him by jumping forward and pulling him into a hug while you dropped the pistol from your hand that was now out of ammo.

"Thank you, Milo." You cried into him. He hugged you back tightly to himself.

"Any time, (Y/n)." Milo whispered back you before planting a passionate kiss onto your lips. It wasn't the longest as you didn't have much time to relish in it, but it still made you feel like you were on cloud 9. Looking over to Rourke who was on the hovercraft with you, you frown darkly and kick him off the side of the hovercraft. He plunges down towards the ground where his final resting place would remain. Milo sets you on his lap as he drives the hovercraft down below where the container with Kida had fallen after the fiasco with Rourke.

Everything seemed like it was over when everyone regrouped back down at the bottom where Kida's container was. The air ballon had exploded and fallen down in a heap of flames that exploded again when it hit the bottom. Mole was the first one to panic and get everyone's attention as he yelled out, "The volcano! She awakes!"

"Hey, I had nothing to do with this!" Vinny defends himself even though he was holding a stick of dynamite in his hand.

"Hey, wait we have to get her back or the whole city will die!" Milo shouted as he began trying to hook up the container to the the same hovercraft you two had been on.

Audrey ran up to him and started arguing back, "And if we don't get out of here everyone will die!"

You and everyone else began as quickly as possible trying to get Kida hooked up to the the hovercraft before the volcano went off. You all tried leaving once she was hooked up but the chain that you all attached to the craft broke off the second you tried flying off with her.

"Milo don't!" You and Audrey yelled at the same time as Milo took a chain and started swinging back down to save Kida. He grabbed another chain while the ground was beginning to erupt with magma filling up the opening cracks on the ground. You could only watch in a panic as Milo attached the new chain to the container before jumping onto the container and yelling for everyone to start going. You and the crew were racing out of the volcano and through the network of caves that would lead you back to Atlantis. Lava spewed out of the cave but you made it out just in the nick of time back to Atlantis where you set Kida's container down to the ground. The Atlantean people were gathering up at the giant opening where you had first had taken off at. Milo leapt off of the metal container and made sure it settled down to the ground safely.

You jumped down from the hovercraft you had been driving and go over to take a spear from an Atlantean. They hand it over to you and you run over to toss it over to Milo.

Mole was freaking out that the lava was about to collide with the ocean and eventually Atlantis. You had to work fast before it collided!

"Milo! Move or the wall's gonna blow!" Milo rammed the spear you had given him into the container and began to open up the latch of the container. The bright blue light that was inside shone out and in seconds the container suddenly began to break into parts as Kida's almost magical like energy threw off the metal plates that had surrounded her. The masks that you had seen before at the heart of Atlantis ripped out of the ground from below where it had been kept in hiding. You and Milo watched in awe as the giant masks flew up into the air with Kida and began shooting off blue beams that began erecting these colossal statues around Atlantis that clapped and formed a forcefield around the the city that protected it from the incoming lava. The ocean had turned into stone around the forcefield and for a second everything was pitch black inside the city. That was until the forcefield cracked through the stone's wall and shattered it to pieces. The ocean came flooding back to where it was originally and the statues now remained standing in their places to protect the city of Atlantis forever.

Kida now back in her normal form, came lowering down from the sky and in front of you and Milo. He grabbed onto her before she fell to the ground as what she had just experienced probably would tire one out. Kida soon begins to wake up as Milo keeps her held up. Normally, you would be jealous of Kida being so close but you knew where Milo's heart was and it was with you. "Milo?" Kida spoke as she looked at him with a soft smile. She noticed something was in her hand and she looked down at her palm to see a bracelet that had been hers when she was just a baby. Kida clasped the bracelet in her hand and look between you and Milo. She grabbed on to you and Milo and pulled you in for a tight group hug. You were all smiling at each other and once you broke apart Kida looked over to see that Atlantis was safe and sound. The rest of the crew gathered together and everyone overlooked the beautiful city. You glance over at Milo and he glances back at you. You smile meaningfully at him and reach over to take his hand into your own. He intertwines his hand with your own and both of you gaze back out at the city together.

"Atlantis will honor your names forever. I wish there was more I could do for you." Kida said later after getting a ship ready for adventure back home to the surface world. Not to mention there was a hefty fortune to be taken back with you all. Kida had gifted each and everyone of you with a crystal necklace of your own. You look down at your own and admire how it prettily glowed a faint blue color.

"Thanks, anyways but I think we're good." Vinny said as he glanced over at the Atlanteans who were helping sash the ridiculously vast amount of riches into the ship's cargo. You giggle at Vinny's antics and shook your head.

"They'll take you as far as the surface." Milo said to the group. Milo had decided to stay down here in Atlantis with you. You didn't have much of a life back on the surface and what better way to start one then down here with the man that you love, who loves you back with all his heart.

"We're really going to miss you, (Y/n) and Milo." Audrey said with a faint smile.

Everyone started saying their goodbyes. Vinny was going to reopen his flower shop and Cookie had given a gift of some sort of slimy yellow goop that didn't look edible. Apparently, it was the bacon grease from the whole trip. Ew…

Audrey went over and said to you, "Hope you don't mind." Before going over and placing a quick kiss on Milo's cheek. You breathed out a laugh at the faint blush that was on Milo's face. You weren't even slightly jealous because you had no reason to be. Audrey pretended she was gonna hit him right after and giggled when he actually flinched.

"Ey, Milo, (Y/n)!" Mole started laughing as he had his arms out and was ready for a great big hug. You and Milo look at each other with matching grossed out expressions as Mole smelled like he had just crawled out of a dumpster.

"Oh.. wow. uh hey... Goodbye Mole." Milo said before very quickly patting Mole on the head with his fingers. He looked confused to why Milo didn't hug him so he tried to hug you again. You put up your hands in defense. "One hug for me! Just one! Please! OH PLEASE!" He begged pleadingly to you as he neared closer towards you. You started backing away from him while shaking your head.

"Uh… Mole no offense but you smell really bad... Like REALLY bad." You told him, which he sniffed under his arm and started falling to the ground while gagging at his own body oder. You rolled your eyes and looked over at Sweet who was saying his goodbye to you and Milo.

"Are you sure you won't stick with us? I'm sure you would be a hero with finding Atlantis."

"Eh, I don't think the world needs another hero. Besides I hear there's an opening down here for reading gibberish." Milo replied back to Sweet though he was mainly glancing at you with sweet smile.

"What about you, (Y/n)? You would be renown and not just some busy little receptionist anymore." Sweet tried to tempt you but you shook your head too.

"Nah, I like it down here. Besides whose going to keep an eye on Milo and make sure he doesn't get into trouble?" You tease as you smirk over at Milo who was looking away and blushing at your comment.

"Well, goodbye then Milo and (Y/n). Have a good one, you two."

"We will." Milo replied as he glanced over at you with a smile. You smiled back and then looked at Mrs. Packard who looked as grumpy as usual and unfazed by the whole emotional scene of saying final goodbyes to each other.

"Are we going home now?" She asked impassively. You snickered and went over and brought her into a hug which she was defiantly not expecting. She smelled horribly of smoke but you couldn't help but love the old lady. She really had been like a grumpy old grandmother to you during this adventure. She brought up her arms and didn't seem to know how to react at first.

"You can hug me back, you know?"

"I'm not the most touchy-feely person." She replied blandly. You smile though when you feel her finally give in and hug you back before letting go and giving you the quickest of smiles that was only seen by you. You smile back at her and speak up.

"I'm going to miss you. Thanks for all the advice you have give me along the way, Mrs. Packard."

"No problem, kid. It's what I do. Goodbye, (Y/n). Try to keep Thatch in line. Call me." She said before writing down and handing you her phone number before then walking with the others over the pile of treasure that was still left out and ready to be taken into the ship. You smile down at the phone number and pocket it before looking over at Milo.

"I didn't think you were so close to Mrs. Packard, (Y/n)." Milo said with surprise as he glanced over at the old woman who had treated you much like granddaughter the entire trip.

"Let's just say she's given me so really helpful advice along the way." You reply to Milo who nods with a forming smile on his face. You all walk over and sit by the treasure as an Atlantean was going to take a picture of you all. You held hands with Milo as the Atlantean took the picture and had a copy made for each and everyone to have for their own.

You looked down at your black and white photograph fondly. You would always treasure it for as long as you lived. Your memories of this trip will never leave your heart and mind. It had been the adventure of you and Milo's dreams. Now you lived as citizens in Atlantis as Kida took her rightful place as queen of Atlantis. A couple days after your expedition and your friends had left and gone back to the surface filthy rich. You and Milo stood on top of the tallest tower of Atlantis that overlooked the entire city. You held onto each other's hands as the wind blew through both of your hair. You turned to look at Milo and smile lovingly at him.

"I love you, Milo…" You say to him.

He takes your hands into his own and you gaze into each other's eyes. "I love you too, (Y/n). Very, very much." Milo replies softly back to you.

Your (e/c) eyes sparkled in the light of day as you remained there holding each other's hands. "Wanna go race on the hovercrafts?" You ask him suddenly. He doesn't even get a chance to even speak as you start yanking him to climb back down the tower eagerly. When you reached the ground after climbing, you both started running hand in hand together to get to a hovercraft where the two of you would race. Finding a group of them, you jump onto one that was a in the shape of a dolphin while Milo got on one that looked like a tiger shark. You place your crystal into the hovercraft's ignition and he does the same. Looking over at him with a large grin you speak up, "Are you ready, Milo?"

"I should be asking you that!" Milo replied in amusement as he grinned back. You laugh as you place your hand onto the glowing pad and go flying forwards in a blur. Milo too places his hand on the glowing pad and starts racing you through the open sky around Atlantis. You and Milo both fall into light-hearted laughter as you try to beat each other. You fly off into the distance of the bright blue skies with Milo, both of you truly having the times of your life.

Deep under the submerged city of Atlantis you found your true home and where your heart belonged. Sometimes, the most extraordinary adventures take place underneath the most unexpected of places. You sometimes wondered if you made the right choice by staying down here in Atlantis, but every time you saw your soon to be husband. You knew that your decision had been the right one. And you never regretted the day when you became Mrs. (Y/n) Thatch. That was an entire different adventure of it's own, one that you were ready to take on with open arms.

Instead, the sound of alarms start blaring ridiculously loud throughout the Ulysses. Red flashes of lights are seen blinking on and off and Milo and you quickly tear away from each other to look around in puzzlement at what was going on. "What's happening!?" You say loudly enough to speak over the alarms.

"I'm not sure!" Milo replies and swiftly stands up to his feet in which you follow right behind. The two of you rush out of his room and go into the hallways to see some of the crew members running back and forth through different doors. "What's going on!?" Milo hollers out to get one of their attention. Audrey was the first one to stop and look over at Milo.

"We're being attacked!" She replied back in a hurry before running off to do her job to make sure all the engineering of the submarine was in check. You and Milo's eyes both widen at the same time as you look at each other in disbelief.

"Attacked by what!?" You bring up and start rushing over to a large window that outlooked the outside. Milo tried seeing what was apparently attacking the submarine and there he could see in a blur of what looked to be a ginormous lobster claw. Milo looked startled at what he saw and you noticed. "What is it!?"

"Look!" Milo pointed out as both of you saw the sweeping of another claw before suddenly feeling the submarine take a hit. The whole entire place shook from the impact, making you both stumble back and forth. "This isn't good! Come on!, (Y/n)! Let's go see the Commander!" Milo grabbed your hand and began pulling you along as you both went running straight for the front of the Ulysses.

Upon entering the front of the Ulysses where the Commander and Helga usually were you could see in front of the giant window to the outside. There was a colossal robotic leviathan like creature that was in the shape similar to a lobster attacking the Ulysses. You stood there with your hands over your mouth as you stare at the creature in horror. Milo too stood in complete and downright bewilderment at the leviathan. Commander Rourke was running around like a chicken with his head cut off as he went to different controls to steady the submarine.

"What is that thing!?" You utter in disbelief as you watch it swim around the Ulysses and begin to attack it from another side. The submarine lurched back and forth and everyone was stumbling in the direction it went.

"No way, this can't be happening! I thought it was only a statue… The leviathan that guards the gates to Atlantis!"

"Uh well, it's hardly a statue now, Milo! It wants to kill us!" You exclaim loudly and almost fall over from the Ulysses lurching to the side again. Milo grabs onto you before you fall, you look up at him graciously before looking over at Commander Rourke. "We have to get away from this thing!" You yell to him as he's frantically working at the controls alongside Helga.

"I'm going to kill it before it kills us!"

"Are you crazy!? You'll get us killed! There's no way you can stop this! We must try to get away from it! It's the only way!" Milo yelled at Rourke who smashed his fists into the controls in outrage.

"If it takes some lives to get through this then so be it! We will get to Atlantis! This mission is not over yet!" Commander Rourke responded back to Milo who looked taken back by what he said. You shook your head and felt terrified at the fact you might die here by this monstrosity and the Commander was hardly making the best of decisions. You couldn't believe he was willing to let innocent lives die because he was so dead-set on plowing right through this thing that you had no chance against.

"Fire torpedoes!" Rourke said over to Helga who quickly obeyed and began clicking buttons on the controls to send off the torpedos at the leviathan. They shot through the water and collided with the leviathan but it hardly made a dent into the mechanical creature. The leviathan soon started shooting off beams of light that damaged the ship further. Rourke grit his teeth and ordered out more torpedos and for smaller attack submarines to be sent out to fight. No matter what Rourke send out at the leviathan it absorbed the assaults against it like a giant sponge.

It wasn't seconds later when Audrey ran inside and started hollering at Rourke in panic, "Sir, the Ulysses is taking in water! There's nothing I can do! If it hits the boiler we're all done for." She said to Rourke who was deeply glaring the leviathan that was in front of the submarine again. "We have to escape now, sir! We only have about twenty minutes if that!"

The Commander scoffed at Audrey's words before finally giving in, "FINE! All hands to abandon ship! Hurry up now!" Rourke finally commanded. Everyone began running to the escape sub that would be their only chance of getting away. Everyone crowded inside the smaller emergency submarines and began to shoot off away from the Ulysses. You could only look back and watch through the windows as the Ulysses was soon reduced to nothing but a shipwreck of debris when it exploded. You were breathing heavily and look terrified as the smaller sub you were inside sped through the water with other subs following. Now it was just a matter of fleeing away from the leviathan before it got to your submarine!

"Where to Thatch?!" Commander Rourke asked as he glanced back at Milo as he was driving the sub with Helga. Milo looked startled and began panically flipping through the pages of the Shepard's journal.

"W-we're uh looking for a crevice!" He replied back hurriedly. Rourke narrowed his eyes and focused on driving while Helga talked through the radio to the other subs to inform them what was going on. You were practically clawed back onto your seat as the submarine you were in was speeding away from the leviathan. You glanced back behind you at the leviathan and the others ships that were desperately trying to escape. You gasp as you see those dangerous beams shooting off from the monster and taking down other ships around you. Over the intercom you could hear people screaming as their ships were blown to smithereens. You felt sick to your stomach at the thought that men were dying because of this thing that very well could kill you if you didn't get away in time.

"I found a crevice!" Rourke said as he began driving the submarine towards the opening. With as much power as possible, Rourke slammed on the accelerator and the sub went for the opening as fast as possible. Everyone gasped as they were pushed back in their seats from how fast the sub began to go. Rourke drove the sub back and forth to dodge the incoming strikes the leviathan was shooting at you. You squeal and grab onto Milo's side as you begin trembling in fear. He looked as terrified as you were and held you back to himself while you both were panicking together. The submarine went deeper inside the cavern until finally there was a cave that lead upwards where you could get away from the leviathan. Rourke drove up and the glass of the sub was cracked by a hit but you were all able to make it to safety just in the nick of time. The sub resurfaced at the top of the water where you could get out into a large spacious cave. The remaining subs make it to the top and everyone starts to get out of the underwater crafts and get onto land.

When everyone is on land, you all were looking out in grieving for the ones who had not made it through the encounter with the leviathan. Dr. Sweet had made a small lantern by putting a single candle in a soldier's helmet to commemorate the souls that had been lost. You felt an overwhelming depression upon you as you thought about the now deceased. The very same people that you had spoken too and seen living were some of the ones that were never going to be seen again. Milo puts a hand on your shoulder in comfort. You reach out and hold onto him which surprises him slightly but he gets over it as you begin to softly cry into his chest. He holds you and lets you cry for a moment. Everyone else grieved in their own way for the lost ones as Rourke makes up a speech.

"We started this expedition with two hundred of the finest men and women I've ever known. We're all that's left. We have a crisis on our hands but we've been up this creek before and we've always come through with a paddle or no paddle. I see no reason to change that policy now. From here on then everyone pulls double duty, everyone drives, everyone works. Looks like all our chances of survival rest with you Mr. Thatch. You and that little book" Commander Rourke said as he gestured over to Milo. You had let go of Milo and looked up at him as everyone also turned to look at him also. Milo stared back before Mrs. Packard spoke up.

"We're all going to die." She replied, obviously being her usual sardonic self and not having much faith in Milo. But unlike her you had complete faith in Milo that he would pull you all through and you would all get to Atlantis one way or another. It was then everyone was sent back to work to get ready to get a move on. You remained with Milo as you walked over to a truck and just stood there awkwardly. Milo was nervous being alone with you and watching everyone work while he did nothing. Noticing a horn on the truck, he glanced at you who was busy watching everyone before squeezing the red ball on the horn that made it honk. You cringed from the sound and looked over at Milo with an odd expression as he kept honking the horn over and over. He seemed rather fascinated by the horn as he kept doing it, he must have been bored. You couldn't help but laugh at him but you quickly stopped when Rourke stepped on over and literally tore the horn right off the door of the truck. 'What a killjoy.' You think to yourself as Rourke gives Thatch a disapproving look.

"Are you sure you're checked out on this class of vehicle?" He asks which Milo looks up at him sheepishly.

"Uh.."

"… Can you drive a truck?"

"Tch, of course I can drive a truck! Sure! You got your steering, gas, and your brake! … And of course the metal uh.. looking thing." He said while jumping into the truck and trying to show off that he could indeed drive. Apparently, Milo wasn't used to this kind of thing as he grabbed the clutch and didn't even know what that was. You weren't any kind of truck expert but you at least knew that 'metal looking thing' was a clutch. Sometimes, you wondered how Milo was a genius since sometimes he could be so slow. Rourke didn't look impressed by Milo especially when he started to attempt on driving the truck. You brought a hand to your face in embarrassment for him as he kept accelerating than braking, accelerating than breaking again. You could hear the truck screeching every time it went forward and then stopped abruptly. You were lucky enough to be in the truck with him so every couple seconds your head went flying forwards before slamming back into the seat from the sudden stop.

"M-Milo! Your driving is painful!" You whine as he keeps starting and stopping and holding up everyone that was behind him. It wasn't until Rourke stopped Milo and forced you to switch places. You smiled sheepishly at Milo as he pouted in the passenger seat as you took the wheel and drove just fine. "Sorry, Milo." You said and he shrugged while still pouting. You rolled your eyes at his pitifulness and continued to follow the vehicle in front of you as you all progressed forwards into the caverns for hours on end of just driving.

Milo was still leading the way (while of course almost accidentally leading the expedition into a monster's cave) you rolled your eyes and showed him that he was looking at the map backwards.

A few more hours driving you stop to take a break. You sit down at a table while Milo takes out a flask and begins to drink it. Vinny runs over and gasps at what Milo had just done. You look over at them strangely as Vinny freaks out. "You didn't just drink that did you?!" He says in a panic. Milo looks so innocent as he nods his head. "That's not good! That's nitroglycerin! Don't move, don't breath, don't do anything!.. Except praying?" Vinny says in warning as Milo panics and starts holding throat while panicking. You narrow your eyes and suspect something was up right off the bat. This was Vinny we're talking about. Why would there be nitroglycerin in a flask that you're supposed to drink out of?

You're assumption was correct once Mole came over and cried out, "BOOM!" It scared Milo out of his wits as he freaked out and covered his head as if he was ready to explode. Vinny and Mole start laughing hysterically as they walk away from him after that little prank was done on poor Milo. You roll your eyes and walk over and snatch the flask away from Milo.

"They tricked you, silly. You didn't drink nitroglycerin. Why would they put that into a drinking flask?"

"Why do they always prank me!?" Milo replies in annoyance as he glares Mole and Vinny as they walk off.

"Well, you're kinda gullible, no offense." You retort and laugh a little as Milo looks shocked by what you said.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you really are." You say and playfully shove Milo's shoulder with a smirk on your lips. He begins to pout childishly which makes you only laugh more. "Come on, Milo. We need to get back to driving." You grab onto his arm and begin pulling him along with you to go back to the truck. Milo follows you while still insisting that he's not gullible which you didn't buy for a second. You got back into the truck and ignored Milo as he kept whining. You merely rolled your eyes and could only smile to yourself as you began to drive back on the path to Atlantis.

You noticed a lot through your trip that Milo was disregarded by the crew most of the time. You usually hung around the fire when there was a campfire going on while Milo would sit in the background and look over the Shepard's Journal for the trillionth time. You were sitting by Mrs. Packard and talking to her for awhile when you had looked over at Milo longingly. You wished he would spend more time with you and not be so enveloped with that book he never had out of his sight. You couldn't imagine how much Milo would freak if someone actually took that book away from him as a prank. That would be hard though considering the only time he wasn't looking through it was when he was sleeping. You sighed and went back to talking to Mrs. Packard about some funny story of one of your past experiences while working. You kept glancing back over at Milo wishing he would come over but he never did.

When everyone went back to driving, you all came upon a road block that was a large pillar that had intricate designs carved within it. "Wow, that is amazing! This has to be like a half a mile long! It must of taken hundreds, no thousands of years to make-" Milo was cut off when Vinny set up the rest of his explosives by the column and grabbed onto Milo and pulled him back as he went over to blast off the explosives. In seconds the column that Milo was geeking out over was tossed over to make a bridge.

"Hey, look I made a bridge. It only took me like… What? Ten seconds? Eleven tops." Vinny said as Milo looked horrified at what Vinny had done. You rolled your eyes and had to drag Milo away from going off on Vinny for destroying such an artifact.

You traveled through thick snow and eventually came across another road block. Vinny didn't have enough explosives to take care of it this time as it was basically a giant wall that was in front of your path. Mole tried digging into the wall but the digging tank went up in smoke when attempted. Audrey had to be the one to come over and try to fix it. You were surprised when Audrey stepped away to get something Milo stepped in and with just a little tweaking and few hits in the right place. Milo got the thing to work again. Milo leaned against the truck and smirked at you coolly as if he was trying to impress you for what he did. When Audrey came back over he told her what he had done which made no sense to you since you knew nothing about engineering. Apparently, Milo was at least pretty good at his old job even though it totally wasn't his thing. Mole was now able to clear a path through the wall which he did with much grandeur.

Finally, you come across another ginormous cave that was dark and was actually lit up by a glowing fixture that was on the ceiling of the cavern. It glowed off an ominous green color that made it look slightly creepy. Rourke decided to make camp here in of course the most unnerving of places. You didn't have much a say in it though as you stood there staring up at the fixture with everyone else. Soon enough, everyone relaxed and sat down in front of a fire while Cookie was serving this God-awful slop of mystery food onto each and everyone's plates. You were sitting next to Vinny and Mrs. Packard as Cookie came over and dropped a glob of that nasty stuff onto your plate. And to think you actually thought Cookie was a decent cook at one point, apparently he was running low on editable food. Mole was staring over at you and drooling over your food. You made a face at the food and handed it over to him which he gladly took. You looked over in the distance to see Milo sitting away from everyone as usual.

"You know you guys have been pretty tough on, Milo. Could he sit over here for once?" You ask the group who all look at you. They sigh and agree that they have been unfair to Milo. Audrey look over at Milo and calls him over to sit with you.

"Really? You don't mind?" Milo said as he got up from where he was sitting to come walking over with his 'food'. "Gee, this is great! I mean it's an honor to be included-" Milo sat down next to you and the second that he did Mole had placed down a whoopee cushion under his seat. The little bag made a farting noise as they typically do and within seconds Mole fell backwards on the ground and began laughing hysterically at his stupid prank.

"MOLE!" Everyone shouted in annoyance at the short little chubby man that could be so childish at times.

"Eh, forgive me I could not resist!" He replied while making an 'innocent' face. Milo acted like he was not at all bothered by the prank as he went back down to looking at the journal in his hands.

Audrey stated what was on your mind as she spoke up to Thatch, "Hey, Milo don't you ever close that book?" She asked which was a very good question because it was beginning to bother you how obsessed he was with that journal.

"Yeah, you must have read it a dozen times by now." Dr. Sweet added and you nodded in agreement.

Milo made a thoughtful look as he replied, "I know, it's just this doesn't make any sense… You see in this passage here it says the Shepard says there's something leading up to the Heart of Atlantis. It could be the power source the legends refers to but than it just cuts off. It's almost like there's a missing page."

"Kid, relax. We don't get paid over time." Vinny responded back to Milo.

"I know, I know. Sometimes, I get a little carried away but hey that's what this is all about right!? Discovery, teamwork, adventure! Unless maybe you're just in it for the money." Milo said unsurely as he looked over everyone. You looked at them as they all started saying money. You smiled at Milo and spoke up.

"I'm not here for the money, Milo. I'm here for the same reason you are." You said sweetly which made Vinny roll his eyes at the blatant flirting that you were doing. Milo smiled over at you warmly at what you said. It made Mole begin to act like he was choking on his food which broke up the sweetness of the moment as you went to glare at Mole. He smiled at you and waved his hand at you which made you roll his eyes, especially when he started making a 'kissy' face at you.

You sat there for the rest of the time getting to know one another, especially Dr. Sweet. When dinner was over Mrs. Packard glanced at you before looking at her food and dumping it into the fire with everyone else, "Thank God, I lost my sense of taste years ago." She said which made you snicker. She was always such an optimist, Mrs. Packard.

Soon enough everyone was calling it quits and getting reading for bed. The crew started settling up their tents. You decided to make yours next to Milo's tent. You put up the tent without much trouble but when you looked over at Milo you had to place a hand on your mouth to stifle your laugh at his pitiful excuse of a tent. It was sagging down and looking like it would fall apart if someone merely brushed up against it. You step over to look at Milo who was examine his tent carefully. You tap his shoulder to get his attention, he looks at you and smiles sheepishly. "H-hey there, (Y/n). Nice tent." He complimented your tent which made you smile at him.

"Thank you, yours is uh…" You paused and tried to think of a word. Milo sighs and runs a hand through his hair in embarrassment. It was obvious his tent was a disaster in the making.

"It's horrible isn't it?" He cut in and you grit your teeth as you smile at him, you didn't know what to say back to that. In all honesty, it was pretty horrid. You shake your head and grab onto his tent and start adjusting it to fix it until it was properly done. Milo watches you with nervousness as you finish fixing his tent and go to look back at him. "T-thanks…"

"You're welcome, Milo. If you need anything else just ask." You told him politely. You step over closer towards him and decided to give him another hint. You remembered when you almost kissed Milo back in the Ulysses and it pained you to think it didn't get to happen because of the leviathan ruining the moment. You step up on your tippy toes and place a placid kiss onto Milo's cheek. It was like your lips had the ability to make his cheeks warm because they flared up in heat from where you had kissed him. You smile shyly at him and before he got to say anything you left to go change into your (color) pajamas, leaving Milo there to stand there with a surprised expression. He placed his hand where you had kissed him before grinning to himself while trying suppress from yelling out in glee.

Once you got back to your tent you laid down on the sleeping bag you had and looked out at Audrey and Milo as Audrey asked Milo what his grandfather was like. Milo started talking reminiscently about his grandfather and how he was like a father to him and how they went on a camping trip together and found an arrowhead that Milo had been fond of when he was little. You hugged onto your pillow and listened with fascination at Milo's story. He was so cute when he was thinking and telling a story the way he was. Milo continued to talk to Audrey, asking her about her life. You listened until you saw Mrs. Packard walk by in her clothing.

Milo looked up at her and asked, "Forget your jammies, Mrs. Packard?"

"I sleep in the nude." She replied as she walked along like it was no big deal. You bit your lip to stifle a laugh and looked over at Milo's appalled expression. Dr. Sweet threw him a sleeping mask.

"You're gonna need these. She sleep walks." Dr. Sweet said as Milo picked up the sleeping mask with a look of confusion and disgust laced across his face.

"And me I just like to blow things up." Vinny brought up as he began talking about himself.

"Come on, Vinny tell em the truth." Dr. Sweet replied as he grabbed Vinny's sleeping mask and let it go as it slapped back onto his face. Vinny started talking about his past about his family that owned a flower shop. Defiantly, not something you expect him to be doing, especially when it didn't involve explosives. You glance over at Mole who was digging his own hole to sleep instead of having a tent. You really thought that guy was really weird.

"What about Mole?" You ask and Dr. Sweet replies.

"Trust me you don't want to know. What's your story, (Y/n)?"

Milo looks over at you interestedly as do the rest of the group. You shrug your shoulders, "Nothing interesting, I'm afraid. I grew up in (your hometown) and didn't really know what I wanted to do with my life. I moved to Washington D.C and got caught up in a job as a receptionist at Smithsonian Intuition. I really didn't like the job but stayed there doing truck loads of work everyday. I'm probably fired now though since I came on this expedition. Not that I care, it's not like I can't get a new job." You told him while being perfectly honest. They nodded their heads with interest while Milo was the one paying the most attention. You glance over at him and smile, "Good night, Milo."

Milo smiles back and replies, "Good night to you as well, (Y/n)." You kept smiling at him until Dr. Sweet turned off the lanterns. Everyone then quieted down and laid in there beds to sleep. You laid there thinking of how much you wished you could go over to Milo's tent and sleep next to him with his arms around you protectively. You hugged onto your pillow tightly and pretended it was Milo as you laid there feeling a bit forlorn. Milo was in his own tent thinking of the same exact thing. He longed to have you in his arms and cuddle into you as you slept together. Of course, neither one of you had the courage to do it. You both remained in your separate tents dreaming of each other in longing.

* * *

That night you woke up to someone shaking you awake and basically yelling in your ear. Your (e/c) eyes snap open and you look to see Milo there shaking you away and yelling the word "Fire!" Still in a groggily state, you look at him like he's crazy. "FIRE! (Y/n) wake up! THERE'S FIRE EVERYWHERE!"

"Fire?" You mumble sleepily and sit up on your bed while rubbing your eyes with your arm to get rid of the sleep in your eyes. Milo yanks on your arm and pulls you up and out of your tent and you gasp when you see what was outside your tent. Millions of fireflies scattered across the air buzzing around and causing actual fires wherever they went. Your eyes widen in horror as you gasp in shock. "What's going on!?"

Milo didn't answer you as he grabbed onto your hand securely and kept yelling on about the fire which was beginning to wake everyone up. When Commander Rourke got out he was going to beat Milo up for waking them up but was taken back when he did see the fireflies flying around and causing a wildfire. Soon everyone was getting out of their beds and rushing to get any kind of water they could find to get rid of the flames. Rourke cut in and commanded everyone to get into the vehicles and start driving away from the fire. You and Milo were running as fast as possible together away from the fire to get to the truck that was driving away that Audrey was inside. Milo pushed you forwards and you were able to latch onto Audrey's hand and she pulled you inside. You gasp as you turn back to look at Milo who still hasn't made it inside. You reach out for him desperately and he picks up his speed with all his might just enough to leap forwards and grab onto your hand. You begin pulling him in and thankfully Milo was light enough that it wasn't a terribly difficult task. He was able to get aboard the truck with you and Audrey. Now the vehicles were driving over a long wide bridge that began to break when stalagmites from above began falling and crashing into the bridge. The whole bridge tumbled backwards, making everyone else go with it. You were screaming alongside Audrey and Milo as the trucks started bumping into each other like a bunch of bumper cars. Soon the truck crashed and everything went black.

You weren't unconscious but you felt like you were lying on a bed of spikes and were slightly sore from the crash. Commander Rourke was the first to get up and light up a match in the darkness, "Alright, whose not dead? Sound off."

Everyone started groaning and calling out to inform that they were indeed not dead. You groaned out and tried moving to get up from where you were. Helga put on a lantern that lit up the place enough to see. You got up and brushed yourself off before looking back to see the others who seemed to be okay. "How did we survive that?" You say aloud and Mole was the one to reply back to you.

"We landed in ash. We are standing in the middle of a dormant volcano!"

"I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. It certainly doesn't sound good." You said and began to rub the side of your neck that slightly hurt from all the jarring around that had taken place. Mole giggles and leers over towards you, you looked at him in annoyance and shove him away with your hand.

"It could blow at any moment!" Mole said before making an explosion noise with his mouth. You narrow your eyes and look at him in disbelief.

"It can!?"

"No, no, no I'm joking! It would take an explosive force of great magnitude!" Everyone glanced over at Vinny who of course was messing with a time bomb that he had in his hands.

"Maybe, I should do this later, huh?"

Rourke was now figuring out a way to get out of the dormant volcano that you had found yourselves in. It was then you noticed that Milo wasn't with you guys. "Um guys… Milo isn't here." You spoke up as you looked around at the others but saw no Thatch around anywhere. Everyone took their flashlights and began looking around to see if they could find Milo but he was nowhere to be seen. You felt slightly panicked as you weren't finding him. Had he survived the crash landing!? Where was he!? You all searched for Milo but couldn't find him anywhere. "Milo!" You called out, your voice echoed out but no response was heard. 'Where is he!?' You freaked out in your mind. 'He has to be here somewhere!' "MILO! Where are you!?" You called out again but still no response.

You heard Milo's calls in the distance suddenly and your heart lighten up a little from hearing him. He was okay! Thank God! You tried following the sounds of Milo's yelling while everyone else followed. It wasn't until you saw a crevice in the wall where you had heard Milo's voice last come from. "He went through here!" You tell the others and begin heading through the crack in the wall. Once you got to the other end you were standing on the ledge of a grassy cliff that overlooked the most ethereal thing you had ever seen in your entire life. You ran over to Milo' side and both of you stared with mouth's agape at the landscape ahead of you. There in the distance was a giant circular ocean that had waterfalls falling off the edges and into an abyss of nothing but lava. In the middle of the ocean was a ginormous city that you realized was Atlantis.

"My God…" You said breathless as you looked out at the sight. Milo turned to look at you as you stared out over the city, you couldn't tear your eyes away from the sheer beauty of it. "It's beautiful!"

Milo kept staring at you before looking back at the city, "It's Atlantis! It's really Atlantis!" He exclaimed in excitement you look back at him and jump onto him with a death grip of a hug. He stumbled backwards a little as you tackled him with your embrace. You wrapped your arms around his waist and soon he did the same back. You stood there in an embrace, you almost wanted to cry from how emotional you were getting from being here and finding Atlantis with the man you came to love over the years.

"We did it!" You whisper to him which makes him smile into the hug that neither one of you wanted to break from. You only broke from it when suddenly the drill tank smashed through the wall and the rest of the crew began running out to see the lost city for themselves. Everyone was wide-eyed and had their mouths agape as they viewed the splendor that was Atlantis.

"Milo, I gotta hand it to you. You really came through." Rourke said as he patted Milo's back in a job well done fashion. Everyone's admiring of Atlantis suddenly came to a screeching halt when masked people came jumping down out of nowhere. They had giant masks on that covered their entire face. They had spears that they were threateningly pointing forwards at you all. "Holy cats! Who are these guys!?" Rourke said as he reached down to his hip, ready to grab his holstered gun if needed.

"They gotta' be Atlanteans!" Milo exclaimed in excitement.

"What?!" Helga snapped at Milo, "That's impossible!"

The Atlantean that was in front of the group started speaking up in a language you never heard before. She pointed at you all but was speaking seemingly at Milo.

"I think she's talking to you…" You said to Milo who glanced at you nervously before looking back at the masked Atlantean. You gestured him forward which he did take a step forwards towards the one that was speaking. He listened carefully to what she was saying and responded back in the best way that he could. It was a little overwhelming to him since he had never spoke full conversations in Atlantean before. She responded back and soon Milo was starting to get the hang of it and he replied back much more coolly than before. You could only watch and were shocked when the Atlantean took off her mask to reveal a woman. She had dark skin, bright blue eyes, and pure long white hair that was as white as snow. She had blue tattoos on the right side of her face and she was wearing a blue bikini top, had a blue sarong type skirt on, and wore a necklace that had a faint blue glowing crystal attached to it. She was very gorgeous even to you in a very foreign way.

Milo even said something to Kida in French which Mole perked up and began grinning to himself. "That's my language!" He sped forward and went to whisper something into her ear. The woman kneeled down for him and when she heard what he said in French, she glared Mole and punched him hard in the face. Apparently, whatever he said was pretty offensive. You tried not to laugh at Mole' misfortunate but you couldn't help yourself, he so deserved it.

"Ooo, I like her!" Dr. Sweet said and began clapping.

"Eh, it's about time someone hit him. He just better be glad it wasn't me." Audrey also said as she pointed at herself. You shook your head and chuckled and soon the Atlanteans and your group began to converse to each other. Apparently, the Atlanteans didn't just now their own language and French but they also knew English.

"How do they know all these languages?" You asked Milo who looked at you and replied as he adjusted his glasses.

"Their language must be set on a root dialect. Just like the Tower of Babel!" He said to you. You 'oohed' and looked back at the Atlanteans in fascination. Never in your life were you expecting to meet actual people who were said not to even exist in the first place. If only, you could go rubbing this into Mr. Harcourt's face right now. He would never believe that you were seeing these sights and were actually capable of finding Atlantis the lost empire.

"Welcome to the city of Atlantis!" The white-haired woman said as she gestured with her arms back at the city. "Come you must speak with my father now!" She said as she reached forward and grabbed onto Milo's arm. You were left standing there alone as she was now taking Milo away. You felt a twinge of jealousy wage inside your self that came out of nowhere. You tried to ignore it but it lingered in the depths of your heart. You began walking over a wooden rickety bridge that led over the pit of lava from down below. You tried not to look down as you felt terrified to be walking along over such a scary place to be. If this bridge fell like the last one you would be falling into burning hot lava. Not your preferred way to go out of this world. You huff and glare over in the front of you as the Atlantean woman remains holding Milo's hand as she takes him towards Atlantis. Yes, the jealousy was not dying down well if not only getting worse. Perhaps, you were just being over defensive, it's not like this woman would steal Milo's heart away within seconds of meeting. Or at least that is what you told yourself. You frown the rest of the way and begin to walk with Dr. Sweet who was much more optimistic than you were at the moment. He kept talking your ear off but your mood at greatly soured and you just wanted to be left alone.

You all continued to walk until you get to Atlantis. Milo, Rourke, and that Atlantean girl go to meet the emperor of the city. You stay back with the others and keep pouting to yourself as Milo is away. "You look murderous." Mrs. Packard mentioned as you sit down next to a tree and glare off into the distance. She stood there beside you smoking her cigarette as she spoke to you.

"I'm fine." You replied bitterly. She laughed dryly and shook her head.

"You certainly sound fine, kid. I'll bite, what's wrong?" She asked before taking a drag of her cigarette. You glance down at your lap and full out frown.

"I'm just being insensitive. That's all." You reply back, obviously not in the mood to be making much conversation but Mrs. Packard seemed to not care if you were wanting to be alone.

Mrs. Packard flickered her cigarette, making the ashes fly. She glanced at you and replied, "Let me take a stab at this one. It's something to do with that Atlantean chick. I saw you making the phrase 'if looks could kill' have some truth to it when you were staring at her from behind as Milo and her were holding hands. I have good news for you, kid. You're not insensitive… just jealous."

You grumbled under your breath and went to stand back up and lean against the tree as you waited for Rourke and Milo to get back. "It's silly of me though. They were just holding hands."

"You really need to seal the deal on this before he does go off with another gal. Keep on waiting and there's not telling what that blockhead will do. Just tell him how you feel."

"I-I can't…"

"Well then, you know what you're going to get if you don't try? Zip, zero, nothing at all. I'm just warning ya, kid. I've seen plenty of heartbreaks happen in my ancient lifetime. Mainly they were based on stupid decisions and yours will end up the same if you don't take action." She advised you. You sigh heavily and nod your head that hangs low as you both fall silent. You stared down at the ground while she continued to chain smoke. Audrey and Dr. Sweet were talking to one another while Mole was being Mole and doing something with the dirt around him. Helga was leaning against a tree and looking annoyed as she usually did for no apparent reason. Cookie was sitting down on a log and talking to himself about something you weren't sure, you weren't paying that close of attention. It took a few more minutes until Milo and Rourke came walking up.

"How'd it go?" Dr. Sweet asked them curiously. Your head perked up when you saw Milo and you couldn't help but feel glad that the Atlantean girl was not with him at this moment.

"Well, the emperor and his daughter don't seem to see eye to eye. She seems to like us, okay, but the king I don't know… I think he's hiding something." Milo replied as he began rubbing the side of his neck as he talked.

"Well, if he's hiding something I want to know what." Rourke replied.

"Someone needs to talk to that girl." Helga brought up which made you cringe. You knew where this was going and you didn't like it. They started talking amongst each other who would be best to go and eventually they decide on unsurprisingly Milo who hadn't even been paying much attention. You wanted to object and say that someone else should go but you didn't want to sound like you distrusted Milo to deal with the situation since he was perfectly capable of doing it. You just didn't want him to spend any extra amount of time with that Atlantean princess as possible. For some reason she really bothered you as someone you needed to watch out for. Not that you believed she was a bad person but you worried Milo might like her instead of you if he hung around her.

"Thanks for volunteering, Thatch." Commander Rourke said which made Mole cry since Mole kept begging to be the one to go see the princess. What a pesky deviant he was! You crossed your arms and look annoyed as Audrey only makes you even more irritated when said to Milo

"Go get em' tiger."

You rolled your eyes and Milo looked over at you noticing your off putting demeanor. Milo steps up to you and smiles sheepishly, "Looks like I have to talk to the princess." He tried engaging in a conversation with you. You nodded your head slowly and appeared nothing but agitated that he did have to go talk to her.

"Seems so." You reply a bit nastily. He cringes a bit from your tone and is completely oblivious why you are in such a sour mood.

"Is something wrong, (Y/n)?" Milo asked you unsurely. You look into his brown eyes and wished you could convey what you were feeling through your eyes alone but Milo didn't seem to be catching it even though he was already lost in your own eyes. You both stared at each other before you finally responded back with a painful forced smile.

"No, nothing is wrong, Milo. Good luck with the princess." You tell him while trying to sound a bit more pleasant but it was very difficult. He smiled back softly and nodded his head.

"Thanks, (Y/n). I appreciate it. I swear if I get the chance you and I should take a stroll through the city together. Just you and me." He said while surprising himself that he was confident enough to say that to you. You blinked a few times and then nodded your head.

"That sounds lovely. I'll see you soon." Patting Milo on the shoulder affectionately, you smile sadly at him and begin to walk away. He watches you and feels like he somehow did something wrong. He wasn't an expert at reading feelings or emotions like he was different languages but he got the impression you were upset for some reason. Milo was left with his own feeling of dread if he had made you angry with him somehow. That was the last thing he wanted. Milo sighed and began heading out to find the Atlantean princess that even he wasn't really looking forward to meeting. His thoughts were solely on you as he went off on his way.

* * *

It was the early evening and you were now sitting inside a hut with the rest of the crew as it was dinner time. Atlantean cuisine was like something you had never seen before with creatures that you had never even imagined. You were afraid to eat anything as you considered yourself a bit picky when it came to food. You were sitting next to Vinny as Dr. Sweet, Vinny, and you were watching in disgust as Mole was quickly devouring these little green creatures that had many eyes. They hardly appeared edible, even worse than Cookie's mystery guck that was supposed to be food. You almost a gagged from how horrid the sight was, Mole was so gross! You turned your head away in distaste and saw Milo sitting next to the Atlantean girl whose name you found out was Kida from Milo at some point during the day when you had briefly ran into each other.

She was talking his ear off about something as Milo was trying out the Atlantean food that he seemed fascinated in. You didn't care how gross it was that he was eating the stuff. You were just upset at the fact that he was still with Kida. He's spend basically the whole day with her already. Was he still going to stroll around the city with you like he said he would? Your jealousy was reeling its ugly green head as you glared Kida from afar. She was so busy talking to Milo she had no idea you were staring at her. Milo seemed too occupied with eating to notice either. _'No one said Milo had to spend the whole day with her.'_ You think to yourself in annoyance as you watch them. It wasn't until Vinny brought back your attention when he prodded your shoulder.

"Are you going to eat or are you afraid as I am?" He asked before prodding back at the green creatures that Mole was still eating. You shook your head with a frown.

"Afraid." You replied back and shoved the green creatures that you did have over to Mole. He thanked you with his mouth full and continued on chopping down the rest of the 'food'. You sighed and stood up from your spot at the table. "I'm going to take a little walk. See you later." You began heading out of the hut. Kida was still talking about something but Milo's attention was taken away when he noticed you walking away with the most depressing look on your face. He felt that sense of dread come back and it was then he realized that he promised to go for a stroll with you through the city.

"Kida.. Hey, Kida. Can I go do something for awhile? I won't be long I just need to take care of something." Milo tried to get away as he kept looking from Kida to back at the door that you left through. Kida tilts her head before nodding to Milo.

"Of course, go ahead." She said, "Are you going to see that (Y/n) girl?" Kida asked with a soft smile. Milo rubbed the back of his neck nervously and nodded to her. "She seems to like you very much. Please tell her I said hi." Kida said before letting Milo off. He nodded again before going off hurriedly to find you. You weren't that far away as you were walking along the docks that were bare of anyone nearby. Milo sped over towards you and almost ran into your back from how quickly he went over. Milo grabbed on your shoulder which made you gasp in surprise. You turn around swiftly to face Milo who you looked surprised to see.

"Milo? What are you doing?" You ask him as he takes his hand back from your shoulder and smiles sheepishly down at you.

"I came to walk through the city with you like I said I would." He replied with a soft smile. You honestly didn't think Milo was going to waste his time to come walk with you. You were more than thrilled he kept his promise to you.

"Really? You still want to do that?" You ask him unsurely and he quickly nods in response.

"Of course, I do! Why wouldn't I? I've spent a lot of time with Kida now I think it's your turn." He said in which you nodded and took his hand into your own. He glanced down at your hands and felt a warm blush heat up his cheeks.

"Then let us walk together. The city is beautiful at night." You said as you began to smile back at him, your heart felt happier now that he was here with you.

"You are- I MEAN it is!" He sputtered and felt like a moron in front of you. You swore he just said that you were beautiful but you weren't too sure. Maybe, it was just hopeful thinking. You and Milo now holding hands walk along the docks together. You couldn't stop smiling now that you were with him. It seemed like you were walking through a very pleasant dream as the ocean's waves crashes gently into the dock. The reflection of light could be seen on the waters. It was truly a gorgeous night to be walking together. "So.. (Y/n)… How has you adventure been so far? It's too bad we only get to stay in Atlantis for a day. It seems like there is so much still here to discover." He told you in which you nodded in agreement.

"It's been the best thing in my life so far. I've never dreamed of doing something like this. I can only laugh when I think of what Harcourt's face would be if we told him that we were the ones that found Atlantis. He and his stupid board directors can kiss us goodbye. We have bigger fish to fry." You said with a grin appearing on your face. Milo laughed and nodded.

"We don't need them. There is not telling what life will be like when we return to the surface." Milo replied with a grin of his own. You smiled to him decided to show another hint that you were dying to show. Mrs. Packard's voice was in your mind repeating that you needed to take action. You gradually lean up to Milo's arm so that your head his rested against his arm. Milo glances down at you and gulps nervously while at the same time fully enjoying having you so close to him. His heart was doing flips in his chest from you being so near.

"Milo…" You spoke up after a moment of just walking in silence. He looks back down at you questionably as you spoke up. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"W-what is it?" He responds unsurely. You paused from walking and let go of Milo to look up at him in the eye seriously. He stares at you questionably as you speak up, "Do you have anyone special in your life? Like a girl you love? I just want to know because there is this person I like and I'm too afraid to tell him I like him. I fear I'll might ruin our friendship if he doesn't feel the same way back. What do you think I should do?"

Milo wasn't ready for that rather loaded two questions that you asked of him. His heart was hammering in his chest because he knew he would have to flat out lie to your face that he didn't like anyone when he knew he loved you dearly. But he couldn't tell you… could he? Milo gulped and tried to think hard on what to say to you. You look at him in anticipation when he finally responds while sounding a bit shy.

"Sounds like you have a similar problem of my own." Thatch started off saying. Milo went to sit down at the side of the dock, his legs dangling off the sides and his feet close to the water. You sit down beside him and stare over at him in curiosity. "You see, I also have this girl that I fell in love with years back but I've been too inept to tell her how I feel about her. I'm worried about a couple things like if I will ruin the wonderful relationship we have or I'll scare her away if she doesn't return my feelings. I'm also worried if I wait any longer she might find someone else that can actually find the courage in themselves to just tell her that they love her. Then I'll lose my chance forever. I couldn't tell you what to do other than to tell him how you feel. It's just actually telling them which is hard." He explained while telling you his own dilemma while keeping out the fact that the girl he loved was you. You didn't know whether to feel elated that he liked someone or if you hated it. There was a chance he could be in love with someone other than you. Maybe, even that Kida girl! You tried to hold back the jealousy that wanted to rip you apart.

"May I ask who that girl is? Is it that Kida girl? Or maybe Audrey?" You can't help but ask him. He cringes and shakes his head quickly at what you had said.

"Uh no… Defiantly not Audrey! I hardly know Kida. She is nice and fascinating person but I would only consider her a friend." Milo said which made the nipping jealousy inside feel like it crawled up and died at his reassurance that he didn't like Kida that way. You then smirk at him and playfully nudge him with your elbow.

"What about Mrs. Packard?" You tease which makes him act like he was gagging on air. You laugh at him as he makes a disgusted expression from what you just implied.

"That's seriously wrong!" He exclaimed which made you snicker. You leaned your head again his arm again as you sat there. Milo tensed up and remained perfectly still as if he was afraid of accidentally bumping your head or something by accident and then ruining the moment.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." You say quietly as you go back to smiling and enjoying the closeness with Milo. You reached over and placed your hand on his knee like before. Milo's face goes red as you repeat this action like before. "Now who do you love?" You ask again. He panics inside and doesn't now how to proceed without telling you. You look into his eyes that were so easy to get lost into. He gazed back and found himself saying things without really thinking.

"I love…" He started off saying as he kept his eyes on your own (e/c) orbs that seemed to look into his soul. "I love y-… uhh…"

"Hmm?"

Milo couldn't take it anymore leaning towards your face, he caught your lips into a kiss. Your eyes widen for a brief moment while his eyes close as he kisses you. He had no idea what overcame him but he couldn't stand it anymore. You felt a surge of bliss run through you as you begin to kiss back. Milo keeps you two lip-locked before going to pull away but before he did, you reach out with your hand and force his face to stay near your own. You weren't finished with this just yet. He seems surprised but he managed to keep kissing you for a moment before you felt like you needed to part away. The both of you just looked at one another without saying a word. Milo was the first one to speak up, "I-I'm sorry… You must be terribly angry at me right now."

"Why would I when the man I've loved for all these years has finally kissed me?" You say to him while confessing your feeling towards him. His eyes widen from hearing that you felt the same way he did. Milo's lips twitched up into a grin and he reached out to hug you from where you were sitting on the dock. You embraced him back and you could hear Milo whisper into your ear.

"I love you, (Y/n). I have for a very, very long time. I can't even describe in any language I know how happy I am right now."

The two of you remained embracing again until eventually standing up together and grabbing on to each other's hands as you gazed into one another's eyes lovingly. "I love you too, Milo." You say the words that you had been dying to say for so long. Milo leans back in and kisses you again. You instantly reciprocate the kiss that was much more passionate than the first time. Once you parted away Milo glanced off into the distance with a fond smile on his face.

"Seems like dreams do come true. I find Atlantis and I get you too. What more can I ask for? It feels like nothing could possibly go wrong." Milo said to you which you smiled back meaningfully to him.

"Dreams do come true, Milo. Now it's just a matter of finding a new dream." You told him which made Milo have a thoughtful face.

"I think I have an idea but let's keep us going slow for now. We just became official after all." Milo said and obviously hinted at the fact that his dream had to do with something in the future for the two of you. Perhaps, marriage? You blushed deeply at the thought of being Mrs. (Y/n) Thatch. Milo spends some more time with you at the docks until he finally had to get back to Kida. You felt much better about it now that your feelings were out in the open.

You placed a soft kiss onto his lips and sent him away to go do whatever he planned on doing with Kida. You went to return back to the hut with the others with a bright lovey-dovey smile on your face. If only, you had been aware of what you were getting yourself into. You would have remained with Milo then but then again it was too late.


	13. Prince Edward x Reader

**Prince Edward/Reader - Whimsical (1/2)  
(From the movie Enchanted)**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a land not so far away there was a fair young maiden named (Y/n) (L/n) who was just desperately trying to get off the bus before she missed work that morning. "What's the hold up!? People need to be places, ya know!?" You cried out in annoyance to the bus driver along with the other peeved passengers of the public MTA New York City Transit bus you were riding in. Crossing your arms over your chest, you lean off into the aisle from where you were siting and try to death glare the bus driver. The bus driver appeared to be in what you could only describe as absolute shock. You rose a quizzical eyebrow and glanced over at the old lady sitting next to you but only let out a yelp when you saw what appeared to be a blade of a sword sticking through the top of the bus and ripping the old lady's bag open. "What in the world!?" The old lady looked at her bag taken back that it had been ripped open. You gaze up at the ceiling of the bus where the blade was. You swore it sounded like someone was walking on top of the bus. Was your bus being taken over by a high-jacker with a sword!? Why would they be on the roof?

"You have met your match, you foul bellowing beast!" The masculine voice cried out heroically from outside. You stood up from your seat once the blade was pulled back out from the ceiling.

It wasn't until the bus driver lady finally got over her shock enough to speak over the intercom, "Ladies and gentlemen please sit down and remain seated! Everything is alright there is no need to be alarmed!"

"Hell yes there is a reason to be alarmed!" You spat back even though you doubted she heard you since everyone in the bus was talking loudly amongst each other in worry for what was going on. You didn't sit back down instead you looked out the window to see what the commotion was coming from. Outside the bus was the most bizarre thing you had ever graced your eyes with. There was a brunette haired man that was wearing a regal burgundy and gold prince charming getup (with puffy shoulders and everything) standing there in front of the bus with a sword unsheathed in his hand. Your (e/c) eyes widen in bewilderment as the man struts up to the front window of the bus and starts peering inside through the front windows as if he were searching for someone.

"Giselle, my love?" He called out searchingly before turning to look at everyone that was in the bus. "Don't fret peasants! The steel beast is dead! You are all free from it's clutches!"

"What's with this guy?" You muttered to yourself and watched as the bus lady had enough and started to exit her bus. She walked up to him with a heated glare and started speaking to him with traditional New York attitude.

"Are you crazy!? Nobody stabs my bus! I'll tear you apart! Do you hear me?!"

You glance at your watch and notice that you were running behind and this crazy guy dressed as prince charming was holding you up. "I knew I should've just walked." You grumbled to yourself and went to go get out of the bus even though you were supposed to be remain sitting. Stepping out of the bus, you were able to get a better look at the man in tights that was causing amuck. He and some other short older guy who just showed up were talking back and forth with the bus driver. You shook your head in disbelief that you were actually stopped by prince charming. You decided walking to work would be a better outlet then continuing to wait for this strange situation to be over with. That man must have been drunk or something to be doing something like this, that or very mentally unstable. Taking one last look at Mr. Prince Charming, you began rushingly speed walking down the street to get to work instead.

Had you only knew that this was only the beginning to this whimsical living breathing fairytale.

* * *

When you had gotten work, you had ended up late thanks to prince charming's attack on your bus. You had told some of your friends what happened and they couldn't believe it. You hardly could believe it either, you wondered just what the man was on to be doing what he did. When work was over and you were returning home (this time not bothering to take the bus). You strolled through the busy streets of New York city until you made it back to your apartment building. Heading on inside you go up a few floors until you were on the sixth floor. Going down the hallway and making it to your door, you reach down into your pocket to take out your keys to open the lock. You stick the key into the lock and open the door before walking on inside and closing the door behind you. Your apartment was dead quiet and empty all except your black and white pet kitten named Figaro who came patting up to you and mewing.

You smiled down at the young kitten and reach down to pet the kitten's head affectionately, "Hello there Mr. Figaro! How are you doing, kitten?" You greeted Figaro who rubbed his head into your hand as you pet him. You chuckled and stood back up and went to go put your purse down on your kitchen's counter. "Today has been really weird. When I was on the bus this morning I actually saw prince charming. Heh, who said prince charming only exists in fairytales? All he needed was to ride up to me on a white stallion and then we would have lived happily ever after~!" You exclaimed dramatically and then started giggling at the thought. "I probably shouldn't laugh though. He might have serious mental problems. Still it was pretty funny." You talked to your kitten who was following you around as you walked through your home.

Getting settled down, you decided to watch television for awhile since you had nothing better to do. Sitting down on your couch with Figaro mewing at your feet to sit on your lap. You picked up the kitten and set him down on your lap while you turned the television on. The first thing to come on was the news who was talking about some criminal who got arrested for shoplifting somewhere. You pet Figaro as you watched the news for awhile until you got bored and switched it to Netflix to watch (your favorite Disney movie) that you felt was appropriate to watch since you saw prince charming today. 'Now if only he were 'thee' prince charming for me. Like that'll ever happen…' You thought to yourself with a roll of your eyes. You watched the Disney movie all the way up till almost the end until you heard knocking at your door. You took the remote and paused your movie with a skeptical raise of your eyebrow. You turned on your couch to look back at your front door. 'I don't believe I was expecting anyone today.' You think before placing your kitten to the side to go stand up. Heading on up to your door that was still being knocked on several times, you go to open the door before gasping at the sight of the person in front of you. It was prince charming like from before!

Mr. Prince Charming examined you up and down before asking, "Giselle? Is my love here, peasant?" You stared at him with wide unblinking eyes as he tried glancing over your shoulder to see if this 'Giselle' person he was looking for was behind you. You furrowed your brows at him in confusion and shook your head slowly.

"Uh no. There is no Giselle here. You're that same guy I saw attack my bus earlier. What are you doing here?" He seems distrustful of you as he still was glancing over your shoulder to find the woman he was looking for.

"I am here to find Giselle! You see, peasant. She is my love, my boon, my life partner, my one coquette, the answer to my love's duet! I must find her!" He replied before suddenly shocking you as he ran past you and into your apartment. You gasped and turned to look back at him as he was now in your living room and scavenging around. _'If things couldn't get any weirder…'_ You thought to yourself before closing your door and storming up to the crazy man who had just intruded into your home.

"Hey look, pal. This Giselle lady you're looking for isn't here! Just who do you think you are intruding inside my home!?" You snapped at the brunette who was currently opening random doors to see if Giselle was there. He appeared to ignore you at first as he kept looking. You should've been slightly afraid having some insane guy in your apartment but he seemed harmless enough, just very confused. "Hey, are you listening to me, bud? Just who are you?" You asserted and looked annoyed as he opened up your bathroom door only to find it too was empty. The man pouted to himself as his search around your small apartment was all for naught as he couldn't find Giselle anywhere. He finally turned to you with a disappointed sigh.

"So what you say is true, she is not here. As to answer your question, peasant. I am Prince Edward of Andalasia. I come here to your land to find my missing bride-to-be Giselle. But I've looked everywhere I have no the slightest idea where she has gone…" Him looking like a kicked puppy, you sighed heavily and ran a hand through your (h/l) (h/c) hair. You were debating whether you should call the cops or not but a part of you was telling you not too. It seemed like this 'Prince Edward' was in desperate need of help (whether that help be mental help or not). You being an empathetic person didn't help this situation at all either.

"Well, Edward bursting into people's home without their permission is not the greatest way to be searching for your fiancee. So you really should be leaving."

The prince sighed again while raising his hand to his forehead melodramatically. "Oh, peasant if you have any inkling of where my sweet Giselle is. I will forever be in your debt but if I must leave from your presence I shall!" You stared at him with your arms crossed over your chest as the prince lowered his head dejectedly and was going to leave your apartment. You watched him begin to walk away but something inside you suddenly made you rethink letting this Edward guy go off on his own. Obviously, he seemed to be a hazard to himself and everyone around him. If you let him go now there is no telling what kind of trouble he would get into. He literally seemed to believe he was some kind of prince charming from some pretend place called Andalasia that he made up. You couldn't possibly let a mentally ill person who didn't know better to go out and possibly get himself hurt or worse.

Sighing to yourself and starting to feel guilty for banishing the man from your apartment. He was at your door and just about to leave before you called out to him, "Wait! Hold on a second!" Edward paused at your front door before glancing over his shoulder with a strange expression. You rush over to where he turns around and faces you once again.

"What is it, peasant? Do you have word of my love?"

You shake your head and go to grab onto his arm which startles him, "First off, no, I don't but there is no way I'm going to let you just leave like this. You're going to get yourself in trouble and that's not hard to do in this city. Second of all, I have a name so stop calling me peasant. My name is (Y/n) (L/n)." You told him while remaining to keep a firm grip on his arm. He stared at you with wide crystal clear blue eyes as you started to drag him back into your apartment and away from the front door.

"But I must find my love Giselle!"

"And you will but not like you have been doing. Running around the city haphazardly isn't going to help anything." You replied back but before you could even finish what you were saying Edward tries darting for the door. You gasp and start chasing after him, "HEY! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! EDWARD!" You sped after him as he burst out the door and went running down the hallway. "EDWARD!" You cried out again as he kept running down the hallway until he was halted at the elevator. You were able to catch up to him since the elevator was already occupied and in motion. "Where are you going!?"

"I must find, my one true love! If I don't I might as well not live!"

"And do you have any idea where to find her?"

He made a thoughtful expression and then sheepishly shrugged, "Well… no… But I will find her!"

You ran a hand through your hair and sighed in exasperation, "Look… Let's make a deal. I'll let you stay with me for awhile until you find this girl you're looking for. I'll even help you find her, alright? However, you need to first stop running away from me and you need to cooperate. Do you know Giselle's address or phone number?"

He gave you a confused look and shook his head, "Address? Phone number?"

You quirked an eyebrow and nodded slowly, "Yeah… do you know them?"

"She has no 'address' or 'phone number' you speak of." He inquired, "But you will help me find her, peasant?"

"It's (Y/n), not peasant," You reminded him with an annoyed look crossing your face. "And yes I'll help you find her so long as you behave." You told him before gesturing him to follow you as you began walking back to your apartment. He stood there contemplating on what you said before gradually if not hesitantly finally following you back to your apartment. Upon entering, he began looking around your home and scrutinizing every little thing in wonder. You watched him as he walked up to your television and stared at it oddly. The screen was still paused from your Disney movie that you were watching.

"You own a magic mirror?" He questioned you as he crouched down in front of the television and stared at it with wide eyes. You tried not to laugh at how ridiculous he was. You were wondering just how long he was going to keep up this prince charming act, "Oh, magic mirror on the wall! Where is Giselle my one true love of all?" The screen remained paused and just to mess with Edward's head, you took the remote and clicked play. Edward gasped in awe as the screen began to continue playing the movie you were watching. He just stared at the screen with big round eyes that were full of amazement. "The magic mirror speaks!"

You stifled laughter but felt slightly guilty since the guy was deranged enough and didn't need to be teased when he was already nutty in the head. "Uh, Edward… That's not a magic mirror. It's a television."

Edward looked away from the screen over at you, "Tele… vision?"

"Yes, it's a box that displays movies and tv shows… but I'm guessing you don't even know what those are either." You sighed at his naivety as he shook his head back at you, obviously still confused by basically everything. "Seems like you have a lot to learn, buddy." You walk over and sit down on the couch. You pat the seat beside you, offering him to sit down next to you. "Come over and sit with me. We can watch another Disney movie. I think you'll like Sleeping Beauty. It has a prince charming guy in it too. Just like you." Edward unsurely stands up from in front of the television and curious enough by what you were speaking of, he goes to sit beside you.

"Will this "Sleeping Beauty" show me where Giselle is?"

"… Uh No, it won't… It's a movie, like for entertainment reasons. Or to put into into words you can understand. It's like watching a storybook that you can visibly see happening in front of you."

"So a magic mirror?"

You rolled your eyes and palmed your face with your hand, "Er… Let's just watch the movie. You'll see what I mean." Turning off the Disney movie you were last watching, you change it to Sleeping Beauty. Edward seemed like a fidgety child as he sat down on the couch with you but he did remain focused on the television once the movie started. You and him sat there watching the movie the whole time. Edward seemed highly intrigued if not a little too consumed in the movie as he kept yelling at the television at certain parts. It was more amusing to watch him react to the movie than it was to actually watch the film. At the end of the movie, Edward looked like he was almost in tears from how invested he got with the movie.

"Oh, peasant! Thank you so much for letting me watch your magical telly-vision! The movie story reminds me of Giselle and I! Once I see her again I will sing to her the song of 'Once Upon a Dream'!" Edward suddenly jumped up on the couch while startling you as he placed a hand to his heart and the other hand in the air as he began singing 'Once Upon a Dream' ridiculously loud. You couldn't help it this time, you fell back on the couch and fell into a fit of hysterical laughter as he stood on your couch singing so loud that your neighbors could probably hear. He leapt from your couch with grace and then suddenly grabbed your hand. You were brought up from the couch as he suddenly brought you into a dancing position with his hand in your hand and his other hand on your waist. He grinned at you with shining blue eyes as he began singing the song while waltzing you across your living room. You weren't expecting this and your cheeks heated up considerably as he so fluently swept you across the floor. You could do nothing but stare up into his cerulean eyes that twinkled with happiness. You didn't understand where this strange sudden feeling came from but it was alarmingly present as he sang Once Upon a Dream with you playing the part of Aurora and him Prince Philip.

When it came to Aurora's part in the song, you found yourself singing along. He grinned more if possible when you started to sing back. You didn't sing as loudly as he did but you sang in a memorizing way that was almost dreamlike. You kept staring at him as he looked back into your (e/c) eyes. You only regained your bearing once the song was over and you pulled yourself away while being confused at yourself for partaking in his silly dance and song. "Uhm, well that's enough of that." You muttered as you backed away and began awkwardly rubbing the side of your arm.

"You sing almost as well as Giselle! Do you sing often?" He asked with that charming grin still visibly on his face.

You blushed and veered your eyes away from his own as you relied anxiously, "Well, sometimes. Whenever I'm alone… I've never sang out loud like that before."

He smiled at your words, "Aw, well perhaps you should sing more often then! Why do you sing alone? You have a beautiful voice!" He insisted to say which only made your blush worse. Why in the world were you blushing!? This man was out of his mind for goodness sakes! Still you kept blushing and looking bashful to his compliment, which compliments you rarely received.

"Uh, t-thank you. I thought my voice was kind of ugly to be honest or at least not good enough to be heard."

"Nonsense! If your heart has a song it must always be sung with great grandeur! If it is in your heart to sing then what does it matter how you sound? Besides, to me you sound … lovely!" He told you with genuineness that made your heart feel like it got lighter in your chest. His words were so… fairytale but they felt so right.

"Well, uh thanks I guess." You said awkwardly while nervously running a hand through your hair. "Um anyways, how about you and I have dinner. I'm sure you're hungry after attacking buses and trying to find this Giselle girl."

"Why that would be too kind of you, peasant!"

You grumbled in annoyance as he called you peasant again. You decided to ignore it this time as you gestured for him to sit down again. "You just wait here and watch tv or something. I'll make dinner. I don't have anything elaborate so does mac and cheese sound okay?" You ask him as he sits back down on the couch like you asked him too before turning on the seat to look back at you.

"The magic telly-vision has more to show!?" You gave him an amused look before tossing him over the remote.

"Knock yourself out."

He clumsily caught the remote in his hands and stared down at it with fascination before looking back up at you as you went into your open kitchen that you could still see from the living room. You figured mac and cheese would be good enough. The guy probably didn't even know what it was as everything else. It was like Edward had actually lived in a Disney movie and somehow found his way into New York. If he wasn't mentally challenged, he must have hit head very hard on something to think he was actually this knight in shining armor. The guy was amusing to say the least, though you did feel pity for him. That was probably why you decided to shelter the guy until he came to his senses or at least found this girl that you hoped wasn't just a figment of his imagination. ' _I'm too nice..'_ You thought to yourself as you took out a pot to boil water in from a cupboard.

Edward sat with the remote in hand as he began to mash random buttons on it. You heard the television changing every two seconds as he flipped through channels and kept changing the volume to high and low. "This magic you have peasant is intriguing! This enchanted box can actually change the pictures on the telly-vision! Oh magic telly-vision show me where to find, my love, Giselle!" Ironically, the channel changed to the news station and had a reporter talking about some event at central park. Edward perked up at his information and suddenly ran over and knelt down in front of the tv. He latched onto the television with a hug, "Thank you, magic telly-vision!"

You glanced over at him with a weird look as he remained kneeling in front of the tv with the screen right in front of his face. You sighed and emptied the mac and cheese shells into the boiling water before walking over into the living room and placing your hands on your hips as you gazed at him. "First of all it is a 'television' not a 'telly-vision'. Second, the tv doesn't work like a magic mirror can so asking it questions does nothing. They are just having some event happening at central park.-" Edward cut in as he turned from the tv to look back at you with pleading eyes much like a begging puppy dog.

"Please, you must take me there, peasant! Giselle could be there!"

"I really doubt it but if it will settle your mind. We can go… as long as you don't get yourself in trouble that is."

Edward sped over and clung onto you with a tight hug, "Thank you, peasant! I do not know how to repay your kindness!"

You rolled your eyes and patted him on the back a few times before it got awkward after a couple of minutes and you had to be the one to back off. "Uh you're welcome. I live close to central park so it shouldn't be a long drive."

"Drive?"

"Oh boy, we'll get to that explanation tomorrow." You said before heading back into the kitchen to check and see if the shells were ready to take out of the water. Edward was still perplexed by 'driving' but quickly let it go when he returned to the television and changed the channels a few times until he was watching one of those annoying shows where all they do is yell and fight each other (Jerry Springer). He seemed interested with that while you were finishing up dinner. Once it was finished, you handed a bowl over to Edward which he took and began eating without sparing it once glance as he kept watching Jerry Springer.

"This is very good! What is this?" Edward asked as you plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Mac and cheese. It's noodle shells and cheese mixed together."

"Hmm, I like it! This is a grand feast fit for a king!" He responded in satisfaction. You shook your head at him in amusement and ate with him as the two of you watched Jerry Springer together. In which, Edward kept asking you questions on why they were fighting with each other through the entire thing.

For the rest of the day the two of you watched television shows and more Disney movies until it was time to get some shut eye. You offered Edward the bed but he instead decided to sleep on the couch so you could keep your room. You gathered blankets and pillows for him so his rest would be more comfortable. You then went to your own room after doing your nightly routine and laid down while turning out the light. Somehow, you knew tomorrow was going to certainly… eventful. You didn't know how you found yourself in this fairytale situation but you were still determined to help "Prince" Edward find his one true love.

That is if she even exists in the first place…

* * *

You woke up that morning to something fluffy poking your face. Your nose twitched and your eyes clenched tightly while shut as it kept poking you over and over again. Your eyes finally snap open and what you see scares the living daylights out of you. "AAAAHH!" You screamed at what appeared to be some kind of rodent was on you and staring you right in the face. "GET OFF, GET OFF!" You squealed as you started flailing around in bed to the point you almost fell out.

Within seconds, Edwards kicks down your door from hearing your cries, "Peasant!? What is wrong!?" He calls out as he looks over at you as you are panicking in your bed. The rodent that was on you clings to the sheets of your bed while also squealing in fright as you fling him around with all your pushing and shoving to get it away from you. "Ah, Pip! There you are! I was wondering where you went!" Edward says as he sees the rodent that was actually a chipmunk lying on the bed. You were now standing up and staring at the rodent that had terrified you.

"W-what is that!?"

"Fear not, fair maiden! Tis' is just Pip the chipmunk! He is a loyal and kind companion of mine!" Edward says as he walks over and picks up Pip from the bed. The chipmunk was breathing heavily and looking relieved now that Edward had found him before you kicked his little furry butt out the window.

"A chipmunk? You have a pet chipmunk?" You inquired with a raise of your brow as you finally calmed down enough to look at the little rodent that was cuter now that you realized it wasn't a dirty sewer rat climbing up your face.

The chipmunk started chattering away as if it was offended by you calling it a pet. Edward chuckled and patted Pip on the head, "Yes, I do!"

You sighed in relief and went over to look down at the chipmunk, "Sorry, little guy. I didn't realize you were a chipmunk. I thought you were a rat…" You told the rodent that seemed to wave it off with his tiny paw like it was no big deal. You chuckled and then looked back up at Edward, "So I'm guessing you want to get ready to head to central park, huh?"

"You have assumed correctly, peasant! Take me to this central park! And then I shall find my other half, my sweet, and all so wonderful, Giselle! The song to my heart's duet~!"

You were tempted to roll your eyes at his melodramatic demeanor before beginning to shoo him out of your bedroom, "Alright, you can sing or do whatever you do about your "true love" out in the living room. I need to change." Edward didn't get a word in as you shove him out and slam the door closed. He stood there blinking a few times and looking down at Pip who shrugged his shoulders.

After you took a shower and did your other morning routinely things, you walked out ready to go. You saw Edward standing in front of a table where you kept all your framed pictures. He was gazing at each one scrutinizingly. Once he heard your footsteps, he turned around and looked at you. "I see these paintings of yourself but I see you alone in most. Surely, you have a prince of your own to cherish with all your heart?"

You gulped nervously and shook your head, "Certainly there is no prince of mine, believe me. All the guys I date are either jerks or as interesting as watching paint dry."

"Of course, that has to be someone for you! There is always someone for everyone! I'm am confident you will find him!"

You shrugged your shoulders, "I doubt it but if you say so…" Leaving it at that, you started to head for the door of your apartment. Edward followed with Pip on his shoulder as you left to go to central park together. You had a feeling it was going to be embarrassing being around Edward since he was dressed like prince charming. He certainly didn't seem embarrassed himself by it at all, no, he wore it proudly and with beaming confidence. You had to explain how to elevator worked to Edward as you went down. He didn't quite know what to make of it but he was even more taken back when you led him to your car. "Alright, Edward… This is called a car. This is the thing you drive in and it takes you places."

"This steel contraption?" He asked as he stared at your car while rubbing the back of his head in confusion.

"Let's consider it a steel horse. Well, it's not a horse obviously but you can ride in it and it will take you places like a horse would do. All you need to do is get inside and sit down. I'll do the driving." Walking over you opened the passenger door for him and then gestured him to go inside with your hand. Edward looked hesitant about doing what you asked but the thought of getting to central park and finding Giselle encouraged him to get inside.

"I trust you, peasant. Make this steel horse ride us to the central park!" Edward ducked down and got inside the passenger's seat. You watched him warily as he started gazing at all the buttons and gadgets around him that he was unfamiliar with. You closed the side door which seemed to startle him for a moment. You made your way to the driver's seat and sat down while inserting your keys into the ignition. He watched you carefully as you started the vehicle. The sound of the car starting up made Edward get tense and a little unsure of what to expect. "This steel horse makes odd noises."

"… It's a car, Edward… The horse thing was just a analogy. Now put your seat belt on. New York isn't the safest place to drive." Edward had no idea what you were talking about, making you sigh and reach over to help him put it on.

"This strap shall keep me safe from danger? But wouldn't my sword be more of an assistance?'

"… Uh a sword won't save you from this kind of danger. We'll be fine. For the most part I am a good driver. I'll be extra careful if it makes you feel better." You reassured him before placing your foot onto the gas pedal and beginning to drive out of the parking lot. Him and Pip watched in awe as you began moving out of the parking lot and into the main road with other traffic. Edward places his hands onto the side window and squished his face up to the glass. You glanced at him and tried not to laugh at him. You shook your head and reached out to turn the radio on. Maybe, some good music will catch his attention more. You turned the radio to your favorite station and began blasting the music on high. You smirked at him as his eyes turned over to you in alarm.

"Strange music!"

"Awesome music!" You corrected him and started singing along loudly to the lyrics of the song. He glanced at Pip and Pip began head banging to the music which made Edward give him a puzzled look before he looked back as you as you continued to sing. Even though Edward was not accustomed to this kind of music, he was enjoying watching you look so carefree as you sang along and swayed to the music as you drove. The car ride was rocking with music and once you got there you parked in a parking zone. First you helped Edward out of his seat belt before getting out with him following behind.

"Is this the central park the peasant on the magic television box mentioned?" He asked as he looked over at the vast park that was flooded with various New Yorkers and tourists walking through it. You nodded your head as you locked your car and began gesturing Edward to follow you into the park's entrance.

"I'm assuming you mean the news lady? Yeah, this is the place." You told him as the two of you started walking on the sidewalk through the park. Edward placed his hand above his eyes and was peering around for any signs of Giselle. You glanced at him and wanted to roll your eyes. _'He sure is really in love with this girl to be searching for her as much as he is.'_ You think to yourself as you watch him from the sides of your eyes. Some part of it strangely annoyed you for some reason which you didn't understand why since the reason you were here was to find her in the first place. You strolled along with Edward babbling about how he knew Giselle was close by. You fought yourself not to make a sarcastic comment. Pip had somehow migrated over to sitting on your shoulder, he seemed to like you more now that you weren't trying to throw him across a room.

It wasn't until you swore you heard singing in the distance, it sounded like a whole bunch of people singing at the same time. You rose an eyebrow and glanced at Edward who was also listening to the music. "Giselle must be here! There's singing!" Edward automatically assumed and suddenly began speeding forwards. You frown and growl under your breath.

"I need to keep a leash on this man!" You grumbled before crying out for Edward to stop. "EDWARD!" He kept running forwards towards the music until you clearly saw giant parade of people all dancing across the entire park and singing some song together (That's how you know). Edward came upon a giant bridge that overlooked another path that was below. You were breathing heavily as you ran to the bridge and were about to halt Edward. That was until Edward made you gasp out loud in horror as he yelled "GISELLE!" before leaping off the bridge and down to the bottom pathway. You noticed a group of cyclists were riding on their bikes down that same pathway. "EDWARD, YOU IDIOT, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" You shouted but he was too occupied with singing to much of your chagrin.

"I'VE BEEN DREAMING…-"

Edward didn't even get three words out until the cyclists collided right into him from behind, making them all collapse from the impact. You bit your lip and cringed the moment he was hit. Pip covered his eyes with his paws before he saw them collide. "I swear he's going to be the end of me!" You said to yourself before rushing to get down from the bridge in a much safer way. Edward was lying there face flat on the ground and groaning. You knelt down next to him and examined him, "Hey Romeo, are you alright?" He groaned back in reply which made you sigh heavily. You glanced back at the other bicyclists that were all starting to get up from their crash and start yelling at Edward for tripping them all up. "Oh boy… Come on, Edward. Get up!" You grabbed onto his arm and began assisting to help him up. He got back up on his feet with fortunately no bruises other than his ego.

"Giselle.. I-I- she is here! I heard her beautiful voice!"

"You're lucky it wasn't the last thing you heard. Now let's go before these cyclists beat your tight wearing butt across Manhattan!" Urging him forward, he began walking with a slight limp in his step. You didn't know much much he was overreacting or actually injured from the crash.

"Nothing shall deter me from finding, my love!"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll find Miss. Perfect soon enough. But right now I think you've already had enough outdoors for a day or at least enough of central park." Grabbing his hand into your own you began walking him away from the crash. You and him walked for awhile down a different path to get back to your car but you were suddenly halted when Edward squeezed your hand. You blushed a little from the gesture but then noticed that he was staring at a stand's board that said something about there being a ball in a few days. "Peasant! Look there is a ball! Certainly Giselle would attend a ball! Let's go to it!"

You stared blankly at the board that had the information for the ball that was happening and shrugged. "I don't know, I guess?"

Edward grinned and nodded his head to you, "The ball we shall go too then!"

"… It's in three days. You're going to have to wait until then, princey."

Edward looked disappointed that he had to wait but nodded nevertheless. "Fine then I shall wait with baited breath until then!" Edward shot forward with you still hand in hand. You yelped as he was walking rather fast through the park.

"Hold your horses! There's no rush!"

He abruptly paused which made you almost run into his back. He looked back at you and looked perplexed by what you said, "But I have no horses with me?"

You place your free hand onto your face and sigh heavily, "Let's just go back to the car."

So Edward and you kept walking together hand in hand to much of your embarrassment. You walked along the path the long way and honestly could say once Edward calmed down a bit the walk was actually enjoyable. You even stopped to get ice cream which Edward seemed to like even though he didn't understand how something so good could be so cold. So of course he thought it was some type of magical food. He sure was eccentric but the more you talked to him the more you had to admit he wasn't as bad as you first thought he was. Sure, he was a little bit crazy in the head with the prince charming thing but genuinely he was a kind-hearted and sweet person even if he was a bit into himself and very naive. You found that his company wasn't so bad after all, it was actually pleasant. You were afraid to admit that you stroll through the park was actually better than any date you ever went on… not that you were 'dating' him or anything.

You kept holdings hands like a couple the whole time. The looks you were getting didn't bother you so much but they were rather funny if anything. You were hand in hand with a literal prince charming, you suppose you would have gave the same looks if you were in their place. Edward and you fed some ducks in a pond with some bread crumbs you bought from a stand nearby that was selling it specially for the ducks. You giggled as Edward would act so dramatic as he threw his bread crumbs at the ducks that happily ate the bread that they were tossed. You even got to see a mother duck swimming in the pond with her baby ducks swimming behind in a trail behind her. You and Edward smiled at each other and shared a couple laughs and nice conversations that weren't all about Giselle. You stayed at the park much longer than you had first expected you would after the bicycle incident. When you drove home with Edward, you blasted the music again but this time Edward tried to join in on singing which only made you crack up hysterically because it seemed to weird for him to sing your favorite songs with you. Even Pip tried singing in his little squeaky voice that was too adorable for words.

When you got back home, you ordered chinese take out that Edward got to experience for the first time. It was humorous to watch him try to eat the food with chopsticks that you were afraid he would end up poking his eye out or something with. Edward and you got a kick out of ending up in a food fight of throwing rice with chopsticks back and forth at each other. You were laughing so hard your sides hurt, you almost forgot how great it felt to laugh this hard. Once you and Edward were full with Chinese food, you and him watched another the movie 'The Avengers" together. Edward reminded you of the character Thor Odinson in the movie since Edward seemed like he was from a different world who didn't know the ways of earth like you did. He also was apparently a prince that was chivalrous, kind, and very handsome… Wait, did you just consider him handsome!? … Okay, so he was a little handsome you had to admit. He had the prettiest light blue eyes and nicest short brunette hair that looked soft and tempting to run your hands through. You had blushed by your thoughts and chided yourself because you knew it was stupid to think of him like that. He was obviously in love with another and being a couple would just be… bizarre.

When the movie ended that night, Edward couldn't stop flipping out how awesome the movie was and how if he was part of the Avengers he would defeat Loki from his evil schemes to overtake Manhattan. It made you laugh at the idea of him being a superhero prince working for a crime fighting organization like SHIELD. You smiled as Edward jumped up with his sword and began playfully swinging it, "Avast! I will slay you Loki for your evil doings! Take this and that!" He thrust his sword forwards and grinned. You snickered and shook your head at him.

"Alright, that's enough Mr. Avenger. You got him. Loki's defeated." Walking over you placed your hand on his that was holding his sword. He glances at you oddly as you push down his sword to make him lower his weapon before he really did accidentally hurt someone… or himself. He suddenly grins at you with a charming grin and shocks you when he sheathes his sword and suddenly grabs you and places you bridal style in his arms.

"And I have saved the damsel in distress from Loki's imprisonment over her! Don't worry, you're save with me!" He says as he looked down at you with a smile. You couldn't help but smile back at him as you remained in his arms.

"How shall I ever repay my savior?" You teased back dramatically.

"Well, she could sing me another song before we part away for rest." Edward winked down at you and let you back down to your feet. You blushed at the thought of singing and you could see Pip on Edward's shoulder gesturing for you to sing too.

"Well… I suppose I can… But don't make fun of me!"

"Never! Remember a song from your heart should always be sung with grand grandeur! Sing! Here I'll help you!" Edward cleared his throat before throwing out his hand and began singing, "You're the fairest maid I've ever met! You were made too…" He paused and looked to you to sing along.

You rub the side of your arm shyly and try to think of how to complete his song, "… To finish your duet~?"

Edward grinned brightly and you sang along with him the next verse, "And in years to come we'll reminisce!"

"How we came to love!" Edward sung.

"And grow and grow love!" You sang the next verse before both of you sang the last verse together.

"Since first we knew love through true love's kiss~!"

"See! You can do it! That was brilliant!" Edward exclaimed as he came over and grabbed your hands and looked down into your (e/c) eyes with a sweet smile. You had a blush tinted across your cheeks as you held hands. You lowered your head timidly but still smiled to yourself. "Don't you ever think you cannot sing! You sang from the heart and it was beautiful! If only, you could hear Giselle sing!" Edward just had to bring up Giselle which sort of made your heart sink for a moment. You tried to look back up at him with a smile that was now weaker than before.

"I'm sure she sings lovely." You replied softly before disappointingly taking your hands away from his own. He doesn't seem to notice your dejected demeanor as he just nods and smiles at the thought.

"I do hope when I find Giselle you and her could be friends! Perhaps, you could see our wedding too!"

"Yeah… That'd be great." You murmured now forcing your smile as you suddenly felt randomly depressed. Attempting to fight away your sudden sadness, you glance over at the direction of your bedroom before looking back at Edward who was staring at you. "Well, it's been fun, Edward but I'm going to head for bed. Are you sure you'll be okay sleeping out here again?"

"Certainly, peasant! I bid you the sweetest of dreams! Goodnight~!" Edward bowed while taking your hand to your surprise and settling a placid kiss on your knuckles before looking up at you with a gorgeous dorky smile. You felt your heart pick up which confused you. You chuckled nervously and bid your goodnight to him.

"Goodnight to you as well, Edward. Sleep well." Staring at him for a prolonged moment, you sighed softly before turning away and heading for your bedroom. Edward watched you walk off with his own strange feeling bubbling up inside him. Pip glanced at Edward who seemed to stare longingly after you which made Pip suspicious of his actions. He sighed himself before returning to the couch to head for bed so he could be well rested to look for Giselle again with you.

The next day came and Edward and you ate a delicious homemade breakfast together consisting of pancakes, eggs, orange juice, and bacon. That day you were planning on taking Edward out to go sightseeing at the tourist locations like the Statue of Liberty and Time Square. Dressing in your favorite clothes, you got ready to leave with Edward who got into the car easier this time. "Where are we going?" Edward asked you with a soft smile.

"Well, since we are waiting for the ball that is in a few days. I thought that maybe I could take you sightseeing around New York. I thought it would be a good way to get you acquainted with the city a little better. Tourists always enjoy it so I think you will too." Starting to drive you headed for Time Square first. Edward seemed interested enough with just looking out the window that you opened up for him. He stuck his head out like some kind of dog which made you giggle, all he needed was his tongue to stick out and he would be a true puppy dog. He kinda did remind you of a puppy with the way he acted. Putting up your music again, you let Edward play with the knob to change the music which he had a fun time changing it every two seconds to something different. "This singing 'car' you have is so much more handy than a horse!"

You sniggered and swatted Edward's hand once he stopped on (your favorite song) that just so happened to be on. You sang to the music which he listened too with some amusement. Edward and you did the routine sing along in the car ride until you made it to Time Square. Edward was in awe by all the automated bill boards, lights, cars, and especially the mass of people that were cluttering the sidewalks. You parked in a parking zone and got out with him. Once again he was the sight to be seen by the many people glancing at him and even taking pictures of him on their phones. You stood next to him and looked up at the giant automated billboards with him. "So want to go shopping?" You casually asked him which made him look back at you in intrigue.

"Shopping? For what kind of merchandise?"

"Uh.. let's start off with your clothes…" You said before snickering and grabbing his arm as you began leading him to the closest shopping store that wasn't ridiculously expensive. He looked confused by why you wanted to change his clothes as you walked into your first store. You took a beeline for the men's apparel that was on the left side of the store. Edward was looking around the place probably in search of Giselle again, that or he was honestly curious by everything he passed. "Okay, I'm going to pick out some clothes and you are going to go into the dressing room and try them on. I'll buy whatever I like on you but you better wear it, Mister Princey." You said before beginning your scavenger hunt for the best clothes to try on Edward. He stood there awkwardly and watched you for a couple minutes until you tossed a heap of clothes into his arms for him to try. "Try these all on. One of them has to work." You said before ushering him into the nearest changing room.

He went inside as Pip remained behind snuggling into your (h/l) (h/c) hair from on your shoulder. You smiled and snuggled back with the chipmunk that you were growing fond of. He chattered in your ear some things you couldn't understand but they still sounded cute to you. Once Edward came out in his first outfit, you gasped and placed your hands onto your mouth in shock.

Edward looked down at himself and then at you, "What? How do I look? Handsome, I'm sure!" He hopefully grinned at you. You lowered your hand and couldn't stop staring at him in the classy grey shirt he was in that showed off just a little bit of his muscular chest. He had black slacks on with black shoes that look absolutely perfect on him.

"H-h-handsome…" You stuttered with a rosy red blush appearing on your face as you stared. He grinned more if possible at your compliment.

"Why thank you, peasant! You are too kind!"

"… peasant…" You mumbled in annoyance that he still called you that and not your real name. "Um, we're defiantly going to buy you that one. Keep trying on the others!" Edward nodded his head and went back to try on a few more outfits. A few of them weren't great while some others made him look like a complete hunk. When you were finally done trying things on with him, you went to go purchase the clothes that you had liked on him. Edward walked a little away from you when you were at the counter. He was busy staring at a diamond necklace that had a diamond heart pendant. He picked it up and walked over to you and placed it on the counter. You were smiling to yourself until you noticed Edward placed down the necklace that was well WAY over your budget. "Uh, Edward? I can't afford that." You told him as you picked up the diamond necklace and looked at him. He waved it off as no big deal.

"Don't worry, peasant! I will take care of this!" He insisted as he leaned up against the counter with his arm and smiled at the cashier who looked like she really hated her job. She blankly stared at him as he winked and began speaking, "I am the prince of Andalasia. I insist you let me have this necklace, peasant. Your charity will be revered by many. Now if I may." He took the necklace and was about to walk off that was until the cashier lady spoke up.

"Even prince charming doesn't get free stuff. Now are you going to buy it or what?"

You rolled your eyes as Edward looked aghast by the woman's words. He was about to retaliate but you had enough and grabbed onto Edward's arm to gain his attention. He looked down at you in confusion as you narrowed your eyes at him. "We're not buying the necklace. Unless you have about six hundred dollars on you we're not buying any diamond necklaces today or ever." Edward pouted at you words as you went to pay for the rest of the clothes before going to put back the necklace where it belongs. "Why were you trying to buy that, anyways?" You paused and rolled your eyes at your own comment, "No wait, let me guess… Giselle?"

He smiled sheepishly and shocked you when he shook his head, "No, I was actually going to give it to you as a gift. Uh consider it repayment for your hospitality towards me!" He remarked and if you weren't going crazy yourself you swore he was blushing. Even if he wasn't it made you blush and look away quickly at anything but him.

"O-oh… W-well that's very sweet of you, Edward." You said shyly as the two of you walked out of the store together. Edward had stopped to do something really quick which made you turn back and look at him curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing! Where to next, peasant?!" He asked eagerly while making sure to change the subject. You shrugged it off as nothing and debated on what to do next. "Well, we got your clothes now we can do more shopping or we can go do some other sight seeing."

"Let us do whatever you like! Consider it my treat for these clothes you have bought for me so generously!"

You smiled and decided you would do some more shopping before heading off to do more sight seeing. The day was still young and there was plenty of time to do other things. Edward took you by the hand once you began walking in a certain direction through the hordes of New Yorkers and tourist alike. You took him into a few more clothing stores where you tried on a few clothes for yourself that Edward graded you on. Of course, must of the clothes he liked were dresses that were a lot like dresses a Disney princess would wear. You did end up buying one "princess" dress as you called it because you would be going to that ball with Edward in a two days after today. You teased Edward by trying on different sun glasses with him, some of them looking completely goofy on his face. You even bought some colorful kites that you wanted to fly with Edward at some point. You both took pleasure in shopping until it was time to move on to different things.

Getting back in your car, you looked over at Edward who was now wearing the first outfit he had tried on and was your personal favorite on him. "You're looking so suave! Let's go drive near the Statue of Liberty!" Edward nodded and two of you played with the music again until you got to the railings that overlooked the Statue of Liberty in the far distance. You stood next to Edward and each of you took out a kite, yours looking like a colorful blue macaw parrot while his was bright red that had streamers attached to it that breezed with the wind. You showed Edward how to get the kite flying in the air which fascinated him almost as much as the television did. You small talked for awhile about each other's interests and hobbies and even each other's favorite color. You never felt so carefree just relaxing and flying kites out over the ocean where you could visibly see Lady Liberty standing proudly in the background.

"Edward…" You brought up after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Edward glanced away from his kite in the sky to look over at you curiously.

"Yes?"

"You know… I just want to say that I'm having a really good time with you. I think I really needed this. I've always been so busy with work and everything, I forget to just have fun once in awhile. I think a lot of use do that. We forget how magical life can be or at least the kind of magic we used to believe as children. You kinda brought that back for me in a way. You're magical or better yet… whimsical."

Edward watched you carefully before smiling softly at your words, "I admit I too have enjoyed my time with you. I never thought I would be spending this much time with a peasant but nevertheless I do not regret it. You have been all so kind to me and helping me find Giselle is very noble of you. I do not know how to thank you for your assistance to find my true love. I am glad to be …. whimsical to you."

You giggled even though you still felt annoyed that he was considering you a peasant. You brushed it off and smiled over at him, "Don't worry. We'll find Giselle and when we do I wish you the greatest happiness with her. She's a very lucky girl." You said while lowering your head as you smiled softly. Edward kept his blue eyes on you and felt that strange feeling again as he looked at you. It was strange but it felt… good? Maybe, even a bit warm…?

Edward looked back at his kite and suddenly was oddly… thinking? Frowning a bit to himself, he couldn't stop thinking about you and how you have altered his life thus far. You and him went back into silence as you both were left pondering deeply about each other.

For the rest of the day, you went to a few more sight seeing locations before it was time to go back home. You drove Edward and Pip back home to your apartment building and once you got inside it you decided to have some fun with Edward. You went to your closet and pulled out some board games to play with him in the living room while you watched another movie called "Phantom of the Opera". Edward liked it a lot because it had music in it that he would join in on that made you blush from it's romantic lyrics. You taught him how to play each and every board game which he was surprisingly better at playing than one would imagine. He actually even beat you quite a bit, especially at yahtzee. You had made popcorn and had sodas out for you to eat and drink. Once again, it ended up with another food battle that had you throwing popcorn at Edward and even skillfully into his mouth. Pip surprised you during your game night as he was extremely good at charades for a little chipmunk. You were certainly learning a lot about your two companions that you were growing very attached too very quickly, which scared you to some extent. You knew Edward would leave once he found Giselle and you would be left alone again to your boring nights alone at home watching reruns of old tv shows and movies you've watched a billon times by yourself. You really weren't looking forward to going back to that lifestyle.

For dinner that night you had actually cooked up some baked chicken breast and mashed potatoes that was more of a homey meal and something a little more familiar to Edward. After that, you both said your goodnights and went to bed. That night you dreamt of Edward and you riding on a horse carriage through central park and right at the end of the dream, Edward leaned in to kiss you but before you could kiss a beautiful ginger haired woman with flowers in her hair tore you apart and hugged onto Edward who instead brought her into a deep kiss that shattered your heart.

You woke up that morning feel a bit blue from the dream. You weren't liking the fact you felt like you were growing too attached to Edward to be dreaming romantic things about him. Your face was flushed as you went on to do your morning routine before walking out to find Edward and Pip on the couch and watching the news. You walked on over and sat down next to Edward and smiled at him, "Good morning, Edward."

"Good morning to you as well! Did you sleep with many sweet dreams?"

You tried not to frown or blush at the thought of the dream you had. Instead, you nodded your head reassuringly, "They were great!" You half-lied to him. He grinned and nodded to you before looking back at the news that had the tv new's anchor talking ironically about the ball that was coming up. Pip jumps over on your shoulder and hugs the side of your neck. You smile at him and pet his head affectionately as he hugs you. "So… what do you want to do for today, Edward? I'm taking off from work today and tomorrow so we can do things together until we find Giselle."

Edward looked away from the tv and at you with a thoughtful expression, "Uh well… What would you like to do!?" He inquired which made you breath out a small chuckle. You thought about what he said and suddenly you got an idea.

"Well, we did a lot of sight seeing yesterday. Today we could… go on a date. I mean-" You halted in what you were saying and couldn't believe you even said what you did. It was like you were on autopilot for the briefest of moments. You blushed furiously but were thankful when Edward looked confused.

"A date? What is a date?"

You let out a sigh of relief but it didn't last long when you realized you now how to explain to him what a date was. "Umm well a date is kinda like… It's sorta like..-" You pause which makes him quirk an eyebrow at you. "It's like going out to do something fun with another person that you really like. You take someone on a date and you see if you two are well.. compatible for each other."

"Well, that sounds awfully a lot like what we did yesterday! But we are supposed to decide if we're compatible? Explain…" He remarked curiously.

You bit your bottom lip out of nervousness and carefully circled around the question, "It means if we're both are able to be friends. It's a way to get to know someone better before you uh… become a couple." You said awkwardly while hitting yourself mentally over the head for not saying it quite the way you wanted.

He smiles which confuses you, "I know we are good friends without such a 'date'! But if you would like to go on this 'date'. Then I shall embark on it with you! It will be the most extraordinary date there ever was or ever will be! Let us go then!" Edward jumps up from the couch and grabs your hand eagerly as he drags you out of your apartment and back to your car in the parking lot. You got into the driver's seat and watched as Edward put on his own seat belt this time before looking over at you with a thumbs up. You smiled wryly before starting the car and driving to start off your date that you thought would be good to start off at a local cafe. You drove with Edward now singing to the music that he automatically turned on when you got into the car. He was rocking out to some pop music which you this time didn't quite sing back from being so nervous because of what you were doing with Edward. You supposed it was just going to be like yesterday as a fun 'outing' that the two of you could enjoy. You just needed to loosen up a little and not think so much of it as a 'date'.

Stopping at your favorite local cafe in New York, you got out of the car with him and went to go inside. Edward this time was surprising you as he didn't seem so determined in finding Giselle today but rather seemed to focus on you instead. The hostess went to sit you down at a table that had a nice window view of the outside streets of traffic and busy people walking about. "So what is it that we do at this place?" Edward asks as he looks at you with the sparking blue eyes that you were finding it easy to get lost into suddenly.

"This is a cafe. We're just supposed to sit here and converse with each other until the waiter comes to get our food orders of what we want to eat here. The menu in front of you will tell you what you can pick from." You explained to him as you gestured to the fancy menu in front of him that had a broad selection of different cafe related cuisine. He picked up the menu and started looking through it.

"Fascinating! It is like a tavern of sorts!"

"I suppose so…" You shrugged and looked at your own menu but were much quicker to choose what you wanted then Edward who seemed overwhelmed by the menu of many choices. "Uhm, I recommend getting a coffee here. The coffee is great…" Suddenly getting an amusing idea that might turn out chaotic, you smirked as you also added, "But even better would be two-shots of espresso. That should liven you up some." You said while trying not to snicker at the thought of getting him hyped up on caffeine. He blinked a few times before shrugging and nodding.

"I will try this 'espresso' then!" He agreed which was killing you inside not to burst out laughing. He was going to be in for a real surprise when he will be bursting with energy. You both looked at the menus until the waiter came up with a friendly smile.

"Hello there! What can I get for you two?" He asked with a chipper tone of voice that was nice to hear from an employee for once, especially in New York.

"I'm getting regular coffee and a cinnamon bun. What about you Edward?"

"A double shot of your finest expresso, peasant! And the sweet bun that she is also having." Edward nodded to the waiter who nodded back with a bright warm smile.

"Great! I'll be back with your orders momentarily! Thank you!" Walking away, you turned back to look at Edward who was leaning in on his elbows as he stared at you with wide bright eyes. You felt suddenly incredibly small under his gaze or at least very anxious.

"Are you looking forward to the ball tomorrow?" He asked you with a gentle carefree smile. You shrugged a bit and nodded your head.

"It sounds like fun. I've never been to a ball before." You replied.

"Really!? Balls are very entertaining! I must dance with you at least once while we are there!"

You blushed at this and smiled nervously, "I suppose we could. It'll be fun…" You said though part of you was dreading the ball because you knew if Giselle really was there then you would most likely never see Edward again. Edward nodded enthusiastically and the both of you talked a little more about New York and even your job that interested Edward quite a bit. Once the waiter came back, he set down your coffee and cinnamon bun and Edward's double expresso and cinnamon bun. Edward was first more curious of the expresso since you had suggested it to him. He smelled it and jumped back a bit from the strong smell.

You chuckled at his reaction, "It has a pretty strong smell but believe me it is worth drinking." You encouraged him. He was unsure of it but he trusted you as he took the drink and started drinking it. You watched him carefully as he guzzled it down quite quickly.

"It's taste is strong and strange. There is not much of it that they give you."

"Trust me, that is all you're going to need for right now." You replied with a small smirk. He didn't know why you were smirking at him but he soon turned his attention to the cinnamon bun. You were taking sips of your own coffee while taking bites of your cinnamon bun too. Edward tore apart his sweet bun and started eating it and boy when he did he started eating it like a starved animal. "Whoa, Edward slow down before you accidentally swallow your fork!"

"This is delicious! It's so sweet and full of goodness!"You laughed and kept taking sips of your coffee until you noticed Edward was getting a bit on the shaky side. You assumed it was because of the caffeine that was now affecting him. He chowed down on his sweet bun until it was completely gone before going off on a tangent at high speed, "This is so good! Like really, really, really good! I didn't think I could like a food as much as this? Why do I suddenly feel so excited!? I feel like I could just sing a song! How about it? I'VE BEEN DREAMING-" You gasp and grab the tie that Edward was wearing and yank him back down before he made a fool out of you and himself.

"No singing right now!"

He gave you an apologetic smile and you were starting to quickly regret letting him get a double shot of expresso. You thought it would be funny to see him spazz out but it was more troublesome. Edward suddenly stood up and ran out of the cafe. You gasped and go rushing after him with your coffee in hand. "EDWARD! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"

"I FEEL LIKE I COULD RUN FOREVER!"

"EDWARD!"

You run straight into his back as he suddenly stops. You were a blushing mess as he turns around and suddenly grabs onto the side of your arms and lifts you up into the air and starts twirling you around in a circle. Pip was barely holding onto you as you went around and around again with Edward spinning you. "E-E-Edward! S-STOP!" You squealed and finally he puts you back down even though you were now a bit dizzy from the ride.

"I apologize! I just feel as ready and steady as a horse! Ready to run far and wide whoever the wind shall take me~!" Edward exclaimed with wide eyes that were looking around in excitement.

"We're not running far and wide. Look you're just a bit hyper right now on caffeine. It shouldn't last that long until you crash." You butted in and grabbed his hand. You decided the best way to get out his energy was doing something that was more on the physical side. You force Edward back into the car even though he's jumping around like a hyperactive child inside. You had to scold him like a child or puppy dog until you drove to a family friendly golfing course that had a pirate theme. You got out of the car and Edward bounced right out and looked over at you as you went up to the cashier to buy your tickets, golf clubs, and golf balls that were in a variety of different colors to choose from. "Alright, Edward choose a golfing club that works for you and a ball. The game is really easy. All you have to do is use this golf club to hit the ball into the hole. It's pretty straight forward." You explained to him as you began trying different clubs until you found one that fit your height well. He too tried out his own and picks one before going over and picking a yellow ball. You picked a (color) one that you decided you liked and went off to the first course with Edward.

The first course was extremely simple, it was hitting a ball through a pirate ship that hardly had that many edges to deter you. Edward was shaking on the spot so you let him go first to try and get rid of that pent of energy he had inside. Edward was shaking so bad his golf club was shaking just a bit too. Edward still did what he was supposed to as he concentrated on hitting the ball into the hole like you said. "I shall hit this tiny ball into the tiny hole with royal expertise!" He exclaimed before hitting the ball so hard it ricocheted off of the pirate ship and then hit a rock surface of another course and flew over your head before hitting back onto the green grass and by whatever odds it somehow managed to land close to the hole. You were wide eyed and had your hands over your head to protect your head from being hit. Edward jumped up and down in excitement as he saw that his yellow ball was close to the hole.

"Er, good job, Edward but try not to hit it so hard next time." You told him before stepping up for your turn. Your turn was rather lame as when you hit it, it only hit the edge and then remained in the middle of the course, inside the pirate ship. Edward went up next and without difficult tapped the ball into the hole. You scowled and hit your ball about three more times until it finally went into the hole. "Wow, I forgot how much I suck at golfing." You murmured and watched Edward give you a thumbs up even though you effort was terrible.

You continued hitting golf balls into more holes in differing courses that all got harder as you went on. Edward you could see was rather enjoying himself but you were slightly frustrated by your bad luck with golfing. Edward seemed to calm down a little once you neared towards the end of the courses. Edward ended up winning which you felt totally embarrassed by. Edward patted your back affectionately at the end, "You did a splendid job! So don't fret over your skill with hitting the little balls into little holes! You did a fine job!" You felt a little better by Edward's confidence and you decided it was stupid to get upset over a silly game of golf that was supposed to be for fun.

After you left the golf course, you went back home with him and decided to have another game night with another movies that was Princess Diaries that you thought would be amusing since Edward was a 'prince'. You and him played a game of twister that got really awkward and really fast as he had to get really close to your to reach for different positions on the mat. You ended up tangled with him and you of course had to be the one to fall on top of him. Pip was score keeper and was snickering to himself as he saw you and Edward in your odd position. Edward and you were face to face and both blushing furiously as you stared at each other with blinking eyes. "Uhh, sorry." You mumbled as you pulled yourself off of him. He sat up and looked over at Pip.

"Did I win?"

You rolled your eyes and snickered as Pip shrugged his tiny little shoulders. You and Edward played a few more games in which you were thankfully able to win at checkers a few times which made you feel a bit better for losing so much. After that, you finished watching Princess Diaries which Edward got a kick out of. When you went to bed you were stopped by Edward who stood there looking a bit shy which was odd for him. You gazed at him curiously and wondered what he had to say.

"Um… I wanted you to have this. I know I was not able to retrieve the diamond necklace for you so I hope this will be up to your standards." Taking out a toy ring that he must have gotten out of a quarter machine. Edward came over and showed you the ring that was obviously cheap and plastic but it was adorable in some sort of way that made your heart beat faster.

"This is for me?" You ask surprised.

"Yes, it is… I know it is not much but I feel like I must repay you in some way for our time spend together and the kindness that you have shown me," Taking the plastic ring that had a pretend plastic red heart ruby on it, he placed it on your right finger. You looked down at it and found the simple gesture to be heart-warming. You smiled at Edward and leaned in as you brought him into an embrace. He seemed startled at first but he soon hesitantly wrapped his arms around your waist and hugged you back.

"Thank you, Edward. This is so sweet of you. I love it," You told him as you hugged for a prolonged amount of time that just felt right. Edward and you remained in your embrace for much longer than two friends should hug before you were the first one to let go. He seemed almost disheartened that you went away but he didn't say anything about it.

"Well, we better get some rest for tomorrow. We gotta find Giselle at the ball after all." You told him while mentally frowning at the thought of his 'one true love'. Edward didn't look as exuberant about the prospect as he used to be. Instead, he nods and smiles softly towards you. Reaching out, he brushed a loose strand of your hair behind your ear.

"Sleep well, (Y/n)…" Edward said which made you do a double-take. Did he just use your name!?

You stared at him in shock, "Did you just call me by my name!?"

"Of course, it is your name after all. What else would I call you?" He said with a hint of a wink before grabbing your hand and kneeling down and kissing your knuckles, "I will see you when the morning birds come to sing their song. Goodnight, (Y/n)." Edward let go of your hand and stood up before retreated back towards the couch where he has been sleeping the past few days. You were taken back and felt your heart pattering inside your chest so loudly it was blaring in your warm ears. You gulped and said your own weakly said goodnight before heading to bed.

After you did your nightly routine, you laid in bed wide awake. Edward had used your name and for some reason that felt like you took a giant foot ahead in your relationship with him. You remembered him just being some crazy man in tights that liked to stab buses and make you late for work. But now he was beginning to be so much more than that and it was becoming complicated. You were afraid you had formed feelings for Prince Edward. You blushed at the mere thought of his grinning face in your mind. He was such a dork but a lovable dork that made you feel so happy and alive. Snuggling into your pillow, you wished it was Edward as you feel asleep that night with more dreams of Edward that seemed to haunt you like phantom of the night.

* * *

The next morning came and you did your normal morning routine before coming out and wearing the (color) dress that looked much like a princess would wear. You saw Edward sitting there and staring at the tv but he didn't seem to actually be paying attention to it. Pip was waving his hand in front of his face but it didn't seem to disturb him much. He didn't respond until you walked into the room. He perked up and started grinning when he saw you, especially in the dress he picked out for you. "(Y/n)! You look- … You look beautiful!" Edward exclaimed.

You blushed and chuckled nervously, "Thank you, Edward." You said before deciding to do something simple for breakfast like some bowls of sugary cereal. You quickly made it and handed one over to Edward who gladly accepted. You went to sit down next to him on the couch as you ate your breakfast together. "So are you ready for the ball tonight?" You asked him as he was in the middle of taking a bite of his cereal.

"Of course, I'm ready! I can't wait to dance with you at the ball!"

"And you'll probably find Giselle." You just had to add in to make yourself miserable. He just nodded his head and seemed to breeze right over the subject.

"We will have such merriment as we dance and make everyone look so small and petty compared to us!" Edward continued to talk excitedly about and dancing with him. You were honestly surprised he wasn't really talking about Giselle like he used too. It almost seemed like it was on the back burner of his mind. You and Edward continued to eat and talk for awhile until you decided that staying home and playing video games would be a fun alternative instead of going out and spending more money. Edward was as always fascinated by the video games even though he didn't quite understand the concept of being a virtual character and playing in a pretend world. You played several of games that were simple enough for Edward to understand. You two continued to play video games and then watch some more Disney movies, you even showed him the grand world of the internet which was WAY over his head, but you were amused nevertheless.

You spend the times indoors until evening rolled by and it was time to get ready for the ball. You readjusted your dress about a dozen times and applied your make up and did your hair into a cute style. Edward was back in his prince charming getup which you supposed was acceptable since this was a ball you were going too. Edward took your arm when you were done and led you like a gentlemen to the car. You got into the driver's seat and him the passenger seat as you started to drive to the ballroom event.

Once you got there, Edward got out of the car first and opened your door for you. You smiled at him and got out with his help. "Here we are!" You exclaimed as you looked at the building that you were both going to enter inside. Edward also smiled and nodded back.

"We have finally arrived! Come and let us make our grand entrance!" Holding your arm in his arm, he began making way into the building with you at his side. You felt fluttery when you entered inside and walked through a few rooms until you were about to head into the main ballroom. Edward let go of you and opened the door for you. You smiled and walked on through with him following right in tow. Upon entering, you were on top of a staircase and looking out at the gorgeous scenery of lights, decorations, and many people either dancing or conversing off on the sidelines. Edward took your arm again and began walking down the staircase with you. You heard Edward suddenly whisper something in your ear as you stepped down.

"You're so beautiful, (Y/n)," He whispered, which made you stand on edge and your heart flutter inside your chest. You glanced at him and he smiled at you as he took you down to the main floor. "May I have this dance?" He asked immediately once you got down. He was obviously eager to dance with you like he had been talking about the entire day. You take his hand with a smile gracing your lips as he places his other hand behind the small of your back. He takes lead right away and has you waltzing across the floor which you were surprised how well you were doing with his direction alone. He obviously was now in a place where he had some knowledge in. You danced amongst the other dancers and appeared to be a spinning flower as you spun around the floor with him smiling down at you meaningfully. You couldn't look away from those crystal blue eyes of his that were smiling and glittering in the lightning of the large ballroom.

Everything seemed perfect, that was until Edward noticed a presence enter the room. The same ginger haired woman from your dreams was walking down the staircase in a gorgeous flowing dress. Edward gasped and nudged you, "It's Giselle!"

You forced a strained smile at this news and barely nodded, "Oh, so it is…" You replied back as you stared ahead at the approaching woman. Edward sped over towards her from your side which made you sigh heavily in what you could only call plain sadness. Giselle seemed surprised to see Edward as he was bubbly talking to her. She smiled faintly as he talked about returning to Andalasia with him to get married. Judging from her reactions she didn't seem so excited to go back home to her world. That is to say there actually is a Andalasia like Edward says he's from. He talked to her but seemed to keep pointing over at you which she looked over and stared right at you. You awkwardly wave back at her in which she does back before looking back at grinning Edward.

You ended up hanging off on the side as a wallflower as everyone was dancing together and throughly enjoying themselves. You watched as Giselle and Edward were now dancing together amongst the other dancers in the room. You couldn't help it but you knew deep down that you were jealous of Giselle. She was everything you would never be, she was absolutely flawless. You knew when sheltering Edward that this would be the outcome. Edward would eventually find Giselle and they would live happily ever after together. You just didn't understand why you had to by complete accident fall for the same guy that you knew loved another very much. You should be happy for Edward that he finally found his one true love but you only felt heartbroken. Soon the dancers changed again and Edward was now dancing with some stranger while Giselle was dancing with some guy that she seemed to keep smiling at. The song "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin started playing in the ballroom and the slow dances commenced. You leaned against the wall and began quietly singing the lyrics of the song to yourself. You watched Edward as he spared a glance over at you as he danced with the stranger. You kept singing to yourself as you watched him, you knew the lyrics of the song was a reflection of how you were feeling inside.

You swore you felt like you wanted to cry once the song came to a close. "So close, so close and still… so far…." You murmured and lowered your head, your hair falling in front of your face which only made you look even more miserable. The slow dancing continued with another song that came on. You sat there with a head hanging low as you stared at the ground with a troubled expression. So you weren't expecting when you heard footsteps step in front of you.

"(Y/n)…" The voice of Edward spoke as he looked at you with concern, "Are you alright?"

You rose your head to look at Edward and quickly forced yourself to smile at him, "Oh, I'm fine. Just watching is all." You lied about being fine. Edward being as naive as he was he still wasn't stupid to see that you were upset. Edward reached out and took your hand into his own as led you back on the dance floor. You gaze at him oddly as he pulls you onto the floor.

"Dance with me just one more time."

"But what about Giselle?" You ask him in confusion.

He glances over at Giselle who was talking to some old woman before looking back at you, "What about her?" He asked with a faint smile appearing on his face. You looked at him with surprise as he placed his hand onto your waist which made you blush fiercely from the intimate contact. You put your hands on the side of his arms as you began slow dancing to the beautiful music that was playing.

"Edward…?"

"Yes, (Y/n)?"

You stared into his clear blue eyes that gazed back into your own sparkling (e/c) eyes. "Don't you want to be spending time with Giselle and not me?"

Edward pursed his lips together and made a thoughtful face before shrugging, "I want to spend time with you. Once Giselle and I return to Andalasia I won't ever see you again. So I would like to spend as much time with you as I can before we leave," Edward replied. You swore part of him looked disappointed by that fact. You softly smiled that he wanted to spend time with you instead of Giselle. You braved up as you leaned in and placed your head onto his chest with a hug as you held each other. He didn't act startled in the least but rather reciprocated the embrace that neither of you ever wanted to let go from.

"I'm going to miss you, Edward…" You whispered which made Edward frown sadly though you couldn't see it since your face was buried into his chest.

"… I will miss you too, (Y/n)…"

The two of you continued to dance in a close embrace that was until everyone in the room seemed to suddenly gasp in shock. You and Edward quickly pulled apart in confusion as you looked over to see Giselle was on the ground with a bitten apple lying on the floor close to her hand. Edward's eyes widen and he looked at you apologetically which you gestured him to go help Giselle. He nodded and ran over to see what happened to Giselle. You walked over worriedly and looked down upon the fallen Giselle who appeared to have bitten into the apple. It reminded you of a scene from Snow White as she laid there completely motionless. Edward had knelt down beside her and kept saying her name to wake her up but she was unresponsive. "Maybe, a true love's kiss will wake her up." You mentioned to Edward who glanced back at you.

"Yes! That must be it!" Edward exclaimed. A man that was with Giselle was off to the side and watching worriedly. You glanced at him before cringing at the fact Edward was going to kiss Giselle. Edward leaned in and made a quick and to the point kiss on Giselle's lips to wake her up from her deathly sleep. You waited for Giselle to wake up but nothing happened. Edward looked confused as to why it wasn't working. "It's not working! But why?"

Your eyes widen when a sudden realization hits you. If it didn't work that meant Giselle was not his true love's kiss. You looked back over at the man that has been with Giselle and speak to him, "What is your name? I think you should try kissing Giselle." You said which made him look at you funnily.

"My name's Robert and… are you sure?" He asked and you nodded. Robert did as you asked as Edward stepped aside as Robert knelt down and kissed Giselle instead. It took a few moments but Giselle woke up and was staring into the eyes of Robert with a small smile.

"It worked!" You said in surprise. It seemed that Giselle's true love's kiss was with this Robert guy and not Edward. You glanced at Edward to see his reaction and surprisingly he seemed indifferent at the fact that Giselle had not woken up by his kiss. A woman suddenly came up in a fury that Edward quickly recognized as a woman named Narissa. Apparently, she was the one that poisoned Giselle with her poisoned apple of sleeping death. She shocked everyone once she turned into a mighty furious dragon that was going to kill Giselle. You gasped and Edward ran to not protect Giselle but instead he stands in front of you with his sword out and ready to fight. The dragon or Narissa tried to catch Giselle in her claws but Robert defended her and got caught instead. Giselle screams for Robert but it was too late as he was taken outside the building as Narissa was on top of the sky scraper you were inside. Giselle goes to climb outside of the window and up the sky scraper to save Robert from being killed by Narissa in her dragon form. You and Edward remained inside and waited for whatever might happen but Edward kept standing protectively in front of you in case anything bad might happen to you.

It happened so quickly and you could hear the loud roar outside that sounded like one of a painful death. You were hoping somehow Narissa was killed and not Giselle or Robert. Edward and you remained together until you could see Giselle and Robert come back alive and Narissa had been defeated. They both shared a second kiss that was much more passionate now that Giselle was awake and able to respond back.

Edward and you walk up to Robert and Giselle. Edward seemed to be in deep thought as he watched the two kiss and seem to be so happy together. Giselle looked at Edward and he looked back at her. You thought now that everything had settled down that Edward would go off with Giselle and they would return home. You felt a depression overcome you as you saw Edward and Giselle talking together now, probably about returning home. You lowered your head and watched them talk together before the painful feeling inside was too much to bear. You turned around and soon started walking off without a goodbye or anything. You didn't want to say goodbye, you knew it would hurt too horribly. All that mattered now was that Edward was happy so you were content with that or at least that is what you tried to tell yourself.

The further you walked towards the exit the more tears you could feel brimming your eyes. Edward stopped in the middle of talking to Giselle to look back at you. He saw that you were ambling on away from the scene without even a goodbye. He frowned to himself and glanced back at Giselle who spoke up to him.

"Go on… follow her." She urged him. She didn't have to say it twice as Edward nodded to her and soon began chasing after you.

"(Y/N)!" Edward cried out but you were long gone and already outside the building. You didn't care that it was raining as you went to get into your car. The tears were obscured by the rain that were falling from your eyes. You were just about to get into your car but were stopped by Edward who grabbed you from behind and turned you around. "(Y/n)! Just wherever are you going too?"

You looked back at him with a troubled expression, you didn't bother trying to wipe away your tears that the rain hid. "I'm going home." You told him. "You are going back to Andalasia with Giselle. So … goodbye, Edward. It was nice knowing you." You said him with a hurtful tone of voice. He frowned sadly and wouldn't let you leave as he kept his hold on your arm. You tried to tug away from him but he wouldn't let go. You look back at him puzzled on why he was keeping you held there.

"(Y/n)… I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" You ask him oddly.

Edward smiled the sweetest smile towards you and brought your hand to his lips and he kissed your knuckled gently, "I am returning to Andalasia." He started to say which made you confused.

"Yes, I know. I'm happy for you." You told him but he cut in and shook his head while still smiling down at you.

"I'm returning there with you and you will be my princess. (Y/n), I now realize that you are my true love, my one croquette, the song to my heart's duet. (Y/n)…" Edward took your hands into his own and smiled at you as you looked him on in shock. "I love you… Will you marry me?" You felt yourself frozen on the spot as he says these words to you. You couldn't quite comprehend what he was saying and your no response was making even Edward a little nervous. "(Y/n)? My love?"

You couldn't stop yourself when you lurched forward and brought him into a tight embrace. Edward laughed and hugged you back as you buried your face into his firm chest. "Y-You love me? You truly do? What about Giselle!?"

Edward brought you back while holding onto the side of your arms as he looked at you intently with smiling eyes, "I do love you. Giselle and I have talked and I realize now she is not the one for me. She loves that Robert fellow and well I don't feel so terribly about it because I have found my true love and it is you. So my dearest (Y/n) will you come with me to Andalasia to be wed? I promise to hold, cherish, and protect you from this day until forever." Edward waited for your answer. You started grinning and surprised him when you wrapped your arms around his head and brought him into a passionate kiss that would seal your future for the rest of your life.

* * *

The wedding bells were ringing and you were both dressed in white for the wedding. Edward and you were now living in Andalasia together. You admit when you first got there you didn't know what to make of it, you hadn't actually thought the place was real. So Edward really wasn't as crazy, after all. Standing in front of Edward as the priest was finishing up with a,

"You may kiss the bride."

Edward leaned in shyly to kiss but you smirked and wrapped your arms around his head like the first time you had kissed and brought him into a deep passionate kiss that was worthy of a wedding kiss. Edward kissed you back and everyone in the audience was applauding and cheering now that you were official wed and you were now an official princess of Andalasia. You and Edward begun running down the wedding aisle as the audience threw white rose pedals as you sped down the aisle together. You and Edward got into a horse drawn carriage that began setting off into the sunset.

You could say that everything you experienced up to this point has been storybook, a truly whimsical tale that not just anyone gets to experience. Now that you and Edward were now married you could finally live your happily ever after that you had always dreamt about but never truly thought would happen.

And so our tale ends with a fair maiden that turned out to become a princess with the love of her life beside her forevermore.

You could say life now was truly… Enchanted.


	14. Male Vanellope Von Schweetz x Reader

**Male!Vanellope Von Schweetz/Reader - Shut up and Drive!** **(Vanellope Von Schweetz - Vanello Von Schweetz)**

* * *

 **I've been looking for a driver who is qualified  
So if you think that you're the one, step into my ride  
I'm a fine cool supersonics speed machine  
Got a sunroof top and a gangster lead**

 **So if you feel it let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you're waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go~!**

You were one of Sugar Rush's many characters, your name was (Y/n) (L/n) and you were a racer. You drove your special (favorite candy) race kart through the race track that would eventually lead to the finish line. Your smirked confidently to yourself and slide your kart passed a turn and drifted until you slammed onto the gas pedal and sped forwards. You were just seconds away from coming upon the finish line. You leaned in closer to the wheel and stared out in front of you at the road in deep concentration. You were almost there!

Within seconds time, you went speeding cross the finish line in a blur of color. You put your foot to the brake and stopped the cart, before taking off your helmet and throwing a fist into the air in triumph. You had won the race! You stepped out of your kart and started waving and blowing kisses to your adoring fans.

If only, you actually had fans to begin with.

You were brought back to a harsh reality as you looked out at the empty seats all around you. The race you were in hadn't actually been a race but just a practice run around the race track. Still, you pretended you were the top-dog that had won the pretend race that you made up in your mind. "Thank you, thank you! I'll be here all week! Please the pleasure is all mine!" You exclaim out to the barren and dead silent stands where the audience normally sat and watched. Grinning to yourself, you waved around and did a bow. This wasn't the first time you've made up a pretend race. Commonly, you would go out here to the main track and fake a race by yourself. You dreamed of one day actually being the one to beat the odds and win the race but you usually never won. That's why you played pretend. It was pretty pathetic, you knew. How could you not? The other racers told you plenty of times how lame you were for making up races by yourself. These bullying taunts usually came from none other than Taffyta Muttonfudge and her clique of other Sugar Rush racers.

Holding your helmet in your hands, you gaze out at the many bleachers with a frown appearing on your lips, "One day, I'll show them all. I'll even beat King Candy himself!" You said with determination in your (e/c) eyes. Little did you know someone was watching you that day. It wasn't until you heard the sound of a single person clapping, when your eyes veered over to see someone standing there and clapping for you. Your eyes widen when you realize who it is that was clapping for you. It was the Glitch! His name was Vanello Von Schweetz, he had brown eyes and short black hair that framed his face with candy scattered all throughout his hair. He wore a green hoodie and had light green swirled pants and black boots. The Glitch was not supposed to be around here and you certainly were supposed to far stay away from someone like him. He was bad news.

You back away nervously as you stare over at him. He stops clapping and smirks, "Nice driving there!" He complimented and began walking towards you. You feel nervous around the Glitch and were tempted to jump into your kart and drive away as fast as possible. You advert your eyes away from him as he goes to stand in front of you with his hands now on his hips. "Why are you looking like that? What are you scared of me? Is it because I'm a the big bad scary Glitch?" Vanello questions you with an accusing look in his big brown eyes. You rub the side of your arm and finally look back at him. He tilts his head and waits for your to answer, "Well?"

"I'm not supposed to speak to you. What are you doing here?" You ask even though you know you shouldn't be having conversation with the Glitch. He scoffs and goes over to put his hand on your kart to lean against it. You worry about the state of your kart from him just touching it alone, what if he made it all glitchy from merely touching it!?

"I was watching you race like I always do. I guess you didn't notice me then. Rude." He shakes his head and the smirks again, "Your name is (Y/n) (L/n) right?"

You fiddle with your helmet in your hands and nod at him. "Yes, it is **…**. Wait. You've been watching me this whole time?" You said in confusion and he nodded his head a couple times.

"Yup! You're a pretty good racer. It's too bad you don't actually have anyone watching you except me. You might actually win something **…** " Trailing off he looked down at your kart and seemed to admire it. "Can I ride!?" He asks and you quickly shake your head. He frowns and puts his hands back onto his hips in aggravation.

"Why not!?"

"Because you're a Glitch. You'll do something to my kart."

"The only thing I would do to it is drive it! Jeez! And just when I thought you'd be different than the rest! Seems like you're just as bad as all of them." Vanello sighed and kicked a chocolate pebble on the ground like a pouting child. You felt a little bad for him but you weren't going to give in and let him drive. You weren't sure of what he was capable of doing and you didn't want to have to get a new kart because he glitched it out. Placing your helmet into your kart's seat. You look back at him questionably.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be. I just don't want to take the changes of you ruining it. You do glitch after all. That's a fact." You say and just to make matters worse you saw him for a brief moment start to glitch up. He scowled and crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at the chocolate covered ground.

"Fine then, keep your kart all to yourself." He grumbled with his head still hanging low. You bit the bottom of your lip and were feeling conflicted on what to do. You were sure you weren't going to let him in your kart but should you run away too? You look from your kart and back at him in contemplation. He looks back up at you with a frown on his face after a minute or two, "I know what you're thinking. You're going to run away from me like the rest of them. Go ahead, I won't stop you. Though, I assumed you were better than then but I guess I was wrong **…** "

You feel a twinge of guilt come back and it was just enough to make you give in, "I'm not like the rest of them. I'm still here aren't I? I would've been gone by now if I wanted to run away."

Vanello tilted his head, "Yeah, I guess you would've. That doesn't mean you weren't thinking about it though. You were thinking about it weren't you?" He questioned accusingly as he began taking a few steps towards you. You were tempted to back away but you tried to stand your ground and not cower away from the Glitch. He got closer and closer towards you and you were feeling more nervous by every inch closer he got to you. He seemed to be testing you as he drew closer until he was dangerously close to you. You didn't really notice it at first but he was actually really handsome up close. It was enough to make you blush furiously and cowardly back away. He smirked from his intimidation over you and even chuckled. "Fess up. You're so totally afraid of me!"

"I-I am not! I j-just don't trust you!" You defended yourself while still blushing from the embarrassment of him being so close to you. He rolled his eyes and reached out and poked you on the shoulder. You gasped in horror thinking you were going to glitch out, but no such thing happened. He started cracking up in laughter at your petrified reaction.

"Ooo, I'm so scary! See? I told you ya wouldn't glitch out! I'm harmless! I guess, you don't have a reason to fully trust me, but I don't see what I've done to make you fully distrust me either! So I think you should think of me mutually. We could get along if ya gave me a chance! Come on, (Y/n)! Give me a chance! Just one! Pleeeasse? With cherries on top?" He exclaimed while bringing out his hand for you to shake on. You brought your hands up to your chest defensively. You stared down at his hand and then back up to his sparkly chocolate brown puppy dog eyes that looked hopeful. With much gradual hesitation, you brought your one hand out towards his own, that was outreached to you. You had no idea what you were doing when your hand connected with his. He grasped your hand and began shaking it with much enthusiasm. "There ya go! I knew it! You aren't so bad, after all! So we have a deal! I promise you won't regret giving me a chance! I'm pretty reliable!" He was still shaking your hand which was becoming a little awkward. So you were relieved when he let go and you still didn't glitch up from his touch. Perhaps, maybe, he wasn't as terrible as everyone made him out to being? Still, you better be cautious. If the other racers found out you are associating with Vanello Von Schweetz, you'd never hear the end of it. You were already pretty much a social reject to them, but you didn't need to make your reputation any worse with them either. Vanello was grinning at you while jumping up and down on the spot excitedly. "Yay, whoo-hoo! I have a new friend! I'm not a lonely homeless hobo person, anymore!"

You quirked an eyebrow at him as he said this, " **…** You're homeless?"

He stopped bouncing up and down and stared at you for a few seconds before tilting his head to the left and right unsurely, "Well, kinda. Yes, well sorta **…** I mean, I do have a place I call home, but it isn't much of a home. I could show you but you'd have to promise on your code that you won't tell anyone about it's location! It's top secret information! Can I trust you to keep a secret?" He said as he placed a finger to his lips. You didn't see any reason to disclose his location to anyone so you shrugged and nodded your head.

"I guess, I can. Where is it?"

"I'll show you **…** on one condition, of course!" He exclaimed as he suddenly pointed over at your kart. "You must drive me there in your kart! I won't drive so it's totally different! I can't reck it if you're driving. That's unless you reck it **…** then that's well your fault." He shrugged and then gave you an expecting look. You looked between him and your precious race kart before sighing heavily. Was it worth it? Or is this all a terrible idea?

" **…** I suppose, you can ride with me but don't glitch my kart, please." You told him. Vanello clapped happily and sped over to the passenger side of your kart. You watched him as he opened up the side door and jumped in excitement. He started admiring every aspect of your kart from where he was at with big awestruck eyes. Your kart wasn't glitching which was a good sign. You just hoped it stayed that way. Making your way over to your kart, you put your helmet back on and then get inside on the driver's side. Vanello looked away from checking out your dashboard before looking at you with a large smile. "Er, try not to glitch anything."

"I get it, already! Just drive, mi amigo! I'm ready! Go, go, go~!" He was literally bouncing up and down in his seat like a hyperactive child. You made a face of uncertainty of him being able to not glitch out. You made another weary sigh and then turn on the ignition to start the kart up. "Rev it up!" He exclaimed as he watched you at full attention of what you were doing. You place your hands on the wheel and rev it up like a show off like he wanted you to do. He squealed in glee and gave you a thumbs up, "NOW DRIVE!"

"Okay **…** If you're sure **…** " You said with the smallest of smirks twitching up on your lips as the driver in you took over. Vanello grinned wickedly and threw his hands up in the air as you slammed your foot onto the gas pedal. Your back wheels made a loud squealing noise and smoke blew out from behind as you sprung forwards in a blur. The motor purred as you gained speed and tried going as fast as possible as Vanello pointed in a certain direction.

 **Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves, can you run all the lights  
If you can baby boy, than we can go all night  
Cause it's zero to sixty in three point five  
Baby you got the keys  
Now shut up and drive, drive, drive  
Shut up and drive, drive, drive**

 **I got class like a fifty-seven Cadillac  
Start over drive with a whole lot of boom in the back  
You look like you can handle what's under my hood  
You keeping saying that you will, boy I wish you would~!**

"Go that way! Oh my gosh, this is so much fun! I just love the feeling of the wind on my face!" Vanello closed his eyes for a brief moment as he took in the wind that breezed on your faces and through both of your hair. You couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. He really seemed to like driving, which wasn't a shocking revelation in a racing game, but still it was sorta adorable to see him so impassioned. You raced around different obstacles in your way as you made haste to wherever Vanello was leading you. He kept pointing in various directions, which you followed carefully. It was a nice little drive, until you came upon a massive mountain that looked a bit like a volcano. You soon began to brake once Vanello told you that you were nearly there. You were confused though as you saw nothing but open scenery other than the mountain in front of you.

"Uh so Vanello where exactly is your 'home'?" You asked him as you peered around but saw literally nothing that looked anything like a home. Maybe, he was literally homeless and slept by the mountain? Your apparent question was soon answered by Vanello and he pointed straight at the mountain's wall, where two tall lollipops leaned in towards each other, forming some sort of arch. You furrowed your brows in confusion as you stared at where he pointed before looking back at him like he was crazy. "What are you pointing at?"

"The mountain, DUH!" He said to you like it was the most obvious of things. "Just drive through those two lollipops! Then BAM we're safe and sound! Just don't tell anyone!" He reminded you of it's secrecy and how important it was. However, you were too baffled at the fact he was telling you to drive straight into a rock solid mountain wall. Maybe, his brain has glitched up too, because you weren't seeing any sense in this. "Why aren't you driving? Go, already! Do you wanna see my home or not?" Vanello urged you to drive forward but you remained completely still.

"Are you nuts? You want me to drive into the mountain? Do you want us to crash?"

Vanello gave you an annoyed look, before sighing heavily like he was about to explain rocket science to you. "You won't crash! Do I look stupid to you? Durrr! No, but, seriously! This place was supposed to be a bonus race track but it ended up being unfinished. When you drive through those two lollipops it will transport us to the other side. We'll faze right through the wall!" You listened to him but still were unsure of his claims. It was a matter of trusting this Glitch, and quite frankly, you weren't sure if that was a good idea. Still, you were curious now, so maybe it was crazy enough to actually work.

"You better not be lying to me."

"Why would I want us to crash into a wall? Gosh, just trust me on this one! Now go before someone sees us!" Vanello barked back in reply. You rolled your (e/c) colored eyes at that fact he was treating you like you were the stupid one. You took a deep breath and muttered,

"Here goes nothing **…** " Putting your foot back on the gas pedal. You drove straight for the middle of the arched lollipops. You felt nervous as you got closer and closer and you couldn't help but squeeze your eyes shut once you hit the wall. Vanello, of course, was screaming in more excitement, and to your surprise, you and him fazed through the solid wall just like a ghost! You found you and Vanello now inside of the mountain that you were now certain was some kind of volcano from the layout. Your eyes were wide in shock as you looked around and saw that you were perfectly safe. Vanello smirked over at you smugly which made you want to roll your eyes.

"Told ya we would pass right through. See? You can trust me. I'm not going to lie to you, promise. You're my newest and exclusively the only friend I have right of now! Thanks for being my friend, by the way!" Vanello grinned goofily at you before opening the side door open and jumping out.

"Uh, you're welcome? **…** Wait a second, you don't have any other friends besides me?" You asked him as you went to turn off your kart before also getting out. You were honestly surprised he didn't even have one single friend other than you. You assumed it was because he was the dreaded Glitch that everyone was so afraid of. But the longer you were with him the more you were beginning to wonder if those rumors were really so legitimate. Vanello might glitch sometimes but he didn't seem like an awful person. He actually seemed like a genuinely nice and fascinating boy who was just really misunderstood. In some ways, he even seemed familiar to you but you couldn't put your finger on it for sure.

He turned to look at you and shrugged his shoulders as he sheepishly kicked at the ground with his foot, "No, you're my first. Nobody likes me because I glitch and everyone makes fun of me for it **…** that or they're too scared of me to even get to know me." Vanello frowned sadly which made you feel awful for treating him like you had when you first met him. "But that's alright. I can still manage! Even though, it is nice to finally have a friend. I'm glad you're not like them, (Y/n). I'm sorry, I said that you were, but I first thought you were going to run away from me like the others. I'm super happy you're not though! I have a feeling this is the start of a beautiful relationship!" He said with sheer confidence even with his outcasted position as an accused Glitch that everyone hated. But you didn't hate him, you sympathized with him now. He didn't deserve this unfair treatment **.**

"T-that's terrible. I didn't realize **…** I'm so sorry." You said with a guilty frown as you hung your head low. Vanello smiled at you and walked over and placed a hand on your shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't beat yourself over it! It's all King Candy's fault. He's the one that considers me a Glitch, so everyone else listens to him. But you're different and I like that! I like it a lot, actually! That's why you're my friend!" Vanello patted you on the back graciously. You looked up into his eyes and smiled at him faintly.

"If it were my choice. You wouldn't be just a Glitch."

Vanello smiled in a way that was purely genuine at your response. He even blushed somewhat and veered his eyes away for a moment. "That's **…** That's really sweet of you. Uh, I mean t-thanks." Vanello was uncharacteristically shy for the briefest of moments before going back to his go-lucky self. "Anyways, I wanted to show you my home! So it isn't much but I think it's pretty awesome for homeless standards!" Vanello chattered as he went over to a makeshift little area that was made to look like a small home. You walked over and watched him curiously as he jumped up on his uncomfortable looking bed and wrapped himself in a candy wrapper that acted as a blanket. "This is my little homeless person bed! Where I sleep and stuff **…**!" He laid there for a couple seconds before leaping back up and continuing to show you more of his tiny 'home'. He didn't have all that much to show you, but what he did you tried to smile and act impressed. He knew the impressed act was fake, of course, but he still seemed thankful that you tried to be interested in what little he had. "Pretty cool, right?"

You nodded your head and smiled at him, "Yeah, it is! If I were homeless this is the kinda setup I would want."

Vanello bursted out in laughter at that, to the point he was bent over and holding his stomach. You were confused by why he was laughing at you so much and you were about to ask, but he spoke up before you could. "Y-You're so funny, (Y/n)! This isn't anything to actually want for yourself! But I don't have much of a choice. I'd much prefer living in the castle but that'll never happen. Hah, think of that **…** the scary Glitch living in the royal candy castle! Everyone would freak out!" He started to repose himself for laughing so hard. You just stared at him blankly and didn't know what to say. He seemed to be able to do all the talking though as he spoke up again, "But my home isn't really the cool part of this place. Here, follow me!" Vanello went over and grabbed your hand. You glanced down at your hands and felt a blush appear, as he began dragging you over towards wherever he was wanting to show you.

Vanello took you to the center of the mountain/volcano, where a massive bubbling lake of what appeared to be diet cola was located. "Wow, what is this?" You asked as you gawked all around you in fascination. It was a rather beautiful sight, especially looking up at the white things that were round and appeared almost like stalagmites on the ceiling. Vanello kept holding your hand to much of your embarrassment as he went to answer your question.

"This my friend is the diet cola lake! It's really a lot of fun to come over here when you're bored. Just watch and learn!" Vanello let go of your hand as he walked over to pick up a small chocolate rock from the ground. He bounced it up and down in his hand before sticking his tongue out the side. You watched him unsurely as he aimed with his thumb and tossed the chocolate rock up at the white round things on the ceilings of the mountain. The rock collided with the white rounds things that looked like mentos. Your eyes soon widen in awe as the mentos break off from the ceilings and begin falling down into the diet cola lake. In reaction with each other, wherever the mentos hit in the lake, a large explosion would occur in the fizzy lake. "BOOM!" Vanello shouted and started laughing like a maniac.

"Wooow **…** " You breathed out as you viewed the explosions that simply were breathtaking to watch.

"Isn't this awesome!? I love my little lake here! Here, you gotta try it!" Vanello reached down to pick up another chocolate rock before handing it over to you. You looked away from the lake and at Vanello who was holding the rock out to you. You shyly take it from his hand and then look up at one of the stalagmites of mentos from above. Vanello stands beside you and shoves his hands into his pockets as he looks between you and the mentos. "Go on ahead. Make em' fall! It's addicting!"

"O-okay," You replied before pulling your arm back and chucking the rock up at the mentos. You weren't sure if your throw was high enough, but it soon hit off about seven mentos that all went plummeting down into the diet cola lake. Vanello and your eyes went wide as you marveled the sight of the diet cola explosions taking place. One by one they ruptured up and sprayed diet cola everywhere. Vanello jumped up and down and laughed.

"See!? Wasn't that fun!?"

You felt pretty good after erupting the mentos in the lake. You nodded to Vanello and even grinned back. "It's relaxing! In a weird way!" Vanello grinned back and gave you a thumbs up.

"Relaxing and totally sweet!" Vanello exclaimed loudly in excitement. You continued to hit off some more mentos for awhile. You also both chatted about random different things to get to know one another better. It seemed so odd to you now that you were actually afraid of him before. He just seemed like a harmless boy who mistaken to be some kind of monster reject by King Candy and the others. You thought Vanello was a pretty nice guy, even kind of charming. You and him were sitting beside each other and staring off at the lake together. Vanello had his hand close to yours as you sat beside each other, almost so close you were almost touching.

 **So if you feel it let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you're waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go~!**

"(Y/n) **…** " Vanello brought up after a couple minutes of silence. You turned your head to look at him while he kept his gaze ahead.

"Yes, Vanello?" You replied curiously.

"I was just thinking **…** " He started to say as he lowered his head and stared down at the ground in front of him. You noticed his demeanor seemed to get tense and somewhat depressed. He began tracing circles into the chocolate dirt of the ground absentmindedly with his finger, as he continued to talk, "I'm having such a great time with you, (Y/n). I'm glad I decided to finally approach you. You've been pretty cool to me, which I don't get a lot. So what I'm trying to say is **…** or at least what I've been thinking is **…** Will I see you after today? I mean, not just on the race track but actually get to see you and talk to you again?" Vanello asked as he looked up from tracing circles in the ground to look at you with hope.

You thought about it and immediately felt compelled to see him again. He was so lonely here in his diet cola mountain all by himself. It would feel wrong to just put him out of your life now. You turned your gaze to Vanello's brown eyes that always seemed to sparkle with determination. He wasn't liking your silence and was getting painfully impatient as he scooted closer. His hand was now on top of yours but he didn't seem to shy away. You blushed at the contact and lowered your head as you spoke timidly, "I don't see why I couldn't see you again. I'm just worried about **…** -"

"What the others think? Don't worry about them! They're hardly worth being friends with if you feel like you have to impress them to be their friends, anyways. I'm not like that. You don't have to impress me! I like you just as you are!" Vanello smiled at you as he squeezed your hand confidently. You couldn't help but smile back at him. That meant a lot to you since you've always felt like you have been jumping through hoops to be accepted by the other racers. But Vanello was different, he seemed not so superficial. You kept your hand held under his hand as you glanced away from his eyes.

"T-that's **…** That's very kind of you. Thank you."

"You're welcome!" He chirped back elatedly. "But anyways, we should have some more fun before you have to leave! Wanna play candyland? I have the board game! Surprise!" Vanello offered to you which you giggled and nodded your head.

"That sounds sweet!"

"Great! Then let's go play!" Instead of letting go of your hand, he grabs it and drags you up with him, before running you over to his makeshift home to pull out the board game for you to play together. You sat down on his candy wrapper blanket that he laid out for you to sit on before taking the game out of the box. You and him soon began to play together for the rest of your time with one another, until it was late and it was time for you to leave. Vanello pouted when you said you had to go after he had beat you at candyland after the several times you had won.

"Do you HAVE to go!? It isn't THAT late!"

"I'm sorry, Vanello. I have to get home. There will be racing I need to do tomorrow and I have to be awake for it." You apologized to the black-haired boy who was crossing him arms defiantly.

"Well, will I at least get to see you tomorrow?!" Vanello begged as he brought his clasped hands out in front of him in begging fashion, it didn't help that he had the biggest puppy dog eyes.

"I don't see why not."

"YESSS!" Vanello fit pumped the air in excitement before running over and shocking you as he brought you into a hug. "We're going to be best buddies for life!" He squeezed you with a bear like hug that was extremely tight. He snuggled his face into your cheek before letting go and grinning at you. You were a blushing mess from the hug that didn't last long, but it was enough to bring you into an embarrassed stupor. "I can't wait for tomorrow! You'll have to show me some of your driving moves tomorrow! And we can eat candy and play more games! And OH MY GOSH, I'm so excited!" He chattered happily which made you chuckle.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, Vanello. It was super nice getting to know you. I'm sorry, I treated you like a Glitch before."

"Don't worry about that! All is well! I just expect to see you tomorrow! So when I come looking don't be surprised!" Vanello waved you a goodbye as you went to go put your helmet back on. Vanello watched you as you got back into your race kart and started the ignition of it. Your kart began to hum and you shifted it into gear.

"Goodbye, Vanello! Have a good night!"

"You too, (Y/n)!" You waved at each other your farewells, before finally you drove off and left the diet soda mountain. Vanello sighed once you left and turned back to look at his bed.

"What a pretty girl **…** I can't wait to see her tomorrow!" Vanello grinned to himself as he thought about you for the rest of the evening, until he too went to head to bed. He dreamt of many things but mostly of you and him racing together and having the time of your life.

 **You play that game, got what I got**

 **Get it get it, don't stop, it's a sure shot**

 **Ain't a Ferrari, huh boy, I'm sorry**

 **I ain't need to worry, so step inside**

 **And ride, ride, ride~!**

Weeks went passed and every day, you would visit Vanello at his diet cola mountain. It became as routine to you as having pretend races with yourself. The other Sugar Rush racers were none the wiser and you really didn't care if they did find out. Vanello through your free time together was becoming to be one of your greatest friends, if not thee greatest. You felt like you could tell Vanello anything in the world and you felt safe with him knowing and giving you advice about different things. You were even tempted to show the other racers that Vanello was not just a glitch, but he was a normal person, just like the rest of them. Sure, Vanello did glitch a few times every so often, but it never hurt you or anyone.

Today, you were just getting finished with your actual real racing. Vanello had watched from afar as you raced against the others during game hours. He was always so impressed and in awe by you, even if you didn't always win. There was just something about you that Vanello was drawn too. He wished he could race you **…** that if is he actually knew how to race a kart in the first place. Vanello hadn't told you that yet, but he was sure it would be a subject soon enough. Vanello leaned up against the stands of the bleachers that were eventually emptied once the game hours were over. You were practicing your fake racing again and Vanello was watching as he always did. Once you came up to the finish line, you put your kart in park and took off your helmet, releasing your (h/l) (h/c) hair. Vanello started clapping as he kept leaning against the stands. You get out of your kart and look over at him with a faint smirk that he returned back.

"Nice racing, (Y/n)! Did you beat your record time yet?"

"Not quite but I'm trying." You replied and stepped over in front of him with a smile. He glanced at your kart and then back at you. You noticed this and suddenly got an idea out of the blue. "Hey, Vanello, wanna drive my kart? I know you wanted too so badly when we first met. I trust you won't glitch my kart out. Wanna give it a go? I'd like to see you drive for once."

Vanello's confident gaze on you seemed to falter ever so slightly. However, he looked genuinely shocked and excited at the same time. "You mean it? You'll let me drive!? Seriously!? No joke?"

"Of course, we're friends now, remember?"

"I know but- **…** Uh, I would but **…** You see, there is something I might need to tell you first." He said while awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. You quirked an eyebrow at him and wondered what he was going on about. "You see, I don't actually really know how to drive a race kart." He confessed to you with a nervous smile. You furrowed your brows in confusion by this confession and didn't know what to make of it.

"Why would you be so eager to drive my kart if you don't even know how? I-I mean **…** no offense, but shouldn't you know how to drive since you're part of a racing game?"

"I know, I know! I should but- I-I don't **…** " He sighed and blew some loose strands of black hair from his face. His face darkened as he looked down with lower spirits than before. You bit your lip and tried to think of something to cheer your friend up.

"How about this **…** " You started to say as you looked over to your kart and then back at him. "I'll teach you how to drive in my kart but you gotta try hard not to wreck it. Okay?" You offered to him which immediately sparked back his outgoing personality. His head lifted back up and he had a shining white grin on his face.

"YOU MEAN IT!? You'll teach me!? Wow, (Y/n)! You're totally the best! I promise I'll try my best not to wreck your kart!" Vanello sped over to your kart and in seconds was in the driver's seat. You walked over to go into the passenger's side, which felt foreign to you since you were so used to being the driver. Vanello looked like he was about to pass out from excitement. He did all the things that were common sense like putting on his seatbelt, before looking at you for direction. You tell him the basics like where to keep his foot and how to shift gears before starting the ignition. He takes in everything you're telling him like a super sponge and prepares himself to get ready and actually drive the vehicle. "This is so exciting!"

"Alright, now that you got it started and ready. Just press lightly on the-" You were cut off as Vanello slams his foot on the gas pedal and makes you both go rushing forward. You gasp loudly as he slams on the brake right after, making your head jar roughly forwards. "-gas pedal **…** " You mumbled as he looked over at you sheepishly.

"Sorry bout' that!"

"Ugh, no problem. Just next time press on it lightly." You said as you shook your head to shake off the jolting you were just brought into from Vanello's wild driving. This time he approached it the way you told him as he gently placed his foot onto the pedal, and began driving at a much more steady pace. You smiled and watched Vanello's focused face as he kept his eyes on the road in front of him.

"Good job. Much better!" You complimented him as you were going pretty slow for race kart standards, but it was practice driving, after all. Vanello momentarily glanced at you with his eyes as he smirked back at you.

"Can I go faster? This is boring slow."

"Er, as long as you don't-" Once again, you were cut off as Vanello pushes harder on the accelerator and begins to go much faster than before on the main Sugar Rush race track. You tried not to act like you were clawing to your seat, but you were afraid since he was only a beginner, and going so fast already. He seemed to pick it up pretty quickly though as he drove the turns and different curves quite effectively. You tried to calm yourself as he kept picking up speed, faster and faster. You were tempted to tell Vanello to slow down, but the fire in his eyes and sheer passion for what he was doing made you stop yourself. He looked so at home when he was behind the wheel. He couldn't stop smirking confidently to himself and trying to obviously show off to you.

"This is awesome! I'm so glad you're teaching me, (Y/n)! I think I'm getting the hang of it already!" Vanello says as he shocks you when he cockily revs up the engine and yells loudly to the wind, before speeding up just enough to go drifting past a corner. You couldn't help it now, you were literally clawing your seat and looking terrified. You didn't seem to have much of a reason to be though as Vanello was driving with surprising aptiude. He was defiantly a born racer as most racers were in Sugar Rush. Vanello kept cruising through the race track at high speeds and when you were coming upon your first jump, your eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. "I'm gonna jump it!"

"Oh no, you're not!"

"Oh yes, I am!" Vanello fought back as you reached out to grab the wheel from him. He looked annoyed at you and fought back for the wheel to be in his control. You were swerving back and forth on the road and coming really close to the large jump in the track.

"Vanello, you're going to get us killed!"

"I got this, (Y/n)! Chill!" Vanello shoved you off from grabbing his wheel, which you stopped trying to grab at, as you stared at the jump that was feet away with fearful eyes. Vanello grinned wickedly and leaned into the wheel as he picked up the pace and soon before you knew it, you were flying in midair over the jump. You screamed at the top of your lungs as you flew through the air. Vanello's obnoxiously loud laughter was all you could hear until you felt the kart shake as you were back on the race track in front of the jump you had just made. "See, (Y/n)!? I got the skill! So many of the others think that I can't be a racer, but they're wrong! I'm proving it right now! I could really win!" Vanello says as he now was driving on a swerving road that was making you feel car sick, and you NEVER got car sick. You would say that the jump you just took was still making your heart beat like a drum. You could literally hear your heart beating in your ears from how loud it was.

"Y-you did it **…** I'm alive **…**!" You said breathlessly. Vanello rolled his eyes but kept smirking in amusement. Vanello drove the rest of the track and did a phenomenal job. When you got back to the finish line, Vanello suddenly slammed on the brakes again making your head once again jar forwards. You gasped and looked over at Vanello with large eyes. He looked back at you and grinned with squinted eyes.

"How'd I do?" He asked you.

"Fast **…** Very fast **…**." You were still a bit delirious from his drive, but you were able to compose yourself once he shifted the kart into park. He seemed to like that answer as he threw up his hands excitedly.

"I DID AWESOME!" Vanello squealed before suddenly shocking you as he began to glitch up in his seat. He looked down at himself in surprise as he began to pixelate before actually affecting the kart. You didn't know what to say when the kart actually seemed to teleport a couple feet away from your last position. You were thankfully not glitching but you were astonished by what Vanello had just done. He looked worried by his glitching up and immediately looked at you apologetically. "I'm sorry, (Y/n)! I think I got a little over excited! I didn't mean to glitch!"

"D-don't be sorry. I'm okay **…** But you just somehow moved my kart like a good fifteen feet away from where were just at, somehow." You told him which made him look confused by his own glitching abilities.

"Did I just teleport us?"

"It seems so **…** " You remarked back with a smile twitching on your lips. What he just did was amazing! You never thought glitching would amaze you, but he literally just teleported the both of you with his abilities. "Maybe, that glitching of yours isn't that bad, after all. Teleporting certainly would be a useful gift on the road." You told him which made him grin.

"Wow, I never thought my glitching could do anything useful!" Vanello looked down at his hands in wonder before looking back at you. You started to get out of your kart with him following right behind. You took off your helmet and set it into your seat before looking back at your glitchy friend. "What do you this means?"

"It means you might be able to teleport past other racers! Vanello, I just can't hold it in anymore. You're incredible and the other racers need to see that! Can you do me a favor and show up at my next race tomorrow? But don't hide away like you usually do. I want you to meet the others."

Vanello seemed unsure of this as he scratched the side of his cheek with uncertainty. "I don't know, (Y/n). They really don't like me. They might even get King Candy to sic his stupid guards on me. I also don't want to make you look bad **…** "

"I don't care what they think! They need to see that Vanello Von Schweetz is not just a menacing glitch but he is actually a kind, funny, awesome, and talented individual, who should be on the game roster like the rest of us!" You declared determinedly as you placed your hands on your hips as you stared at him with seriousness. He blushed at your encouraging words and smiled at you meaningfully.

"You think I'm kind, funny, awesome, and talented?" He asked in surprise, which in return made you blush as much as he was.

"Well, uh of course I do! You're a really cool person and uh **…** You deserve to race like I do. You are, after all, a Sugar Rush character. Not just some unwanted Glitch." You confirmed to him. He chuckled and walked over closer towards you. You were unsure of what he was doing, but were taken back when he came dangerously close and placed a kiss on your right cheek. You flushed every shade of red that existed and immediately looked bashful by his affectionate bold gesture.

"You're really sweet, ya know?"

Your eyes adverted to the ground as you blush harder if possible. "Uhm, t-t-thanks **…** Y-you're sweet too."

"Just like candy!" Vanello chirped and began to tousle your hair with his hand. He laughed at your disheveled demeanor and hair that you were now trying to smooth down with your hands. "But anyways, if you really want me to be around the others, I'll try it but I don't think they'll enjoy me being there." Vanello told you.

You pulled yourself out of your blushing fit and nodded to him, "I won't let them hurt you."

"Like they could do that, anyways! I've heard it all, trust me! But I appreciate your protectiveness of me. That's cute of you!" He got in another giggle as your face went straight back to blushing. Why was he seemingly flirting with you so much all of a sudden!? You knew you were growing feelings for Schweetz but this was ridiculous! It's like he knew you liked him and he was toying around with your emotions and provoking you to blush on command. You didn't like that at all! What about if you make him blush on command like some kind of trained dog!

"You're cuter." You challenged him while trying to brave an unfazed expression. His cheeks did grow a tint brighter and he seemed to catch on quickly to what you were attempting. So he continued to play along,

"But you're cutest!"

"Uh well you're **…** adorable!" You smirked, thinking you won the battle by using a different and stronger word than 'cute'.

He narrowed his dark brown eyes competitively, "Well **…** You're adorablest!" He said and seemed content in what he had just said.

"That's not even a word!" You barked back as your crossed your arms in defense.

"Yes, it is!" He shot back as he took a step near you.

"No, it isn't!" You retorted back in annoyance.

"Yes, it is! You're the most _adorablest_ thing in all of Sugar Rush! How bout' that!?" He took another step towards you and was extremely close to your face. You tried to blow him off but the closeness was not helping. Not to mention that he was calling you 'adorablest' which so happened to actually be adorable to the point you wanted to squeal like some kind of raging fangirl.

He smirked at you cockily and kept persistently calling you the most 'adorablest' thing he's ever seen. You were about to protest, but were stunned when he took another step which lead to another road, you weren't prepared for. His lips pressed against your own in a sweet kiss. You were going to panic and back off, but Vanello grabbed ahold of your shoulders and brought you in closer. Your eyes were wide in shock for a moment but the kiss was so incredibly intense, you could do nothing but succumb to it. Your senses overwhelmed your mind and soon you were placing your hands on his chest as you kissed him more deeply. The kiss was your first and remarkable to say the least. You never expected your first kiss to be with Vanello Von Schweetz, the infamous glitch of Sugar Rush.

 **So if you feel it let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you're waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go~!**

When you pulled apart, you were literally breathless. Both of your cheeks were warm as the rest of your bodies. Vanello brought you into a hug and cuddled into your embrace. You couldn't help but smile giddily as he held you so securely to himself. It seemed your friendship had significantly escalated right at this moment from childish bickering back and forth on who is the most adorable. Seems, like the joke was on you as Vanello had you wrapped around his finger, but it seemed like you might of had him too.

"I really like you, (Y/n)." Vanello suddenly said as he pulled away just enough to look at you in your pretty (e/c) eyes that he found lovely to stare into. You leaned your forehead forwards so that yours was touching his own. You pecked his lips which made him giggle. "I guess, you like me too, huh?" He grinned confidently which made you smile back at him warmly.

"Duh." You flicked his forehead which made him cringe. You laughed at him before he smirked back at you for your playful gesture.

"You're gonna regret that, (Y/n)!" Vanello reached out and began tickling you which made you start laughing hysterically. You tried pushing him away but he seemed to keep reaching all your ticklish places. "Ah-ha! I found your true weakness!"

"S-S-Stop it, Vanello!" You laughed breathlessly as he continued to tickle you until you gave into him. You begged him to stop which he did after a good minute of tickling you to death. "That wasn't fair!"

"Yeah, it was! I didn't think you were so ticklish! Good to know for later." He smirked before stuffing his hands into his pockets. You playfully glared at him which only made him snigger.

"Come on, (Y/n). I think you and I have a date back at my diet cola mountain!" Reaching out, he took your hand and led you back to the kart. You were about to get into the driver's seat, but you were taken back when Vanello takes the seat instead. He smirks presumptuously at you which made you want to flick him on the forehead again. Instead, you gave in and jumped into the passenger seat. "Good choice of transportation! I'll be your driver today!" Vanello started the kart and within seconds had you two both laughing loudly as you drove back to his sanctuary in the mountain.

* * *

When the next day came about, you showed up in front of Taffyta and her clique of other Sugar Rush racers that followed behind her. She chewed on a toothpick in her mouth and had her arms crossed as you went in front of her and her gang. "What do you want?" She asserted irritably at your presence, "Is your pretend racing going well for you?"

"Ha, funny. But that's not why I'm here. I want to introduce you to my special friend. You better be nice to him though or I'll make you regret it." You retorted which made her roll her pale baby blue eyes at your threat.

"You actually have a friend? A boyfriend, perhaps?" She accused you which made you simply nod with a forming haughty smirk. Her eyes widen as she wasn't expecting that response from you. She watched with her group as Vanello stepped up from behind you and sheepishly smiled and waved at them. Taffyta gasped in horror and then looked at you in aghast, "HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND!? THE GLITCH!?"

Vanello glared her for calling him 'the glitch' that he was so notoriously known for. You shook your head and frowned at her shocked reply. "No, he's not just a glitch. He's Vanello Von Schweetz and he's my boyfriend."

"Yeah, her boyfriend!" Vanello shouted back before freezing in realization, and looking surprised by what you said, "I mean- I am!?"

"Of course, you are." You replied as you looked back at him with a sweet closed-eyed smile. You loved when you took him off guard. His face was completely red but he didn't seem to be complaining much that you considered him your boyfriend. Instead, he quickly shifted back to his overconfident self and smirked.

"Yeah! I mean- of course, I am!" Vanello exclaimed determinedly. You giggled at him before looking back at Taffyta whose mouth was so far agape that her toothpick had fallen out of her mouth.

"But he's a glitch, (Y/n)! He's going to glitch you out or something!" Candlehead exclaimed with actually some concern for you. You shook your head and went over to take Vanello by the hand.

"See? He's not glitching me out. I've been with him for weeks now and he sometimes glitches but he doesn't hurt anyone. He's not a bad person like you've all made him out to being. He's a great guy! And he deserves to race just like us!"

"HIM?! Race with us!? Yeah, right, (Y/n)! He's bad news!" Taffyta told you which made the others behind her nod in agreement. You pouted your lips and furrowed your brows in annoyance.

"It's okay, (Y/n). They don't have to believe I'm worth anything. I know I am worth something! I can drive now and I can win a race just like they can! They're just afraid I'll beat them!" Vanello said confidently which made Taffyta glare Vanello.

"You can't drive with us because you're a glitch! You don't belong in our game. All you do is mess things up with your glitching!"

"Shut up and drive then, Taffyta! I bet Vanello can make you eat those words in the dust! Why don't you race him right now? Or you too afraid, you'll lose to him? He's actually a fantastic racer who'll put you to shame!"

"I bet he doesn't even have a kart to race in!" She scoffed as Vanello looked at you for help on this one. You let go of his hand and pointed over to your kart.

"He'll use my kart! Then after we prove that you are just a loser. Vanello and I are going to get him a brand new kart, just for him!" Taffyta scowled and went over to her kart while heavily glaring over at you and Vanello.

"Fine then race me now! A glitch can't beat me!" Getting into her kart, she waited for Vanello to get into your own. The other racers all gossiped amongst each other and watched as Vanello winked at you before going to step up to your kart to get inside.

"You can beat her, Vanello. I believe in you!" You encouraged Vanello who gave you a thumbs up.

"I'm not even worried! I know I got this! After all, I had the best teacher!" He snickered and jumped into your kart while leaving you a blushing mess again. Taffyta revved up her engine in a challenge to Vanello who started the ignition and got prepared to race the blonde bossy girl next to him on her kart. Minty walked up in front of the karts and then held up her hands.

"You race this track and back to the finish line, alright? Ready? Set **…** GO!" Minty shouted as she brought her arms down. In seconds, in flashes of colors your kart and Taffyta's kart speed off in blurs. A breeze went past you as you watched as they drove off down a pretty basic track that wasn't very complicated, but it did have a lot of small jumps and some sharp turns.

Taffyta was already in the lead and she was soaking up all the smugness because of it. Vanello and her were already coming upon their first jump which Vanello took on like a pro. He was even able to jump over Taffyta's vehicle and gain lead. She growled under her breath and slammed her foot into her gas pedal to go faster. Vanello and her kept going back and forth from being in first as their karts were right next to each other. They were far enough so you couldn't really see them, but you had a feeling that Vanello would come back victorious.

Taffyta was unfortunately able to hit a speed boost that shot her forward. Vanello frowned but kept his mind strong-willed as he kept pushing forwards. Taffyta took another jump that Vanello took right after. He was having a hard time gaining back speed to her from that speed boost she had gotten. Taking some sharp turns, they both drifted well to the wicked turns. They did a few more jumps but Vanello was still not catching up and was several feet behind her. Taffyta smirked and waved Vanello a farewell as she finally made the very sharp turn to go back towards the finish line. Vanello struggled a bit with the last sharp turn but he kept on course as well as he could. You were nervous as you waited with the other racers who were still gossiping amongst each other about who would win.

So you felt dread when you saw Taffyta's kart coming towards the finish line. Vanello was right behind though as he had gained some head way by hitting a small speed boost on the way back. "Come on, ya gotta beat her!" Vanello told himself as he focused hard on getting ahead. "You gotta do this for (Y/n)! She's expects you to win! And I'm going to win this for her!" Vanello was now right behind Taffyta's back end of her kart. She glared over her shoulder at him but she felt confident that she was close enough to winning. She was merely feet away, it seemed, but suddenly she was completely blown away when out of nowhere Vanello somehow pixelated in front of her kart. He glitched and now was in front of her! She gasped as he saluted her with a mocking smirk as he went over the finish line first, thanks to his glitching teleporting him ahead.

"And that's how it's done!" Vanello came to a halt and soon jumped out of his kart. Taffyta was devastated, so much, to the point she was crying like a baby in her kart. You rushed up to Vanello and hugged him.

"You did it! I knew you could do it!"

"All thanks to you, (Y/n)! I wouldn't have been able to without you!" Vanello hugged you back and even placed a kiss on your cheek. You giggled and proudly took his hand into your own as you showed off to the other Sugar Rush racers, who were all amazed by Vanello beating Taffyta.

"So still think he's just some scary glitch? He can drive and he just proved it to you!" You asserted to the racers who all soon began to look at each other unsurely before awkwardly going to clap for Vanello. He grinned and bowed.

"Thank you! Thank you~!" He soaked up the attention he was getting and rejoiced. It seemed even the glitch was able to race. Everyone except Taffyta was genuinely impressed. "So what about making that kart together, (Y/n)?" Vanello mentioned as he looked at you with a never faltering grin on his face. You grinned back and nodded.

"You earned it, Vanello!"

You and him high-five each other, before both going hand in hand to start heading off towards the kart making factory together. Everyone was left wondering just what else that glitch was capable of? Quite frankly, you and Vanello didn't care what they really thought. But proving to them that Vanello was more than just a worthless glitch was so worth it in the end.

Yes, in the end there was a happy ending.

Just not for Taffyta...

 **Shut up and drive, drive, drive  
Shut up and drive, drive, drive  
Drive, drive, drive~!**


	15. Male Jessica Rabbit x Reader

**Male Jessica Rabbit/Cartoon Reader - Laugh it Up!**

* * *

It started off with a simple dream. A dream that seemed out of reach in a place like this. This place was the breeding grounds for what you dreamed of being the most. The competition was thick and only the best of the best were ever worth bringing up. You dreamt of being the laughing stock of the century. Just right up there with the big names like Goofy, Donald Duck, or even the big shot Mickey Mouse. You unfortunately were at a disadvantage though as you were barely the seemingly funny type of cartoon. You were an average looking cartoon, simply human with nothing silly or memorable looking about you. So you had to stick to the only thing you had going for you and that was telling jokes.

You had to start plain and simple with nothing flashy involved. That's how all careers started though, you would need to start at the first step before you climbed up the ladder to success. It was a pain, sure, but if it was what you had to do to be the comedian you wanted to be. You had to start somewhere. You also had another little problem that was not a great quality of a standup comedian. You were plagued with the worst stage fright that anyone in all of Toontown could ever experience. You loved telling jokes and making others laugh but you usually did this when not on stage. Whenever, you would get on stage and all eyes were settled on you, the nerves would bubble up inside and make you freeze on stage in complete fright. You couldn't even begin to count how many times you had been booed off stage for freezing up. Your jokes were even affected as you would suddenly become shy and quiet as a mouse. It only damaged your already fickle self-confidence when you would be banished off stage for your poor performance.

So you were pleasantly surprised that anyone would bother to hire someone as unfunny as you were. Jokes did come naturally for you and you did do well when you weren't in the limelight. Unfortunately, the second you went on stage it all went spiraling down into the toilet. Currently, you were standing in front of the Ink and Paint Club where you had been just hired as their standup comedian. Today was your first day to either make a name for yourself or muck it all up. You were incredibly nervous to say the least as you stared up at the sign of the club. _'Okay, (Y/n)… This is your chance. You better be funny or they'll literally throw you out the window like they did the last club…'_ You cringed at the thought before taking in a deep breath of air. _'Well, here goes nothing… or everything.'_ Mustering up the courage from within, you made your way to the entrance door and stepped on inside past the gorilla bouncer who let you through.

You were immediately greeted with the stench of cigarette smoke wafting through the air inside. Cartoons and humans alike were littering the the club all sitting at their respected table or at the stools at the bar. The place was boisterous and defiantly the hotspot to be at right now. You were getting glances from some of the men inside, some of them were curious as others were eating you up like a hunk of meat. You were quite used to these kinds of stares as you've worked in bars before and they usually had these types of folks dwelling around. You tried you're best to ignore it as you began your search to look for your new boss named Mr. Boarton. You knew from the interview that he was a cartoon boar that wore a extravagant green and black pinstripe suit with a fedora with purple feathers. He also smoked a little too much for your preference and snorted a lot when he talked. You weren't seeing him anywhere through the throng of bar goers that packed the place. You were going to start scavenging around for him but your immediate attention was taken away when the red curtains on stage were about to be pulled. The piano player which was a wolf started playing the keys and the band began to pick up right after as the curtains drew open. You were decided you would hunt down your boss once the performance was over that was about to start.

The moment the band started playing you knew instantly that they were playing the song, _'Why Don't you Do Right?'_. The curtains lifted up and then displayed a the most gorgeous man you had ever seen in your entire life of living as a cartoon. He was a tall, lean, handsome and sinewy man. He wore a bright sequin cherry red tailsuit that's jacket showed off some of his chest that you were trying unbearably hard not to stare at. He had luxurious red hair that's left side bangs went over his half-lidded sparkling blue eyes. You gulped and felt your face become almost as red as the suit he was wearing. In his purple gloved hands he was holding a microphone that he brought to his mouth to sing along to the music. Your eyes were transfixed on this cartoon man whose voice was deep and just like velvet. He was an extraordinary singer and he was defiantly making the ladies swoon and sigh, including yourself. He gradually walked down the 'T' shaped stage that went out closer to the people like you who were watching him. The way he walked was even seemingly perfect as he swayed with absolute grace, every step had you holding your breath.

Going closer to the stage, you felt like you were on autopilot as you stood in front and just stared up at him. For the briefest moment, you swore your heart dropped inside your stomach as his blue-eyed gaze settled on you. You would had been choking up if you dared tried to speak. His lips made the faintest of smiles and he even winked in your direction. Saying your legs felt like jello was an understatement of the century. Shivers went down your spine as he took steps towards you as he sung. The other ladies in the club watched on with glares of envy as he knelt down and brought out his hand and brushed his fingers gently under your chin. You leaned into his touch and could only say you felt like you had fallen in love at first sight from the intense attraction you felt towards the man whose name you didn't even know.

It seemed almost too soon when the song came to it's end and you were left taken back by such a specimen of a man. He waved his hand farewell as he turned away from the crowd before heading back behind the curtains that closed behind him. Never in your life had you been that immersed in a performance before. Everything he did captured you in an almost hypnotic way. It was then you aspired to be just like him on stage. Even if he wasn't a comedian his stage presence alone could move a crowd to his whim. He could have the crowd barking like a dog if that's what he wished. Nothing could compare to the performance you had just witnessed, and by some means, you were determined to meet that man. He must work here at the club as a singer, which meant more time for you to see him, maybe even meet him. Oh, how badly you wanted to meet him! Feeling refreshened after such an extraordinary show, you forgot completely what you were actually here to do. You shook your head and remembered after a few moments of being distracted. You were here to find your boss Mr. Boarton!

Looking around again, you still didn't see him around. You determined that he must be behind the scenes in the back. So you looked for any door that was not the entrance or the bathrooms and made your ways towards it. It said 'employees only' which was a good indicator that you found the correct door. Opening it up, you went inside and found yourself in a hallway that had many more doors on each sides. Reading the doors off from the labels they had, you searched for his office. Only instead you were so busy looking at the labels on the doors you weren't paying attention to where you were going. Colliding right into someone, you made a high pitched yelp and went falling backwards but before you hit the ground someone grabbed your arm securely. You were pulled back up before you hit the ground before coming face to face with the singer from before. Your face instantaneously went scarlett red as you saw him looking back at you a little surprised.

"Oh, are you alright, darling?" He asked you with concern.

Your eyes were wide and your heart was pacing a million miles per hour. "I-I… I- … Thank you."

He let go of your arm and looked you up and down as if he were examining you before giving you a smile. "You're quite welcome. You almost took quite the tumble. You are the same girl I saw back when I was performing. What are you doing back here?" He asked you curiously. You tried not to pathetically stare so bluntly at him (which was an easy thing to do). You smiled nervously and gave out a equally nervous laugh.

"O-oh, I was just looking for Mr. Boarton. Uhm y-you see I was just employed here a few days ago. Today is my first day here at the club." You explained to him while anxiously rubbing the back of your neck. His eyes lit up with recognition and he soon nodded in return.

"Oh right, I heard from him that someone new was coming aboard. I didn't quite expect it to be such a fine lovely young lady like yourself though." He smiled in a way that seemed flirtatious which only made your blushing fit become worse.

"A-ah… y-yes…"

He chuckled at your cute and shy demeanor while he placed his hands onto his hips and kept smiling at you, "Mr. Boarton is just a few more doors down. You can't miss him, trust me on that." He rolled his eyes and continued, "I'm sure he's looking for you now. I don't want to keep you too long as I'm sure you want to go see him. But I can't help but wonder what you will be doing here in this little ol' place."

You smiled at this as you were always excited to tell others what you did for a living as it was your dream, "I'm a standup comedian! I've worked in many other clubs before this. I just so happened to find myself here now."

His blue eyes lit up again and his perfect white smile seemed to widen at this. "A comedian, you say?" He said while he brought a hand to his chest, "I just _'love'_ comedians. There's nothing I love more than a good laugh." He told you which made you grin.

"Really?!"

"Of course, they do say there is no better medicine than that of laughter. I look forward to hearing you when you perform. This place sure needs a good comedian to lighten the place up a little." He said and flipped his bang, "By the way, I'm Jesse. I work here as a singer which I'm sure you know. What did you think of my singing, darling?"

"OH, you were phenomenal! I can't believe you're just a club singer! You could really be something big!"

"You think so? Well, that's mighty sweet of you." He smiled and reached out and placed a hand on your right cheek. You were panicking inside because you knew that you were blushing and he was certainly going to feel the warmness from it. He doesn't seem to be bothered by the fact you were so obviously blushing, if anything, he seemed completely familiar to it. It probably wasn't the first time he made a woman a blushing mess in front of him. "I can tell you are something big too. I can't wait." Patting your cheek a few times affectionally, he lets go and steps out of your way. "But please don't let me keep you any longer. Go on ahead, darling, but before you go I would like your name."

You tensed up and chuckled nervously again before responding, "My name is (Y/n) (L/n). It's been a pleasure meeting you Jesse."

"The pleasure is all mine. I hope to see you soon, (Y/n). Buh-bye now." You expected Jesse to walk off right away but instead he shocks you when he leans in and places a kiss on your cheek before walking away from you. You froze on the spot and your hand immediately made contact with your cheek from where he had kissed you. You didn't think you could possibly blush any harder than you already were. Every part of you was feeling warm all over, you swore you would be glowing a bright red. Glancing over your shoulder, you see that he was gone from sight just like that. You yearned to see more of him and were certainly looking forward to speaking to him again. He seemed like a genuinely kind person that just so happened to look like he was drawn by the gods themselves.

"Wow, what a guy…" You mumbled to yourself before regaining your composure and finally heading back down the hall to find Mr. Boarton's office. It was just a few doors down like Jesse had said it was. You stood there in front and stared at the label that read "Mr. Boarton's office". Taking a deep breath of air, you lifted your hand to knock on the door. Tapping on the door a few times, you were immediately greeted with the sounds of snorting from inside. You knew for sure Mr. Boarton was inside his office.

"Come in!" He called out in an irritable voice.

You reached out and opened the door slowly before peeking in and almost choking on the cigarette smoke that was in the air. Mr. Boarton was sitting at his desk with his feet propped up on the table as he leaned back on his chair. His beady eyes looked over at you as you stepped on inside and closed the door behind you. "Eh, it's you. About time you showed up." He said while blowing out a puff of smoke from his nostrils. You stood in front of him and placed a hand on your arm as you stared at him. "Your act will be up later this evening at eight o'clock. You better be absolutely hysterical. I want the whole room holding their sides and laughing up a lung, ya hear?"

You nodded your head with a nervous smile, "Of course! I'll knock em' dead."

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about. Ya know, dead to sleep?" He snorted loudly and put his feet back down from the table. "I got a tough crowd. They only laugh if you're actually funny. I hired you only cuz' my last guy got torn to shreds, literally. You better not be the same or you're gonna' force me to have to find someone else. That's a real pain, ya know? Even in a place like Toontown."

"I won't let you down, Mr. Boarton. I promise," You said even though part of you was anxious at the thought of just being on stage in front of everyone's judging eyes. You knew you couldn't foul up this performance or you might be fired on the same day as your arrival. Mr. Boarton appeared to be distrustful towards you. He tapped his cigarette making the ashes fly before speaking up again.

"Yeah, we'll see about that. Have you met my man Jesse yet?"

Your eyes lit up from his name alone and you nodded vigorously, "Oh yes, I have! He is an extraordinary man!"

Boarton simply nods back, "He's my best singer in this entire club. I recommend you take notes, singer or not."

"I certainly will!" You agreed, not having any issue with 'taking notes' as he said since Jesse already inspired you from the moment you saw him on stage.

"Tch, good. Now get your ass out there and help setup for Jesse's next performance. Might as well make some good use of you until your stinkin' show. Are you capable of doing that?" He rose an eyebrow at you skeptically. You despised the idea of having to be the one to setup when that was certainly not in your job description, but if it helped Jesse then you wouldn't complain… not yet, anyways. You weakly smiled and made a nod in his direction.

"Um, I can do that, sir. Sure…" You spoke with less enthusiasm as before. He didn't seem to care whether it bothered you or not not as he blandly nodded and began shooing you away with his hand or rather hove.

"Then get out of my face, kid. I got important work to be done unlike you." He snorted again, it took you no time to leave his office with a heavy feeling in your chest. Your boss barely seemed to like you very much. He seemed the same way when you had first met him for the interview. He must have had been very desperate for a comedian to hire you when he obviously thought you as low as trash. Sighing heavily to yourself, you went to head to the back of the curtain to help the other employees set up Jesse's next performance.

00000000

The day felt like it was dragging on forever. It seemed like a lifetime until you got Jesse's setup ready for him to go out and sing his heart out. It was practically the only thing fueling you to keep dealing with this menial backbreaking task. You shouldn't have been the one to be out here doing the janitor's work. You should be out there making the crowd laughing until their socks fell off! This was almost demeaning. You were finishing up when you almost jumped up ten feet in the air when someone put a hand on your shoulder from behind. You yelped girlishly and spun around to see Jesse standing there. He chuckled at your rather dramatic reaction to his sudden touch that had startled you as much as it did. "My, my what are you doing out here, (Y/n)? Shouldn't you be preparing to preform for your show?"

You heart should have had calmed down at the sight of him but it only beat much faster than before. His laugh was none other than charming, it sounded like the chime of bells, soft and beautiful. Your face automatically went red and you felt like a stuttering fool in front of him. "I-I… I think I should b-but I'm not," You tell him which makes him tilt his head questionably.

"Why not, darling?"

"M-Mr Boarton w-wanted me to- to setup for your performance." You said, while mentally cursing yourself for sounding like such a shy idiot. His lips pursed into a frown that looked more like a sexy pout.

"Now why would Mr. Boarton have you working on my show? You should be working on your own. That's hardly fair." He remarked, "Here doll, let me talk to Boarton. You shouldn't be doing this for me but I do appreciate what you have done so far. Everything looks marvelous." Jesse complimented and then reached out and placed a soft hand onto your shoulder, "Are you okay? You're looking not so good."

"N-No! I'm fine! I mean… Thank you but I'm okay. Y-you don't have to talk to Mr. Boarton. I'm sure he's just challenging me since it's my first day here." You tried to reassure Jesse, who still didn't seem too confident by your words. He rubs your shoulder softly before letting go with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Well, darling. I still think I might have a few words with him. Now, if you ever need something just say something to me, okay?" Jesse smiles at you and glances in some annoyance behind shoulder at Mr. Boarton who just showed up and was urging him to get going. "I'll always be here if you need me, (Y/n). Us performers need to stick together, after all. I can't wait to see your show this evening. I can tell you're a real funny gal." Jesse waves you a goodbye before heading on over to Mr. Boarton, who was standing there impatiently for the red-head to come over.

You heart was hammering inside your chest, especially since Jesse seemed very on-hands with you. Was he that way with everyone? You shrugged it off as being nothing and prepared to have Jesse perform. A little later, you went down at a table nearby the front stage. You waited for Jesse's next performance. You noticed your boss at the corner of the room watching you like a hawk as he puffed on his cigarette. You gulped and kept your eyes on the stage until the music started to play a song called _"I'm Your Man"_ (by Michael Buble). The way he strutted down the stage and sang with such grandeur it kept you breathless. How did he do it? You had no idea but the way he sang so coolly, the way he walked so flawlessly, the way he could spare you a single glance put you into a memorized stupor. He was a true classy man with a defined talent in what he did, and he knew it better than anyone else in this entire club. You wish you had confidence like that. The type of confidence that just glowed and shined brightly like a blazing fire from within. You sighed longingly as you had your chin resting on the palm of your hand as you watched him do his thing. Every gal in the Paint and Ink Club was under his unbreakable spell that was made by every small movement he made. He strutted down the stage and onto the show floor and were making the ladies swoon from his mere close proximity. His azure blue eyes shifted over to you and he made his way over to your table. He jumped up taking a seat on the table right next to you as he continued to sing. Your (e/c) eyes were wide as you stared up at him and he glanced down at you. The spark between each of your eyes ignited something inside that made you yearn for something deeper, more intimate. You thought you were the only one who felt it, obviously this was his game. He did this with every simple woman who was easy to snatch up into his clutches. But you didn't mind, he played his game well, too well.

"Because I'm your man~" He sang as he inclined closer and ran a single hand through your (h/l) (h/c) hair, tucking it behind your ear, before pulling away. Every part of you was feel an acute level of feelings beyond your comprehension. To say you didn't have a terrible attraction to Jesse would be the most ridiculous lie of the century. You watched him go back on stage and as soon as the song was over, he retreated back behind the scarlet curtains. They closed behind him and there left behind him was a roar of applause and wolf-whistles that followed after.

"He's quite a guy isn't he?" A masculine voice suddenly startled you from your trance that you were left in. You swiftly turn your head around to see a hybrid cartoon of a man and a peacock smiling goofily at you. He wasn't a terrible looking man as he had more of the appearance of a man than a peacock. He had the beautiful peacock tail and head feathers but for the most part he looked quite human.

"Who are you?" You question the peacock man dressed in a charming dark green vest and black slacks, who also had slicked back emerald green hair. He grinned charmingly and ran a hand through his hair.

"My name is Andre Peacock. What's a pretty girl like you sitting here all by yourself?"

You blushed at the fact he called you pretty, which wasn't a typical compliment you received. You smiled a shy soft smile back at him and replied,

"I'm just watching Jesse until it is my turn for my performance." You told him which seemed to greatly interest him. He stepped over to stand in front of you as he leaned on the table with one arm.

"Your performance? Are you new here, chicky?"

You lowered your gaze to stare at the table from his penetrating bright bluish green eyes that seemed to look right into your soul. You fiddled with your hands under the table you were sitting at. "Yes, actually. This is my first day here. I'm a standup comedian."

His eyebrows rose and his mouth fell slightly agape. "A comedian!? Wow, we certainly need one of those around here! This place can get kind of drab. The only thing worth watching anymore other than Jesse is Donald and Daffy's constant fighting on stage. And believe me, even that gets REAL old, real quick. The crowd gets tired of it. Last guy we had as a comedian here was torn to shreds by the crowd, literally. I got a feeling you'll be luckier though. I got good vibes coming from you, chicky." He winked flirtatiously at you with made your face flush with a blush.

"I-I hope you're right. I'd rather not be torn to shreds by the audience. Uh, I'm (Y/n) (L/n) by the way… What do you do here?" You asked the suave peacock man who was leaning up on the table very closely towards you.

He smirked and jabbed a thumb back over at the bar, "Pretty name. I work as the bartender here. I've been here longer than dirt. I know this place from in and out, to left to right. If you want any kind of bit of gossip or whatever. I'm your man."

"Oh, well, I'll take that into account then." You said before noticing Mr. Boarton stomping up over to you with a nasty irritable look on his face.

"Hey, bimbo! Get your ass up there on stage. It's your turn. Don't muck it up, ya hear?" He yanked his hove back and pointed back at the stage that was currently unoccupied. You could tell the audience was getting restless as they were becoming more boisterous by the second. Some of then were even demanding Jesse to be brought back up onto the stage. You instantaneously felt the sudden choking feeling bubble up in the pit of your stomach. It was the same feeling you got whenever you were supposed to go on stage. Not wanting to upset your boss on your first day, you waved Andre a quick goodbye, and quickly went backstage to get ready.

Using the old comedian's dressing room, you made yourself up to the best of your abilities without looking too over done. You were meant not make them laugh not drool over you like they did Jesse. Not that you believed you could be attractive to the audience, anyways. Taking in many deep breathes, you tried to steady yourself. You even told some jokes into the mirror which seemed to come out alright, but you knew the second you went out on stage it would be a whole different ballgame. _'You do this, (Y/n). You can't mess this up. How can you be a comedian if you can't even show yourself on stage!?'_ You thought miserably to yourself as you stared into your reflection in the mirror. It wasn't until you heard knocking on your door when you called out for them to come in.

You were expecting an irate Mr. Boarton to be standing there but instead you see Jesse. You gawk over at him with surprise as he comes over and brings you into a hug that you were so not prepared for. "Oh, (Y/n)! I know you're going to do so well out there!" He exclaimed. Your face was beet red as you could feel your face smashed against his muscular chest that smelled heavily of crisp nice smelling cologne. Why did everything about him have to be so perfect? When he let go, you swore you could have just fallen to the ground into a puddle of mush. He beamed at you with radiating encouragement, "Are you ready? I cannot wait to watch you perform!"

You tried to pull yourself from your daze as you nodded dumbly back at him. "O-Of course, I'm ready as ready can be!" You said, even though part of you was mocking yourself at the fact that you knew you were as scared as a kitten to go perform in front of everyone. He grinned and even chuckled that laugh that made your heart flutter.

"Then I'll see you on stage! Break a leg, darling!" Jesse drove your emotions mad as he placed another kiss onto your cheek. You were a blushing mess yet once again as he left with a smile gracing his face. Now you felt even more compelled to do a decent job on stage. Jesse would be watching and if you failed then he would probably think you were a loser. _'I gotta do this! Even if it is just to impress Jesse!'_ You thought with determination as you turned to look back at yourself in the mirror. You took another intake of breath and then made your ways out of the dressing room to go backstage behind the curtains.

The moment you stepped on stage, everything seemed to come undone. You found it hard to breathe and all your jokes that you had planned were jumbling around in your brain in disarray. The curtains hadn't even pulled away to reveal you're pitiful self to the crowd. You were physically shaking as you went to grab the microphone on the stand. You heard them announcing your name and your act outside the curtains. Within seconds, the curtain drew away and it was just you and your lonely microphone that was in your hand. Every eye from the crowd was on you and right at the front of the stage was, of course, Jesse sitting there and watching. Your eyes settled on Jesse who gave you a smile of encouragement to go on with the show. But it wasn't enough to break you free from the chains of intimidation. You were locked down tight and frozen on the spot. Even speaking your name would be an effort it would seem, but you had to make it through, you must do it! Forcing a timorous smile to the audience, you opened your mouth to speak and only dreaded when squeaks came out. It made the audience lowly chuckle in a way you weren't prepared for them to laugh at. Pulling at the collar of your clothes anxiously, you had just enough nerve to get your name out.

"H-h-hello, my name is (Y/n) (L/n)… U-um… I'm here from Toontown and u-uhm it's a pleasure to b-be here … up here, I mean. Here up here on stage in front of y-you all tonight… this night tonight… up here…tonight…With you all-" The crowd was already getting bored with you, you could tell by the looks people were making. Jesse was tilting his head and examining you carefully, you could tell he was in deep thought of over something. He was probably thinking how much of an fool you appeared to be up on stage, stuttering and talking as quietly as a squeaky little mouse. This is exactly what you didn't want to happen to you. "So um how's the weather, folks? Heh, glad you all could make it here t-tonight. I heard it was raining buckets outside. It's almost as bad as _'hailing'_ taxi's am I right!?" You chuckled nervously at your own lame joke that the crowd responded with total silence, other than the cartoon crickets in the bar that began chirping noisily.

You tried focusing your eyes on Jesse, you didn't know if that was making it worse or helping your nerves. His smile was strained but he still seemed to have it there for encouragement purposes. You tugged at you collar again and tried to think of something else to get the crowd going. "Er, well, anyways, I don't know about you guys but it's g-getting really hot in here! Um, it's almost so hot the cows are giving evaporated milk, the chickens are laying hard-boiled eggs! I saw a dog chasing a cat and both were walking! Hot water now comes out of both taps! The birds have to use potholders to pull worms out of the ground!-"

"What the?! Birds using potholders? How the hell is that funny!? BOOOO!"

You froze again as a human man stood up and started booing. It took no longer than two seconds for the rest of the crowd to start booing also. You cringed and started stumbling backwards on stage as the penguin waiters began charging the crowd a dollar for tomatoes. People were actually paying for the tomatoes to begin tossing at you as they hissed and continued to boo at you. Jesse's face fell appalled as the people around him were throwing tomatoes at you that were pelting you from left to right. You put your hands up in the air in front of your face to try and block the tomatoes from hitting your face. You felt tears blur your vision as the audience kept hurling insults that were unfortunately funnier than any joke you just uttered from your mouth.

Jesse glared the audience around him and then looked back at you sympathetically as Boarton came off on to the side and took out a giant cane that grabbed you and pulled you off stage. You were absolutely covered with tomatoes once you were out of the heavy fire from on stage. Mr. Boarton was looking furiously at you, "What kind of damn filthy trash were you playing out there to my guests!? THAT REEKED! What kind of comedian do you think you are!? I should have you thrown out to the curb for that performance! I actually got paid more in tomato costs than your stinkin act!" He hollered in your face, the smell of cigarette smoke was putridly wafting in your air space. You were still in tears while you were trying to wipe off tomatoes from yourself. Mr. Boarton growled and snapped his cigarette in half, "GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T FIRE YOU!"

"P-please don't fire me, M-Mr. Boarton! I-I just wasn't prepared! Please, you must give me another chance! I promise it'll be different next time!" You desperately pleaded to the boar whose deep glare was heavily set on you.

"DIFFERENT!? WHAT'S NEXT!? JOKES ABOUT THE AIR CONDITIONER!? I mean come on weather jokes!? You disgust me!" He took his broken cigarette and threw it at you which made you cringe again.

"P-p-please! I'll do anything! Just give me one more chance, sir!"

"I'll show you one more chance! You blow it one more time and I'll personally have the bouncer come and escort you to the curb where your ass belongs! Then maybe the homeless bums can laugh at your pitiful excuse of what you call jokes! And you call yourself a Toon! Unbelievable!" He rose his arms in the air in exasperation before pointing back at you threateningly, "You get one more chance, bimbo! You better be damn lucky I'm such a generous boar! That act made me want to puke!" Scoffing loudly, he sharply turned away from you and stormed away from you, leaving you there with a head hung low in despair.

"Good job, (Y/n)… You ruined it… again…" You murmured to yourself and brought your hands to your face. You were humiliated on how awfully you did back up there. Even you knew the jokes were god-awful but the nerves took over and everything went down south from there. Trying to still wipe tomato gunk off of yourself, you began walking to your dressing room but were stopped by someone.

"(Y/n)!" The familiar voice of Andre Peacock said as he came over to your side with a look of concern. "Oh my, oh my, that didn't go over well. What happened up there?" He asked with a soothing voice as he led you to the side to talk.

You flicked a tomato from your hair and shook your head dejectedly, "I bombed is what happened." You murmured.

"You looked really tense up there! You didn't deserve that treatment you got! You poor thing!" Andre reached down into his pocket and pulled out a rag that he began helping you wipe off the remains of the tomatoes that had hit you. Tears were still running down your cheeks and Andre reached out and wiped a tear from your cheek. "Don't cry, (Y/n)! Mr. Boarton overreacts when shows don't go his way. I'm sure, it was just your nerves that got that better of you," He said with a small sad smile.

You nodded and were thankful that Andre was being so kind towards you. Jesse probably didn't want to be seen with you now that your show was a debacle. Andre continued to help you get cleaned off until you weren't completely covered with tomatoes. "Boarton said he'd fire me if I do a performance like that again. I guess, I can't blame him. It was a total flop. I g-got scared… It happens every time I'm on stage."

Andre looked you on with sympathy and ran a hand through his head feathers and hair, "Being scared to perform is perfectly natural, especially on your first night of being up there. It's a tough crowd, especially in a place like Toontown where hilarity is expected of Toons."

"What she needs is self-confidence." A sultry voice suddenly spoke up which made Andre and you both turn to look over and see Jesse. He walked over to you and had a soft sad frown on his lips. "It's okay, darling. Don't you ever listen to those cruel insults that were thrown at you. You just have a bad case of stage fright is all." Jesse said as he stood in front of you and ran a hand through your hair comfortingly. Andre nodded in agreement and watched as Jesse leaned in and brought you into a hug even though you still had a couple of tomatoes still on you. "I still believe you're funny, doll. Don't let the crowd or Mr. Boarton make you think otherwise." You felt like breaking up in tears again as Jesse held you. Instead, of chickening out, you reciprocated the hug and embraced him back tightly. He laid his chin on your head and rocked you back and forth soothingly. Andre stood off to the side and kept looking you on with concern for your wellbeing. You were glad to have two friends that cared so much about you even though you hadn't known them very long. You felt like you knew them forever.

"T-thank you, Jesse and Andre. I-It really means a lot to me." You said sincerely, while you kept hugging Jesse, which was seemingly becoming a long time for a "friendly" hug. Andre cleared his throat which was what got Jesse to let go of you after a good while. Both of them smiled warmly at you which made you feel much better.

"You're welcome, (Y/n)." Jesse said, before bringing a hand to his chin thoughtfully, "You know, darling. I think I could help you with your stage presence. I've been doing this for awhile now so I know what the people like to see and hear. If you let me help you, I'm sure you'll have that crowd howling in laughter." Jesse offered which made you look surprised.

"R-really?"

"Of course, I'm sure Andre wouldn't mind to help a little either." Jesse said, while glancing over at Andre who nodded agreeably.

"Yeah! With the two of us you'll have them laughing in no time." Andre encouraged with a grin.

You finally weren't crying anymore and instead you were smiling graciously at the two of them. "Thank you, thank you so much! For as long as I can remember stage fright is what has gotten me kicked from every club I've ever worked at. But I promise, I can be funny! I-I just get so tongue-tied and scatterbrained when I get in front of everyone. I don't know why."

"You just need to own the stage, (Y/n). You can't let the crowd take over or they'll eat you alive. With just enough self-confidence, I know you'll do great. I saw greatness in you the moment I saw you, doll." Jesse lend you a smile that made your insides flutter. He had such a way with words, and to top it off, he was also a genuinely good-hearted person. What was there not to like about Jesse?

You grinned at the two of them and made a determined nod, "I'll accept your help then!"

"That's wonderful. You'll do just fine, I know it." Jesse said as he went back up to you and patted the top of your head affectionately. Andre and you watched as Jesse soon walked off, leaving you and Andre alone together. When he left, you sighed and looked over at Andre.

"He's so…" You started to say breathlessly. "Perfect…"

Andre's smile was more vague as he nodded but didn't say anything in return to your adulation. Instead, he went over and brought his arm around your shoulder and began walking you towards your dressing room. "Let's get the rest of you cleaned up, shall we?"

You agreed and went with him with a new hope now dawning inside of you, now that you had two friends that had your back. Certainly, now you would earn the newfound confidence you would need to really put on a show and knock em' off their feet.

* * *

Three weeks goes by and Jesse and Andre Peacock both do their best to boost your confidence to put on a good show. Thankfully, Mr. Boarton literally hated your performance so much that he said he wouldn't let you back on until you felt ready. Jesse would have personal times where he would take you on stage when the lounge was empty so he could teach you. Andre most of the time acted as the single member of the audience who judged how you did and very slowly you were doing better. You only thought you were doing better though because you were amongst friends rather than judging strangers. You were even capable of making Jesse laugh quite a few times, which made you feel like you were on top of the world. You loved to hear Jesse laugh, it was true when he said that he loved nothing more than to have a good laugh. You made sure to give him that whenever you could.

Jesse and you seemed to just get along better than anyone else you've ever met. Andre was friendly too but you just didn't share the same connection you had with him that you had with Jesse. You yearned for every time you would have the chance to be around Jesse. You were even beginning to believe that Jesse really liked you back. He was, after all, very touchy with you, even more than when you first met. He would hug you for long amounts of time and touch you a lot, whether it be a simple tussle of the hair or a sensual caress of the cheek. You enjoyed the affection that Jesse showered on you, you were almost afraid that your attraction towards him had even turned into a little more than it should. You couldn't deny the fact that you were beginning to seriously care about Jesse even during the short three weeks that you've known each other. He felt like that missing puzzle piece that had been missing for so long, that has finally found it's way back into it's place; he just fit flawlessly.

So it wasn't until one day when Jesse just got off from performing when you noticed Jesse was getting rather close to another person. It was silly of you to instantly become jealous since Jesse was not yours to claim to begin with. But it hurt to see him embracing another woman that seemed unable to keep her hands off of him. You hung at the bar with Andre who was cleaning a glass with a clean rag. He and you were watching as Jesse was laughing, conversing, and hugging this strange woman that was driving you up the wall.

Andre clicked his tongue and shook his head at the sight. You couldn't stop glaring over at them like the jealous person that you were apparently being. "If looks could kill, chicky." Andre said as he glanced over at you, who was silently fuming. You tore your eyes away with a scowl once you saw the woman lay a hand on Jesse's backside. You didn't mean to glare at Andre but you were pretty upset.

"What are you talking about, Andre?" You remarked with obvious annoyance.

"Whoa now, don't shoot me the death glares. I ain't the one causing that little fling to happen over there." Andre said, as your eyes soften just a bit from feeling guilty for glaring your friend. "You got it pretty damn bad for Jesse, eh?"

"Huh?"

Andre chuckled and shook his head as he set the glass he had been cleaning to the side. He leans up against the bar counter towards you and speaks up, "Don't act all naive on me, pretty. It sure isn't the first time I've seen someone fall head over heels for Jesse over there. That guy's like a chick magnet. You sure aren't the first one to go gaga over him. It's too bad though. Jesse ain't one for commitment." Andre told you which made your heart sink.

"Is it that obvious I like him?"

"It's as obvious as Mr. Boarton's temperament issues, which is pretty damn obvious. But chicky, let me warn you now. Jesse there has been playing this game of hearts for almost as long as I've been working here. Don't let yourself fall in too deep. You're just gonna get yourself hurt."

You furrowed your brows towards Andre and shook your head defiantly, "But he treats me differently. He's well… more touchy around me then I've seen with other girls and he treats me better."

"Really now? Then why is he over there embracing and trifling with that other gal over there? Listen, (Y/n)… Jesse does this with every girl. You're no exception. Don't be like all those other floozies who fall for his charms. He might seem like a nice guy, and for the most part he is, but Jesse will break your heart in seconds when it comes to romance. The guy's too much of a two-timer. He loves the attention and he certainly isn't looking to settle down now or ever."

You let Andre's words sink in as you let your eyes gaze back over at Jesse who now had the girl sitting in his lap and giggling. You lowered your head and felt a wave of depression wash over you. Perhaps, Andre was right, maybe Jesse was too into his rendezvous with other women to ever notice someone as plain as you. Even if he did notice, he would never settle for you. Your heart felt like a weight was suddenly tugging it down. You trailed your eyes back at Andre who placed his hands on his hips and sighed.

"Don't look so down in the dumps, chicky. I'm sure they'll be some other guy that'll sweep you off your feet. Jesse just isn't going to settle. You don't want to hurt yourself and I certainly don't want to see you hurt either." Andre said, as he watched as Jesse glanced over at you and Andre for just the slightest moment. You didn't notice though since you laid your head down on the bar counter and were sulking. Andre rubbed the back of his neck and made a long drawn out sigh. "(Y/n), I can't stand seeing you moping around like this. It's unsettling for a woman, especially in my presence. How about I ease your troubles a bit, hmm?" You looked up at Andre with a confused expression as he went to the side of the bar to grab something from the cupboard.

You kept your eyes on him until he grabbed a large unlabeled bottle that had a violet sheen. He placed it in front of you and smiled softly down at you, "Here this is on the house. It is a special drink of my own creation. I don't usually give this to the public unless I really think they need a pick-me-up."

You instantly grimaced and shook your head, "But I don't drink-"

"Don't give me that song and dance, pretty. You need to chill down a little. I promise this will help. Just have one glass and I promise you'll feel better. Come on, it's on me!" He insisted as he took a small glass and began to pour the lilac colored liquid into the glass. You stared at him and now felt rude to decline when he was only trying to be helpful. What could one glass do, anyways? You typically didn't drink but you supposed for this occasion you would. As long, as it made you feel better, you didn't mind. Your thoughts were clouded with Jesse and you just wanted to stop thinking about him for a bit. You stared at Andre for a moment before sighing and taking the glass into your hand. "That's a girl! It even tastes really sweet! You'll hardly even know it has alcohol in it!" You took one more frustrated glare over at Jesse and the woman he was with before taking a swig of the drink that Andre had given you. It tasted sweet just like he had said, almost like a grape flavor but not quite. You continued to drink the glass while Andre watched you with a smile. "How is it, pretty?"

"It's… It's good actually." You nodded and took another sip. He grinned brightly and let out a chuckle.

"I'm glad you like it! Let's say it's a special family blend! Make sure to drink all it! The stuff is kinda pricey." You certainly didn't want to waste expensive booze that Andre so kindly gave you for free. You drank it until every last drop was gone. Andre laid his elbow down on the counter and placed his chin on the palm of his hand and watched you. You could already feel the effects of it wear down on you. It made you feel sorta sleepy but it did help with your badgering thoughts of Jesse. You kept your head lying down on your arms as you felt your eyes get heavier and heavier.  
The smirking face of Andre was the last thing you remembered until you fell asleep.

* * *

Jesse had quite enough of this broad that had been clinging to him like a cat out of bath water. He had only been dealing with her as long as he had because she literally would not leave him alone. She reeked the scent of alcohol and there is not telling how many drinks she's actually had since she's been with Jesse. He tried playing along with the fake laughter and the forced boring conversation. He really tried to stay cordial but it was becoming to be too much for even him to deal with. Enough was enough, when she began trying to loosen up more of his buttons to reveal his whole bare chest to her. He shoved her off his lap before she could do her little deed to him. "I think you've had a little too much," He remarked to her with an irritable look. The blonde only hiccuped and giggled while trying to speak but it came out completely incomprehensible.

Jesse scoffed with the roll of his blue eyes and left her alone barely sitting straight on her chair. She tried reaching out for him, she even tried standing up but she only collapsed when she stumbled over herself. Jesse really didn't care about her dilemma, he would much rather be spending time with (Y/n) right now. Speaking of which, you were just over at the bar with your head down and Andre was standing there with a concerned expression. Jesse noticed this and quickly went over to see what was going on with you. "(Y/n)?" He brought up as he looked down at you who was sound asleep at the bar counter. Andre in seconds was over at your side and trying to lift you up to put your arm around his shoulder. "What's going on?" He asked in concern.

Andre looked at Jesse as he tried to pry you up from your sleeping position on the stool. "(Y/n) had a little bit too much to drink, I'm afraid. I kept telling her to hold off a little but she didn't listen to me." Andre was quick to say as he kept trying to pull you up without dropping you. Jesse looked unsettled at the state you were in before glancing back at Andre.

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"I tried, I really did, but the gal just kept persisting. If you know me, Jesse, I have such a hard time saying no to pretty girls." Andre said, while he finally got you standing enough to the point he could drag you away. Jesse felt annoyed at Andre for over serving you, if what he was saying was actually true in the first place. He tried to come over and help get yourself on your feet but Andre resisted. "Don't worry about, (Y/n), Jesse. I'm going to go take her home. She'll never make it working like this." Andre insisted as he began walking away with you being drug along basically unconscious. Jesse watched you worrisomely and then sent Andre a glare.

"Pretty girl or not, Andre. Your job is to make sure you don't over serve people! You shouldn't be giving (Y/n) drinks on the job, anyways! I find it hard to believe she would be drinking on the job in the first place."

Andre looked irritated by Jesse's distrust and scowled, "Alright, alright, so I offered her a couple drinks. It was my fault! She was just stressing about her job and I felt bad for her. I royally screwed up, okay? Now, I'm going to go take (Y/n) home! Cya, Jesse!" Jesse crossed his arms and glared Andre as he carefully walked you out of the club. Jesse felt a twinge of suspicion with Andre but mostly anger for letting that happen to you. Jesse watched Andre and you until you were completely out of the building. With a loud scoff, Jesse stormed to go back to his changing room while fuming at the fact Andre could have possibly put you in harm's way. Jesse hadn't admitted it but he truly did care about you and your wellbeing. He just hoped that Andre could at least be competent enough to get you home safely.

* * *

You would have had rather woke up with a hangover rather than hanging over something. And surely, there you were hanging over something that looked to be a vat of some kind of strange unearthly looking substance. You broke from your bleary stupor rather quickly when you noticed you were hanging upside down with your feet tied to a crane. You gasped loudly and immediately began screaming as you struggled from your hold that was only keeping you held down by your feet. You wobbled back and forth but made no real accomplishment in getting of your predicament. "HELP ME!" You cried in fear of the position you were held in. You could hardly remember how you even found yourself here to begin with. All you remember was drinking from that purple bottle and Andre's menacing smirk. Speaking of Andre, where in the world was he!?

"Nobody is going to help you, chicky! So you can stop all that cawing! Cuz, nobody's comin!" The voice of none other than Andre Peacock himself said as he strolled up towards the edge of the vat to look up at you. You stared down at him with wide frightened eyes. You didn't understand what was going on!

"A-Andre! W-what are you talking about!? What's going on!?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're hanging over a vat of my boss's special concoction, but don't worry, pretty. It isn't just for you! We have a whole bunch of other Toons we want to take a little dip too!" He started laughing maniacally as you hung there staring down at him in disbelief.

"Andre! W-why?!"

Andre crossed his arms and began circling around the vat as he spoke, "Oh, it's nothing personal, (Y/n). Boss wants what he wants and that's for you no good Toons to be erased from existence… Forever."

You furrowed your brows and wish you could get free but you were as helplessly as a kitten from where you were strung up. "But you're a Toon too! J-just what is that stuff!?"

Andre paused from walking around the vat to glare up at you in annoyance, "Yeah, so what if I am?! I don't care as long as I'm getting paid, and let me tell you (Y/n). I'm getting paid big bucks to be doing this! Way more than that stingy asshole Mr. Boarton ever coughed up. The way I'm going, I'm going to be rich!" He grinned and his peacock tail feathers flared behind him. He went back to laughing for a moment before leaning against the crane that was keeping you held up in the air. "I shouldn't really let out the secret. I'm sure the boss would love to inform you what your hanging over but since I'm too excited. I gotta' tell you! That vat you're hanging over is a lovely mixture of turpentine, acetone, and benzene! This little fusion makes up for a little thing boss likes to call DIP. All you have to do is, well, take a dip and buh-bye!"

"You can't do that too me! Please, you can't! I don't want to die! Don't kill me!" You cried out in desperation, which only seemed to successfully make Andre cruelly smirk up at you.

"We won't… as long as you cooperate." A sudden cold and calculating voice spoke out, which made Andre and you turn your gaze over to a man that just walked inside the abandoned factory you were all in. He wore all black and had a black hat and dark circular glasses that completely shielded his eyes. All in all, he looked like a stereotypical villain out of a movie, which meant bad news for you. You cast a glare over at him and shouted out with some obvious fear,

"Who are you!? What do you want with me!?"

The man's tightly pursed lips rose into an unsettling smirk that made shivers go down your spine. He kept walking closer and closer with his cane in hand until he was standing beside Andre and looking up at you. He extended the end of his cane out and tapped you, making you swing back and forth. You grumbled and felt majorly paranoid that the rope that was holding you would snap and let you fall into the chemical vat full of DIP. "They call me Judge Doom. You are (Y/n) (L/n). A small meager little Toon girl whose got her head stuck up in the clouds, dreaming of the could be's and what ifs'. What I want with you is simple but I need your full cooperation to get what I want done." He told you as he folded his hands over his cane as he stared up at you.

"I'll never do anything for you, you villainous cad!"

Judge Doom clicked his tongue and gestured for Andre to work the crane. You watched in horror as Andre smirks wider and begins to operate the crane so that it is lowering you closer towards the vat of DIP. You instantly begin fidgeting and panicking as you come closer and closer to the deadly liquid that would erase you as a cartoon forever. "D-Don't!" You wailed as a small strand of your (h/l) (h/c) hair touched the DIP substance and burnt away into nothingness. Doom held his hand up to stop Andre from going and further with the crane, in which he obeyed right off the bat with some disappointment. "Please! Don't kill me! W-what do you want me to do!? I'm just a simple Toon! I-I don't have much money!"

"Money is not what I want, brat. What I want it much simpler than that. I want every Toon to be vanquished from existence! And you're going to help me start off." Judge Doom said as he waved off the idea of money being part of this wicked game. Instead, he wanted something much more sinister, and that was innocent cartoon lives. You gasped and harshly glared him, every part of you wished you could jump down and and beat the man down with a spiked hammer, old cartoon fashioned. Still, you were incapable of doing anything but hang there and listen to his evil schemes and what he had in store for you.

"I won't lay a hand on a single Toon!"

"You won't have too. That's why we have DIP to do those honorable favors. Now either you willingly cooperate with me or I'll just let Mr. Peacock let you have the drop. So what'll it be, Miss. (L/n)? Oh, and before you decide, let me also fill you in that your little flame Jesse's life is on the line too. If you don't accept to help me, I will erase him too." The whole game changed from there. The second he mentioned Jesse's name, you felt your heart twist and turn inside violently. You literally felt yourself get sick from the hand you had just been dealt. Either you killed a bunch of Toons for Judge Doom and saved yourself and Jesse or you both died and the Toons might still be in trouble. You lowered your head and stared down at your reflection in the DIP. You felt tears wanted to weld up in your eyes as you tried to decide what to do. Images of Jesse flashed across your mind and you couldn't take it. Doom stood there for a minute of you staring down in silence before getting impatient with you. "Decide now or I'll let Mr. Peacock decide for you."

You looked back up at Doom who looked so calm and collected as he stared you down like prey to be hunted. You sighed heavily as a single tear fell down you face and dripped down into the DIP vat. "What do I have to do?" You asked glumly.

"Ha! I knew she couldn't resist." Andre commented mockingly but was shushed by Doom. The foreboding man took a step towards you until he was almost leaning over the DIP vat so he could stare up into your (e/c) eyes.

"Really, you don't have to do so much. Like I said it is quite simple. All you have to do is keep hanging around for now. I will want you to do me a small little service. I just need you to record a little message for me. Say the words I want you to say. Say anything else and I will have you dipped along with that Jesse boy. Understood?" You gulped and were feeling more nervous than you had ever felt before. Your concerns were all geared towards Jesse. You hoped wherever he was that he was safe from harm unlike you. You worried that this message would be something terrible. You didn't know what to expect but you weren't expecting anything satisfying. "I repeat myself. Do you understand?" Doom pressed on with a hint of annoyance.

You kept your head lowered as you gradually nodded, "Yes…"

"Good, Mr. Peacock will hold the cue cards. I just want you to read what it says and exactly what it says. I will be recording your message for your precious Jesse."

"Jesse!? What does he have to do with any of this!? You leave him out of this, you cruel monster!" You shouted in hysterics and began lunging at him from the rope but it only managing to swing you back and forth again. He watched you with indifference as you swayed back and forth.

"Jesse has much to do with my plans. With both of your voices at my disposal. I will reach my goal. Now it is time to record the message, child. Mr. Peacock! Go and get the cue card!. I will get the recorder." With that said, Doom swished his long black trench coat behind him and fled away to get the recorder like he said. Andre jumped down from the crane's operations and sent you a sickening sweet smile.

"See you later, pretty."

"Shut up…"

He chuckled in amusement at your words and soon also left the large factory room. Leaving you alone held backwards over a vat of deadly chemicals, and only held by a single rope until they got back. Even though your life was in immediate danger all you could worry about was Jesse and what Doom had in store for him and you.

* * *

The next day rolled on by and Jesse was looking all over the Ink and Paint Club for you or even Andre. He found no one he was looking for other than Mr. Boarton who was hoping you just decided to get up and quit instead of him needing to fire you. _'That's odd… (Y/n) never misses work. Maybe, the poor thing stayed home from a real bad hangover from drinking so much… Still, it seems like she would at least let someone know about it.'_ Jesse thought to himself perplexed on your whereabouts. He was sitting backstage in his dressing room and staring at the mirror as he pondered where else to look for you. It seemed more believable if it had just been you who was missing but Andre too was no where to be found.

Jesse pouted his lips in a frown as he stared at the mirror and visualized your pretty face in the reflection. "My goodness, look what you've done to me, my darling. I can't get you off my mind and I don't even mind," Jesse whispered to himself, while shaking his head. He knew that unlike any other lady that he's come across, you were different. You had the simplistic way to make him laugh that others didn't. A quality in a woman that he has always adored and cherished. It was the natural way you did things that made you special to him. He found you most funny when you tried not to be so funny at all. Jesse made a soft sad smile as he pictured your smiling face, smiling back at him so gorgeously. He sighed and felt a yearning to hold you close and even bring his lips to your own. It was true that he, Jesse, had fallen for a certain Toon who stole his heart from the day you both met. Now he just wished he knew where you simply were. The unknowing was driving him mad.

If only, he was aware of the next phone call he was about to get. After a couple minutes, Jesse was prepping himself to make sure he looked presentable for his next performance. He wasn't expecting his red corded phone to start ringing when it did. Usually, nobody ever called him on the phone, they usually came to him personally if they wanted something. Being curious as the who could be calling him on the dusty old thing. He made a small smile and picked up the phone, placing it to his ear and mouth. "Hello, this is the Ink and Paint Club. This is Jesse speaking, what can I do for you?"

Jesse didn't get a response right away which slightly confused him. It sounded a bit scratchy at first before suddenly the voice of Andre replied. "Hello, Jesse." He started off saying in way that sounded slightly unemotional from his usual go-lucky demeanor.

Jesse quirked a red eyebrow and began twirling the ends of the cord of the phone around his finger as he talked, "Andre? Is that you? What are you doing calling me? Shouldn't you be at the club? … Do you know where (Y/n) is?" Jesse started a stream of questions that were left unanswered. Andre stayed silent for a moment before speaking up again in that newfound eerie way of his.

"Jesse… I'm not at the club nor is (Y/n). She won't be coming back, actually-" Jesse cut in right after that with rushed hurried speaking.

"What do you mean she's not coming back?"

"I mean, what I say. She's not coming back unless you do me a small favor. If you can do this then you will understand everything that is going on and (Y/n) will be safe, but if you don't I can't guarantee anything."

Jesse's blue eyes widen with horror, "She's not safe!? I don't understand! Where is she, Andre!?" He bristled, as he was becoming more and more concerned for your wellbeing by the second. Andre sighed heavily in annoyance and replied back,

"She's safe for now. Come to down to 1917 Knotting Hill Blvd and find the closest red phone booth. There you will find out what you want to know but you better go alone. If anyone is seen with you the bets off." Jesse was about to protest but the line cuts off and Jesse is let alone with a million more questions rushing through his mind. He immediately stands up and rushes over to get his long beige overcoat and then quickly speeds out of his dressing room. He passes Mr. Boarton who starts yelling out his name but he ignores as he leaves him in the dust. Jesse's focus was on only one thing and that was you. Rushing past the gorilla bouncer of the club, he went out into the hazy afternoon streets and went to go find his car to go drive to to specified location that Andre had disclosed to him.

When Jesse found his car, he drove mildly past the speed limit to get to the location. His mind was a blur of what kind of situation you could be in. Jesse reached down into his glove compartment in his car as he drove and pulled out a 357 magnum revolver that he kept for special occasions like this one. He hid it inside his overcoat's pocket and pushed the pedal to the metal. It seemed like he was driving in a dreamworld that was slowed down, until he finally came upon the road and stopped when he saw a lone phone booth that was on the shady empty street. Jesse took a deep breath and with a frown lingering on his lips, he got out of his sleek red car and began making his way over to the phone booth. Stepping inside, he didn't see anything abnormal until he heard something that got his attention.

"J-Jesse? Jesse is that you?" A voice called out from the phone that was unhooked off the receiver and hanging down. It was your voice! Jesse took the phone and put his to ear.

"(Y/n)! Are you alright, darling? Where are you?"

"I.. I- … I'm sorry, I can't disclose that information just yet. Listen first, please. I am currently being held for ransom by - … I'm sorry, I can't tell you. But I need your help, Jesse! The person holding me says that only you can save me. If you don't come they are going to kill me. I-I'm so sorry, Jesse, but I need you to come to the old abandoned shipping factory that is nearby your location. Please, come save me. You're my last hope!"

"(Y/n)! Stay on the phone-" Jesse cursed to himself as the phone line cut off and he was left to do only one thing. He had to go and save you from this madman that had you held for ransom. Jesse threw the phone down and rushed out of the phone booth. He got back into his car and began looking around for an old shipping factory that looked abandoned. It took him a few minutes but he was able to spot one that was surely it since it was the only shipping factory he could find close to the phone booth's location. Getting back out of his car, Jesse kept his one right hand down in his pocket and on his revolver just in case. He went up to the large doors of the factory and went to open the latch that was unlocked. He could tell they were expecting him.

 _'Just hold on, (Y/n). I won't let you down.'_ Jesse thought to himself as he walked through the dusty and broken down factory until he came upon double doors that led to the main floor. Somehow, he had a feeling you would be passed these doors. Jesse's eyes flickered with determination as he opened the doors and slipped on inside and was brought to horror at the sight. There you were above held up backwards from a crane and rope that was tied around your feet. You were hanging just barely above a vat of something that bubbled, hissed, and looked terribly dangerous.

"Good to see you could make it." The cold calculating voice of Judge Doom welcomed as he pulled a lever that suddenly triggered a mechanism that locked all the doors in the factory. Jesse gasped and glanced back at the doors and then over at Judge Doom and Andre who was off to the side by the crane. "I see you just couldn't quite help yourself. I knew you'd come as long as we used your one true weakness." Doom said, as he gestured over to you. You appeared aghast by what Doom had said as you glanced over at Jesse who was looking troubled.

"Who are you, really!? And what do you want with us?" Jesse remarked snappily as he glared Doom and Andre.

"My name is Judge Doom. I'm glad to see we can get straight to the point. What I want from you will ultimately save your little friend hanging up there above my vat of DIP that will erase any Toon just by mere touch." Doom explained, which made Jesse's eyes broaden in shock. "If you cooperate with me. This shall be quite easy on the both of us. Now for what I want you to do. In order to save (Y/n) from being dipped. I want you simply to do what you do best."

"And what's that?" Jesse asked unsurely.

"Sing…"

"Sing?" Jesse repeated as he furrowed his brows in confusion. You too were confused by what Judge Doom was getting at. Andre snickered and rubbed his hands together.

"I like this part!" He said with wicked glee as Doom continued to explain.

"Yes, sing. I want you to gather the largest Toon filled bar you can possibly manage. I want you to sing like a siren to bring them where I want them. To their final resting places..."

"This is my favorite part!" Andre interrupted again and cringed when Doom swung his cane at him to shut up. He shut up though his ego looked a little bruised. Judge Doom cleared his throat and continued,

"At the end of your performance. I will activate the sprinkler system in the bar that will be contaminated with DIP. Then all the Toons will vanquished and erased for good."

Jesse gasped and brought his gloved hands to his mouth in absolute bewilderment. "But if you did that, everyone, including myself would die!"

"That's the point, child. Unfortunately, you will meet your end, but at least Miss. (L/n) will be safe. I'll keep her nice and sheltered in a place in the bar I have the sprinklers shut off. So we can watch the grand show without your precious (Y/n) melting away on you. You can die a heroic death or you can die now with Miss. (L/n) like a coward. Pick your poison." Doom said while Andre was laughing like a maniac at the fact that Jesse had to basically choose which foot to shoot first. It was totally unfair, all in all. The only one up side to the performance would be that you would be safe, but then that would mean a whole bar packed of cartoons would suffer their DIP-illed fate, including himself.

"This isn't fair! Jesse doesn't get to live either way!" You shouted at the top of your lungs in protest.

"Decisions are hard to make aren't they?" Doom mocked and kept staring intently at Jesse who was staring over at you with sad eyes. He couldn't have you die. It was true what Judge Doom had done. He had picked at his true one and only weakness and that was you. Jesse mouthed to you, "I'm sorry" before turning his eyes to look back at Doom. "So what'll be?"

Jesse stood firm and with pursed lips and his head held high, he said, "I'll do it."

"Good choice," He complimented before turning to look at Andre who was smirking cockily to himself. "I want you to escort Jesse out and keep an eye on him until he has the place packed. I want it done by tomorrow. I want all Toons, no humans. Now go." Andre gladly leapt forward and sped over to Jesse's side with a grin. Jesse stood there with a heavy-set glare left on Andre as he stood next to him. You could only watch pitifully from afar as Andre took Jesse out. Jesse sent you one last look that pained your heart. He was giving up his life for you. He was doing this to save you even if it ended up massacring a whole club filled with innocent Toons. He was doing this all for you…

Tears streamed down your face as you watched Jesse leave. Judge Doom turned back to you and eyed you with a frown. "The Toon Patrol will keep an eye on you for now. You just remain… hanging around." Judge Doom chuckled darkly to himself as he went to leave the room. Instantly, this "Toon Patrol" as they were called come running inside. Their was five weasels all very different looking from each other and they didn't look like the friendliest bunch. "Well, well, we get to have fun with a hottie for awhile. This'll be fun." The one that was dressed the best in a white tux and white fedora said. "Name's Smarty! Let me introduce you to Greasy, Wheezy, Stupid, and Psycho! We're the ones gonna keep you hanging in place until boss needs ya' again," He said while gesturing to the other four weasels. They all seemed to fit their namesake well from first impressions alone. Oh boy, this was going to be just wonderful…

"Charmed…" You grumbled sarcastically as you eyed down at the Toon Patrol with obvious annoyance.

* * *

The next day, Jesse was able to rack in a full house full of Toons at the Paint and Ink Club. It made Jesse feel horrible for what he was forced to do but he would do anything if that meant to save you from your own demise. Perhaps, he had grown too attached himself, what he was doing didn't seem right no matter which we he put it. He just had to pick the better evil and this was it. Jesse watched everyone with the unfamiliar feeling of anxiousness overcome him. He felt anxious for all of them because he knew all of them and himself would be erased after his performance.

When Jesse caught eye of you, Andre, the Toon Patrol, and Judge Doom in a corner of the room that hadn't been booby-trapped. His eyes settled mostly on you and he felt so many emotions go through him. You were sitting at a table with them and being forced to keep quiet since Doom kept a squirt gun full of DIP that he had pointed at you from under the table if you tried anything funny. Jesse sighed heavily and wished he could change the outcome of this situation but there was nothing he could do, except sing. Jesse stood on stage behind the red curtains until they were drawn open. When the music started playing and his heart started pounding inside his chest, he began to sing the song _"Have I Told You Lately That I Love You"_ (by Michael Buble).

Jesse walked down the stage as he sang and his eyes always remained on you as he sung. You felt your heart clench from within as he sang with such a passionate sorrowful voice. A voice that knew this would be it's last time speaking. Tears spilled down your face silently as you watched him stand there still on the stage singing to his heart's whim. Doom stared at Jesse with a blank expression while Andre was rolling his eyes at the fact Jesse was singing a romantic melody for his last song. You didn't care what they thought though, the song was truly heartwarming even during this time it seemed like the world was crashing down. You swore from the lyrics he was singing that he was trying to confess to you that he loved you. You sighed and watched as he walked over towards you as he was singing. Doom gave him a warning look but Jesse ignored him. You smiled at Jesse as you reached into your pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill and kissed it. It left a red lipstick print on the bill that you held in your hand. Jesse walked up to the table and leaned forward on it and came face to face with you. Your faces were inches apart for a prolonged amount of time until Jesse grabbed the bill and leaned back away. You died to kiss those lips just even once.

Jesse pocketed the bill into his sequin red tail suit until he finally walked back on stage and was coming to the end of his song. You couldn't let Jesse die! It just couldn't happen! You could notice Smarty was already at the lever and ready to pull the fire sprinklers on. You squirmed in your seat and couldn't take it anymore. You had to think of something! Thinking fast, you leaned in and whispered the funniest joke you could possibly think off on the top of your mind over to Doom. His eyes widen when he heard the joke and he suddenly got really tense as if he were trying to stifle laughter. You took this time to jump up and rush over towards Smarty and the lever. "EVERYONE GET OUT! THERE'S A FIRE!" You screamed at the top of your lungs to get everyone to listen and run for it.

"Oh, no you don't, ya stupid little broad!" Smarty tried nabbing you but you out of pure instinct kicked him where it hurt. This triggered the laughter of the rest of the Toon Patrol which made them fall on the ground laughing hysterically. You went and pulled down the fire alarm instead of the sprinklers which made the alarms start to go off. All the Toons in the room went into a frenzy as the fire alarms were blaring in everyone's ears. Jesse looked shocked by what was happening and upon seeing you taking action, he grinned.

"You get em' tiger!" Jesse exclaimed, as he watched you from on the stage trying to usher out all the Toons out of the club as fast as possible. Judge Doom was still trying to stifle his laughter from the joke you told him, while Andre tried running over to stop you. You yelped when he grabbed onto your hair and yanked you over to him. Jesse gasped and glared Andre and soon began racing off the stage to protect you from Andre. "Let go of her!" Jesse yelled as he took out his revolver that he still had with him and hit Andre over the head with the butt of it. Andre shrilled like a true peacock and went falling to the floor with literal stars circling around his head. "How's that for the butt of a joke?" Jesse teased with a smirk over to you as he eyed down at Andre who now had a large lump on his head and was unconscious. You laughed and high-fived Jesse. You noticed that the Toon Patrol had laughed so hard they were literally laughing to death. Judge Doom was finally containing himself and he suddenly stood up in an outrage once all the innocent cartoons were out of the building.

Doom charged up and towards you and Jesse. Jesse glared Doom and took a step in front of you as he took his revolver and pointed it in Doom's direction. "Come and closer and I'll shoot!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"I will!" Jesse warned as he placed his finger on the trigger button. You watched in horror as Doom ignored such warnings and ran to tackle Jesse. Jesse shot out a round but was shocked when the gun only shot out a 'bang' flag. "Oh darn, I took the wrong gun..." Jesse grumbled and was taken back when Doom tackled him to the ground. You gasped and saw the hat and glasses fall off of Judge Doom, only to reveal the most horrifying sight of all. He was a Toon himself! A very hideous one at that…

"Jesse!" You screamed and ran over to try and pull Doom off of Jesse. Judge Doom kept trying to choke Jesse as he had his hands wrapped around his throat and was squeezing tightly to strangle him. "GET OFF MY MAN!" You suddenly screamed and with all your might, you shoved Doom off of Jesse. Jesse started choking up for air that he had lost from Doom strangling him. Jesse looked over at you surprised and you were blushing furiously by what you had just said. You would had dwelled more on it but you still had to deal with Doom.

"(Y/n)! I have an idea! Go over to the safe corner! Quickly!" Jesse yelled for you to go back over to the corner that hadn't been booby-trapped. You didn't know what Jesse had in mind but you did as he wanted you too. With Judge Doom on the ground and quickly recovering. Jesse ran over to the sprinkler lever and pulled it down. Jesse and you watched with wide eyes as the sprinklers went off and the DIP started pouring down onto Andre, the Toon Patrol, and most of all Judge Doom himself. They all started screaming at the top of their lungs as the DIP began erasing them from existence. Doom squealed in a high-pitched voice that sounded like a squeaky toy as tried clawing over to you with his hands. You cringed as you watched him melt away until there was nothing left but the remaining puddles of color that had been made to draw and color him in.

They all disappeared…

Jesse turned off the lever and the sprinklers stopped. You and Jesse looked over at each other with forming grins on each of your faces. "We did it!" You exclaimed and started running over to Jesse. He smiled down at you once you were standing in front of him.

"Just how did you manage to stall Doom like that? He looked like he was about to burst out into laughter."

"I told him a joke, of course! I told you I can be funny!" You beamed which made Jesse bring a hand to his mouth as he chuckled to himself.

"Why if it wasn't for your courage to stand up to them. All those Toons and myself would have had been erased. It looks like I have you to thank for saving me. You really are one of a kind, darling." Jesse took a step closer which was now dangerously close. Your (e/c) eyes widen when suddenly he reached out and cupped your cheeks and smashed his lips up against your own. Your whole world seemed to whirl around in circles as Jesse was kissing you with such passion. It took you a moment to reciprocate the kiss that was being shared with you. Jesse brought down his hands and ran them down the sides of your arms that gave you goosebumps. Once again, Jesse was perfect again. He knew how to kiss and he knew how to do it very adeptly. So you were surprised when Jesse pulled away and said, "That was my first kiss, doll."

Your eyes widen as this. You couldn't believe that was his first! It was also your first but there was no way you kissed the way he did! "I-It was mine too," You mumbled back shyly. Jesse smirked and suddenly grabbed you again, this time by the waist as he kissed you once more. You squeaked as he brought you towards him and kissed you fervidly, this time with tongues and everything. Jesse had you walking back into a wall that he had you pinned up against as he continued to ravage you with sweet kisses. You had your arms draped over his shoulders as you continued to kiss. You remained kissing each other for a good minute until you both had to let go for air. You were breathing heavily and staring right into Jesse's crystal clear blue eyes.

"Now that was your second…" Jesse whispered huskily into your ear.

You were blushing madly as he pulled away and then went to go turn away but you grabbed his hand before he could. He looked back at you questionably as you began to speak up, "Have I told you lately that I love you?" You said, while you repeated the words to the same song he had been singing on stage before you killed off the bad guys. Jesse's eyes brighten at your words and he began to smile widely.

"Have I told you lately that I love you too?" Jesse replied back, as he brought out his hand and caressed your cheek gently. You couldn't stop smiling after he said that. You shot forwards like a bullet and brought him into an embrace. He hugged you back and everything seemed to just fit together perfectly. You had Jesse and he had you.

You had a feeling this was a start of a very beautiful relationship.

* * *

A month after the incident, you and Jesse returned back to your run-of-the-mill routine job at the Paint and Ink Club. Ever since the fiasco with Judge Doom, Andre, and the Toon Patrol, you blossomed with self-confidence that had been awoken from deep within. You were now able to go on stage and bring everyone into tears of laughter just like you always dreamed of doing. Jesse continued to work as a bar singer but now he had a girlfriend that was near and dear to him more than anything else in the world.

You were Jesse's flame and no one was going to snuff it out.


	16. Male Madame Mim x Reader

****Male Madame Mim/Reader - Reason in Madness****

 **(Madame Mim - Mister Mim)**

* * *

 _ **"There's always madness in love but there is also always some reason in madness."  
**_

* * *

You went trekking through the dark gloomy forest, looking for the one that called himself Mister Mim. You didn't know much about Mister Mim other than the fact he was a sorcerer that you wanted to work as an apprentice for. At first you were going to settle working for Merlin but he already was busy with some kid named Arthur. So here you were walking through a cold dark spooky forest that had thick sharp throned briar patches everywhere you turned. "Who would live out here? It's so depressing." You say to yourself as you look around at the barren scenery that you were heading through. "Mister Mim must like to live out here alone. I don't see why though. There isn't much sunshine or anything." Shaking your head, you eventually come across a reclusive cottage in the distance.

Your head perked up and you smiled to yourself. This was it, this would be your chance to learn sorcery from one of the acclaimed best sorcerers there is other than Merlin himself. You've always dreamed of learning magic and being able to help others with it. It has been your dream ever since you were a child. Feeling excitement bubbling up deep inside you, you pick up your pace and start racing for the front entrance of the quaint little cottage that Mister Mim lived in. Standing at the door, you couldn't stop smiling as you brought up your fist to knock on the door. _'I'm so excited!'_ You thought before finally bringing your knuckles to the door and knocking a few times. You waited there for what felt like a lifetime. So you were a bit taken back when you heard no one walk up to the door but the door slowly creaked open by itself. Your eyes widen at this and you weren't sure whether to step on inside or wait for Mister Mim to show himself. Seeing the door now fully open, you decide that walking in would be the better idea. Slowly you make your way inside and feel the anticipation and adrenaline rushing through your veins as you stop at the front and begin to look around inside. You jumped when you heard the door behind you slam closed by itself. Turning around you stare at the door oddly before looking back all around the cottage. There seemed to be no sign of Mister Mim, anywhere.

"Um, hello? My name is (Y/n) (L/n). I heard about you and your magic and I was wondering if maybe we could perhaps work something out." You said aloud for the missing Mim to hear. Frowning to yourself, you were beginning to feel a little awkward being in someone's home who didn't even appear to be there in the first place. Running a hand through your (h/l) (h/c) hair, you glance back at the door and turn to go open it to leave. It appeared Mister Mim wasn't home. You grabbed the door knob and tried opening it but were shocked when it was locked. "W-what?" You kept trying to rattle the doorknob but it wouldn't budge. After a couple times of trying you sigh and give up. You were stuck in Mister Mim's home, wonderful.

"Don't you just hate that lousy door? It opens and closes whenever it wants! It's absolutely maddening!" An unfamiliar male voice speaks up in exasperation before chuckling to himself. You gasp and quickly turn around and see a man lounging on a seat with his feet propped up on the table as he was messing around with a pack of cards in his hands. You stare at him with wide eyes, taking in just what you were seeing. The man had short lilac colored hair and had the brightest lime green eyes that were staring over at you with amusement. He wore a burgundy shirt under a purple vest that had a plunging neckline, and had bright pink pants with purple dress shoes. You gulped and blushed a little because he was actually quite handsome in an odd way, you weren't expecting him to be around your age. You were rather picturing a wise old man that had many years of magic under his belt much like Merlin. No, Mister Mim was not at all the way you first imagined him.

"Staring is rude, you know!? Hehe, I like that in a person! Now just who may I ask is gracing me with their terrible presence?" He asked as he jumped up from the table and set the cards back down onto his table. You couldn't help but suddenly feel slightly shy by this man who was staring at you so intently. He stepped in front of you and looked down at you with a smirk on his lips. You opened your mouth to speak but were taken back when he flicked your forehead rather hard in which making you flinch. "NO WAIT! I think I know! You're (Y/n) (L/n)? Am I right!? No, of course I'm right! I'm always right! What am I talking about!?" He said rather loudly before holding his stomach and bent over laughing hysterically. You blinked a few times in confusion and didn't know what to say. He must of heard you speak your name to begin with to know your name like that. Had he been invisible? Certainly, a sorcerer would know magic that could make them invisible.

"Uh, yes sir. My name is (Y/n)… How did you know?" You question him. He stops himself from laughing and puts his hands on his hips and grins at you as he leers forwards towards you dangerously close. Your face reddens agains as he has his face so close to your own.

"Well, isn't it obvious, girly!? I am the magnificent, marvelous, mad Mister Mim!" He pulled his head away and then bowed to you with a crazy grin on his face. "Also DON'T CALL ME SIR! I makes me feel old! Call me Mister Mim! The mad Mister Mim~! At your service! With a price of course!"

"Oh, sorry, sir- I-I mean Mister Mim. I apologize if it seems like I intruded into your home but the door opened so I wasn't sure-" Mim cut you off and start waving his hand in your face repeatedly to get your attention.

This guy was certainly… eccentric.

"RUDE staring AND intrusion into my home! … you're already making me so proud!" He cackles and goes pacing around his cottage with a wide smile on his face. You still were standing at the door feeling awkward and unsure how to react by such a curious man like Mim.

"So um Mister Mim about the reason I am here…" You brought up as you watch him pace around randomly throughout his home.

"Yes, why are you here? Good question!" He paused from walking and tilted his head, "Spit it out, girly! GO ON NOW!"

You blinked a couple times before replying softly, "Well, Mister Mim I am here because I heard you are a great sorcerer of England, one that can rival the sorcerer Merlin himself. I came here to ask you if I could become an apprentice under your wing."

"Under my wing!?" He said in shock before suddenly transforming into a small lilac bird that greatly resembled himself. You gasp as he starts fluttering around your head before resting on you shoulder. He pecked your cheek which hurt slightly from the sharpness of the tip of his beak.

"Ow!" You exclaimed and began rubbing your cheek with your hand. He pecked you again and you were tempted to swat him away from your shoulder. "Please do stop it! That hurts!" You complained, in which he giggled and tweeted before flying off your shoulder and transforming back to himself right next to you. He now had his arm draped around your shoulder, which made you blush deeply from the close contact. You look at him in surprise as he smirks down at you.

"What makes you think I want someone like YOU under my wing? Especially, when you compared me to Merlin! ECK, I HATE MERLIN!" He shouted ridiculously loud and suddenly began jumping up and down while grabbing at the sides of his hair tightly, "I HATE, HATE., HATE MERLIN!" Mim threw a little tantrum which made you regret ever bringing up Merlin to begin with.

"Uh, I didn't mean that, Mister Mim. I meant that you're the only one that has power greater to Merlin! Yes, this is what I meant!" You said while trying to calm him down from his hissy fit. You were shocked he wasn't tearing his own hair out from how hard he was tugging on it. You reached out and grab onto his arm to stop him from yanking at his hair and possibly hurting himself. He snaps his gaze at you as you touch him and he immediately stops and just stares at you for a moment in silence. You stared back into his bright lime green eyes that stared into your own (e/c) orbs. You didn't know what to say but the way he was looking at you was off putting. He glanced back at your hand that had his arm and he suddenly grinned from ear to ear as he went to grab onto your other wrist.

"You're touching me~! I got you back!" He said with a flash of those green eyes that burned right into your soul.

"It seems you do." You reply and were unsure of what he was doing. You let go of his arm now that he stopped hurting himself from pulling at his hair. He still had your wrist in his hand and he jerked you forwards so that you were dangerously close to him. You yelp and were shocked when he brought you into a dancing position. You didn't know what to make of the situation as he goes from screaming like a two-year old to waltzing you across the floor of his home. He starts humming a happy tune as he closes his eyes and dances with you across the floor. You dance with him since you were sort of forced into the strange predicament. Mister Mim certainly was unpredictable. You dance with him and decided to bring up the main point that you were trying to get across before. "So uh Mister Mim, I know I haven't proved myself to you yet but I want to prove that I can be a loyal and fast-learning student. If you just agree to teach me what you know, I promise I will do whatever I can to be a merit to you and not a burden. Just please, if you would be willing to teach me. For as long as I can remember I have wanted to learn the ways of magic and become a sorceress that trained under the best, which is you Mister Mim."

Mister Mim acted like he didn't hear a word you had just said to him as he keeps waltzing you across the floor with elegant grace. You stared at him in confusion to why he wasn't responding back to you. You very much wish you could stop dancing and get down to business. He comes to the end of his hummed song and suddenly lowers you down so that your head was dangling down as you looked up into his eyes that had reopened to gaze down at you. "You are quite the dancer, (Y/n)! I could teach you how to dance!"

"Uh… That's lovely but I would rather learn magic from you instead, Mister Mim." You replied back to him sheepishly. He rolls his eyes at your words and brings you back up before suddenly conjuring firecrackers that begin to snap and crackle underneath your feet loudly. You gasp and start panicking and he howls in laughter as you look like your dancing on the spot from the firecrackers. You blush in embarrassment and he doubles over again and was laughing ridiculously hard at the prank he had just pulled on you.

"There is your magic you want so terribly bad! You know, if you want to work under me you learn to take pleasure in other things or you'll be boring and I don't like boring! Are you going to be boring, (Y/n)?" He asked as the last of the firecrackers go off and you are left standing there unharmed but startled. You look at him as he expects you to answer him. You quickly shake your head in order keep your chances with working under Mim solid.

"Of course, Mister Mim. I can do many other uh non-boring things too!" You tell him. You were willing to do just about anything as long as you got to learn magic. Mister Mim finally seemed to actually go back to talking about the topic on hand rather than waltzing you around and throwing firecrackers at you. He nodded his head and placed his hand onto his hips as he examined you up and down for the trillionth time.

"So you want to learn from mad Mister Mim how to become a sorceress? Do you think that I just let anyone to become my 'apprentice'? Why do you think I don't have any apprentices right now? I don't just teach anyone my special mad talents. But you know I sorta like you, girly. I like you a lot! You're rude, intrusive, a good dancer, and rather hilarious. I like that in a person very much, indeed!" He nodded vigorously which made your hopes rise. You clasped your hands in front of you in begging fashion and pleaded to Mim.

"I will be the greatest student you've ever had!"

"No, no, no! You will be the ONLY student I've ever had! Let me think a moment." Pausing he brought his hand to his chin as if he was thinking really hard on the prospect of agreeing to an apprenticeship. He started tapping his foot as he thought. You watched him while having your fingers crossed that he would accept you. "Will you do ANYTHING I tell you to do WITHOUT a hint of protest? My magic is not just meant for anyone to learn, and only the deserving get to learn it. What do you say?" Mim asked you with a questionable look in his eyes. You had a little warning flag start going off in your mind, telling you that agreeing to that was a very, very bad idea but the desperate side of you that wanted to become a sorceress not matter the cost was nullifying your sensibilities.

"I'll do it! I'll do anything! You name it and I'll do it! Just please teach me!"

Mister Mim smirked as he extended his hand for you to take. You look at his hand and without thinking any harder on the odds you place your hand into his own. He clasps your hand into his hand and starts shaking it up and down rather roughly. "Then you have yourself a deal, little student of mine!" He grins and keeps shaking your hand without letting go. You furrow your brows and basically watch blankly as he keeps shaking your hand while looking into your eyes with that smirk of his that send shivers down your spine in a possibility good and bad way. It was becoming very awkward and very quickly. You pulled your hand away, which made his eyes flash at you in an unreadable way. He then grins as you and begins prancing around the room delightfully. "(Y/n) and Mim best friends forever and ever! How's that sound, (Y/n)?! We're going to be getting to know each other very well from here on out! And just so you know, I don't hold back with my teachings. You're going to be constantly busy and constantly learning! You'll learn more in one day with me than you would learn in five thousand years with Merlin!" Mister Mim exclaimed to you as he went back over to you and grabbed your hands. You blushed from the contact and decided to ask him some of the arrangements now that you would be his pupil.

"I'll do my best, Mister Mim! Might I ask what I shall be doing for sleeping arrangements?" You ask him while trying to ignore the fact Mim was holding your hands like that of a lover would do.

He squeezed your hands before letting go. "Simple!" He suddenly taps you on the head and you transformed into a little red cardinal. You yelp which comes out more of a tweet as you were on the ground looking at yourself. You were a bird! Mister Mim kneeled down to look at you with a smirk.

"You turned me into a bird!" You exclaimed in shock at what he just did to you. Mister Mim nodded his head and went to pick you up into his hands. You sat in his cupped hands and looked up at him in confusion.

"My sweet little cardinal. I have the place specially just for you." Mim said before walking over with you still in his hands over to the side of his cottage. There in front of you two was a bird house on a stand. Mim smirked down at you as you looked over at the birdhouse. "This is where you will sleep every night! I knew this bird house would come in handy one day!" Mim chuckled as he took you and carefully placed you inside the birdhouse. You stared at him in shock and ruffled your bright red feathers.

"You're going to turn me into a bird every night!?"

"Would you rather I turned you into a little cockroach to live inside a box every night?" You cringed at the thought and shook your head in disfavor of that option. "That's what I thought," Mim said before patting your head gently. You couldn't help but think that the petting you received felt really good. He smirked and spoke up again, "In the morning I shall change you back but for now you will stay a cute wittle' birdie inside her cute wittle' bird house." Mim chuckled before leaving you there inside your small home. You certainly weren't ever going to imagine you would be having sleeping arrangements like this, but you weren't going to protest. You promised you wouldn't cough up a fit no matter what! As long as you learned magic from Mister Mim that was all that mattered. Mister Mim turned off the lights and seemed to disappear for the night. You fluffed up your feathers so that you looked like one giant red fluff ball and closed your eyes. Mister Mim would take some time getting used too, you presumed but at least he agreed to teach you even if he was eccentric in every way possible. Yawning you fell asleep for the first time as a little red cardinal. You dreamed of a certain sorcerer and you and embarrassing enough you dreamed of kissing him tenderly under moonlight. 

* * *

You wake up that morning with a cute little yawn. You stretch out your wings out and then begin to walk out of your bird house and onto a perch that was connected to it. You looked around the cottage to see if you saw Mister Mim anywhere. Once again, he was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't even seen in his bed. You look at your wings and decide to try out flying. You always had fantasies of being able to fly, and this appeared to be your chance even though it wasn't exactly how you imagined it to go. "Well, here goes nothing." Lifting up your wings, you try flapping them and in seconds you were lifting up into the air. You gasp and look down to see the perch below you. You were doing it! You were actually flying! Letting out a little cheer that sounded much more like a chirp. You begin flying around the room aimlessly, you were grinning as you flew under tables and over other commonplace things around the house. You never felt so free before as you did flips in the air and spun around performing little acrobats for the fun of it.

It wasn't until you screamed when something grabbed and yanked your tail feathers roughly from behind. Your eyes went wide as you saw you were in the paws of a cat but not just any cat, it was clearly Mister Mim! He peered down at you in his paw and started chuckling lowly. You just stared up at his lime green cat eyes wordlessly while being a little afraid considering he was a cat and you were a bird that was caught in his clutches. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He asked with a sharp pointed tooth grin.

"Y-you're a cat!"

"Why yes I am and you're a little bird. Do you know what cats do to birds?" Mim asked as he licked his lips hungrily. You shuttered and nodded your head fearfully. He wasn't actually going to eat you was he!?

"U-um, yes, I do. Y-you're not going to do that though, right?" You asked apprehensively.

"What makes you think that I won't?" He asked back with a foreboding smirk that send shivers through your spine. "You look quite delicious, after all!" He said with a low rumbling chuckle. You were shaking in his grip and didn't know quite what to say back to that. All you knew is that you needed to get out of his grasp before something bad did happen, But surely, he wouldn't actually hurt you? You were his student after all! This would be an unorthodox way to die. He looked down upon you for awhile and you gulped until he spoke up again and start laughing hysterically, "Oh, the look on your face is priceless! You think I'm actually going to eat you? That would be like eating desert for breakfast! I can't believe you fell for it!" He kept laughing at you who was looking back at him like he was mad (which he was). You laughed nervously and were relieved when he let you go from his claws.

Within seconds Mister Mim changed back into himself. You were hoping he was deciding on changing you back too. Mister Mim was seen smirking at you as you were now flying in the air and staring at him with hopeful eyes. "Can you change me back now?" You ask him. He puts a hand to his chin and makes a thoughtful expression.

"You should very well learn to change yourself back!" He remarked, which made your heart feel like it dropped inside your chest. "But since you cannot be a bird forever. As amusing as that would be! I will change you back this time!" With a snap of his fingers, you find yourself in mere seconds returning back to your normal human self. You look down upon yourself in relief, before looking back at him who was staring you down with nothing but amusement.

"I honestly can say I've never slept as a bird before."

"Consider it a first, girly. You have plenty more nights as one from here on out!" Mister Mim inquired, before placing his hand to his chin in thought. You were wondering what was running through that mind of his now? Hopefully, you would get to start actually learning soon. It didn't appear that Mister Mim had much else to do that was important, anyways. "So you want to learn magic from dear ol' Mim? Well, one must start off in the beginning if one wants to learn such deep valuable knowledge of the arcane that I don't teach to just anyone!" Mister Mim took a couple steps until he was towering over you and was just ever so slightly intimidating. "So for our first lesson we begin with breakfast!"

"Breakfast?" You repeatedly unsurely.

"Oh yes, don't you know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day!? Sheesh, girly you have much more to learn than just magic!" He pointed at you accusingly before making a sharp turn away from you and looking over at his open kitchen. "Now do you know how to cook, my dear?"

You pursed your lips and shrugged with uncertainty, "I know the basics. I can't call myself an expert."

"WELL THEN! You should consider yourself an expert in all things when you have magic at your command! Now open your eyes and see here!" He declared before acting like he was about to start an orchestra as he rose his pointer fingers and soon began swishing them back and forth at the same time. Your eyes broaden in size as you saw magic begin to take over the many kitchen supplies that all seemed to become animate objects that hovered up in the air. They all moved around and worked together harmoniously to start the morning off with a wholesome breakfast of various foods like: eggs, hash-browns, bacon, and other morning cuisine. You felt your lips twinge and turn upwards into a large smile as you watched breakfast being made literally by itself.

"That's incredible, Mim!" You exclaim in awe from such a simple use of magic for such a simple task.

"Not as incredible as when it is finished!" Mister Mim replied and began laughing like a maniac as the kitchen ware rose above your heads. A wooden bowl of flour was being poured down, and to your surprise, it was spilling right onto the top of your head. Mim started giggling louder as the flour start falling down onto you and creating a mess. You gasped and your awestruck state quickly ebbed away once the flour was coating you and making you look like you took a tumble into a pile of snow. You put your hands to your head and swatted away the flour that was spilling down upon you.

"Hey! I-It's getting all over me!"

"Now, now (Y/n) is much too sweet for breakfast. This won't do!" Mister Mim made a 'tsking' noise and acted like he was scolding the bowl of flour like a child. It shrunk away and hovered away from your head dejectedly.

"Can you please clean me up with your magic?" You tried not to sound childish and whiny as you pleaded to Mim for some instant cleaning spell that you had a feeling was in his arsenal of magic capabilities. Once again, he was laughing at you which made your cheeks warm up in embarrassment and slight annoyance.

"You sure are a needy little thing! Can you do this, can you do that! Blah, blah blah~! But since cleaning spells are not on my list of what to learn today I'll let it slide… for now." He waved a finger and tapped your head, instantly the flour seemed to fade away from you. You sighed in relief and continued to watch as Mim magically made breakfast and took only a few minutes. The breakfast did smell divine once it was finished as it hovered on over and sat itself down onto the table neatly for you and Mim. You were once again interested in the magic that had been made as you go to sit down across from Mister Mim who laces his hands together and rests his chin on top of them as he stares over at you with a dreamy smile. "Sooo, can you guess what today's lesson is?"

You shrug your shoulders and reply back jokingly, "Breakfast?"

"HA! … NO! But you're close! I want you, my dear, to make things much more lively than they appear! It's as simple as can be! Just like one, two, THREE!" Mim threw up his hands dramatically and you gasped in shock as all the food went flying up into the air while almost hitting the ceiling, before falling back without making any mess right back down onto the plates like they hadn't been touched. "So you get what I'm saying now or do I have to turn into a worm and crawl into your ear and scream to you what your lesson shall be for today!?"

You cringed at the thought of that and shook your head repeatedly, "Oh no, Mister Mim. Though, I think I have an idea on what you mean… You want me to uh make things livelier than they actually are? How can I go upon doing such a thing?" Mister Mim ignored you as he went from staring at you to having his full attention now on the breakfast in front of him. Taking his fork, he harshly stabbed into his scrambled eggs like it would jump off his plate if he weren't quick enough to keep it stuck down. You watched him with furrowed brows in confusion as he sticks the egg into his mouth and starts eating and dazing off into space like you weren't even there to begin with. "Mister Mim?" You spoke up to gain his attention, however he still ignored you. You feel slightly annoyed again as you spoke up his name again but a bit louder, "Mister Mim!" Still no answer… "MISTER MIM!"

"That's my name don't wear it out! NOW OPEN YOUR MOUTH AND EAT GIRL OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO A FAT BLIND RAT FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!"

You cringed again at this notion and shook your head. Quickly, you began grabbing your utensils to start eating without another word to upset Mim with. Mister Mim gave you the stink eye before seemingly having a complete mood swing as he went back to eating, but this time his eyes were stuck on you and they twinkled with wicked amusement. The rest of the breakfast was unnerving and awkwardly quiet, the only sound was the soft clanking of silverware. You tried to not blush and look up into the unnaturally bright lime green eyes of Mim who never stopped staring at you ever since his little outburst. You wish he would stop staring so intently at you but he never did. When you did meet his eyes, he would form a smirk that made the fluttery feeling stir inside. You would always veer your eyes away the second he would smirk at you and cause those strange feelings that you couldn't ever begin to fathom to understand.

After breakfast, Mister Mim used magic to rid of the dirtied dishes before jumping up from his seat and rubbing his hands together, "All right,! Now that we have had our magical morning nourishment we can begin your magical training!" Mim said which made you perk up and stop staring at the dishes that were cleaning themselves. "Now to find your inner magical being and all that spiel! You must concentrate very, very, very, very hard! Look at me, (Y/N)! Make sure to stand up straight and feel deep inside yourself!" Mim explained as you were now standing and trying straighten yourself out as you took a deep breath and watched Mim closely as you concentrated to tap into whatever magic that you hopefully had deep inside you to reveal. Mim tapped his chin thoughtfully as he examined you from head to toe to make sure you were doing what he asked of you correctly. "Very good so far, girly~! Now to make our surrounding more lively we must hold a deep concentration that can control whatever you want to be much more alive! Let us practice with this rope!" Mim twirled his finger around and conjured a simple long sturdy rope into his hand. You eyed the rope curiously and were still a little confused by what Mim wanted you to do.

"What do you want me to do to the rope?" You ask Mister Mim who smirks back at you.

"Make it come to life!"

You furrowed your brows in confusion, "But ropes are inanimate objects. How could you possibly make a rope come to life?"

Mim rolled his eyes melodramatically and scoffed, "Of course, this rope can come to life, silly girl! Watch and be amazed by the magnificent, marvelous, mad Mister Mim~!" You were genuinely taken back as Mim snapped the rope down like a whip and in a split second the rope's end began slithering like a snake on the ground once Mim let go of it. It slithered around your legs and on the floor and lifted the end of it's 'head' to circle around your right leg. Your (e/c) eyes grew in size and you couldn't believe that Mister Mim had actually made a rope come to life and act like a snake! You could feel it tightening around your leg so you tried prying it off your leg which it did without much of a fuss. Mim had his hands on his hips and looked overly-proud of what he did and was obviously waiting for you to compliment him, which you obliged considering it was pretty impressive to you.

"That's incredible. How will I ever do that?" Mister Mim grabbed the rope and whipped it again and made it go back to being a limp normal unanimated rope. "It acted like it was alive like a snake!"

"It's SO easy! First off concentrate on the rope and then simply think of what you want it to do, my dear. It's as simple as taking a fresh crisp breath of air~!" Mister Mim said and took a deep breath in and then let it go, "See? Now light a fire under that rope and make it dance! Come on, slow pokes lose the race! Get going! Do it! I don't have all day!" Mim waved his hand and gestured for you to get moving. You bit your lip and stood back up straight and with every part of your being you concentrated on the rope to do what Mim had done to it. Mim watches you scrutinizingly and making a 'humming' noises while tapping his foot. When nothing was happening after a good thirty seconds, Mim yawned excessively loud with his hand. "Are you still even trying!? Make that rope live, (Y/n)! Come on now! If it makes it easier to concentrate I can sing a song to lull your senses~!"

"Uh, no thank you, I can do this!" You insisted as you narrowed your eyes tightly and were painstakingly trying to move the rope with your mind. Mim rolled his eyes and sighed heavily as he waited for you to get the rope to do anything but lay there on the ground in front of you two lifelessly. After a minute of agonizing waiting Mim intervened again impatiently, "If you can't make it dance then turn it into a noose! I'm dying of boredom here!" Mim complained. You tried to ignore him as you kept trying to keep your focus steadily on the rope, and it wasn't until Mim secretly gave the rope a little miniature magical kick to help you get the thing to do anything other than lay there and continue to bore him when something did happen. The rope twitched ever so slightly, which made your eyes widen in anticipation, you were feeling hopeful when it began twitching some more until it was now shaking on the ground. Your lips turned upwards into a grin as you mentally commanded the rope to do something, which it did, but not quite what you were expecting. The rope suddenly launched off the ground like a rocket and began flying around the room back and forth like a giant pinball machine. You gasped and your eyes followed the rope around as Mim started screaming in hysterics and ducking as the rope flew over his head. You cringed and tried thinking for the rope to calm down and act like a snake on the ground, but it wasn't really listening to you or so you thought. "U-Uh, W-why is it doing that!? It's not being very obedient, Mister Mim!"

"Duck for your lives! IT'S ALIVE!" Mim squealed out while laughing hysterically as the rope began spinning around the cottage in midair and doing all different types of jerky movements that swung around and almost hit you hard straight across the face. You brought out your hands to gesture for it to calm down to see if that would help and amazing it suddenly just fell limp to the ground in front of your feet. You let out a shaky breath of relief and were bewildered you were capable of even making the rope twitch let alone fly across the room airborne and twirl and twist around chaotically like it had. Mim was ducked down with his hands over his head and giggling to himself fiercely as his wild lilac hair was covering his eyes. He grinned widely as he looked up to see the coast was clear of any wild flying ropes. "NOW THAT WAS EXCITING!" Mim giggled and stepped over closer towards you so that he was standing at the other side of the rope on the ground. You look between the rope and him and smile sheepishly.

"I did it?" You said unsurely, his eyes twinkled with mirth and he was about to nod. That was until suddenly the rope unexpectedly began circling around you and Mim's bodies at an incredible speed. You gasp loudly as the long rope twists around your bodies and suddenly pulls you tightly together so that your were forced up against Mim's lean firm chest and Mim was forced up against your own. The rope began wrapping around you in different places around your limbs so that you were becoming tangled, knotted, and attached to Mim very tightly. You couldn't move as your face was buried into his chest too much of your incredible embarrassment. Mim was not reacting in a way you would think he would react as he was grinning widely and laughing like this was the funniest thing to ever happen to him in decades. "M-Mim!" You exclaimed while trying everything in your power to move yourself away from his personal space, but no matter what you did the rope kept you secured to him like a fastened tight knot that was incredibly tightly bound.

"What a tight situation you got us in, (Y/n)! Such a knotty girl you are!" Mim said jokingly as he looked down into your eyes with nothing but complete amusement by what was happening between the two of you. He made no notion to get you out of the tangled mess you were in, that was so tight you couldn't move an inch even when you tried struggling free. Your were so terribly embarrassed your cheeks were burning with a warm blush that covered your entire face and ears. Mim was giggling and making the situation even worse as he began jumping up and down. You were so rigidly together that the movement was wobbling you back and forth to the point you could fall over with either you on top of Mim or visa-versa, and there would be no way to get out of the hold you were entangled in like a spider's web.

"M-m-mister Mim p-please get us out of this rope!" You beg which only makes the handsome lilac-haired sorcerer make a tsking noise.

"Nope! I won't do it! You learn to get yourself out of your own magical mishaps! I'm a teacher not a miracle worker!" He teased giddily and was obviously finding this tangled predicament more fun than he's had in ages. You kept trying to struggle back against the rope but it was no use your face was crushed against his chest and his crisp scent was overwhelming your mind in a way that was not proper for a student to be thinking of one's teacher. Mim began bouncing again and started singing some inane song about being tangled in a spider's web, while continuing to giggle like a mad man. You grumbled under your breath and were finding all the energy you were exerting to push yourself away from Mim was not helping at all and only fatiguing you. "I wonder if we'll ever get out of this rope? I suppose we'll never know~! We could be stuck together forever and ever and ever! What a delightful day this is starting off to be!" Mim exclaimed excitedly and wanted to clap his hands if he could. "We could just take a little nap~! TIMBER!" Mim yelled at the top of his lungs and suddenly forcefully shoved forwards which made you go falling backwards onto the ground with Mim now on top of you and looking down at your face, your lips were just mere inches apart. His naughty smirk was all you could see, and your face was so hot it felt like you were in some kind of sauna.

"Mister M-mim please I don't know how to untangle us! Please, help me!"

"Not without the magic word!" Mim chirped as he playfully leaned in closer to your face so that your lips were almost brushing up against each other but not quite there. You froze from the dangerously close contact that was making your mind reel and suddenly you had the strangest urge to kiss him like you had in your embarrassing dream last night. Mim stared into your eyes and you could do nothing but stare back, "Say it, dear (Y/n)~ And maybe I'll help my poor clumsy student."

Your lip quivered and your felt your body now growing warm from the contact, your whole body was blushing if such a thing were possible! "I-I… Please?"

"Pffft, what kind of magical word is 'please'?! Say the actual MAGIC word! You're so helpless, aren't you, my dear? Must I do everything for you?" Mim clicked his tongue a few times before leaning his forehead so that it was touching your own. You were completely as still as a statue and utterly under his thumb for anything he might decide to do with you or to you. You could only whimper like a frightened little puppy dog who was lost of what to do. "Say the magic word~ Say it!"

"W-what is the magic word!? I-I-I don't understand!" You replied in a voice that almost was beginning to sound squeaky like a mouse. He smirked in a sexy way that made your heart skip a beat again.

"Well then, if you don't even know the special magic word. I suppose we'll be trapped here forever until we both die bound in rope. Sounds like true poetry~!" He giggled and you finally had enough and had to resort to begging pathetically to your stark crazy mad teacher.

"Please, Mister Mim I will do anything to get out of this! Anything!"

"AH THERE IT IS! THERE IT IS! THE MAGIC WORD! I KNEW YOU KNEW IT, YOU BIG DUMMY!" He exclaimed boisterously and suddenly shocked you once his arms somehow came loose from the ropes as he propped himself above you with each hand on each side of your head. You felt your arms and legs reach freedom of their bounds, but now you were in the most awkward position as Mim had you pinned down to the wooden floor. He remained like that for a prolonged amount of time just to get the adorable shy reaction you were giving him, before finally jumping up and crossing his arms. "Stand up now! You had enough of your knotty games on the floor! Get up I say!" Mim leaned forward and grabbed your arms and yanked you up to your feet with a stream of giggles leaving his lips.

You steadied yourself and glanced down warily at the rope that was now remaining limp on the ground. You hoped you would never be put in such a terribly awkward position ever again, especially with Mim who seemed unfazed by the whole event. Mim was smiling and started to jump up and down on his heels as he clapped repeatedly, "You did it, (Y/n)! And such fascinating results! See? Now that is your very first step to knowledge of the deepest most secret and most important knowhow in magic! You'll be better than that stupid old goat Merlin in not time flat because of me! Keep up the good work, girly! I think this is your calling!" Mim exclaimed happily. You didn't see how ANY of that helped you gain knowledge in the arcane, but if Mister Mim thought it was a success you couldn't deny the teacher of his magical wisdom. He was your teacher, after all, the very same sorcerer that you purposely came searching for yourself.

You shrugged your shoulders with uncertainty and were just thankful the blush retreated away as you were now back to normal or as normal as you could find yourself in the midst of your nutty teacher. "Good going! For the rest of the day you will continue to liven up some other objects around the room! Unless, you still want to work with the rope-"

"No!" You cut in and shake your head shyly. He snickered at your abrupt answer and nodded his head.

"Very well then. Let's us continue~"

You take a deep breath in and out and make a strained smile, "Of course, Mister Mim!"

"Good girl. Now get to work! Start making those teacups do something other than sit there like a lump on a log! I want everything in this room to be ALIVE!" Mim started cackling like a loon whose voice echoed off the walls around you. You made a small nervous laugh in return and had a feeling this was going to be a very long day. 

* * *

The very next day, came around and you had been turned into a red cardinal again that night for bedtime. Thankfully, Mim didn't turn into a cat this time but rather he turned you back right away and got you busy on preparing breakfast for the two of you. You had to admit even though his methods were beyond deranged, you still were learning how to manage and make magic. You were actually able to make inanimate simple household objects come to life (without trying to attack you in some way like they had first started doing when you stopped working with the rope yesterday). Mister Mim was sitting down at the table with his feet propped on the table as he watched you very carefully prepare a simple but decent breakfast with the complete aid of animated kitchen ware that did all the work for you. You weren't lying when you said you were a quick learner, you were surprised you were even able to do what you did now. You were a little wary of your magic since you were attacked by not only rope yesterday but an army of teacups, plates, and silverware that all seemed to want to declare war on you and Mim. If it hadn't been for Mister Mim's magical interference you might have had a fork stuck in your eye from all the chaos that had ensued the day before.

You just hoped that today would have less dangerous sharp objects flying around and causing amuck around the cottage. Mim hummed a song as he seemed to pace around the cottage in thought. You watched him in intrigue and wondered now what was going through that head of his? You got your answer when he began pacing around you in a circle with a forthcoming smile on his face. You stood still and watched him carefully until he spoke up. "For today's lesson in magic I want your assistance in creating a special potion. It will be your decision what type of potion that is. So pick something interesting or I'll change my mind and pick for you."

"Really I get to decide?" You say in a bit of surprise he was giving you full rein in what you wanted to make with him.

"Yessss~ So what shall it be? Choose quickly! Times a wasting!" He placed his hands onto his hips and leaned in as he waited as patiently as Mim could for you to think of a magic potion to create. You tapped your chin with your finger and made a thoughtful expression.

"Well, there are transformation potions, healing potions, stamina potions, and probably potions that can make you invisible!" You brought up as you listed some off that first came to mind. He rolled his eyes and shook his head disagreeably in response.

"In which are all BORING! How about I give you a little suggestion? No, I change my mind you ARE making this potion! Oh yes, I believe you and I will have much fun with this!" Mim giggled in that loony way of his as he sped over to a wooden cabinet. He threw the drawers open and started searching through it while throwing random things out as he scavenged. You walked on over closer and made a curious look to whatever he was looking for. He started pulling out various small phials full of different herbs, spices, and other assortment of oddities. "Here, here, (Y/n)! Start taking these and setting them over by the cauldron! Hurry now! This potion takes full 24-hours to properly work!" He ordered you as he began shoving phials into your hands for you take over to the cauldron that you had noticed was close by the open kitchen. You obediently did as he asked of you as you took phials from him and then set them over next to the cauldron, and repeated this a few times until he had nothing else left to hand over to you. "AH, good, good nothing else! Eh, except maybe this…." Mim suddenly reached forward and tore a small chunk of your (h/l) (h/c) hair from your scalp without warning. You yelped and lightly glared him as he grinned to himself and headed on over towards the cauldron with your lock of hair in his hand.

"Why does it need my hair!?" You ask in aghast as to why he would need something so personal like your hair unless he was doing something that required YOUR absolute participation, in which you weren't shocked if it did.

"Because as my STUDENT! You will be the one testing the potion to make sure it works correctly!"

"… So I'm just your test subject?" You deadpanned.

Mister Mim tossed your hair into the cauldron and then heavily glared over at you with a scary flash of his lime green eyes that made you flinch ever so slightly, "ACHEM, Is that complaining I hear from you!? HM?! I thought we discussed that you would do ANYTHING so long as you learnt magic under me the marvelous, magnificent, mad Mister Mim! Are you complaining!?" Mister Mim set his hand to his ear and leaned in closer towards you. You frowned and quickly shook your head defensively.

"N-no, Mister Mim! I-I'm just uh wondering why it needs my hair exactly?"

"Because it just does, girl! Don't ruin the surprise and good fun of it by having to know everything like a big fat know-it-all!" Taking a ladle from the cauldron he bobbed you over the head with the ladle and then snickered as you cringed away poutingly. "Lesson number one of today's lesson! Don't ever ruin the surprise in good fun!" Now smirking at you as you rubbed your head pitifully where he hit you not even that hard. You watched him as he took some of his phials and began shoving them in your face. "See these?! Every single one of these are needed for this potion! You better take notes, missy! I work fast!" He waved his finger around and magically conjured a scroll and quill that fell down into your hands. You took the quill and scroll in hand and went over to the table to write down the phials labels for the mystery potion.

"May I at least know what potion we are making so I can know to use these ingredients to make the correct potion in the future?"

"What did I just say about ruining the good fun!? Are you listening at all!? Unknowing only makes it even more fun! Oh yes, this will be so delightful! (Y/n) you could be possibly be making a potion that could kill us both if we accidentally touch a drop! Isn't that wonderful!?"

"Er, delightful, Mister Mim."

"More than delightful, (Y/n)! Absolutely fabulous, my dear!" He exclaimed in excitement as he took the phials you already took note of and began dumping the contents into the cauldron. You took note of the last phial after a minute of writing them down in ink on the scroll you had. Mister Mim grabbed onto your arm and pulled you over in front of the cauldron that was now bubbling from the ingredients that had been placed inside. You could see the liquid inside was changing an odd color of pink which wasn't like any potion you could think of, not that you were an expert on potions to begin with. "How does it smell?" You awkwardly bent down and took a sniff of the mystery liquid and were surprised it actually smelled really pleasant like a bunch of vanilla and roses.

"It smells like vanilla and roses. It actually smells quite nice!" You commented in awe and even went to lean in and sniff it again because of how lovely it was. Mim chuckled and patted your head a few times which embarrassed you ever so slightly.

"Why yes, that is exactly how the scent is supposed to be! Nice and lovely and gushy like honey~! But be careful, my dear. Aroma and appearances can be deceiving! This could very well be very, very dangerous! What do you think, girly? I suppose you'll get to find out when you have a taste tomorrow!"

Your mouth fell agape as you stared back at Mim as he burst out in wicked laughter. You furrowed your brows in annoyance and didn't like the thought that he could possibly be making you drink something dangerous. Surely, he wouldn't give you something that would harm you? You never were to sure of his intentions even though you wanted to trust him fully as your teacher. "It can't possibly be dangerous…" You said which made him raise an eyebrow towards you.

"Oh really? What makes you think that? Is that your final answer? Maybe, I'm quizzing you and if you fail I might just kick you out of my little cottage for good! Still sure about that answer?" Mim said warningly. You didn't like the thought of failing a pop quiz if there truly was one to begin with, so you stuck the your better judgement and shook your head.

"N-no, Mister Mim."

"Good choice, my little cardinal." He replied mysteriously before going back to humming some rather obnoxious song to himself. You stood there glancing back and forth between the cauldron and Mister Mim. You were feeling very unnerved about the fact that he wanted you to drink that potion tomorrow. You really didn't want to die if it were truly harmful, and you were nervous if it were something that would make you sick or grow horns or something along those lines. You gulped and watched Mister Mim strut around his cottage while continuing to hum. Sometimes, you wondered if this would all be worth it in the end.

You had the rest of the day to ponder it even though Mim kept you busy the rest of the day with practicing a new magic that seemed rather dull. The art of cleaning his entire cottage without magical assistance. Mim watched you with amused eyes the entire time you slaved around for him and not once did you get to use magic that entire day. When you were turned into a cardinal that night by Mim, you were more than thankful to get some rest in your birdhouse. Today has been a long strenuous day full of scrubbing floors like a scullery maid. That day couldn't have been any worse.

That was until the next day came about… 

* * *

You are most abruptly woken up to Mister Mim pulling you out of your birdhouse while now being cupped within his hands. Your drowsy state of mind was barely comprehending what the heck was going on as he so very suddenly snatched you right out from your little birdhouse. You were having such a wonderful dream about becoming a powerful sorceress until he had to come and so rudely interrupt it. "Oh, my dear adorable wittle' (Y/n)~! Wakie, wakie my sweet little birdie! TIME TO WAKE UP! GET YOUR TAIL FEATHERS IN GEAR! WE GOT MANY IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO! WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP! WAAAAKKE UP~!" He started off speaking so soft and gently at first but that all went crashing down in seconds flat as he most ear-gratingly started shouting ridiculously loud right in your face, which almost made you practically fall right out of his hands from being so startled by the commotion. You gazed up at him in obvious annoyance but that didn't last long either as he suddenly randomly threw you straight up into midair before you transformed back into a human in a puff of smoke. You yelp rather pathetically and stumble gracelessly forwards from being so carelessly thrown like you had. Once you somehow regain your shaken composure. You look at Mim in confusion and were just about to ask him why he did that to you, but you never got the chance as he so excitedly spoke up again. "Guess what today is, (Y/n)!?"

"Uh… Tuesday?"

"No, no~ (Y/n)! It's much better than Tuesday! IT'S POTION DAY! _WHOO-HOOOO_!" Mim bounced up and down on his heels like an overly hyperactive child before rushing on over to the cauldron with you following behind in tow and having a newfound forming curiosity. Mim peeked inside the cauldron at the liquid inside that was still a bright pink color but now it had a slight unnatural glow to it. "Ooh, it's looking absolutely marvelous! Now it's only a matter of drinking~!" Mim took out a cup and then the ladle as he scooped up some of the mysterious glowing potion inside before pouring it into the cup. Turning over to you a wide catlike smirk graced his lips as he handed you over the cup of his unidentified magical brew. Hesitantly, you accept the cup and take it into your hands before looking down at it very skeptically. You really didn't want to drink whatever this potion was…

"Uhm, I know this is all supposed to be uh… in good fun as you had said before but…- I really think it would be better if I at least knew what I'm about to drink…" You insisted to your wacky teacher as you stared down at the pink liquid in the cup with nervousness written all across your face. In return, he scowls and places his hands sassily onto his hips with an overly offensive look at what you had dared just utter to him.

"Now what was that about doing _'anything'_ I tell you to do without question!? What!? Do you not trust me enough as your teacher!? _HUH!?_ Is that it!? Maybe, you would prefer Merlin!?" His glare became much darker before two seconds later he began grabbing and yanking ridiculously hard at the sides of his lilac-colored hair, just like he had done so childishly before. "I _HATE_ MERRRLIN! HATE, HATE, HATE MERLIN!"

You gawk at him in bewilderment as his hissy fit commenced at full force, over his obvious hatred of Merlin once again. You didn't want him to hurt himself with all that hair pulling he was doing so you quickly shake your head in defense, "Oh n-not at all! I do trust you Mister Mim! I-I'm just uncertain that this potion is safe-" Mister Mim suddenly harshly snatches the potion from your hands while still glaring you down in anger. He holds the potion close and protectively against his chest and replies snappily at you.

" _Oh no!_ No, you don't! Don't even try! I don't wanna hear it! You don't get to have the fun of it anymore! You just lost your chance! I'll be the one to prove to you that this potion is most perfectly safe all by myself! Thank you very much!" Your eyes widen by what he says and you try to stop him but he shoves out his hand to block you from halting him in his tracks as he brings the cup up to his mouth to drink. You could only stand there helplessly and watch with worry as he begins to start guzzling down the potion until there was absolutely not a drop left. He puts down the cup and looks over at you as you stare back at him with very wide (e/c)-colored eyes. What would that potion do to him!? You watched him very carefully as he seemed to be normal…- er well as _'normal'_ as Mister Mim could ever be.

"Oh dear…! Mister Mim are you feeling alright? Can I please know what this potion does now? It doesn't seem to be doing any…-" You cut yourself off as you briefly noticed Mim's typically bright lime green eyes flash a strange pink hue before fading back to their original color in seconds time. It was then things started to get very uncanny and awkward from here on out as he strangely started ogling at you in such an odd peculiar way. You hadn't ever seen him look at you like this before. Him now forming an unreadable smirk that sent shivers down your spine. He very eerily rose a finger and began silently gesturing for you to come close towards him.

You didn't know why he was doing what he was doing, but you very hesitantly obeyed him and began timidly stepping over towards him. Stopping right in front of him at a rather dangerously close proximity. He gazed down upon you while still wickedly smirking before most suddenly grabbing onto the sides of your forearms. You gasped in shock and looked down at his hands in alarm. Just what in the world was he doing now!? You could say you were taken back even more so, if that were even possible, when he leaned in so painfully close to you before roughly smashing his lips up against your own. Your eyes widen completely in a terribly confused stupor as he was kissing you so fiercely with an extreme amount of passion mixed in between. You at first honestly didn't know how to respond and didn't do anything as nothing was making sense anymore! You knew Mim was unpredictable but this was even a little over the top for even him!

Being terribly irritated at the lack of reciprocation he was receiving from you. He stepped purposely hard down onto your foot and made you gasp out loud. You could hear him snickering in pure delight at his little success over you, before finally gaining full access to your mouth. His wet muscle claimed dominance over your own that you somehow found yourself eventually kissing back too - for some strangely mad reason. This was so wrong of you! … However, for some reason it felt so strangely right at the same time. No! Wait!? What were you thinking!? He was your teacher for goodness sakes! … But then again… the way that he was kissing you like a passionate lover made all your screaming thoughts of protest and logic ebb away temporarily for awhile. That was until your sensibilities finally after a minute or two did decide to finally kick back into full swing.

"Mi-Mister Mim!" You squeaked into the kiss.

"No squeaking! You're not a mouse, my dear! Not unless I turn you into one!" He suddenly said as he broke away and continued to smirk at you in a way that was extremely smug, but also hinted at the pure extreme happiness he was feeling at the moment from kissing his favorite student.

"W-why did you just k-kiss me?"

He chuckled lowly and fluttered his eyes at you, "Why not~?" He seemed to purr deeply as he took a hand and brushed some of your (h/l) (h/c) hair from your face whilst tucking it behind your ear sweetly. "I LOVE YOOOOU, MY DARLING~!" He then screeches like a bloody maniac before clinging onto you with an embrace that was much too close for comfort. He buried and obsessively nuzzled his face into your hair as he breathed in your scent way too obnoxiously loud to not be surpassing the creepy scale by way over 1000x. " _YOU_ are now my favorite scent! Even better than any flower or freshly baked cookie~! … Oh and just to make one thing clear, my dearest. From now on you are _all_ mine, (Y/n)! MINE! MINE, MINE, MINE~! _Only_ MINE! NO ONE ELSE'S, BUT MINE! JUST MINE! _MINE~_ AND MINE ONLY! _MINNNNNEEE~!_ "

"Huh..!? W-what!? I-I don't understand, Mister Mim! J-just what kind of potion did you drink, anyways!?"

He grinned so painfully wide like the mad lunatic he truly was as he began playfully rocking you back and forth as he hugged you without loosening up his boa-constrictor like hold on you by any chance. You were as tense as a solid board as you were completely at his mercy from within his strong arms. He very briefly dropped his hold on you as he was planning to go and shower you in nonstop kisses. However, you retracted away from him and soon began cautiously backing away from his prowling form while vigorously shaking your head at him. "N-no, please stop this… what potion did you just drink Mister Mim?"

"OOHH who cares about that stupid blasted potion!? All I care about is you, my sweetie-pie gumdrop snookim-wookims~!"

You weren't getting a sensible answer that you so very desired from his more than delirious self, but you were putting two and two together from his strange actions alone towards you, "D-don't tell me that was a love potion!" You blurted out in utter disbelief. He kept skulking towards you and you only kept backing away from him as he was stalking you down like some kind of prey.

" _Sooo?_ What if it was? Just come here and give me a kiss or two…- maybe three! No! Or better yet a trillion billion kisses! Ehh..- whose actually counting anyways!? Am I right?" You kept shaking your head most worriedly at his sudden major obsessiveness towards you while backing away. That was until you gasped loudly when an unseen magical force seemed to so very unfairly propel you forward and right into his clutches. He tightly wrapped his arms around you and was leaning in to give you another sweet overly-eager kiss on the lips that was making him giggle madly in excitement by having you all to himself to love all over. You struggled to get free of him but it wasn't working out all too well for you… and soon enough you had to give into kissing him again (even though it wasn't as horrible as you tried to make yourself believe it was). When the kiss was finally over and you had forcefully retracted yourself away from him (once again). You got maybe one or two good seconds of down-time, before he was trying so desperately to yank you straight back in towards him. The abrupt roughness of his tug only managed making the side of your face collide and become buried into his chest, to much of your dismay and his victory.

"Out of all the potions we could had made together why a love potion!? There must be an antidote for this!"

"No! I don't want an antidote! All I want is you!" He whined very childishly and buried his face into your tousled hair and breathed in your lovely aroma in that overly creepy obnoxious way of his.

You cringe and were a blushing mess as he possessively holds you and rocks you back and forth in his arms with a wicked wolfish grin. "Mine, mine, mine, minnneee~! _All mine!_ " He cackled in a sing-song voice and then kissed you on the cheek. You tried prying yourself away from him but it was proving to be rather difficult especially when he was using magic to literally force you back into his arms!

"M-Mister Mim, y-you're not in your right mind! Please, we need an antidote for this! Try to focus!"

"Focus!?" He uttered suddenly in over dramatic disbelief as he flung his head back finally from burying his face into your (h/l) (h/c) hair. "I'll focus alright!…- On you, of course~!" He keeps giggling inanely to himself and was absolutely long gone from any logical senses (not that he started with much to begin with). You sigh heavily in extreme frustration and humiliation as he keeps you pinned to him in a tight loving embrace.

"Mim, please…"

"Ooo, you're begging? If you're going to beg, you should beg like an adorable little puppy dog~!" He squeals as he swooshes his finger pointedly right at you and suddenly transforms you into an adorable miniature chihuahua. You let off a high pitched yelp that sounded more like a bark as you look down at yourself in bewilderment.

"M-Mim! Change me back now, this instant! Please!"

"You're gonna have to keep begging for it, my little sweet yippee dog! ARF~! ARF~! Come ere', my puppy-dog! Give Mimmsy some of your puppy lovin~!" Mim kneels down to your level while holding his knees as he looks down at you and coddles over you like a newborn baby. You sat down and made a pathetic whimpering kicked puppy noise that only made Mim tilt his head curiously to the side. "Aw? What is it, my cute wittle' puppy dog? Need a puppy playmate~?" Mim now rose his finger and pointed down at himself and suddenly shrunk down and changed into a giant terrifying looking lilac colored doberman. "Let's play then~!" He started snarling and barking ferociously after then baring his very sharp canine teeth down at your little pitiful shaky self. You made a high-pitch yip in fear and started panicking as you sped away from him throughout his cottage as fast as possible. "I'm going to get you, (Y/n)! OOH I JUST LOVE ROUGH HOUSING WITH YOU~!" He hightailed after you so viciously that he was constantly smashing roughly into different things and making total chaos and disarray in his wake, wherever he chased after you throughout his home.

You ran while pleadingly crying out every two seconds for Mim to stop his more than horrifying and very pointless chase after you. He was insanely laughing out loud like a complete psychopath while obviously ignoring your desperate pleas for him to stop acting like an insane obsessive jerk. You finally sped under a coffee table and then right after that slipped down to hide under Mim's bed where he wouldn't be able to fit inside due to his larger doberman form. You cowered while trembling from underneath and very fearfully watched him from under the bed where Mim was forced to come to a screeching halt in his pursuit. You could see him try to still lower down to pointlessly attempt to shove his snout under the crack of the bed, but that was about all that could fit underneath. His vibrant and very crazed green eyes seemed to glow vividly in the darkness from under the bed. "Come out from under there, pooch! Hiding won't do you any good!" He kept trying to force himself under the bed, where you had your front paws holding the front of your face in fear. You were absolutely terrified of Mister Mim right now! You'd like to think he wouldn't actually hurt you, but you just couldn't be certain from how truly insane he was! Especially right now!

He kept making one heck of an effort to get under the bed with you, until after a minute he finally eased up and pulled away then things got spookily quiet, almost too quiet... You slowly remove your front paws from your scared face and look to see that Mister Mim was no longer in front of you from outside the bed. You were uncertain of leaving your sanctuary from under the bed would be a very good idea, so you sat there watching warily to make sure he wouldn't come back. It wasn't until you felt something creep up and brush up against you, when you looked behind yourself to see a giant light purple tarantula spider crawling up to you. You screamed bloody murder and in a blur of color, flung yourself out from under Mim's bed and went scurrying as fast as lightning away from the bed to get away from the approaching creepy arachnid that was definitely Mim.

You were staring most stupidly back behind you back at the bed while you kept sprinting forwards. You weren't at all paying attention as you went slam straight into a wall at full impact. You actually saw blackness and stars for the slightest of moments as you collided into the solid wall. "Oww!" You cried out in pain while holding your swollen head with your little cute puppy paws. You weren't expecting Mister Mim to suddenly pick you up from behind when he had apparently transformed back into his original human form.

"D'aw did my sweet wittle' puppy hurt herself? Let me kiss it to make it all better~! Mwah! Mwah! Mwah!" Mim began placing messy kisses all over you, in which only made you nothing more than just plain embarrassed by his overly affectionate kisses all over the place. You wished you knew how to change yourself back to normal! You tried withstanding Mim's many dozens of annoying kisses. It wasn't until there was suddenly several knocks made on the front door when Mim finally came to a halt in his flash flood of over-the-top love for you to look over at the door with an irritable glare for interrupting him and his precious time with his most beloved student. You were still in Mim's arms and were left in a stupor when suddenly you transformed back into your normal human self. You were now being held in Mim's arms bridal-style which was just slightly awkward.

"What's this? I wasn't expecting anyone!" Mim ever so begrudgingly put you back down onto your feet to much of your greatest relief. Mim saunters over to the door and opens it with obvious annoyance. You looked over curiously and your eyes widen in size when you saw just who was standing there outside Mim's front door. It was _THEE_ actual Merlin! You instantly felt overly star-struck that you were in the presence of two legendary famed wizards of England!

Mim took one sour glimpse at Merlin's person before his dark glare hardened incredibly at the very terrible sight of his much older rivaling wizard. He was just about to as quickly as possible roughly slam the door shut on the familiar face of the elder wizard. However, Merlin just as quickly put his foot out in front of the door before Mim was able to successfully close it on him. "WHAT are ' _you'_ doing HERE!? I didn't invite you! You big old ugly goat!" Mim hollered furiously at Merlin right in his face. You stared over at them and happened to also notice there was a much younger blonde boy that you assumed was Merlin's apprentice, Arthur.

"Mister Mim…" Merlin started to say most politely in greetings even after being treated so very _'welcomingly'_ by Mister Mim.

"UGH, just what do you want!? Can't you not see I'm busy?! Go away!" Mim complained irately while still glaring Merlin down like he was the ultimate bane of his entire existence and even more.

"I'm just here to see if the rumors are true that you, my good sir, have an actual student in your midst! I want to make sure she is safe... I do know how you are…" Merlin told him as he gave Mim a rather dubious look. Mim snorted nastily and _VERY_ begrudgingly let Merlin walk inside with young Arthur quietly following behind him.

"I know exactly what you're doing here, Merlin! You're just here to try and steal my student away from me! Well, I'll have you know, you're not getting her! She's _ALL_ mine! She came to _ME_ for a reason! It's just _TOO_ bad she didn't go to you! She's a fast learner and many, many times better than _YOUR_ student will ever be!"

"I assure you, I'm not here to _'steal'_ her away from you." Merlin assured the not so assured Mister Mim before finally glancing over at you with a polite friendly smile appearing on his aged face, now that he was looking at you and not your overly attached and possessive magical teacher. "You must be his student."

You nodded with a polite smile of your own, "Why yes, sir. I am."

"Very good then. What is your name, Miss?"

"My name is (Y/n) (L/n). I must say, sir! It is such an honor to actually meet you in person! You are the best wizard in England-… uh…- w-well next to Mister Mim, of course!" You most rushingly corrected yourself of this major error when you saw probably one of the scariest expressions you had ever seen Mister Mim produce contort onto his face when you were praising Merlin.

"Ah, well then! It is a greatest pleasure to meet you, Miss. (Y/n)."

Mim couldn't stand it anymore and had to butt into this horribly dreadful and boring conversation you were having with Merlin. Mim went over and very possessively grasped onto your shoulders from behind, "It is certainly _NOT_ a pleasure to meet you, ya big old wrinkly goat!" Mim scoffed very grouchily while you smiled sheepishly at Merlin in amends for Mim's very crude behavior. "(Y/n) is MY student! MINE! ONLY MINE AND NOT YOURS! You already have one so bug off!"

"I'm just here to see how you are fairing, Miss. (Y/n). Arthur here was very curious to come and meet you." Merlin inquired while gesturing over to the young golden blonde boy who smiled sweetly over at you and waved in greeting. Merlin during the same time as this was so obviously blatantly ignoring Mim's whiney cries of jealous outrage. You smile back with friendliness and also wave back at the boy.

"I'm doing quite well, Merlin. Mister Mim has taught me a lot so far." You mention with an affirmative nod. Mim was still murderously glaring down Merlin while he remained stiffly behind you as he held very tightly onto your shoulders. You couldn't believe just how ridiculously possessive Mister Mim was being right now. Although, you assumed much of this fanatic behavior towards you had to do with the love potion he had drank, or at least, that it what you assumed.

"Really now? Well, I must admit, I'm very quite surprised to hear that." Merlin replied as he began stroking down at his long white beard in deep thought. You glanced behind your shoulder at Mim who wouldn't quit glowering viciously at Merlin. You figured a good way to hopefully get Mister Mim back to his normal self would be to ask Merlin if he knew of any antidotes for a love potion.

"Um Mr. Merlin, sir. If you wouldn't mind me asking… I do have a question for you." You bring up as you somehow managed to break away from Mister Mim's dominating claws latched onto you. Merlin looked intrigued to what you had to say as you wave him over off to the side. Mim grumbled rather unpleasantly under his breath as he stared you two down extremely carefully with more than evident annoyance teeming off of him. You had better make this quick before Mister Mim decided to pounce on Merlin like a crazed starved animal for even stealing you away for a second of his time.

"What is it you need to tell me, Miss. (Y/n)? … Is there something wrong?"

You briefly glanced back at Mim with a concerned frown who was _VERY_ impatiently waiting for you to stop conversing with Merlin any day now. "Um, well sir... It is sort of important. You see uh - Mister Mim and I had made a potion together recently. However, Mister Mim kept refusing to inform me what it actually did until it has been consumed. I ended up refusing to drink the potion like Mister Mim wanted me too, and now he was the one to decide to drink it, instead. And er..- well it appears that the potion that he had drank was actually a love potion. Now, Mim believes he's madly in love with me and I don't have as to any clue what the antidote might be. So please, sir… Tell me there is a way to counteract this spell. I-It's uh..- rather quite embarrassing having my own teacher completely infatuated with me."

Merlin looked very flabbergasted by what you had just told him as he took a highly disbelieving glimpse over at Mim and then back at you. "A love potion? Seriously? Oh my, you poor, poor thing…" Merlin began to say, "Unfortunately, love potions are very difficult to impede. There really is no known official antidote for it. I truly do wonder why Mister Mim out of all potions would go ahead and teach you how to make one. Did he really try to make you drink it first?" You nod towards him with a overly troubled expression. Merlin adjusted his glasses on his face and frowned, "Well, my dear girl… I can see you are in quite a bit of a predicament here. It still boggles my mind why Mim would do something so incredibly foolish. What you should do is come with me for the time being. The love potion might wear off if the 'object of affection' is taken away from the one who drank the potion…- at least at early stages."

"O-Oh… Well, I would go with you, sir … b-but- uh there's no way Mister Mim would just let me go so willingly with you."

"Don't worry, Miss. (Y/n). I will try to persuade him." Merlin kindly reassured you before going back over to Mim. You watched Merlin very nervously as the two rival wizards were now staring each other down with spiteful glares. "Mister Mim, it has just come to my attention that you are currently under the influence of a love potion. I'm terribly afraid I will be needing to take (Y/n) from you until the spell wears off." Merlin explained as civilly as possible but at the same time being very serious about that matter.

Mister Mim snorted loudly at Merlin's ridiculous words, "You're not taking my (Y/n) from me! Not on your life, old man! She's _MY_ student!"

"Indeed, your student...- that you have made the incredibly foolish mistake of consuming a love potion for. I'm afraid you are in no mental shape to keep (Y/n) here with you. Once this predicament subsides, you may have her back." Merlin continued to explain before going over to head towards the door with Arthur whilst you followed behind rather unsurely. Mim's bright lime-green eyes darkened immensely as he most suddenly pointed at the front door and conjured up a giant padlock and chains that magically appeared out of nowhere on the door.

"You'll never take my (Y/n) away from me! She's mine, Merlin! ALL MINE! MINE, MINE, MINE!" Mim barked madly like a feral dog with rabies as he angrily rushes over and grabs onto your arm extremely tight. Merlin openly frowns at this and grabbed onto your other arm very firmly. You felt like you were in the middle of a deranged tug-a-war match as each well-acclaimed wizard began rather childishly tugging you back and forth. "(Y/n), stays with me, old man!"

"No, she will not, Mister Mim!"

"YES, SHE WILL!" Mim squeals whilst suddenly yanked you hard enough from Merlin, that you stumbled helplessly right into Mister Mim's arms. He goes to securely wrap his arms around your waist and held you protectively to himself. You stood there awkwardly in his clingy arms as he kept shielding you away from Merlin. Mister Mim started petting your head while venomously glaring Merlin down. You didn't want to admit that you were indeed in fact blushing and actually kind of oddly enjoying the soothing sensation of his fingers stroking through your hair gently.

"Humph! Now, good sir! You will hand over (Y/n)! She does not wish to be with you! Isn't that correct, Miss. (Y/n)?"

"U-uhh…" You looked apprehensive by what Merlin just said. If being completely honest with yourself, you really didn't want to leave Mister Mim and go with Merlin. You just really wished that he hadn't drank that silly love potion in the first place! You still desired more than anything to remain here and learn magic from him. You held no eagerness to depart away with Merlin and Arthur. Mister Mim gazes down at you in the eyes, as if he was impatiently awaiting for your response to Merlin's question. You didn't know what to say because you truthfully did want to stay here with Mister Mim, but it might mean he'd never get over this love potion he had drank if you stuck around. "I-I don't know..- I-I just want to learn." You say rather pathetically to everyone. Merlin was incredibly taken back that you weren't siding with him after seeming so dead-set on getting away from Mim's obsession with you, but rather you appeared to be taking Mim's side.

"Oh and learning I shall give you, my dearest." Mim said tenderly to you as he went to affectionately tap you on the nose with a sweet smile, " _See_?! She doesn't want to leave me! (Y/n), loves me, _NOT_ you!" Mim asserted with a mockingly smug and victorious grin towards Merlin.

Merlin sighed heavily in frustration and shook his head, "She stated she wanted to learn, not that she wants to remain here with you. (Y/n), I have decided you can learn from me now. I will take you in alongside Arthur. So what will it be?" Merlin asked you tiredly, which only utterly shocked you to the highest degree. Merlin was actually willing to take you on as a second apprentice!? You most suddenly felt like you were at a life-chaning crossroads with what you truly wanted and what seemed right. Your heart wanted to stay here with Mister Mim, but your mind was telling you that Merlin would be the much better and logical choice to go with and learn magic from.

You kept silent for awhile and lowered your head dejectedly as you stare down at the floor with troubled (e/c) eyes. What on earth should you do? Merlin was not at all understanding why you weren't rushingly striving to get away from the ever so infatuated Mister Mim. He had initially thought you were genuinely trying to get away from Mim only minutes ago, but your sudden apparent lack of enthusiasm to get away from him was a bit…- disturbing. Your deep thought-induced silence was all that filled the cottage for a moment in time. Mister Mim soon began to smirk catlike more and more within seconds as he knew you couldn't resist him in the end. You obviously wanted to stay with him! Merlin scoffs and glances over at Arthur who was remaining mute the entire time, but was still paying full on attention to everything that was happening around him.

"I…- I don't know." You finally confess as you looked at Merlin with stress-filled eyes, "I do want to learn from Mister Mim- however…-" You pause and glance at Mister Mim who was appearing more than smug because he knew more than anything that you genuinely desired to be with him and not Merlin.

"-However, you would much rather stay here with me~! Ahah! Did you hear that Merlin, ya old wrinkly lout?! She wants to stay _HERE_ and learn from _ME!_ That means not you! So go ahead! Don't be shy, get outta' here already!" Mim clamored out at the elder wizard. Merlin rose up a finger in protest but before he could even bother to muster up a single breath of air, Mim instantly interrupts him. The side of Mim's lip twitches up into an impish smirk as he dramatically waves around his finger and invokes vivid very colorful multicolored magic. The rush of magic made the padlock and chains disappear off the door and poof away into a blast of various fireworks that shot out and started haphazardly exploding around Merlin and Arthur. The very unlucky pair were left jolted in shock as the rainbow arrays of fireworks crackle and pop around them ear-gratingly loud. You gasp audibly in nothing but extreme surprise. You were powerless to remedy the impeding mayhem as the front door of the cottage magically slams open and poor Merlin and Arthur are hurled straight out the door by an unseen powerful force. Mister Mim's cackling laughter suddenly resonated throughout the entire place deafeningly loud in everyone's ears. Mim skips over to the wide open front door like a blissful little school girl. You remained behind and could only pathetically watch as everything was taking place so very fast you could barely comprehend it. "Toodle-loo~! You nincompoops~! AND DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK!"

With that stated ever so _'charming'_ by Mister Mim. The very last faint glimpse you get of Merlin and Arthur was of them both laying on their backs on the ground outside, whilst appearing like they were left in a dazed bewilderment at what had just happened. Mim now grins toothily and with an overly melodramatic gentlemanly bow of grandeur, he most carelessly hurls the front door back shut with strikingly powerful brute force. It was then you finally came to recognize that your one and only form of liberation from Mim's inane obsession from the love potion over you was a total and complete…- flop. You could very faintly hear Merlin and Arthur saying something to one another from outside the cottage, but it was much too distant for you to make out just what exactly. Mim still staring right at the closed door, he places his hands onto his hips and shakes his head with a faint breathy chuckle. Standing there idly in muteness with your hands now positioned at your chest in front of you. You fumble around with your hands anxiously as you gawk meticulously at your lavender-haired spellbound teacher that still had his back turned to you. "Mister Mim?" You gradually come to speak up meekly after about a minute or two of daunting eerie stillness from Mim.

Mim's flashy lime-green eyes were not yet seen by you, but they were shimmering brightly with so much humor and mirth. He lowers his head while placing one hand onto his mouth as he was left induced into nothing but an uncanny fit of giggles, almost like he had been just told the funniest pun in the entire world. Not at all understanding this immensely abrupt mood swing of his that he seemed ever so prone to falling into. Unconsciously you incline your head to the side like a befuddled puppy dog. Just what was he thinking now? Saying he was an unpredictable sort was kind of the understatement of the century. You were about to question him on why on earth he was giggling about in such a way but he beat you too it. "Phew, that certainly was close~! I was almost beginning to think I'd never get rid of that senile dodo-bird and his little pet sidekick. If they would had stolen you away from me that would had only made this game a lot less entertaining or funny to say the least!"

"Game..?" You inquire uncertainly, being as you were now excessively baffled by him and his choice of words.

Mister Mim rather belatedly turns on his heel playfully to mirror your own gaze that was still set on him. His expressive brilliant eyes now held a shrewdness that almost insinuated in a zany way that he knew something in which you obviously didn't. Just the juncture that he wasn't currently seizing you in an some kind of fanatical forceful embrace or trying to completely consume you with unrestrained kisses was rather staggering from how he had been behaving before. Now what was he planning? You were so very confused! Mim saunters up much closer to you in the most casual manner. You didn't retract away from him since he wasn't for some reason pinning you down like he had been before. Still... the proximity he was at in front of you was still a bit disconcerting. He smiles warmly down at you and reaches out and pinches your cheek affectionately but not so overwhelmingly so that it was intolerable.

"Awh, why yes, of course! A game, my wittle' honey-munchkin!" He now coos down at you with a cheery disposition. You flinch a bit from the pinch on the cheek he had given you that didn't last long but it still felt slightly unpleasant.

"I - uh wasn't aware we were playing a game, Mister Mim. Are uh -… Are you feeling okay?" You ask him with worried filled eyes. For some really bizarre reason you were getting a sudden distinct vibe like never before that Mister Mim was suppressing something from your knowledge. He clasps his hands behind his back and began to rock back and forth on the heels of his feet in a tongue-in-cheek manner. He almost looked like he was now stifling a humorous laugh that wanted to burst forth.

"Oh I'm feeling peachy~! Absolutely stupendous~!" He starts rambling off before sniggering to himself. You finally raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously. Why was he acting so... - well… normal? (For Mim standards).

" _Uh-huh_ … Uh - no offense, Mister Mim but I am, I admit, a teensy-bit confused right now. Have the effects of that love potion suddenly worn off?" You continue to investigate this rather strange and sudden turn of events that just seemed to occur right after Mim magically casted Merlin and Arthur out of his home. Mim stopped swaying back and forth on his heels as he now brought his hands back onto his hips sassily. He offers you a very silly closed-eyed smile that was rather adorable, even if you were still totally lost in all of this strangeness.

Now chuckling to himself again, Mim reopens his eyes to smirk back at you again as he speaks up."You know that little ol' saying some wrinkly old goat kinda like Merlin came up with that goes, _'ignorance is bliss'_?"

"Uh well… Yes? What does that have to do with anything though?"

"It only _HAS_ to do with _EVERYTHING_ , my dear!" Mim rolls his eyes in exasperation and snickers as he now pokes you on the forehead obnoxiously before withdrawing and extremely randomly wandering aimlessly throughout his cottage as he begins to spin around in never-ending circles. He had his arms extended outwards as he spun around in glee, "Hehehe~! Oh (Y/n) you make my whole world spin in circles~! I'm so very pleased, I had decided to take you under my wing as my special student of mine when I did! You are just _SO_ adorably naive, my dear girl! Almost _sickeningly_ so! And I usually hate adorable things! BLECH! _HATE THEM_! Ooh~ but not you, my dearie! No, I very much like you a lot, (Y/n)! And yah' wanna know why..?" He asked overly sweetly as he finally stopped spinning around so childishly as he turned to gaze back at you with a playful knowing smile. You didn't even get the chance to response as he goes on to answer your unspoken response. "I like you because you are too much fun! I haven't had this much fun in ages~! You're so harmless, innocent, and wide-eyed like a baby doe! So painfully gullible! HAH!" Mim within milliseconds practically bounds over to you in leaps exceptionally fast. You take a wary step away from him in surprise to his abruptness as he was now back in front of you.

"What? I-I don't understand…"

Mim rolls his eyes again in amusement at your simplicity, "Do I have to spell it out for you, my silly-goose? Come on, (Y/n)~! Did you really honestly believe that I would have had instructed you to make a love potion and then go and drink it myself!? HAHAH! You're too funny, (Y/n)!"

" _W-w-what_!? You mean that wasn't a love potion!? Then what was it!? W-why did you act that way and say all those things then!?" You utter in obvious extreme disbelief to what your very insane teacher was apparently confessing to you all of a sudden. "I even saw your eyes flash a- a pink color and everything! A-and..-" Mim shuts you up by placing a finger to your soft lips as he smirks more with a twinkle in his green eyes.

"Ffff, oh brother! You really do desperately need my help if you _ACTUALLY_ think love potions are supposed to be all adorably pink and even smell all flowery and gimmicky like I'm sure you led yourself to believe! _WROOONNG_! NO! The potion _WAS_ in all honesty made for you to drink… until you so very rudely refused too, humph! However… I will forgive you though... - but only this once since I like you so much!" Mim grins joyfully down at you and you could do nothing else but look absolutely taken back. You were utterly speechless. Was all of that just one big… joke? That love and obsession with you was all a cleverly put on fraud?!

"Then if it wasn't a love potion… just what was it?"

"Didn't you notice, (Y/n)? I personally thought it'd be a dead givaway but obviously not!" He snorts loudly and shakes his head in amusement, "It was an eye color enhancer potion, _duuuh~_ dummy! Don't you detect my eyes are one shade a brighter green?"

"…"

You straightforwardly frown at this and couldn't help but furrow your brows as you lean in a lot closer towards him whilst squinting your (e/c) eyes to try and get a better inspection of his apparently _'one shade brighter'_ green eyes. To be quite honest, you really didn't notice any difference… But of course, right after you make your close examination over his 'brighter' eyes, he had to take full advantage of this more than opportune moment and force it to be highly awkward and humiliating for you. "Oh my, dear (Y/n)… Don't you know staring is rude, (Y/n)?" Mim mentions in a much lower voice that emphasized greatly on it's seductive edginess that was obviously him shamelessly flirting with you. Apparently, even if that potion wasn't a 'love potion' like he decided to reveal to you. It didn't at all seem to make him anymore less apt in romancing you, no matter how incredibly improper it was since he was your teacher and you his student. So did he like you or not? The mixed messages you were receiving from him were quite frankly getting extremely irksome.

After his comment was made to you in such a frisky fashion, your entire face warms up exceptionally with a rosy red blush appearing that was ever so memorable in Mim's deranged mind. You shyly advert your eyes away from his own that now suddenly became most intimidating from his words and the fact you were blushing so obviously in front of him. You mumble a fickle apology which only makes Mim chuckle in delight at this desired reaction of yours. "Don't apologize! I thought I made it pretty clear to you when I told you before that I like that about you! I just _looove~_ how terribly rude you are, sweetums~! There is nothing more I _HATE_ when someone can't appreciate the fine art of perfected rudeness! You my dear darling of mine are perfectly boorishly crude, painfully ignorant, so gullible, and ooh so very adorable… - but in an amusing adorable way! Not in a so un-amusing adorable way! I deplore adorable things! - especially happy things! Like bright wholesome sunlight or pretty little rainbows! _BLEH!_ The very thought of it is sickening! SICKENING, I SAY!" Mim's whole face contorts to one of utter disgust while sticking out his tongue from being repulsed by such seemingly cutesy ideals.

"I don't believe I'm a rude person or rather any of those things but-… " you trail off and frown a bit in confusion."But Mister Mim… I don't understand something. If that potion wasn't a love potion... - why did you act so uh… madly in love with me?" You inquire as you finally look back at him with some seriousness that you so highly doubted would ever be returned considering this was Mister Mim and Mim didn't do ' _serious_ '.

Mim stares blankly at you for a moment in prolonged silence that was a bit unsettling. He then smirks devilishly and shakes his head a few times before he steps over to your side and wraps one arm around your shoulder, bringing you in dangerously close to himself. This course of action especially did not help your blushing predicament but rather made it much worse. "Simply because I am madly in love with you, (Y/n)."

"W-what!? But how can that be!? We haven't even known each other that long!"

"… _Sooo_? I'm an impatient man and time takes much too long for my liking. So I hurried up the process to fit into my very busy schedule." Mim says while ever so casually shrugging his shoulders like it was not a big deal in the slightest that he had just professed that he was madly in love with you after only knowing him for a rather condensed short period of time.

"Mister Mim, you cannot rush something like love! To love someone takes a lot of time together and hard effort on both ends! You can't love me! That's complete madness!"

Mim only chuckles amused at your words with a very mysterious glint flashing through his electric green eyes, "Why, there's always a reason in madness, my dearest."

You stood there left to silence as he slinks away from your side but only before pecking you on the cheek with a gentle kiss. Your heart was pattering inside your chest from this show of affection. You could only watch him mutely while trying to take in what he had just so cryptically told you. "But- I-I don't-…" He interrupts you as he shushes you by placing a finger to your lips again like he had done once before.

"Hush, my little cardinal~.You still have so very much to learn from me! And standing there gawking for hours on end at me, as amusing at it is, won't be much good on your part if you truly want to become a sorceress, like you say you want to be so terribly bad. Perhaps, for you it will take time to come to love me as madly as I love you - but that's fine by me. You'll eventually learn to be as impatient as myself at some point down the line. Not all of us can be perfect, after all." Mim says to you coolly before waving you over with his hand to follow him. "Now (Y/n) for your next lesson I will teach you how to become invisible! _POOF!_ Completely untraceable~!"

You blinked a few times in both shock and complete awe, "Oh…? How will I do that?"

Mim pauses as his smirk that never truly left his face now turned into something much more mischievous, "Just like this!" Mim snaps his fingers and all of a sudden you transformed back into your little red cardinal bird form.

"MIM..!?" You squeaked out in alarm that once again came out more like a chirp since you were back in this form.

Mister Mim flashes you a goofy-made toothy grin before he also suddenly transforms in a puff of smoke into a lilac-colored falcon with notably very sharp talons at his disposal. "You know what they say, (Y/n)! Birds of a feather fly together~! I might suggest you better start flying away now and making yourself invisible, my little cardinal! Now let our lesson begin!" Mim starts diabolically cackling in mad hysterics as he lets out an ear-piercing shrill of a falcon as he embarks on chasing straight after you in mid-flight.

Your (e/c)-colored eyes widen in extreme size as you scream out in fright as you immediately take his 'advice' and start hightailing it away from him. "THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND, MISTER MIM!" You cry out fearfully as you instantly start flying aimlessly around the cottage, in any kind of poor attempt to flee away from his deadly talon's grasp. Mister Mim only continues to laugh madly as he doesn't let up in chasing after you around the entire place and causing absolute havoc and disarray everywhere you both went.

You really didn't believe you would ever fully come to understand his reason in madness…

However, you'd be flat out lying if you said it wasn't strangely a bit of fun in some kinda twisted way. Perhaps, you could get used to this every day insane life with Mister Mim.

… 

That is to say, of course, if Mister Mim didn't actually get you killed after this lesson on 'invisibility' with him… 

_Oh well_...


	17. Male Queen of Hearts x Reader

**Male Queen of Hearts/Reader – Painted Hearts**

(Queen of Hearts – King of Hearts) (Alice – Alex)

 **(This is entirely the original animated Disney version of the Queen of Hearts and not any other adaption.)**

* * *

The forest went on for seemingly forever. Maybe, following the directions from that grinning cat that talked in riddles had been a bad idea. Frowning to yourself and glancing down at your sore feet, you wished more than anything you could find the exit out of this strange world you had fallen into. It started off sighting a talking rabbit with waistcoat and pocket watch in it's paw. You had never seen anything like it and you had to follow it to see where it was going. Unfortunately, you weren't watching your steps as you had fallen straight into a giant hole that led you here in this place called Wonderland. "My parents are going to be so worried if I don't get home soon. Just what kind of place is this, anyways? It's so strange…" You murmur to yourself as you keep walking down a dirt path that supposedly led to the exit of Wonderland, or so that is what the Cheshire cat had told you.

You kept walking for about what felt like a couple hours until you find yourself led to an opening that had many tall green hedges and red rose bushes scattered around. "Well, at least it is a change of scenery," You say to yourself as you walk over to one of the rose bushes and lean in to smell its pleasant fragrance. Your nose brushed up against the rose that smelled quite delightful but you felt something wet touch your nose. Leaning back and bringing a hand up to your nose, you look back down at your hand to see red paint. Your brows furrow as you realize that these roses are painted with red paint. You glance around at the other rose bushes and notice a single bush had white roses instead of red ones. Rubbing the paint off of your nose with your hand, you walk over to the white rose bush and touch the rose's pedals with your fingers. This time there was no paint. You assumed that all these roses were actually originally white roses that were oddly painted red. "Why would someone paint white roses red?" You think aloud. Shaking your head, you reach out and are careful to pluck a single thorny white rose from the bush. You twirl the blossoming white rose in your hand and ponder on why the roses are painted such a color as red.

"You didn't just pluck that out did you!?" A male voice suddenly said from behind you. You gasp and sharply turn behind you to see the strangest sight. You had seen many weird things here already but this was quite alarming. A human-sized card like person that was a four of hearts was standing there and looking down at you and the rose with a worried expression. You stare back at him with your mouth agape, you were unable to give the card a quick enough of a reply as he spoke back up. "Just what do you think you're doing plucking the roses?! It is bad enough that we haven't painted these yet! Why don't you make yourself useful and use that bucket and brush over there and paint these roses? If the King finds out he'll have all our heads!"

You cock your head to the side curiously and glance between him and the roses, "Why do you paint them red and who is the King?" You ask the four of hearts card man who was looking around in a panicky state. He looked back at you and began pushing you towards a paint bucket and paint brush that was sitting at the side of a shrubbery hedge.

"Don't tell me you're another one of those outsiders like… Alex? I think that was his name. He came here and made the King very, very angry and if you do the same he will have your head. As for your questions, I'll answer them as long as you help me paint these roses before the King finds out."

You take the paint brush in one hand and have the white rose in the other. You look between the two and shrug your shoulders, "Well, I suppose I can help. Maybe, this King can show me the way out of Wonderland so I can go home." You reason with yourself and then dunk the hair of the brush into the red paint, before starting to paint the rose you had in your hand. The card man looks very thankful as he goes over and takes another brush of his own so he can also paint.

"Paint these as quickly as possible and make sure there is not a speck of white. The King is very serious about his royal roses. Now for your questions, the King is called the King of Hearts, he is the king of the castle of hearts here in Wonderland. These roses must be painted red because, as you see, they are white and the King only likes red roses. Unfortunately, all these roses are white so we must paint them red without the King knowing."

You finish your red rose and go to place it in your (h/l) (h/c) hair, behind your ear. You give the card man a strange expression and go to help him paint the other roses. "If he likes red roses. Why doesn't he grow red roses instead of white?" You question the card who makes a sheepish expression.

"We may of accidentally planted the wrong seeds."

"Wow…" You said and keep painting with him in silence for a moment before you have another question. "Do you think I could meet this King of Hearts? I need to ask him an important question that he might know," You say to the card that looks at you with that nervous look again.

"The King is still fuming over the last outsider, Alex. If you meet him I would be very careful. He's already had six of my friends beheaded today and that's him on a good day." The card shuddered. You narrowed your (e/c) eyes in confusion. What kind of king has his subjects beheaded so much? He sounds like an awfully evil ruler. You hoped that maybe this card was just exaggerating a little. You just had to meet this King of Hearts. He might be the only one who knows the way back to your home world.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I really do need to speak to him. Do you think you can show me to him?" You ask the card that finishes up painting a single rose.

"I suppose, I can but I'm warning you. The King expects nothing but perfection." The card tried warning you again, but you remained persistent.

"I'll do anything just to go home. Take me to him, please." The card gulped and nodded to you. The both of you finished the remaining white roses that were all now a beautiful red. "That's the last of them. Now will you?" You ask again. The card sighs and nods his head again.

"Alright, if you're so sure you want this, I'll take you. Follow me, please." The card and you put away the paint supplies to keep it hidden from the King. The card then waves you over and starts directing you to the entrance of the garden that was made up of many shrub hedges that functioned much like a maze. Upon entering, you walk behind the four of hearts and notice many other cards that were guarding the vicinity with red spaded spears at hand. They made you feel awfully nervous as you passed them and they shot you suspicious looks. You gulped and soon walked into an opened up area that was in the shape of a giant square and had a large throne up ahead.

The four of hearts card that had led you up there paused and looked back at you as he drew closer to the King that was at his throne. You stopped at his back and peeked over him to take your first look at the King of Hearts. There sitting with a grumpy scowl on his face was a slender man with short jet black hair, he had dark almost black eyes, and was wearing royal garb that consisted of the colors black, red, white, and some yellow. He was sitting close by a familiar anxious looking white rabbit with a red waistcoat and a pocket watch. That was the same rabbit you followed down to the hole that lead you to Wonderland in the first place! You gawked at the both of them but were taken back when the King of Hearts noticed you staring.

"What's this?" His usual deep scowl faded just a bit as he stared at you with forming curiosity. "I don't believe I invited anyone here? Who are you girl!? You better give me a good reason to be here uninvited!"

Everyone's attention fell upon you and the four of hearts that led you here backed away with nervousness to be in the King's sight. Everyone was staring at you and eyeing up and down and making you feel as tiny as a scrawny little bug on the ground. "Um, hello your majesty. My name is (Y/n) (L/n) and I very much apologize for arriving here uninvited, but you see, sir. I really need your help and um you seem like a kind and just king that would be willing to help me with a small problem. Could you help me?" You told him, while trying to flatter him a little to see if that would get him to be anymore compliant to agreeing to help you find your way back home. His onyx eyes were heavily set on you, taking in your appearance from head to toe.

He stared at you blankly for a moment before a smug smirk appeared on his face. "I see, a small problem?" He started off saying as he went to lean forwards on his throne to get a better look at you, "Just what kind of small problem does the sweet little (Y/n) have for me? I am a kind and just king after all. I do wonder where are you from, sweetheart? Care to tell?"

You tried to remain confident under his scrutinizing gaze, he was a rather intimidating sort. He seemed to be more curious by you now than angry, which was certainly pleasant to hear on your behalf. You nodded your head to him and replied while feeling a bit uneasy to tell him, "That's just it, your majesty. I am not from around here in Wonderland. I come from a different world entirely, sir. My problem is that I cannot return because I do not know how. I was wondering if you could show me my way home."

The king's once calm expression turned into a nasty scowl from your words. He unexpectedly stood up from his throne and stormed over towards you like a prowling lion. Your (e/c) eyes widen as he charges over to with a seriously deadly look in his eyes. You shrunk back as he approached and was much taller than you. He looked down at you and deeply glared you, "YOUR WAY!? All ways in Wonderland are my ways! Understand girl!?" He shouted with an authorial air surrounding him. You remained shrunken back and were seriously thinking this guy had some serious temperament issues. You had to tread much more carefully around him or you would never find a way home but rather your way to the chopping block.

"Oh, I-I meant your way, your majesty." You correct yourself which seems to calm him down just a bit. You couldn't believe the mood swings this man had!

"Of course, it is my way. Now… You tell me you are not from Wonderland. Are you from the same place that Alex boy was from?" The King of Hearts questioned you impatiently as he crossed his arms and looked down at you with stern eyes. You gulp and hope that admitting you were from the same world as this Alex boy that everyone keeps bringing up wouldn't set off his temper again.

"Yes, your majesty. Did he also ask you how to get back home?"

The King nodded his head and glanced over at his crochet flamingos that were off to the side. His eyes darkened at the thought. "Indeed, he asked me the same thing as you. I do hope you will not end up like him. You look more promising than that other boy was."

"Uh, where did Alex end up?" You gulp again at the question you asked and were on pin an needles in front of the King of Hearts. His darkened eyes stared down at you, his lips twitched into an irritable frown.

"Gone."

"Gone?" You repeated and pictured Alex standing in front of the chopping block with those card guards ready to execute him for making the King angry over something that probably wasn't even worth getting mad over.

"Yes, gone but enough about him. What is gone is better off to remain gone. Now, sweetheart. Do you know how to play croquet?" He asked in a voice that went back to almost being too polite. You much preferred him being this way then furious with you. You look up at him and nod your head a few times.

"A little bit. I used to play some back home but not very much." You told him which made him smile warmly down at you. Your heart for some reason picked up in pace when he did. His smile was shockingly very handsome. If only, he would smile more often and not keep that awful scowl on his face most other times.

"Very well! I can teach you anything you don't know. I am an expert player. Aren't I?" He said before looking over at his card guards for a reply. They quickly all started nodding vigorously and telling him that he was better than an expert player. He grinned at their answers and glanced back to you with a smile on his face. "See?"

"Oh, well then I might not have much of a chance."

He chuckled and gestured you to follow him, while at the same time putting his hand onto the small of your back, which surprised you a bit. You tried to ignore it as you walk over to some flamingos that had been standing off to the side. You furrow your brows in confusion and look over at the king as you and him approach the flamingos. "Take a pick." He orders you to do as he glances over at you with his smile still thankfully on his face. You look from him over to the flamingos and were completely at loss. You didn't know much about croquet, but you were pretty sure it didn't have flamingos in the game. Still, if you declined to take one you would surely upset the king, so you decide picking one out anyways would be the better option. You take a gander at the different flamingos that were in a variety of different colors other than just pink. You decide to pick a (color) flamingo that was in your favorite color. You didn't know quite how to hold it as you picked it up by it's neck. It started panicking and fussing which made you also panic. The King sees your dilemma and laughs, "You really are clueless aren't you?" He says and goes to pick up a bright red flamingo for his own. "You hold it down here." He told you as he took the flamingo's legs that acted as a handle for the bird.

The flamingo you had was still freaking out and you accidentally drop it. The King continues to snicker at you which made you feel embarrassed from how terribly you were already doing. You hadn't even began the game yet and you were messing up! "S-sorry, I've never played croquet like this before," You tell the king before going back to pick up the flamingo that started running from you. You scowl and chase after the bird. "Come back here!" You yell at the flighty bird that wanted nothing to do with you. The King laughed at first but started to grow tired of the whole silly game after a minute of watching you run around like a chicken with it's head cut off. The King suddenly glared the bird down and the flamingo seemed to notice as it came to a screeching halt. You finally were able to catch up to the stubborn animal and go to pick it up by it's legs instead of it's neck.

Stomping back over to the King, his smile came back as he saw you now had your flamingo correctly in your hands. Now you were taken back when the King also took out a purple colored hedgehog. Just what kind of game were you playing!? "A purple hedgehog?" You quietly wonder out loud as the King goes to place down the hedgehog onto the ground in front of him. He then brings the head of the flamingo he had down towards the hedgehog that had curled up into a ball as if it was ready to be hit. You watched in fascination as the king concentrated on his aim before pulling back the flamingo and then swinging it forward at the hedgehog. Upon hitting the tiny curled up creature, it rolled towards the card that acted as a hoop but began to slow down before going through. The king watched his hedgehog roll about and right when it slowed down, you noticed the hedgehog peeked out from its curled position and pushed itself just enough to go through the hoop.

That was certainly what you would consider cheating and you didn't even know how to play this game very well. You decided that you would let it pass this time, it was only one point, anyways, nothing you couldn't rival up against. The king looked proud of himself for scoring a point even though it was an obvious bluff. You walk over to take your place but stop when you realize you didn't have anything to hit. "Um, I think I'm in need of a hedgehog, your majesty."

He brought himself back from his puffed up ego from scoring and simply nodded in your direction, "Of course, you do, sweetheart." He said before glancing over at his guards, "Well? Get her one!" He hissed grouchily as they began stumbling over themselves to go fetch you a hedgehog to hit with. The king rolled his eyes and looked back at you, "I apologize. They can be ever so incompetent, sometimes."

"It is quite fine, your majesty." You replied back and felt slightly guilty for the card guards who didn't take long to run back with a hedgehog for you. It was a bright yellow hedgehog that was incredibly cute even for being an unnatural color. A card of hearts placed down the lemon colored animal down in front of you that curled up just like the king's hedgehog did. You gave your flamingo a nervous look as you could tell the bird still was holding a grudge from you taking it by the neck. Gulping and worrying that it would affect your gameplay, you mimic what the king had done with his flamingo. You slowly bat your flamingo as you concentrated to get a good aim at the card hoop. You pull back and make a swing when you feel confident enough. The king watches your every move as you hit the hedgehog that began to roll forwards towards the hoop. You held your breath as it got closer and closer and you could see for sure you were going to make a point. However, this quickly changes when the hedgehog swerves it's body by just an inch and hits the hoop but doesn't go through.

You furrowed your brows and saw that hedgehog purposely do that! You had that dead-on! That's absolutely not fair in the least! You were about to speak up about the obvious foul play, but when you looked at the king you weren't so sure if that would be a good idea. What was fun about playing a game if you just cheated the whole time? You hoped that the game would progress with no more cheating, but you were terribly mistaken. The king glanced at you and smiled with a smug air about him, "Better luck next time. Perhaps, I should show you how to play like I do," He bragged as he went back to hit his purple hedgehog. Internally, you were fuming for him criticizing you when he was obviously not playing fairly. You bit your bottom lip and suppressed yourself from saying anything that would pique his short-temper but it was rather difficult.

The king hit his hedgehog again and it sped forward but was far from closing in on the hoop. The hedgehog wasn't even able to turn itself on time as it went rolling to the complete left of the hoop. It appeared the King of Hearts was actually an incredibly terrible croquet player. The king was noticing his hedgehog was not moving in the right direction that he wanted it too, and you could have swore you saw him face turn a shade of red. The guards who were close to the hedgehog noticed this and they began quickly to interfere and force the hedgehog to roll back and go into the wicket. Your mouth was agape at the blatant cheating, and you couldn't quite catch your tongue as you turned to face the king in annoyance. "That isn't very fair, you know?! You're cheating!" You accused the king who looked at you with a scary gleam reaching his dark eyes.

"What the deuce did you just say to me, girl!? Did you just call me a cheater?!" He growled as his face contorted to that of obvious rage. You noticed what you said and you open your mouth to speak but quickly close it. You had to be nice to the king or he would never show you a way back home. This whole game was an entire joke but you supposed you should just play along, even though it was entirely dishonest. The card guards were giving you anxious looks from what you had said to the king. Even they knew what you said was only going to vex him to the point of blowing up on you. You had to quickly change your tune or the king might be using your head as the ball instead of the hedgehog.

"U-uhm, did I say that? I didn't mean that, your majesty. I wasn't thinking. What I meant to say is that you are a very gifted croquet player. I never met someone so good at this before." You babbled back to the king hoping that he would accept that and calm down. His narrow eyes soften just a bit and it was then he seemed to do a 180' as he went back to being pleasant.

"Oh, why thank you. No one plays like I do. Here, sweetheart. Let me show you how to properly hit." He said in an eerily calm voice that startled you from how quickly his tone changed. Talking to him was like walking on black ice, you had to be terribly careful what you said to him. Hopefully, after this silly little game, he would finally give you directions home. So you were completely taken back not just by his tone of voice, but when he moved in behind your back, so much that his back was pressed up against your own. Your face involuntarily goes as red as the roses you had painted back at the white rose bush. He extends his arms in front of you and places his hands on top of your own smaller ones. You were for a lack of better words as tense as a board. You glanced down at your hands, while he tried showing you the correct position to be in. Your own heart was pattering inside your chest from this closeness, you couldn't help but feel a sense of attraction to him as he was so close to you. His warm hands felt so pleasant on your own, you couldn't even think straight. "Now, dear heart. You hold it like this. Now just concentrate on where you want to hit it too. See? Not so challenging is it? With my help you will play croquet just as well as I do. Not as well, of course, but close." He said into your ear and chuckled lowly. You could feel his warm breath tickle the side of your neck and give you goosebumps.

Ignoring the fact he was stroking his own ego. You let him guide your hands in the way that was 'his way'. You knew you were totally off and would never hit through the hoop from how you were holding it, but you just continued to allow him to do what he wanted with you. Gradually, you started to bat your flamingo who was now on perfect behavior since the king was 'helping' you. You gulped and swung at the hedgehog and it went rolling far from the hoop just as you guessed it would. You were watching the hedgehog pause and turn itself around so it could throw itself back at the hoop correctly. You wanted to roll your eyes at this, but you tried not too, especially since the king had not even once looked at the hedgehog, but for some reason he was staring at you in a strange way. It was like he was contemplating something in his mind the way he stared you up and down like a posing model ready to be painted or drawn.

The card guards around started clapping as the yellow hedgehog (cheated) made it's ways through the hoop. "See? Much better now isn't it?" The king whispered into your ear in a way that sent shivers down your spine. You meekly nodded and let out a sigh of relief that you didn't know you were holding once the King of Hearts pulled back from you. "Now let's try this again, but this time use MY technique. When one follows my way they shall always go in the right direction." The king inquired, before going back to hit his again. You didn't know why you were feeling so odd around the king especially when he was so close to you. You tried to shake it off as you continued to play croquet with him and low and behold you weren't too surprised when he ended up winning. Every single time he had hit there was cheating involved. The game was less than fun but it seemed the king had much so enjoyed it, which was a relief to you in the end. "What a splendid game. It seems, I have won again, perhaps, I should have played easier on you. You are a beginner after all, oh well." He shrugged his shoulders and then went to adjust the golden crown on his head. You forced a smile towards him and then decided to ask him again about leaving. This time you were going to be much more careful how you worded it.

"It was a… splendid game, indeed, your highness. I wish I could play like you but now that we are done playing. I was wondering if you would direct me in the direction back to um the place I came from. In your way only, of course." You added and hoped that would be a better way of putting in than the way you had at first. The king put his red flamingo to the side and went to look back at you with a thoughtful look appearing on his handsome face. You stared at him as he stood there for about a good minute in thought before speaking up again. His eyes were directly on you and his lips had twitched into a small frown, that didn't look necessarily angry but more so that of a pout.

"Are you that eager to leave me presence, (Y/n)?"

Your (e/c) eyes widen and you shook your head immediately, "No! Of course not, your majesty! It's just that I don't belong here in Wonderland.-"

He cut you off as if he decided on something in his mind before you could finish speaking, "You would not be in Wonderland if you did not belong here in the first place. Nothing goes through or away from Wonderland without my consent, and I only allow things that belong here to go through here." He started to say before walking over dangerously close to you. You waited on bated breath as he extended his hand a held onto your chin to force you to look up at him in those jet black eyes of his. "I have made my decree. You will not leave Wonderland but you shall remain here with me forever as my Queen of Hearts."

Your eyes widen more if possible by what he had just said. Everyone in the courtyard seemed to be dumbfounded by the decree the King of Hearts had just made. Your mouth fell agape and you started blubbering back without a second thought.

"B-but I cannot possibly stay here in Wonderland! I have a home and life back in my world! Please, you must show me my way back home! I can't stay here!"

He glared down at you with narrowed eyes and harshly brought his hand away. A dangerous gleam appeared in his eyes as you tried to defy him in what he wanted. "How many times must I tell you every way is MY way! My way is for you to stay here with me! You will be my Queen! You should be rejoicing! Why are you not rejoicing!? Am I not good enough for you!? IS THAT IT!?" His face was turning red with anger and the guards were approaching with their spears out threatening for upsetting the king. You were trembling in front of him and began to shake your head repeatedly in defense.

"No, of course, you are good enough, your highness! It's just I don't belong here-"

"I SAID YOU BELONG HERE! SO NOW YOU DO! Now if you'd rather continue to mock me with your persistence to leave me I will have you beheaded instead! Do you want your head to roll, (Y/n)? Or will you exult in the fact I just pronounced you my Queen?" He yelled furiously in your face. You flinched away from his screaming and began to feel like you wanted to cry in front of him. He was not only not going to show you your way home but he was going to imprison you here as his Queen? Why in the world would he want you as his Queen in the first place!? You just met him! He had to be absolutely mad just like everyone else in this outlandish world called Wonderland that you so happened to find your way into. If only, you had not been so stupid to follow that bloody white rabbit and fall into that hole! Now there was no way you would find your way home. You were a prisoner of this mad world that shackled you to it's lunacy. You swore if you stayed here you would become as mad as the rest of them!

"B-but your majesty…" You murmured while fighting back the urge to cry. He stared hard at you and awaited for you to start looking overjoyed by the fact he had proclaimed you his Queen. "Why me?"

His lips formed into a smirk as he went to brush some of your (h/l) (h/c) hair behind your ear. You had your eyes lowered to the ground and dreading every thought of never seeing your life back in the real world ever again. "Because, my dear heart…" He started to say in a sickeningly sweet voice. His change of attitude could make someone go mad alone. You looked back up at him with your eyes shimmering with tears. "I have taken a liking to you. You came to me for a reason and now you see what that reason is."

'B-but this is madness!"

"There's always a reason in madness, sweetheart. You'll fit in just fine."

"I'm not mad! I just want to go home!" You couldn't stop the tears from rolling down your cheeks. The king noticed this and made a 'tsking' sound. "What about Alex!? Didn't he go home!? He was an outsider like me! Why does he get to leave but not me!?" The king shook his head and took your hand and began leading you back in the direction where the rose bushes were. You kept weeping but you did obey in following him to the red painted rose bushes that were all fully blossomed, beautiful, and smelled divine. You and him were walking hand in hand through the aisles of rose bushes. He shockingly was calm now, not a single trace of anger written on his face, if anything he looked serene with you holding hands with him.

"That Alex boy was a very, very bad boy, my dear heart. He was ordered to be beheaded but he escaped from Wonderland before I had his head. You are very different than that unruly brat. I know all the ways of Wonderland and you, (Y/n), belong here in my world. What makes you think you came to Wonderland in the first place? Outsiders don't come here without reason. You belong here with me. Be gratified you do not belong to another. You are more than fortunate to be the Queen of Wonderland, my Queen of Hearts. I've been searching for someone like you for so long and upon seeing you, I knew in my heart that your heart fits here in Wonderland. It is like the missing piece to my puzzle has be found. All of Wonderland will celebrate for their new Queen."

Your head was low and your hair fell in front of your eyes as you strolled through the gardens beside him. Warm tears were still cascading down your face as you ambled along with him, "I don't belong in a world full of mad people. I want to go home. Everyone will miss me and worry about me. They will think I'm dead."

The King of Heart stopped walking and turned to look down at you calmly. "Pull yourself together and look up at me with those pretty (e/c) eyes of yours. I think you hold yourself too high above us all. We're all mad in our own way, sweetheart. You will find by being here you are just as mad as everyone else here. You won't want to leave. Give yourself a few days and I swear your heart will find it's place here in Wonderland. You and I will rule together, our way. There will be no other way but the King and Queen's way." Squeezing your hand gently as to reassure you. The King watched as you looked confused and pulled your head up to look up at him as he had order you. He reached out and brushed a tear away from your face gently. You shudder from his gentle touch and then look into his eyes and had to ask him,

"I just have to know one thing… Why me? What said that I was the one to be your Queen of Hearts?"

"Do you question my rightful decision? Such a stupid question should lead you to a beheading. But I'm not going to behead you as I prefer your head where it is now. My decision is final and decided. There does not even need be a reason. Don't make me angry, (Y/n), with such nonsensical questions. I don't take kindly to stupid questions that only waste my time."

You pull your hand away from his which seemed to aggravate him ever so slightly. You look off into the distance and were tempted to just run. You pictured Alex would have done the same, but could you outrun an army of the King's cards that would attempt to murder you with their spears? Certainly, you could run away but to where? For all you knew, you would end up back at that enigmatic grinning cat that had led you here in the first place. The king watched you as you were looking far in the distance, it was then you felt a pent up rage inside you come pouring out. You sharply turned back to the king and started yelling, "Well, it certainly is not very hard to make you angry! You get angry about everything I do! I bet you'll get angry when I tell you these roses here aren't even red! They're all painted red! There's something to get mad about! But I'm not supposed to be at all angry at the fact that you cheated when we played croquet, and that you are now forcing me to stay here when all I want is to go home! Why can't this stupid world just make sense for once!? Why can't I just go home!?" You shout at the king, your frustrations being released as you couldn't keep it in anymore.

The king's irritated expression contorts into one of outrage, "HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME IN SUCH A WAY! JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE QUEEN NOW DOES NOT INSINUATE THAT YOU CAN STAND THERE AND BELITTLE ME! GUAARDDS!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, his face was as red as the roses. It took merely seconds for many of his cards to come stumbling forwards towards the King of Hearts. The king even stomped over to one of his red roses and examined it closely to see that it was indeed painted as you had said. The king's face went even redder in color and it was then he exploded, "OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!" He bellowed out to the guards that had arrived before pointing at a random one and continuing his screaming fit, "YOU THERE! YOU TAKE (Y/N) TO HER ROOM! THEN SHE CAN THINK ABOUT WHAT SHE HAS SAID TO ME! DO IT BEFORE YOUR HEAD GOES TOO!"

The card that ironically was the card that had led you to the king was the one that he pointed out to direct you to your apparent room, instead of the chopping block. The four of hearts shuddered and flinched away from the king's uproar. "Y-yes, your majesty." The card replied back in fear, before running over to you who was staring in bewilderment at the outburst the king just had, and all because of your attitude now some poor innocent cards were going to get their heads taken off. You couldn't believe how cruel and merciless he really was! You were about to speak up for the cards' defense, but the four of hearts took your arm and began rushing you away from the king, who was seething out in ragged breathes of anger. His face was beat red and the cards that had arrived were being pulled away by other cards to have their heads chopped off. The King was pulling at his black hair, disheveling it wildly, and making himself look like a crazed lunatic.

You could only watch in horror as the four of hearts pulled you away to safety from the king. You were taken into an unfamiliar area through a red painted door that was in the shape of a heart. Once you were alone with the four of hearts, while still being drug by him down some long hallways that were all decorated with many heart related things. He stopped tugging you and looked at you seriously. "Are you completely daft!? Just what in the name of Wonderland did you say to him to make him go off like that?" The four of hearts asked you with concern. You looked uncomfortable under his gaze and felt incredibly guilty for getting those guards to be beheaded because of your own little tantrum. Crossing your arms, you looked down from his gaze and frowned.

"How can you not make him go off? He gets mad over everything. You heard what he said before that I have to be his Queen of Hearts… I don't want to be his queen! I just want to go home and see my family again. I don't belong here in Wonderland. No matter what he says, I won't believe I'm mad enough to belong here, especially with that pompous cruel tyrant!" You said and felt tears working back up in your eyes. The Four of Hearts frowned sympathetically towards you and gestured you to follow him, which you did begrudgingly.

"You were mad enough to say those things to him. So you must be somewhat mad. I'm rather amazed he did not order for your beheading. I don't think you realize how big of a deal that is. If something doesn't go his way, he has the person responsible beheaded. You must be something special to him if you actually make him second guess having your head chopped off. I could tell the king took a liking to you from the moment he met you. I know you don't believe it but it is truly an honor to be the Queen of Hearts. As I a guard of hearts, I must now serve and hold the upmost respect for you, my Queen."

You didn't know how you felt about that. Sure, you might have found this to be a gratifying situation to become an actual queen at one point or another, but the feeling was not there. You imagined it was only because you knew you would never return back home and see your friends and family ever again. You were also a Queen to a very (ironically) heartless tyrant that would see anyone beheaded if something was just ever slightly not going his way. You still don't know what he saw in you to make him want you to become his Queen of Hearts in the first place. "I'm not mad, not in the sense of being out of my mind. I am mad at the king in an angry sense of being mad. I never thought all this would ensue, if I did, I would have never had you introduce me to the terrible man. I don't see what is so special about me. He must be out of his mind to think I am." You exclaimed as you kept walking down the corridor with the four of hearts, that was the closest person to a friend that you supposed you were going to have here in the Hearts Castle.

The Four of Hearts sighed and stopped walking when he arrived at a red large double door that was not surprisingly shaped as a heart. "This will be your room, your majesty. As for being upset with the king, you really should try to forgive him. You might find that Wonderland is more of a home than your home world. You are special, Queen (Y/n). Please try to keep an open-mind. You might also find that the king is not so bad himself. You just need to get past his well… temper. I'm sure there has to be more there." The card tried to reassure you with a calming soft voice that was nice to hear other than the constant screaming you had been hearing.

The Four of Hearts opens the doors for you and lets you walk inside. You glance at the room for the briefest of seconds before looking back at him with a sad frown, "I doubt there is much more than what he has shown me but thank you… I guess you're the closest thing to a friend around here that I'm going to get."

The card seemed to blush and look bashful by what you said, "Oh, why um thank you, your highness. I am honored to be considered such."

"Please, just call me (Y/n). It's going to take some time to get used to being considered a queen. Please be around often. You seem like the only sane one around here." You said and then smiled gently at him. He nodded his head swiftly and then saluted towards you.

"Of course, your majes- I mean (Y/n)!" He said before going to close the doors behind him. You watched him until he was out of view, leaving you alone in an unfamiliar bedroom that was in four distinct colors of black, white, red, and some yellow. It was not too much of your astonishment that the whole room had heart decorated everything. You sigh heavily and move over towards the bed and let yourself fall back on it with your arms out. You fell into the comfort of the cozy bed that made you feel like you were lying on a cloud. You stared up at the ceiling and let your thoughts run wild as you thought about everything that has transpired.

"A curious world full of mad people and I'm stuck in it. How did Alex ever get away from such a place? It seems so unfair that he gets away but not I." You talked to the ceiling that (thankfully) did not reply back. "Just what does the King of Hearts have in store for me? Maybe, escaping this place isn't completely hopeless. It just might take longer than anticipated. I sure do miss my home… my parents and friends… Do they even care that I'm gone?" Sighing to yourself, you felt a wave of depression wash over you. You shift over to lay on your side and soon enough you fall asleep only to dream about a certain ill-tempered king that has found his way into your life. 

* * *

You were so comfortable, especially snuggling up to a warm pillow. Your eyes were closed as you buried your face into the pillow that somehow became firm when you got closer to it. Still, somehow it was pleasant and it even smelled nice, a scent you couldn't quite describe but it reminded you of vanilla. You cuddled as close you could get and you sighed softly as you felt arms holding you so securely. Wait, arms? Your brow furrows and you open up your eyes to see a familiar man lying next you and holding you protectively to himself. It was then you realized it was the King of Hearts! You gasped and were about to pull away but you froze when you saw his enchanting onyx black eyes open and look straight into your own (e/c) eyes. He smiled at you and all you could do was stare back with wide eyes. You couldn't process your situation very well. You knew for one thing you were sleeping next to the King of Hearts, who was snuggling you to his firm chest that felt muscular underneath his clothing.

"Good morning, my Queen." He said in that sickening sweet voice that annoyed you because it was charming and made your cheeks warm with a blush. He took a lock of your hair and curled it around his finger as he stared at you fondly. You wanted to pull away so badly but your body was not obeying your mind very well. Your body was like a literal magnet that was stuck to him.

"Y-Your majesty!" You squeaked like a small mouse in surprise.

"Have a pleasant slumber, (Y/n)? I must ask if you would forgive me for yelling at you yesterday. I do realize how your life now is a far cry from your old one. Nevertheless, I know you will learn to love it here with me. This morning we will have tea together and get to know one another better. I want to know everything about my Queen." He replied in a low husky voice into your ear. Your body shivered from the deepness of his tone of voice that made you feel warm all over.

You were honestly taken back that he apologized as it didn't seem like something he would normally do. You also didn't want to admit your place in his arms was rather comfortable and a part of you wanted to remain in his arms that held you so close to himself. "Um, I slept well." You replied. You began to finally regain enough of your senses to start backing off and away from him. He seemed slightly annoyed you were pulling away, but thankfully, he did not say a word about it. Getting out of the bed, you glance over and see the king was also getting up. He looked over at you and seemed to examine you up and down carefully.

"We need to change those clothes of yours…" He said while seemingly scoffing at what you were currently wearing. You felt somewhat embarrassed that he was not in favor of what you were wearing. The king walked over to open the door to yell for a guard. He really didn't need to shout so loud though since they were literally right outside the door.

"Yes, your majesty?" Two of them asked hurriedly at the same time.

"Get (Y/n) something more suitable to wear. Bring something with the color red. Understood?" He commanded the cards in which they nodded in obedience to the king before setting off on their way to get you something proper to wear. They swiftly go to retrieve a dress that was worthy of a queen. It didn't take them all that long once they returned with a long dress that was colored in red, white, and black that was decorated with red hearts. It also had a sparkly golden tiara that was encrusted with small red rubies shaped as hearts. It was absolutely divine!

"T-this is for me?" You said in disbelief as you examined the choice in attire that they had brought back for you. They nodded their heads as you took the dress in your hands and continued to look at the intricacy of it.

"Is it to your liking, (Y/n)?" The king asked hopefully. You turn your eyes from the fabric of the dress and look at him and nod your head.

"It's beautiful." You exclaimed to the king who smiled back at you smugly.

"Not as beautiful as you, sweetheart. Now go ahead and get dressed and then come down for tea! The guards shall lead you there," the king said before brushing past you with a smirk on his lips as he touched his hands with your own for only a moment. You felt your body grow warm as he had done this. You turned to watch him leave with the cards that followed him out so you could have so privacy. Taking the regal dress you strip of your old clothing and change into the new dress that somehow fit you perfectly. You looked at yourself in the mirror and felt a mixture of feelings that ranged from good to bad. You were now Queen of a place that you had found yourself lost in by complete mere chance. Should you be humbled by such a thing or trying to find a way out before you became to lost to ever be found in this crazy world. You tried to picture a life that was forever with the King of Hearts and somehow that unsettled you. You only knew him for a single day and yet you were bound to him forevermore. Life couldn't be so difficult as a pampered Queen but could you really live with a man that became enraged by the faintest flaw? You weren't sure…

Running your hands down your dress to soothe out any wrinkles. You grabbed your tiara and placed it upon your head. You felt almost like you were playing the role in some kind of grand play, that really was reality, but it seemed so surreal. You fixed your hair before leaving the room to find cards that weren't at all far away. You walked over towards two of them that were standing at the end of a hallway that you were in. "Excuse me, but could you both take me to this tea party that the King is having?" They looked at you and both of them surprised you when they deeply bowed to your presence.

"Yes, your majesty!" They both replied obediently, before gesturing you to follow them. You were going to admit it would probably always seem uncanny that you were being referred to as 'your majesty'. You thanked them and soon began following them through the castle's interior until they took you outside to a garden and courtyard. There in the courtyard was a scarlett clothed heart shaped table that was meant for only two to be seated. The King of Hearts was seen sitting there and, of course, yelling at some cards for something trivial, you assumed. You made a weary expression as you kept your hands held in front of you as you walked towards him and the tea table. His glare was harsh but when he turned to look back at you his whole demeanor seemed to change entirely. His dark eyes soften and he seemed to be awestruck by your sheer beauty that you graced him with.

"My, my, dearest (Y/n)! You look extravagant! So much better than those old clothes you were wearing. Dear, I wonder where you even found such unsightly attire before, but never mind it. You are properly dressed now for teatime with me! Come now! Sit over here with me, sweetheart." He offered cordially as he extended his hand to gesture you to sit in front of him. You noticed some cards standing at the side and they were playing soft soothing instrumental music to soften the mood. A card guard pulls a seat out for you, which you go to sit down, before he also pushes you in just enough so that you were comfortable. The King of Hearts had his chin resting in the palm of his hand as he stared at you adoringly. You felt a bit shy under his watchful gaze that seemed to be taking you in like a work of art. "Now that you are seated. Would you care for some tea?" He offered as he went to grab a large tea kettle that was white and bordered with small red hearts. You would be silly to decline as you nodded to him with a soft unsure smile. So far he seemed to be playing it very calm, maybe the music really does soothe the savage beast, because he seemed completely tranquil.

He poured the contents of the tea kettle into your fancy white teacup that had a heart shaped handle. He poured it until it was full to the top before setting it back down, "How about cream and sugar?"

"Both please." You replied and he hummed to himself as he got the cream and sugar for your tea. Once placed into your teacup, you took a spoon and stirred it into the tea to even it all out. "Thank you very much." You said which made him smile pleasantly at you.

"You're very welcome, my dear." He replied as he plopped a few sugar cubes into his own tea before stirring. You brought the teacup up to your lips and tasted it. It was absolutely divine! You honestly never had tea this lovely, before. So far the day was starting off quite well, even if your thoughts were still ever so slightly wandering back to your real home. "How is the tea?"

"It's very good! I've never had such pleasant tea before. It's (your favorite tea) isn't it?"

He nodded and continued to smile at you in a way that was full of admiration for his Queen in front of him. "Ah yes, it is. I'm so delighted you are fond of it. Perhaps, there won't be a beheading… for now," the king sighed as if that was a bad thing. You made a strained smile and wished he didn't bring up beheadings when you seemed to be starting off so cordially. "Anyways, my dear… I've been doing some thinking about our wedding and when it shall be. I prefer if we get on with it quite soon. I do hate waiting." He started to say which made you almost choke on your tea.

"W-w-wedding?" You uttered in shock by what he just said. He nodded like it was the most obvious of things.

"Yes, OUR wedding. I will invite all of the land to come and rejoice of such a grandeur occasion. It shall be wondrous! Beyond anything that Wonderland has ever laid their eyes on! So back to what I was saying, I think a wedding a week from now shall do. No more, no less. What do you think, (Y/n)?"

You were biting back your tongue from blowing up on him yourself. A wedding!? Whenever did that come into the picture!? It was bad enough you had to stay with him forever but now he was forcing your hand to wed him?! Wasn't being his Queen good enough? You sat there with a newfound feeling full of dread. You didn't love him! You only knew him for a day! When you pictured yourself getting married you always visualized yourself being married to a man that you loved, but nothing quite like this! "B-but your majesty…"

"Please, (Y/n). I think we're past formalities. Call me by my name, Frederick."

Your eyes widen in surprise. You had been calling him the King of Hearts and 'your majesty' so much, you almost forgot that he even had a real name. "O-oh okay… Frederick," you said his name that flowed off of your tongue like honey. You thought it suit him quite well. However, your mind was still going right back over to the fact you had to marry him in a week! You weren't ready for commitment! You still had your life ahead of you with so much to do before settling down. You squirmed in your seat uncomfortably and the king seemed oblivious to it.

"Y-your majes- I-I mean, Frederick. Don't you think that we should actually hold back the wedding a little? After all, we haven't really known each other more than a day." You told him, while hoping you would be able to get to his senses a little. He crossed his arms and looked immediately defiant to what you were trying to pull on him.

"Who cares? I hate waiting, (Y/n), and you can't be officially my Queen until we're wed. I say one week!"

"Two weeks!"

"NO!" He shouted which made you flinch back. He grumbled to himself like a pouting child as he glared over at the card musicians who were looking more nervous by the second from his watchful dark eyes. You felt like you were talking to a brick wall about changing the date to a later one. There was no talking to the King of Hearts when he had his mind set on something. "You and I will be wed in a week, no sooner, no later! I could just make it even earlier.-"

"No, that's fine!" You cut in which made him scoff at your hurried blunt answer. You knew you were walking on thin ice as his temper was growing hotter by the second. He asked you your opinion on something but he really didn't seem interested to actually hear it. Rather, he wanted to hear you agree to him for everything he decreed. "I mean…" You sighed, "A week is fine… Like you said, no sooner." He nodded his head before going to take a sip of his tea. You took a breather for the very second he took a sip. Conversing with him was proving to be tiresome. Absentmindedly, you stirred your spoon around in your tea and stared at the brown liquid in the cup forlornly. You really weren't looking forward to marrying him. The King of Hearts looked to be growing bored of the silence that you fell into. You didn't know why he had to keep staring at you and making it even more awkward. "So, what will I be doing for this week until the… marriage?" You asked him as you looked up from your cup with slight annoyance.

He smiled at you and poured more tea into his cup as he spoke, "I will be teaching you the ways of what it takes to be a true monarch of Wonderland! With my guidance, you will be just the elegant grace that you need to be as my Queen! I'm sure you will do just fine, my dear!" He chuckled as he took another sip. You wanted to slam your face against the table. Now you had to learn royal etiquette from him AND marry him? This pleasant day had just went completely sour. You couldn't imagine what kind of 'etiquette' the king had in store. Unless, you considered blowing up and screaming for everyone's head to be chopped off considered fine royal behavior.

"Oh, wonderful… I'm so excited." You say while trying not to sound sarcastic, but it defiantly came across that way.

"You should be! You'll get to learn from the very best!" He exclaimed confidently as he placed his hand on his chest almost theatrically.

You glanced away from him and rolled your eyes so he couldn't see. Somehow, you were feeling that your days here were going to be quite strenuous on your mental capacity. For the rest of your morning tea, you chatted about not so important topics together. Your mind was else where as you spoke to him though, thankfully while not making him angry at all. Once you got up from teatime, it was time to prepare yourself for your 'lessons'. For some particular reason, you were really not looking forward to it. The King of Hearts waved you over to follow him, which you did so without complaint even though your mind was screaming to run away.

He took your hand and led you inside the castle, where you would begin your lessons of being the Queen of Hearts. 

* * *

The first day was exhausting to say the least. Frederick had kept you on your toes as he dished out a variety of different practices to teach you with that were all either pointless or obnoxious, usually both. It was now the third day you had been in Wonderland and the week was going by incredibly fast. Today you had more lessons with the king to much of your chagrin.

You put on your dress for the day and made your ways out of the king's bedroom, which you had been sharing ever since the first day. It was embarrassing at first but you eventually just got used to it. He'd always end up cuddling with you when you slept. You wouldn't imagine the mighty and most intimidating King of Hearts to be a cuddly sorta guy but he certainly was to you at night. Making your way down the corridors of the castle of hearts that you were still getting used too. You asked one of the guards where the king was located, in which the card directed you towards a large empty ballroom. This was the first time you had gone into this ballroom and you were shocked by how beautiful it was. There were stain glass windows all around the room of different images that had many hearts. A huge diamond chandelier hung from a fixture on the ceiling and reflected off light that glittered throughout the rectangular shaped room. The King of Hearts was seen standing there and looking off into the distance at the stain glass, seemingly in thought.

You thanked the guard that had led you here before strolling over to the king. You noticed there was a chair right beside him that had a stack of heavy looking books lying on it. You glanced from the books and over to the king who turned his dark eyed gaze over to you. "Good to see you could make it. Today's lesson shall be a special one."

"Special? How so?" You wondered aloud.

Frederick smiled in that way that was painfully sweet but almost sickeningly so. "I will not tell you and ruin the surprise of it. Here this." He said before grabbing a single lengthy book and handing it over to you. You stared at the book for a moment in puzzlement before looking back up into his jet black eyes.

"Am I reading something?"

"You do ask too many questions. I'm the one who asks the questions here, you just listen and obey like a good girl. Now take the book, (Y/n)." The king urged you to take the book that looked like from the title it was about Wonderland's history. It might had been an interesting read if you were supposed to read it. However, that was not what the king had in mind as he gestures towards your head. "Now place the book on your head."

Giving him another look of confusion, you take the book from him. Glancing down at it, you weren't sure why he told you to put it on your head, but you listened to him so you didn't evoke his wrath. Putting it carefully on your head, it wasn't an extreme challenge to keep it balanced there but it did feel heavy. The king examines you for a few seconds in silence before nodding at you. "Good. Now walk with it. Keep your back straight and your head up high! A good queen always has perfect grace no matter where she is," Frederick explained to you as you awkwardly began to walk straight with the heavy book on your head. It still wasn't difficult but you were slightly annoyed as Frederick kept coming up to you and titling your chin up to look higher and grabbing you by the shoulders to straighten you to be in perfect position.

"This isn't so hard." You said as you strutted back and forth like a super model walking down a runway. His eyes were so focused on your every movement it was almost unnerving. It was like his eyes were eating up your form, they almost looked lustful.

"Then let's make it harder," The king watches you for a few moments until grabbing another heavy book about jabberwockies and placing it on your head on top of the other book. It became a bit harder now with the weight of both books slowing you down. You bit your lip and tried balancing the two books. "Don't drop them. You're wobbling! Keep your head higher! … No, no, you're stance is all wrong!" Shaking his head, he comes back over from behind you and grabs you from behind by the waist. Your eyes widen and you immediately feel a blush rising on your cheeks as he holds your waist to straighten you out again. You felt him lean in so that his front was leaning against your back, you could feel his heated breath on your neck as he goes to whisper huskily in your ear. "Now you do it like this. My way…" You were physically shaking while he smirks haughtily to himself and goes to kiss to the side of your neck from behind. You let out a high-pitched gasp and almost drop the books as he trails ticklish kisses down your neck. "Don't drop them…" He mutters into the kisses that were driving you mad with strong different emotions.

You stay stiff as a board but accidentally find yourself moving your neck ever so slightly to let him have better access of your neck. He sucks on your tender skin and leave his own possessive marks. You were trying to keep in any sensuous noises from escaping as you closed your eyes together tightly and fought with all your might. You felt him nibble a little at your neck and it was just enough to make you gasp again and then let out a loud moan that instantly embarrassed yourself. The books on your head were wobbling again as you felt like you were about to fall over from the king doing this to you. It was torture that you refused to admit you were taking explicit pleasure from.

"F-Frederick…" You spoke breathlessly as he continued to attack your neck with sweet passionate kisses.

"You're mine…" He whispers back which sends chills down your spine. You couldn't protest nor did you want too. He felt like a lifetime as he kissed your neck until he came up to your jawline. You relished in the kisses, unable to ignore the fact that you loved it and wanted more. It wasn't until the two heavy books on your head slipped off and made impact with the ground loudly when you were both taken out of your lust filled moment with one another. Frederick backed off and gazed down at the books that were now lying sprawled out on the marble floor. You felt your neck where he had left his possessive markings, before also looking down at the books sheepishly. The king shook his head while tsking, "You dropped them, (Y/n)." He started to say almost scoldingly as he turned his eyes to look back at you who turned around to look at him.

"How could I not when you were…-" You stop yourself from saying the rest as you knew anymore and you would probably anger him for blaming him for making you drop them.

"When I was what?" He challenged to much of your dread. You blushed furiously and scratched the side of your cheek nervously. "Well?"

"You were…-" You gulped and were about to say it anyway but he interrupted you before you could.

"You failed your lesson today." He sighed, "Perhaps, next time you will do better. As a queen you must ALWAYS have grace given any situation. You dropped the books so go ahead and pick them back up." He chided you which piqued your annoyance. How in the world did he expect you to keep those books balanced when he was standing there assaulting your neck with kisses! You make a faint glare at him and then bend down to pick up the books like he told you too. He seemed to watch you bend over which made you mutter 'pervert' under your breath. It was a good thing he didn't hear as you picked them up and placed them back on the chair with the other books.

"Frederick… I have an honest question but please do not be offended by it." You said as you looked at him as he stared at you with his head raised high, almost arrogantly.

"I told you I ask the questions but I will let it go this once. What is it?"

"How did you expect me to keep those books balanced on my head if you were well… kissing me." You said a little quickly from your nerves. His face didn't contort to that of anger like you expected, instead it remained indifferent.

"Grace is always a factor of being a queen. As my queen you shall be as graceful as a butterfly. I expect in 'every' situation that you will retain grace but your actions prove to be clumsy. We shall pick that. Your lesson on grace is not over just yet." He told you before glancing blankly over at his card guards that were off to the sidelines. "I request music! Make is quick!" Frederick watched his guards quickly speed away to get instruments to play for the king and you.

You didn't quite understand his logic. He wanted you to be graceful when he was trying to be romantic with you? Sure, you could understand helping you with your etiquette and teaching you legitimate things about being a queen, but grace, really? Was that really what he was so worried about from you? You didn't even what to begin wondering what he had in store that music had to be involved. Was he going to make you dance while you held books on your head? Maybe, he wanted to play musical chairs and see if you were graceful enough to get the single chair he had. At this point, you wouldn't be surprised if it were something as ridiculous as that. "Frederick… What will the music be for?"

"Another question?" He looked irritated that you had asked him another question when he obviously didn't like them very much. You knew it was treading dangerous waters but you nodded to him in response.

He scowled as he went to answer you, "NO! NO MORE QUESTIONS!" He yelled which made you fall into silence. You didn't feel like crying at his outburst, but you did feel peeved that he still couldn't control his temper. "You just want to ruin the surprise don't you? Well, I'm not letting you!" He continued to say which made you look at him funny.

"I didn't know there was a surprise…" You said being completely honest. He abruptly smirks at you which takes once again a total 180' mood swing. He replies back with a much sweeter tone of voice that had a threatening edginess to it.

"Yes, my dear. There is a surprise and I would like for you to not ruin it for yourself. So… stop asking questions." He deadpanned which made you sigh and shrug your shoulders.

"If you say so," You replied and waited for the cards to come back. It didn't take them too long to come back with a whole band of them that held musical instruments to play with. They got together and began to start playing beautiful instrumental music that sounded classically divine. The King of Hearts steps up to you and extends his hand out to you. You break your gaze from the cards playing and turn to look at him curiously. He smiled at you in a way that looked close to a smirk. There was a twinkle in his dark eyes that looked playful in a way.

"For you next lesson in grace. I want you to take my hand and to keep up with me. If you can, I will forgive you for your last failed lesson. How about it?" He asked charmingly as he kept his hand out for you to take. You stared at him and his hand for a moment before gradually reaching out and letting him take your hand into his own. "Very good." He said before taking a step near you so that you were very close. You tried not to blush at the proximity as he goes to make it even worse as he places his other hand behind your back. You were now in a dancing position which gave away just what you were about to do with him. "Dance with me, (Y/n). Stay on your toes and keep your eyes on mine at all times." He took lead as he began dancing you across the floor. You weren't very familiar with dancing and were terrified you would step on his feet and make him blow up on you. He seemed to be a much better dancer than he was a croquet player as he swept you across the floor almost effortlessly. "Have you ever danced before?" He asks you as he keeps your eyes on him at all times.

You wanted to advert your eyes away shyly but you tried with all your will to keep them settled on his own. "Not frequently, no. Hardly ever…" You tell him which makes him nod with a smile forming.

"Then I shall teach you not only grace but how to dance."

"I have to be graceful when I've hardly danced before?"

"Indeed, you do. Perhaps, you are a born dancer and can keep up with me. You can do this, I trust." He says as you dance around in circles with him. Once again logic went out the window which was not a surprising thing in Wonderland. "When we are wed, I want you to dance with me and impress all the lord and ladies that will be attending. I only ask for perfection." He chuckles which makes you nervously laugh back. You certainly were far from perfection but it's true when he says he searches for perfection. If not that then a beheading would suffice. Even though you were not used to dancing, you weren't doing horribly with him. In a way that he danced and kept the lead made you feel much more comfortable. You were actually able to enjoy swirling around the room and giving away to the lovely soft music that played. Being so close you could really see how handsome he was. His face was sculpted without flaw and those dark eyes could set a heart ablaze. In this case, you didn't want to admit you felt any attraction to King Frederick, but you just couldn't stop that nagging little feeling that bubbled up inside and made you feel so warm all over. Yes, indeed, you were very attracted to him but you still couldn't call yourself ready to marry him. You knew him for three days now. They did say three times the charm, but you weren't so certain that was true in this situation.

"I could never give you perfection… Even if I tried…" You said to him after a moment. He lowly chuckles and shakes his head.

"Nonsense. You are perfect… Just a bit clumsy is all."

You couldn't help but smile back at that backhanded compliment. It was so very like him and you determined that was the reason you did smile at it. "How can I be perfect if I'm clumsy?"

"Because you are 'perfect' at being perfectly clumsy, of course." He said like it was the most obvious of things. You couldn't help but laugh at that. It was so ridiculous but you were starting to get used to ridiculousness here in your new life. He quirked an eyebrow at your laughter and seemed perplexed by it.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Oh… No reason… It just sounds kind of contradictory. Clumsy is considered a flaw."

"But you are 'perfectly' clumsy, my dear. That is the difference." He says before suddenly surprising you as you goes to spin you around. Your dress flares out like a spinning flower as he twirls you around. You smile as he brings you back but right into his arms. He stopped dancing with you as he brought his hands to settle on the sides of your arms. You furrow your brows in confusion and go to stare up at him questionably for an answer on why he stopped. "(Y/n)…"

"Yes, Frederick?"

"Close your eyes." You didn't have any reason to distrust him or disobey. You wondered what he now had in store as you do what he says and close your eyes to blackness. You just stand there for a moment and feel his hands move from the sides of your arms to around your waist. You were tempted to open your eyes but you resisted. Maybe, this was a test of some sort? Although, you had no idea how it corresponded with grace. You felt his breath on your face for the briefest of moments until suddenly soft lips collided with your own lips. "Keep your eyes closed." He murmured into the kiss. You didn't know how to react right away but a side of you was panicking while another side said to reciprocate. "Kiss me, (Y/n)…" Frederick whispered which made those goosebumps come back on your skin. You couldn't stop yourself soon enough as you opened your mouth just enough to let him have entrance. Your hands wrap around him and soon you were kissing him back with a needing want. He was being so surprisingly careful with you as if you were fragile like a porcelain doll. It only, made you want him more as he dominated your mouth the second he got the chance. You were okay to this submission and didn't fight him back much, only enough to keep it interesting. The kiss was splendid, absolutely breathtaking. You remained kissing and in each other's arms until you were the first one to pull away for air. He stared at you fondly, which you now looked back at him with a blush never truly going away the entire time. "I love you…" Was all he had to say to make your heart hammer inside your chest.

You just stared at him and didn't know what to say. Could this really be true or was it just another one of Wonderland's mad illusions? The King of Hearts or Frederick admitted that he loved you. It seemed so sudden, too soon. You shouldn't even be here! You should be home back with your family, the one thing he wouldn't let you back too. He was the one that imprisoned you here without your freedom to leave. And he had the nerve to tell you that he loved you? You gulped and stepped away from his hold. He looked perplexed to why you moved away from him, he awaited your reply to his confession anxiously. Your lip trembled and you tried to speak but you were afraid too. Your felt a painful mixture of love and hate for the man in front of you. You HATED that he stole your freedom, threatens you, keeps you all to himself, and then forces you to make life commitments like marrying him, but then you loved him for other reasons that were undefinable. He reaches out to grab you but you retracted away suddenly from his touch. You give him one look before suddenly becoming completely irrational.

"(Y/n)?" He says as you begin to back away from him. He tries to come back to grab you again but you suddenly take off like the wind away from him. You had turned around and started running as fast as your feet could take you away from him. Frederick could do nothing but stand there with wide eyes left in shock as you fled from the ballroom. You didn't know where you were going but you had to retreat from him. Every logical part of you was gone as you ran through the hallways past many identical guard cards that watched you in confusion as you ran. You were heading towards the front entrance of the castle which would be your exit. You burst through the large heart shaped doors and ignored the cries from the guards. You could hear them running after you as you kept running in a blur. You were only able to keep running without tiring out from the adrenaline that was rushing through your veins. You ran into the front garden that had hedges made into a giant maze that you had to navigate through. You didn't care where you were going as long as it was away from the castle, especially the king. A cluster of card guards were trying to reach you and then find you as you became hidden within the maze's labyrinth. Tears were streaming down your face as you ran, your makeup was running down your face and making you look like a mess.

It took you awhile until you found an exit to a forest that had signs everywhere all saying different things like 'up', 'down', and 'that way'. You didn't know which way would lead anywhere but you supposed if it wasn't the castle it was the right way. You went down a path that had a sign that read 'yonder'. You hardly know where that meant to go but you followed it and hoped the guards would not find you. You were free! You couldn't imagine the pure outrage that King Frederick was most likely in right now. You didn't feel guilty for running nor did you feel much anything but sadness. You kept walking down the seemingly endless path alone by yourself. The forest seemed to get darker the further you went on through it. You could see pairs of eyes looking at you from all directions. It made you shutter and worry that you walked into some place dangerous. You were alone other than Wonderland's woodland creatures that seemed to watch your every move as you went to sit down on a hollow log. You sat there and brought your hands to your face and simply wept your heart out. "I just want to go home." You said in the midst of crying. "I wish more than anything I can just go home. I miss my family, I miss my friends, I miss my old life…" You continued to sob into your hands.

"Then go back if you miss it so much~" A voice purred.

You immediately look up and look around fearfully, "W-who said that?"

"Why me, of course. Who else?" The voice replied. There out in a distance tree branch appeared to be what looked like a forming grin and eyes that appeared out of nowhere. You gasped and look frighten of the disembodied grin and green eyes staring at you from afar. The voice from the grin chuckled and soon enough you could see purple strips forming before a human looking cat man sat on a branch. He swore a stripped purple and pink long sleeved sweater, had short purple hair, and had black pants. His bright emerald green eyes stared at you as he continued to grin at you with pointed sharp teeth.

"Who are you?" You questioned the cat who was sitting on the branch staring at you. You could see his fluffy stripped tail swooshing back and forth behind him as if he was happy to see you.

"They call me… Cheshire. And you my dear appeared to be in a little bit of a predicament," He said while never once ceasing to grin which slightly unnerved you. You wiped away at your tears with your arm and gave him a suspicious look.

"How do you know that?"

"Weeelll~" He slurred while he leaned forwards on the branch, "You wouldn't be crying if you were not in a predicament of some sort. You said you want to go home. Why not go then?"

"I-I'm lost and I don't know how to get back home. I'm not from Wonderland, you see."

"Hmm.." He ponders for a moment before flashing you another bright grin that showed off his teeth, "Aren't you the Queen of Hearts? Not so officially so, of course. I've heard from the great grapevine that the king has finally found his bride-to-be. Aren't you ever so lucky? You still have your head in place!" He says as his body disappears for a moment leaving a floating head in place. It creeped you out and you were relieved when his body came back to being visible. "Which is quite a feat when one meets the king. So why ever should you be crying if you are so fortunate?"

"I'm not fortunate at all! The king is forcing me to be his Queen of Hearts! I don't want to be his queen! I just want to go home, but he has imprisoned me to stay with him forever! It's not fair, I just want to go home! That's all I ask…" Your voice breaks at the end as you sniffle and rub at your eyes again. Cheshire lays back on the branch in a relaxed position and hums to himself. You felt annoyed by how calm he seemed to be to your pained sorrow. Couldn't he just leave you alone if he wasn't going to tell you the way home?

"But~ You still have your head. So you are fortunate, my dear~." He suddenly disappears and appears right next to you. You jumped startled as he giggles from you being startled by his abrupt appearance.

"Yes, I'm glad I have my head! But that doesn't change the fact I'm stuck with him forever. What do you make of that!?"

"Fortunate!"

"Ugh… Fine but I just don't get it. Why does he want to marry me? He even told me he loved me… that was until I ran away…"

Cheshire sat next to you on the log which made you feel instantly awkward around the strange cat man. His cat ears twitched on his head as he turned to look at you while still grinning, "Oh, how sweet! Who knew the king had such a side~! He must be absolutely furious that you left him. Do you think my dear that you can out run the king's guards forever?"

You lowered your head depressingly and shook your head, "No… It's only a matter of time until they find me…"

He titled his head while his strips disappeared and reappeared on his sweater. "Find you they will. Then what will you do? You will face the king's wrath one way and that's his way." He snickers, "Perhaps, if he truly loves you he will spare you of an execution." You didn't reply back to Cheshire as you kept looking down deep in thought and feeling sorry for yourself. Cheshire starts humming a song again and disappears from beside you but now appears standing in front of you. His grinning face was no comfort to you as you kept your eyes lowered from his catlike green ones. "Ignoring me certainly won't save you~ Perhaps, you never should have run away in the first place."

"S-shut up…" You grumbled and brought your hands to your ears in attempt to ignore him. He snickered at this and knelt down in front of you in an animalistic crouch. You glared up at him as he was doing everything to gain your attention back on him.

"Shutting up won't save you either~."

"I said shut up…"

"Oh my, obviously my presence is not wanted. Oh well, it was nice knowing you, your majesty~."

You grunt and glare at him as he begins to disappear slowly as his stripes begin to fade before the rest of him does too, the last thing to fade was that awful grin of his. It seemed almost uncanny the moment he left you heard shouting coming from the distance. Your eyes widen as you realize that those shouts are most defiantly from the king's guards. You throw yourself up and were about to run but you were already sighted before you could.

"There she is! Your majesty!" They called out as the three guards stumbled up towards you. You sighed and knew it was inevitable. You looked at them and didn't bother to run. At least, you had some time away from the king. Unfortunately, you were pestered by Cheshire the whole time which was almost equally as obnoxious. "Your majesty! You must get back to the castle! The king is having executions left and right! He's absolutely furious!" One of the card's explain to you with a fearful look. You felt a twinge of guilt for being the cause of probably many guards deaths. You sighed and stepped over to them in defeat.

"Just take me back…"

"Thank you!" They all said at the same time before they gladly began leading you back without defiance. You didn't know what to expect when you got back but you knew it wouldn't be good. Returning back to the castle with the guards guiding you back, you entered through the castle doors and you swore you could almost already hear his screaming ringing in your ears. They take you to the throne room where the king was found looking beyond livid.

"OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!" His voice resonated throughout the entire large room. You peeked through the doorway at him to see him pointing furiously at a group of guards that had failed to find you. Other guards grabbed onto them and began taking them away to go to the chopping block. Your face contorts with disbelief that he was literally this outraged that you left him for such a short time. Taking a deep breath and being urged by the guards to get moving inside to stop the king from his rampage. You opened the door all the way and stepped inside.

"Frederick… I'm back." You said almost emotionlessly.

His dark eyes flashed in your direction and immediately he goes storming over towards you, "Where were you? Why did you leave!?" He yelled at you loudly. You flinched from his tone of voice and replied back softly,

"I needed time to think. I went to the forest." You told him. His angry eyes had a hint of what appeared to be worry. Had he been worried about you? He scoffed and brought his hand to his temples and tried taking in ragged breathes to calm himself. Something he didn't seem to try often until now. He didn't seem to soothe himself very well but at least he tried.

"And what did running away from me did you gain!? Do you know how worried I was about you!? I don't worry for anyone!" His voice falters as he looks away from you with pained filled eyes. An intense silence fills the room as he stays silent for a moment as the two of you stood there not saying a word to one another. "Do you know why I worried for you?" You didn't ask why but simply looked at him questionably. His pained dark eyes turned back to look at you as he frowned deeply, "I worried about you because I care about you, (Y/n)."

"Why do you care for me?"

"Why?" He repeated and scoffed at your question, "You are actually asking me such a nonsensical question? I care because I do. There has to be no other reason behind it." Stepping towards you, he could tell you had been crying from your smeared makeup. He extended a hand and began softly rubbing under your eyes to rid of the mascara streaks that ran down from your eyes. "You were crying."

You feel that painfully annoying feeling come back as he treated you so gently, yet he could talk to you so harshly. His actions spoke so differently from his words. You wish he would at least be consistent and either be one way or the other but he wasn't. You didn't speak but just look away from in shame. He brought his hand to your cheek and caressed it softly. You look back at him and try not to cry in front of him from how he was making you feel for him again. The tug a war match between your emotions was strenuous and it seemed like the side that felt for him was winning out. "I'm sorry…" You murmured.

He suddenly took you and brought you into an embrace. It was a side to Frederick you weren't so used to seeing. He was being so loving and gentle with you. You couldn't help but succumb to his embrace on you as you fell into his arms and began crying. He rubbed circles in your back soothingly as you cried.

You remained like this for a few minutes and King Frederick never once yelled at you again after it. He remained completely sympathetic to your emotions. It wasn't until he led you back to the bedroom to get some needed rest after being emotionally drained. He had tucked you in and kissed your forehead before leaving you alone. You laid there in confusion to what you felt. Your thoughts went wild as you laid there until your exhausted body finally let you drift to sleep. You dreamt of a certain cat man and King Frederick that night. The haunting grin of Cheshire was still fresh in your mind, while the confession that the King of Hearts had given you was even fresher. 

* * *

Days went by until it was wedding day. After the day you ran away, the king tighten up his watch on you to make sure you wouldn't run away again. You found it pointless and completely senseless to try and run away again. You had no where to go. The king had treated you much differently the past four days. He hadn't yelled at you at all and he was treating you much more sweetly. Of course, he only shows this when you're around others, than that he's still his normal haughty hot-headed self. During the four days that had passed your feelings for Frederick had only grew. You still couldn't say you were ready to be married to him, but you at least could say you genuinely felt like you liked him. Like was a good place to start and then maybe eventually love, but you needed much more time before that happened.

You were standing in you and Frederick's room as you were dressed down in an extravagant white wedding ball-gown dress that you begged to not have any hearts or red in it. The king gave you want you wanted for a dress, thankfully, and you had to admit the dress was gorgeous; fit for a queen even. You patted the sides of your dress and stared at you reflection in the mirror. You weren't sure if you were ready for this. You knew it was coming and you had the entire week to prepare for it but now that it was actually here your feelings were more intense. You would be officially proclaimed the Queen of Hearts this day in Wonderland. You could only imagine what a Wonderland wedding would be like, especially with the king involved and possibly other mad residents of this land.

You adjusted your golden tiara in your hair and put on your white veil that attached to the back of your tiara. Your (h/l) (h/c) hair was in a classy style and your makeup was applied to perfection. You truly looked bedazzling. You heard a knock at your door and assumed that it was one of the guards calling for you. You let out a sigh and head over to open up the door to see your friend the Four of Hearts that had been the first one to lead you to the King of Hearts. "Oh, it's you!" You said with a smile forming on your (pink/red) painted lips. The card smiled back at you and bowed to you.

"Hello, (Y/n)! The others sent me to come and get you. How are you feeling?" He asks you. You make a thoughtful expressions before shrugging your shoulders.

"I feel a mixture of things. I honestly don't dread it as much as I had, but I don't know if I'm still yet ready to be married to him. I guess, I don't have much of a choice, though."

He smiles at you sympathetically, "I believe you will come to find it's not so bad. The king really cares about you. I've seen the way he treats you compared to others. To be honest with you, (Y/n). When you ran away I thought he was going to behead you but he didn't and that alone shows how much he cares. The king doesn't ever let something like that off free. He loves you." He said which made your heart flutter at the thought. You wanted to sigh again but you stifled it.

"I hope you are right. I'm sorry, I ran away and had your friends beheaded because of my actions."

He chuckles and waves it off, "It sounds horrible but I'm used to it. It happens all the time. Here's a little secret though for you. Just because the king commands us to behead each other doesn't mean we always do it. Sometimes, we fake executions and he never notices." You opened your mouth and started to laugh at that. "Don't tell him I said that though or my head is finished."

"My lips are sealed." You replied with a secretive smile as you placed a finger to your lips. He chuckled again and then gestured for you to follow him.

"Thank you for that. Now let's get you to your wedding. My head will certainly roll if you're late." You nod and follow him down the corridors of the castle of hearts. You were having the wedding outside in the garden by what you had heard. The Four of Hearts takes you outside to the gardens. You could hear cheerful music playing as you went towards the location. The Four of Hearts pauses and looks back at you, "Just wait a moment, please, your grace." He told you before heading forwards to alert the white rabbit that you were here. The white rabbit anxiously nods and goes to alert the musicians to start playing the wedding march. You hear the classical music begin to play soon after and you knew that was your cue to start walking down the aisle.

You took a deep breath and started to slowly walk past a hedge and into the garden and down the aisle of various people that were sitting off to the sides in their chairs. Your (e/c) eyes settled on the man that was down the aisle at the wedding arch decorated with red roses. He was there dressed in the finest royal attire that still had a hearts themed design to it. His dark eyes looked down at you and he held a proud air that looked elated to see his Queen of Hearts walking down the aisle towards him. You tried to smile but you felt such uncertainty of what you were about to take part in. You knew life wouldn't be so bad as the Queen of Hearts, but you still couldn't help but terribly miss your old life. Your old life was gone now though, you had to learn to move on and accept that Wonderland and all it's madness was now your new life.

You were now standing in front of King Frederick who genuinely looked happy for once. His eyes were soft and loving which almost made you feel guilty for feeling so detached from everything that was happening. "Citizens of Wonderland, we are gathered here today in the face of this company to join together this man and woman in holy matrimony…" The white rabbit began to speak as the minister for the wedding. He continued with the vows but your focus was on Frederick. He smiled at you in a way that wasn't an arrogant smirk, but it was genuine and something you didn't see often. You listened back in on the white rabbit after a few moments of just staring back at Frederick. "If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Everyone remained deathly silent. You doubted anyone would have the guts to speak up against the wedding. If anyone did they would earn their one way ticket to the chopping block for sure. Frederick stayed quiet and so did you. The white rabbit looked around and when no one spoke against you being together, he continued on with the wedding process. The king took your hands into his own and you held them together. Your hands did seem to fit almost perfectly in one another's. As the rabbit was speaking, you noticed something strange appearing behind the king's back. It almost looked like the king had a bushy pink and purple stripped tail. Wait, a second! Your tried not to look startled as you saw the Cheshire's tail swooshing to and fro behind the king's backside. You could see his head form behind his shoulder and there he was grinning at you with those sharp teeth of his. You glared at the intrusive cat man that was obviously trying to start trouble.

Frederick notices you glaring not at him but over his shoulder. He furrows his dark brows in confusion and glances over his shoulder only to see nothing there. "What are you looking at?" He whispers to you loud enough for you to hear over the white rabbit's voice. You lifted a hand and pointed at his other shoulder where that blasted cat was now appearing. The king looks over to his other shoulder and sees nothing and grows irritated. He looks back at you with narrowed eyes that seemed to say, _"Stop fooling around."_

You frown and try to ignore Cheshire who kept trying to evoke a reaction out of you as he kept materializing and disappearing behind the king. "There's a cat guy appearing behind you." You whispered to Frederick. He furrows his brows and looks back over his shoulders just to see no one.

"Don't play games right now, (Y/n)." He whispers back in annoyance.

"I'm not! He's right there!" You said a little louder as you pointed on top of his head where Cheshire was floating over his head. Frederick looks up and growls as he sees nothing. "He's disappearing!" You said which made the white rabbit pause from the vows to look at you oddly for speaking up. You looked embarrassed and quickly go to shut up as you sheepishly smile at him and the crowd watching. "Uh sorry, go on.." You said and the white rabbit nodded and went on with his speech. Cheshire was snickering which made you want to go over and nail the cat boy in the face.

Cheshire was now giving Frederick bunny ears with his tail. You just tried to ignore it and not laugh at how ridiculous he was making the king look. The vows were taking forever and it felt like a lifetime until the white rabbit finally came upon saying the last words of his speech.

"Do you the King of Hearts take (Y/n) to be your wife, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotions, forsaking all other, keep yourself only unto her as long as both shall live?" The white rabbit said before looking to the king for a reply.

"I do," The king said earnestly while Cheshire at the same time was grinning behind him and mocking everything he said. You felt so annoyed by the cat you were about to step up and grab him by the neck and strangle him. You didn't picture your wedding day to be ruined by a stupid cat man who was insistent in getting you in trouble.

"And do you (Y/n) take the King of Hearts to be your husband, to live together in holy the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotions, forsaking all other, keep yourself only unto him as long as you shall live?" The white rabbit now turned to you for your answer. You adverted your eyes from Cheshire and looked at Frederick straight in the eyes as you replied back softly.

"I do."

A guard of hearts came up to administer the rings on a red velvet cushion. He knelt down on one knee as he kept the cushion with the rings up for you and the king to take. Frederick took the ring and went to slip it onto your finger as the white rabbit spoke. You exchanged rings and finally got to the part your heart had been waiting for. "And so, by the power vested in me! I pronounce you husband and wife, and may your days be good and long in Wonderland. You may now kiss the bride."

Frederick smiled sweetly towards you as he went to wrap his arms around you. You completely blocked out the Cheshire cat as you focused only on the king as he brought you into a deep kiss. You closed your eyes as you kissed him so you didn't have to see Cheshire. The kiss was so passionate and full love. Perhaps, the king really did love you in the way that he said he did. You kissed him back and you could hear the crowd cheering and applauding in the background. "You're stuck forever now," A sly faint voice was heard in your ear once you pulled away from the kiss. Those words resonated in your mind and you made you feel unsettled. You knew it was the Cheshire cat toying with your mind. He wanted you to start panicking or causing a stir but you refused to let him have his way. After all, as the Queen of Hearts it was now only YOUR way and you refused to let him as his own.

King Frederick took your hand into his own and began leading you down the aisle hand in hand. You glared behind your shoulder as Cheshire was standing behind you grinning and waving you farewell with his hand and tail.

You grumbled under your breath about the troublesome cat as you went on with Frederick to the reception party that was held in a courtyard nearby. There were red clothed tables packed full of different arrangements of teas and finger foods. The courtyard was also decorated divinely with wedding decorations and many blossoming red roses that actually looked real instead of painted. You couldn't believe all this was for you and your wedding. Everything looked really expensive and refined. Some of the cards were playing classical music off to the sidelines. You were still holding the king's hand as you peered over at everything in surprise. "You're officially my Queen of Hearts now." Frederick said as he squeezed your hand affectionately. You turned your gaze to him and smiled and nodded.

"I suppose I am…"

"Would you care to dance?" He asked you charmingly as he smiled down at you.

"I'd love too," you replied as he goes over to take you upon the dance floor. The place was already crowded with the other guests that were enjoying themselves with different things. Frederick led you a dance that you now had the proper practice in to not make a fool of yourself. You shouldn't have had been quite nervous though since there was much worse fools at this party, especially the shorter man with a large green top hat with a hare that were singing about unbirthday parties at one of the tables. You'd make sure to stay far away from those two. Even though you were first uncertain about the wedding, now that you were married, you surprisingly didn't feel any dread. You just felt happy.

Perhaps, this could work out. Maybe, being married to the King of Hearts wasn't so awful. He seemed to change a lot from when you first met him. He was still execution happy but he seemed more caring and even more kind towards you. You felt something for him and perhaps you weren't ready for this wedding, but even so you still got through it and you were trying to look forward to making a life for yourself here in Wonderland. You would terribly miss your loved ones, but it seemed impossible now to go back. Did you even truly want to go back? Now that was a true mystery. 

* * *

After that day, you remained in Wonderland for about a full year. Your old life seemed to ebb away as your new life took over. You felt like you were truly falling in love with King Frederick now that you had the time to get to know him even more. Till this day, he still treats you much better than he treated others. He was still ill-tempered but you did have the power to calm him down at times. You wondered what your family and friends would think of you now as a queen of a castle in a whimsical place like Wonderland. They probably would never believe you.

You smiled to yourself as you fondly remembered them. You missed them dearly but your life now wasn't so terrible, you actually grew to like it. Out in the rose garden, you walked beside Frederick as you strolled through the garden together. You noticed that the roses were now all actual red roses. It was one of your very first decrees for the rose bushes to be replanted with the proper red ones that the king loved. He smiled coolly as he plucked out a single red rose and went to tuck it into your hair. You smiled bashfully back at him, especially when he leaned down to press a placid kiss onto your forehead.

"I love you, sweetheart." He told you sweetly which made your face grow warm. It was always a pleasant thing to hear from Frederick that he loved you. It always made you feel so overjoyed.

"I… I love you too, Frederick." You replied back shyly and for the first time actually telling him you loved him back.

He looked stunned for a moment but soon was grinning almost as much as the Cheshire cat. He stepped near you and brought you into an embrace. You closed your eyes and listened to his steady heartbeat as you leaned your head against his chest. You truly meant what you said to him and you could feel the love that he conveyed with touch alone.

You remained there hugging each other for the longest of time, just reveling in each other's closeness. It wasn't until you noticed a certain cat man standing off in the distance with a grin on his face. You glared that pesky cat that wouldn't leave you alone. "There's that cat again…"

"Not again with the cat, (Y/n)…" The king sighed as he let go. You pointed at Cheshire and he on cue disappeared from sight. Frederick turned around to look but saw nothing, that was until he noticed something that looked like a striped bushy tail behind you. He furrows his brows and was surprised to see you appeared to almost look like you had a fluffy tail. "(Y/n)! You have a tail!"

"What?" You look behind you and see nothing there. The King of Hearts grumbles as he realizes what was going on.

"Cheshire…" He growls deeply.

You both could hear the cat man mischievously snickering now as he went visibly running away from the two of you. Frederick's temper goes off the chain as his face reddens, "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

You sighed heavily and brought a hand to your face as Frederick blew up on the Cheshire cat that finally revealed itself to him. The guards went running after the elusive cat boy that was nowhere to be seen. You watch as Frederick runs off to find Cheshire to have him beheaded. "Oh boy, here we go again." You said to yourself and weren't at all surprised when a slick voice replied to you.

"He's not very good at this is he?" Cheshire said as he appeared next to you with a large unnerving grin.

"Go home, Cheshire."

The cat snickered and ruffled your hair with his clawed hand, making you glare him irritably.

"Now what fun would there be in that, my dear? You can't behead someone you can't catch…" Cheshire said in amusement before his body began to disappear until he was just a floating disembodied head. His laugh echoed out as his head began to disappear and only his vibrant bright green eyes and his large sharply pointed grin could be seen before also fading away.

"One of these day, Cheshire. You're gonna regret it. Just one of these days…" You said before sighing heavily. "I suppose, I better go find my husband before he beheads everyone in the castle." Shaking your head in annoyance, you go to leave the rose garden to find your hot-headed husband.

It seems like it was just another typical day in the life as the Queen of Hearts.


End file.
